Black Potter Family Adventures
by GriM Saruky Black Potter
Summary: como ya dice el titulo, estas son las aventuras de una familia bastante original, esta claro que es de un universo alterno, esperamos que os guste! James & Sirius, Remus & Lily ! Go Black Potter Family! xDD
1. Introducción

-Hola Hola! por si nos dais cuenta, esto no es un capitulo, solo es una introducción para enterarse mejor del que será nuestro fic, una aclaración para todos aquellos locos que quieran leerlo, verdad tata?

-Si Saruky, Es que si no, no se enterarían...por que al principio es un poco lioso, además hacemos esto para presentar también un par de personajes y demás, de todos modos...

-Ei GriM que no te has presentado...

- Jejeje es verdad, bueno ahora si, me llamo GriM y junto a esta loca de aquí...

-Es decir yo, Saruky...

-Si tu, hemos escrito este fic tan maravilloso, tan genial, tan guay y tan tan...

-Vale GriM ese ego...jejeje...si este fic tan maravilloso lo hemos escrito nosotras, y bueno, muchas cosas que salen son vivencias propias, es decir de las autoras...

Bien en primer lugar, la familia Black Potter esta formada por cinco miembros, los padres: James y Sirius, y tres hijos, Harry James Black Potter el pequeño y junto a James heredero Gryffindor que con sus poderes derrotaron a Voldemort, cuando apenas Harry tenia 1 año (increíble). En esa época James y Sirius ya tenían a sus gemelas Saruky James Black Potter y GriM James Black Potter un año más grandes que Harry ( nacieron el 1 de abril de 1988), y en cuando James y Harry derrotaron a Voldemort, Sirius fue culpado de traición hacia James y sus hijos, y fue acusado de ayudar al señor oscuro y asesinato a unos cuantos muggles por lo que fue encerrado en Azkaban.

Remus que estaba casado con Lily, se dio cuenta que el culpable de todo eso fue Peter, y ayudó a Sirius sacándolo lo antes posible de Azkaban, y eso fue casi 4 años después de su encierro.

Siguieron con sus vidas, James, Sirius, y Remus seguían como aurores hasta que los hijos de los primeros cumplieron unos 7 años, fue cuando Dumbledore les ofreció el puesto de profesores en Hogwarts, a Sirius y Remus de DCAO, a James de Transformaciones y a Lily de Encantamientos.

Molly Weasley se encargaba de cuidar a los pequeños en horario escolar, de alli surgió la gran amistad entre sus hijos.

Todos vivieron en tranquilidad hasta que en el 4º año de Harry (5º de las gemelas) Voldemort regreso, matando a Peter por no poder capturar ni a Harry ni a las gemelas que una vez más Harry le ganó en un duelo.

En el 4º año de Harry, los gemelos Weasley logran gracias a sus amigas y los padres de esta convertirse en animagos, Fred en un Husky y George en un Tigre.

Las gemelas Black Potter son desde bien pequeñitas animagas, gracias a sus padres que les administraron una pocion...GriM es una loba negra mientras que Saruky es un tigre blanco

En el quinto año de Harry las cosas pasaron demasiado tranquilas no hay ni rastro de Voldemort ni de sus mortifagos, Harry es el capitán y buscador de Gryffindor y a la marcha de George y Fred el puesto de golpeadores se les ofreció a Saruky y GriM.

La archi enemiga de las gemelas se llama Samantha Samford que junto a su amiga Giselle, su primo Edgar Samford y el mejor amigo de este Jackob Green forman el grupito de los mega pijos...super guai xD todos van a Gryffindor y al curso de las gemelas Black Potter, Annie es otro de nuestros personajes, es una chica de Ravenclaw muy buena amiga de Ginny y de Luna Lovegod, y esta coladita por Harry, tiene la misma edad que Ginny es decir un año menos que Harry.

Y aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia...en el verano hacia el sexto curso de Harry y séptimo y ultimo de las gemelas!

Esperamos de verdad que os guste, muchas gracias por leerlo y dejarnos reviews!

SaRüKy JameS BlacK PotteR

GriM JameS BlacK PotteR

Administradoras de la Orden de Prongs

Miembros de la Orden Siriusana


	2. Chapter 1

Era una tranquila y veraniega mañana como cualquier otra en casa de los Black-Potter.

Los primeros rayos de sol traspasaban la ventana de la habitación de las dos únicas chicas de la casa:

-Maldito sol!-gritó una de ellas tapándose la cabeza con la almohada

-Si, ya se podía esperar un poco...!-refunfuño la otra

-Wah! Que sueño...es que a quien se le ocurre quedarse hablando hasta las 7 de la mañana...

-Pues a nosotras...-dijo con voz somnolienta

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Harry, el hermano pequeño de las chicas, aunque apenas se llevaban un año.

-Sabes que existe eso de llamar antes de entrar -dijo una de las chicas, GríM.

-No-contesto el joven con ironía y abalanzándose sobre ellas

-Au, Harry, aparta tu píe de mi cabeza-dijo Saruky que estaba durmiendo al revés que su hermana.

Saruky y GríM eran gemelas, las dos tenían el mismo pelo revuelto e indomable igual que Harry, y la mayoría de gente solo las diferenciaban por sus ojos y se tenian que fijar bastante para percatarse, Saruky los tenia marrones como James, mientras que Grím y Harry los tenían verdes como su abuela, la madre de James,aunque Harry los tenia más claros que su hermana. A diferencia de los demás sus padres las diferenciaban perfectamente, pues en carácter y todo se parecían mucho es más eran casi identicas, pero ellos las reconocían al instante.

-No os pensáis levantar?-preguntó Harry

-No-contesto Grím-tenemos sueño...

-No si ya... anoche se escuchaban los gritos de papá (James) para que callaseis desde mi habitación.

En ese momento su padre picó a la puerta y desde fuera les ordeno que se levantaran.

-Chicas a levantarse-dijo el Hombre tremendamente despeinado

-See papi-contestaron las dos al unísono

-Tu también Harry! Que se que estas aquí!

-Vale, vale ya vamos!

-Que no os tenga que volver a llamar!-dijo James ya bajando la escaleras

-No lo entiendo..a nosotras nos hace levantarnos y Paddy aún durmiendo...-dijo Saruky refiriéndose a su padre

-Si, es que ayer tuvieron una noche, como dice papá "loca" -contestó GriM sin darle mucha importancia

-Una noche loca? A que te refieres -preguntó Harry inocentemente

-Pues a que se dieron el lote -dijo Saruky

-El lote? -Este seguía sin entender...

-Que lo hicieron Harry! Jolines, te cuesta eh? vamos que se quedaron a gusto, no se como papá aún tiene ganas de dar esas voces ¬¬-explicó GriM

-Quien se quedó a gusto ayer?-preguntó una voz, proveniente de la puerta, una cabeza asomó era Sirius.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta pues todos los habitantes del cuarto se habían quedado sorprendidos.

-Anda, va será mejor que bajéis a desayunar si no queréis que vuestro otro padre se enfade.

Saruky, GriM y Harry se levantaron y perezosos se acercaron a la puerta, dispuestos a bajar a desayunar. Pero el hombre de pelo azulado no se había apartado de la puerta.

-Que pasa que hoy no hay besos para nadie?-dijo Sirius señalándose la mejilla

De uno en uno le dieron un beso a su padre en la mejilla, este pasó sus brazos por el hombro de cada una de sus niñas, mientras que ellas lo cogían por la cintura, dejando a Harry que iba detrás de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, los 3 adolescentes se sentaron en las sillas junto a la mesa, mientras Sirius le dio una palmada en el culo y un mordisco en el cuello al cocinero.

-Que haces?-preguntó el merodeador agarrandolo por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Prongs

-Tortitas-contesto James

-Bien! venga chicos todos juntos-dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de su hijo

Y los tres jóvenes y su alocado padre empezaron a dar golpecitos a la mesa y gritar: Queremos Tortitas!

Eso era típico ritual de domingo, pues casi todos los domingos se desayunaban las tortitas que James tan bien preparaba.

Cuando terminó de hacer las tortitas James las lanzaba a los platos de cada uno a modo de frisbi, mientras que Sirius las atrapaba con la boca y después las engullía.

Correo!-dijo GríM al ver aparecer a Hedwig a lo lejos del claro cielo, apoyándose en el alfeizar.

Sarüky se levantó y cogió las dos cartas que portaba la lechuza en la pata.

Esta es...a la atención del señor Harry Potter-dijo la chica dándole la carta a su hermano, y leyendo la otra.

Sirius bufó al oír el nombre de su hijo

Que pasa, papá?-preguntó GríM

Que el ministro parece...no, mejor dicho, es tonto...es que sigo sin entender por que creyeron que yo fui el traidor, que yo dije donde estaba James y mi hijo, venga por favor... y encima le quitaron mi apellido, como si yo no fuera su padre...

Y como que a nosotras no nos lo quitaron?-preguntó Sarüky

Por que Harry al tener menos de un año, como solo tenia meses digamos que es como si Sirius no se hiciera cargo de él, al habernos "traicionado"-contestó James.

Es una tontería eso, pero bueno como el ministro es...-empezó a decir GríM pero callo al ver la cara de James

Tranquilo Pad, se lo cambiaremos-dijo Prongs

Algún día-murmuró Sirius desilusionado-pero para todos seguirá siendo Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico junto con su progenitor, los dos herederos Gryffindors! -terminó Sirius sonriendo a James

Que pone en la carta?-preguntó GríM cambiando de tema

Nada, son las notas!

Y?-preguntaron los dos padres

Excelente en casi todo, menos en adivinación que como no, lo suspendí, y uala-dijo Harry sorprendiéndose-aprobé Pociones!

Eso esta genial!-dijo Saruky-como nosotras!

Me encantó ver la cara de Snivellus al veros en su clase-dijo Sirius

Sí, ya verás cuando vea a Harry-contesto GríM

Con un poco de suerte le da un yuyu y adiós Snape-dijo Saruky riendo

Pues si, jeje-dijo GríM-vamos es que yo soy Snape y me da algo teniendo en clase a Dos minis Black-Potter y otro en otra, además de los padres en Hogwarts jajaja

Por cierto...la otra carta?-preguntó James

Es de tito Remus-contesto la mediana de los tres hermanos ( GríM es un minuto más grande)-que mañana vuelven de Italia, y vendrán a vernos por la tarde, ya sabes papi a tomar el té y todas esas cosas..jeje...

Ok, bueno sigamos desayunando-dijo Sirius llevándose a la boca su cuarta tortita

Después de desayunar, las chicas se levantaron.

Nos vamos a vestir-anunció GríM

Ahora bajamos-añadió Saruky

Oks, no os entretengáis mucho-les dijo Sirius

Si vaya a ser que nos eches de menos

Ehjpegadme yo tamben vhoyj-intentó decir Harry acabándose su ultima tortita.

Tu también date prisa-le dijo James

Si papá-dijo Harry y los 3 subieron

Ahg! No se que ponerme-dijo GríM mirando el armario

Pues ponte lo primero que pilles-le contestó su hermana

A los 10 minutos ya se habían terminado de vestir

Wah! Te ves muy bien-dijo Saruky a su hermana que tras dar muchas vueltas

se había puesto, unos téjanos largos, muy anchos y con el tiro bastante bajo, una camiseta de maga corta de color negro, en la espalda se podían ver unas letras blancas, donde se leía GríM

Gracias, tu también estas genial!-le dijo GríM

Saruky llevaba unos téjanos también muy anchos, pero estos eran piratas y dejaban ver unas bambas negras bastante anchas, llevaba también una camiseta negra, solo que en la espalda se podía leer Sarüky

Bueno bajemos ya, antes que suban a por nosotras...-dijo Saruky

Si, que seria lo normal, pero bueno...-contesto la otra

Salieron de la habitación, justo en el mismo instante en que la puerta de la habitación de enfrente se abría y por ella salía Harry, al verlas les dijo:

Que tal me veo?

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a Harry, más bien lo escaneaban...

Harry llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro, unas playeras también negras y una camiseta verde con una H en el pecho.

La verdad es que estás realmente bien...-le contestó Saruky después de acabar su escaneado

Sip, pero despéinate mas, te queda mejor tete-le dijo GríM acercándose a el y despeinándolo

Los tres bajaron nuevamente a la cocina.

James y Sirius estaban tomándose una taza de café mientras esperaban a sus hijos.

Vaya Harry, que guapo vas!-le dijo Sirius-me recuerdas a tu padre cuando me enamoré de el.

A este comentario Harry se sonrojó

Vaya mira que guapas van mis niñas-dijo James acercándose a sus hijas y dándole un beso en la frente a cada una.

Papá que tampoco tenemos 5 años-le recriminó GríM

Para mi siempre seréis mis "enanas"-dijo y agarrando a Sarüky le empezó a atacar a cosquillas

Mientras GríM fue a sentarse al lado de su otro padre.

Bueno ...nos vamos a vestir?-le preguntó James a Sirius dejando a su hija todavía riéndose

Venga vamos...-dijo Sirius levantándose-no os porteéis muy mal

No...-dijeron los 3 simulando cara angelical

No tardéis eh?-dijo GríM sonriendo

No! Tranquila!-dijeron sus padres al unísono

Minutos más tarde sus padres aparecieron por la puerta cogidos de la mano, James iba con unos téjanos anchos, no tan anchos como los de sus hijas, pero anchos con unos bolsillos a los lados, una camiseta negra con un rayo plateado detrás, y unas playeras como las de su hijo.

Sirius llevaba los mismos téjanos y las mismas playeras,( les hicieron descuento, 3 x 1)llevaba una camisa de color azul, un pelin ancha, con los primeros botones desabrochados y un poco arrugada.

Llevaba el pelo más desordenado de lo normal, más o menos como el de James, aunque el lo llevaba mucho más largo.

Bueno donde vamos?-preguntó Harry

Donde queréis ir, pequeñajos?-preguntó Sirius

Pues no se, pero fuera del valle Godric-dijo Saruky

Sí, en verano esta bastante aburrido-dijo Grím

Esta bien-dijo James-que os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, y a comer...a ver...al mcdonald's?

Si, eso esta genial-contesto Padfoot.

Pues vamos – dijo James cogiendo las llaves del coche.

Se pusieron en marcha, y se dirigieron al McDonald's una hamburgueseria muggle a las afueras del Valle de Godric.

Hamburguesa con queso...Crispy McBacon...Nuggets – dijo Sirius con cara de niño el dia de navidad.

Papá tranquilo que ya falta poco... – le animó Saruky

McMarins...McFlurry...ñam...

Sirius si no paras de babear se estropeará la tapiceria NUEVA del coche – le recriminó James.

Me estoy mareando...de imaginarme tanta comida... – dijo Harry apoyandose en GríM.

Ei! A mi no me vomites! Apollate aqui y mira hacia delante... – le dijo GríM ofreciendole su hombro.

Sí, y si tienes ganas de potar me avisas que abro la ventanilla y que se joda el de atrás xD – dijo burlona Sarüky.

Todos rieron al comentario.

Bueno ya llegamos – anunció Prongs. –primero iremos al centro comercial y así ya damos una vuelta!

Por fin! – gritó Sirius saliendo despedido del coche.

Yo quiero ir al cine –dijo Harry

Yo tambien

Y yo.

Vale nos encontramos aqui a las 2 para comer.

Los dos adultos se fueron juntos y de la mano dispuestos a pasar una buena mañana juntos y sin niños, mientras que "los pequeños merodeadores" se fueron al cine.

A las 2 se podia ver a Sirius y James en un banco que habia justo delante de donde habian quedado con sus hijos, dando claras muestras del cariño que se tenian.

A la media hora apareció el trio Black-Potter.

Llegais tarde. – dijo Sirius.

Pero estabais entretenidos nos os quejeis que no os habeis aburrido en nuestra ausencia –dijo pícaramente Harry.

Jo, con el tete inocente e Sarüky? –dijo GríM mirando significativamente a su hermana.

Ya ves Harry el "unanoxeloca?" como se las gasta jajaja – dijo Sarüky entre risas.

bueno vamos a comer ok? – dijo James.

SIIIIIIIII

Entraron al McDonald's.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yo quiero un McMenú con Big big Mac patatas grandes y una cocacola tb grande! – anunció Sirius – y un Happy Meal!

Pero Sirius,por dios...

Pues nosotras McMenú – dijeron las chicas al unisono.

OK, y tu Harry? – pregunto James.

No se...pues una doble con queso. –dijo finalmente.

Bueno GríM y yo vamos a buscar sitio – anunció Sarüky.

Vale ahora vamos.

Mientras un hombre seguía apollado en el mostrador discutiendose con la cajera:

A ver señorita si me parece muy bien que hoy den el ActionMan policia pero esq yo quiero el Doctor X y el Karateca!

Sirius por dios...

No, pero a ver Jamesy si yo pago quiero elegir el regalo!

No me Llames así ( en publico ), que más dará que maldito muñeco toque!

Lo-siento-pero-el-regalo-no-se-puede-elegir- dijo testarudamente la cajera.

No! Yo no me muevo de aqui hasta que no me den MI DOCTOR X Y EL ACTION MAN KARATEKA!

Por dios señorita deselos que sino no le sacamos de aqui ni atado.

Al final la cajera desistió y le entregó a Sirius los dos pequeños muñequitos.

Mira ya vienen – anunció GríM

He papá por aqui –gritó Sarüky que se habia puesto depie y levantaba un brazo para indicarles el camino. – Harry! Aqui! Aqui cegato! No se quien es peor si el padre o el hijo. AQUI!

Los 2 hombres y Harry después de dar algunas vueltas vieron a una de sus hijas indicándoles el camino entre las mesas.

Allí papá – les guió Harry

Finalmente la familia al completo estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo, al lado de la ventana, estaban en la segunda planta del restaurante de comida rápida, y mientras comían veían a gente pasear por el centro comercial.

Realmente no ser por que la gente va a un centro comercial un domingo-dijo Saruky-si esta todo cerrado...

Van al cine...?-contesto su padre

o aml mcfgdonaldsxz-contesto Sirius probando su big mac.

Vas a poder con todo eso?-preguntó Saruky

Venga tata, parece que no conozcas a papá...-dijo GríM-puede con eso y mucho más... jaja

Cuando Sirius estaba terminando su comida, y James ya había terminado, Saruky y GríM todavía estaban comiendo (Nota de Sirius: son unas lentas xD), mientras Harry jugaba con los dos muñequitos que le habían dado a su padre por comprar un Happy Meal.

Dejar de hablar y seguir comiendo-dijo Sirius-que sois unas lentas...y tu Harry-dijo mirando a su hijo-déjame un muñeco

No, que estoy jugando yo...

James puso los ojos en blanco, recordando que Sirius seguía siendo tan crío como en Hogwarts.

Jugamos los dos?-preguntó Sirius cogiendo a su hijo para hacerle cosquillas, con cara de perro abandonado

Bueno...vale...-dijo Harry-esta bien...dejaré que juegues con el doctor X...pero solo por que eres tu eh

Jo! Yo quiera el Karateka...

Se siente-dijo Harry haciendo que su muñeco luchara contra el doctor X de Sirius

Cuando las chicas acabaron de comer, James y Sirius estaban discutiendo sobre las tareas domésticas:

Pero porque no podemos hacer las tareas de forma mágica? – preguntó Sirius.

Eres un poco cómodo – dijo Harry metiendose en la conversación de sus padres.

Sirius le miró y no le contestó.

Por cierto Sirius...no teníamos que hacer la compra? Porque ayer dijiste que iríamos hoy.

Venga está bien vamos...pero no entiendo porque lo tenemos que hacer todo de forma muggle.

Te repito que es para que tus hijos aprendan.

Ya tendrán tiempo...

Si claro tendrán tiempo...te recuerdo que tu hasta que no tuviste 18 años no supiste decir "teléfono", y lo que le costó a la pobre Lily enseñarte!

Pero mira ahora que bien que lo hago todo...

James puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para marcharse. Sus hijos le imitaron, poco después se levantó Sirius recogiendo los muñecos.

Se dirigieron al supermercado que había en el centro comercial, allí cada miembro de la familia quería ir a una sección distinta, James conducía el carrito.

Yo quiero ir a la sección de lectura!

Pues yo a la de deportes! – dijo Harry.

Mirad id cada uno a donde queráis, me estáis poniendo nervioso! – dijo Sirius – James, yo no sabía que eran tan difícil ser padre! – le murmuró a Prongs.

Siempre dices lo mismo y luego no puedes vivir sin ellos...

Cierto – le contestó abrazándole.

Bueno nosotras nos vamos – añadieron las chicas

Hasta luego – dijo Harry desde el fondo del pasillo.

Sarüky y GriM se dirigieron hacia la sección de libros y revistas. Sarüky cogió una revista, mientras GriM cogió un libro sobre lobos.

- Pero quién coño es este? Mira mira si se parece a Voldemort! – exclamó Sarüky

A ver? – preguntó GriM dejando el libro en la estantería y dirigiendo a su hermana.

Mira este – dijo señalando una foto, en la cual salía un hombre horroroso, con la piel muy blanca y una pequeña nariz con dos ranuras en vez de orificios.

Ese es Michael Jackson, un cantante muggle, por cierto es muy feo y...si ahora que lo dices tiene un aire a Voldemort xD– explicó esta.

Pues vaya...

Eis vamos a ver que hace Harry? –preguntó GríM

Vale

Mientras Harry estaba mirando los diferentes tipos de pelotas de tennis con mucho detenimiento.

- Hola Tete! Que haces? – le preguntó la pequeña de las hermanas.

Pues mirando estas pelotas - Dicho esto Harry cogió una pelota y la lanzó hacia arriba la pelota volvió a caer y este con gran destreza la cazó al vuelo – es que por más que la lanzé no consigo que vuele!

Normal porque eso es una pelota de Tennis, son como snitchs solo que más grandes y no vuelan... – le explicó Sarüky

ya veo..

Bueno ahora venimos vamos a merodear por ahy – dijo GríM y dicho esto las dos chicas se fueron dejando a Harry allí solo.

Por otro lado estaba cierta parejita haciendo la compra.

Vamos a comprar chocolate James que mañana vendrá Remus a tomar el té.

Oks, pero lo eliges tu que si luego no le gusta, yo no tengo la culpa jajaja –dijo James entre risas.

Si claro y que me muerda a mi la próxima luna llena no? – preguntó dudoso Sirius

Que no tonto, ya sabes que no quiero que te pase nada – le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Que estarán haciendo los niños? – Dijo Sirius mientras se apartaba un poco de James.

Luego los vamos a buscar.

Y así siguieron comprando tranquilamente hasta que un anuncio de megafonía les hizo cambiar sus planes:

Por favor los señores Black Potter acudan a la sección de animales, gracias.

Que habrán hecho esas dos! Corre! – Exclamó James estirando de la manga de Sirius.

Siempre igual...

Al llegar a un pasillo lleno de Bolsas de pienso vieron a sus dos hijas rodeadas de un montón de latas de comida para perro y una torre de latas medio desecha.

Sarüky estaba sentada en el suelo con un montón de latas encima las cuales iva apartando a un lado y GríM que ya estaba de pie extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse a su hermana.

Es que siempre la teneis que liar? – preguntó Sirius, y por raro que pareciera se pudo notar algo de enfado en su voz.

Pero no hubo tiempo de mucho más porque después de la pregunta de Sirius megafonia les sorprendió de nuevo:

Por favor que alguno de los tutores del Harry Potter se dirija a información Grácias.

Se llama Harry Black Potter! – gritó Sirius enfadado.

Bueno tu quedate con este par que yo voy a buscar al otro... – le constestó James y corriendo se fué dejando a Sirius con, el carrito, las latas y sus hijas...

Mientras James fue a información a ver que ocurría con su hijo, y Sirius se quedaba con sus hijas mientras que estas dos últimas intentaban escapar de nuevo...

Quietas paradas-dijo Sirius cogiendo a una de sus hijas por la camiseta-Donde creéis que vais?

Esto...íbamos a...a...-empezó Sarüky

A coger cereales que no quedan-terminó GriM

Ni se os ocurra moveros del sitio-dijo Padfoot-y no me pongáis esa cara, que la inventé yo, conmigo no funciona-sentenció

Las chicas se quedaron sentadas en el suelo, Saruky jugando con los cordones de su bambas, mientras GriM se entretenía silbando

Y bien...me queréis explicar que a pasado?-preguntó James a sus hijas que acaba de llegar con Harry

Harry se unió a sus hermanas, y como niños pequeños escuchaban atentamente lo que sus padres decían.

No se os puede dejar un momento solos-empezó James-parecéis niños pequeños

Que a pasado James?-preguntó Sirius

Pues nada...aquí tu hijo-dijo señalando al chico que estaba con la cabeza gacha pero por sus labios asomaba una sonrisa-estaba intentando hacer volar a una pelota de tennis, y como no lo conseguía cogió una pelota que estaba colocada de tal manera que...-dijo James con la mirada seria

Que?-preguntó Sirius

Que cayeron todas...como tus hijas con las latas, exacto, ves ya se de donde lo aprendido-dijo James- imagínate todas las bolas rodando por el suelo...hasta hizo caer al señor de seguridad que le perseguía, Sirius...por favor...no se que tenemos que hacer ya...esto se nos escapa de las manos-esto ultimo lo murmuró

Tranquilízate Prongs-dijo su pareja acariciando su espalda

James cogió aire y soltó un par de veces

Y vosotras...como a veis montado este desastre?-preguntó el moreno

Pues...pues...yo creo que fue culpa de un señor que pasaba por aquí-dijo Saruky

James y Sirius la miraron sin creérselo

Es cierto-dijo GriM-no tenemos la culpa que el señor no supiera que escoger para su perro...si el pienso de cachorro o adulto, y nosotras como tenemos un perro en casa-dijo la chica sonriendo-pues le queríamos ayudar, pero...

A ver jovencita, de verdad crees que nos lo vamos a creer?-pregunto Sirius

Si-contestaron las dos al unísono

Pues no-dijo James-venga decir la verdad, que a pasado?

Pues...

No tendrá nada que ver con ESA silla verdad? – dijo Sirius señalando una silla de escritorio con ruedas.

Esque no pudimos resistirnos...nos lo pedia a gritos, empujadme, empujadme... – dijo GríM

Si...y me monté, GríM empujó mal y tuvimos este pequeño...

Accidente.

Ya...pues un pequeño accidente, un "pequeño" castigo. – proclamó James.

Y lo mismo va por tí Harry – aclaró Sirius.

Si papá...

Cuando acabaron las compras ( todos fueron juntos por orden de James ) volvieron a casa.

Bueno haced lo que querais mientras nosotros descargamos las bolsas – dijo Sirius.

Siiii – dijeron los jovenes merodeadores a coro y todos se fueron a la habitación de las chicas.

Puffff...que rollo que hacemos? – dijo Harry

Dirás que haces – dijo GríM – yo me quiero ir a dar una vuelta con papá (Sirius), la loba que hay dentro de mi quiere correr, y dar algun que otro mordisquito jajaja.

Si! Yo me apunto O

Que suerte...yo no soy animago... – se lamentó Harry

No pero tu ya tienes bastante faena no crees? Además también puedes venir a dos patas jaja- le dijo Sarüky.

Bueno pues vale, tampoco tengo ganas de quedarme aqui solo.

Las chicas bajaron al salón e empezaron hacerle la pelota a su padre para que saliera con ellas.

Venga papá enrollate...de verás queremos ir – suplicó GríM

Después de lo del supermercado? Ni hablar – les contestó este.

Por favor... – dijo Harry

Tu también?

Si

No tenia bastante con dos, que ahora me lo piden tres...-dijo Sirius mirando a James

No...Es que ni lo penséis...tuvisteis un pequeño accidente, y ahora hay un pequeño castigo-contesto James haciéndose el responsable

Pero...por favor...no es justo-dijo Harry

Queréis dos pequeños castigos?-pregunto James

No!

Pues entonces, media vuelta y a callar

James tampoco es para tanto-dijo Sirius

Bueno..pero es que siempre les dejamos a hacer lo que quieren

Los chicos todavía estaban allí para ver si sus padres al final les dejaban o no salir a correr un rato

GriM y Harry se sentaron en el sofá, mirando a sus padres con cara triste, mientras Saruky estaba tirada en el suelo, y James y Sirius hablaban entre ellos.

Los dos padres se fueron a la cocina para hablar con tranquilidad, y Saruky empezó a hacer la croqueta por el suelo

Que haces?-preguntó Harry

Nada...que me aburro-contesto la chica

Su hermana se reía de ella sin poder parar.

James salió llevando a caballito a Sirius, mientras sus hijos los miraban sonriendo, sin extrañarse pues ya estaban acostumbrados a sus padres.

Bueno nos dejáis o no?-preguntó Saruky- si solo pedimos ir contigo papi, ya ni solos por que uno después del súper...pues como que no...y dos como esta el mundo...

Exacto-contesto Prongs

Entonces?-preguntó GriM

A ver que os parece, vamos a hacer un trato...ok merodeadores?-preguntó Sirius-aun que realmente te repercute a ti más-dijo dirigiéndose a Saruky

Saruky estaba seria por que se le hacia una idea lo que su padre pretendía

Bueno...nosotros os dejamos salir a pasear, por el bosque del valle, con Sirius claro-dijo James-tu Harry si quieres ir con la escoba...conmigo, yo también volaré contigo vale?

Vale-contesto Harry- y la parte mala, donde esta el trato?

El trato es...que Saruky se decida a hacernos caso de irse esos cuatro días a hacer las practicas de aparición...en Italia, donde esta Remus-dijo Sirius

Todos miraron a Saruky

La chica sabia las ganas que su hermana tenia de salir, y su hermano también tenia ganas de volar, a si que aunque su hermana la mirara con cara triste, y su hermano le negará con la cabeza...ni si quiera se lo pensó dos veces

Esta bien-dijo finalmente la adolescente

Saruky miró a su hermana

Tranki Tata, solo serán cuatro días y tarde o temprano lo tenia que hacer...ok?

Pero entonces no podré ver a Remus, ni a Lily...ni a Dan hasta la semana que viene-dijo Saruky

No cariño, pero bueno mañana por la mañana estarás en Italia, por la mañana si que lo verás, pues le acabamos de avisar-dijo James cogiendo a su hija por los hombros

Saruky se giró para mirar a su padre a la cara

Y como sabias que aceptaría?

Te conozco muy bien-dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Tata yo no quiero que te vayas!... – le dijo GríM lastimeramente

Sólo serán 4 días.. – le contestó su hermana – Además, eso que más da ahora, vamos a divertirnos!

Sarüky y GríM todavia estaban en el sofá, cuando un enorme perro negro se avalanzó sobre ambas y empezó a lamerles la cara, GríM se transformó en una joven y enérgica loba negra, en la peluda cara se podian distinguir unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda y en el cuello su usual collar de pinchos, que al igual que Sarüky llevaban siempre. Y la loba siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre empezó a lamerle también la cara a Sarüky, mientras esta reia siendo acosada por los dos cánidos.

GríM saltó del sofá y fué en busca de su otro padre que había ido con Harry a la guardilla del segundo piso a buscar sus escobas.

Ei GríM! – la saludó Harry en el momento en que asomó su peluda cabeza por la puerta.

Toma Harry coge tu escoba- dijo James que estaba arrodillado delante de un viejo baúl. – Ei que haces jajaj...ahg...para GríM jajaj – intentó decir Prongs

Eh GríM! Para de lamerle la cara a tu padre que me voy a poner celoso – dijo Sirius que acababa de subir a ver que tal iva la cosa.

La loba no pareció hacerle mucho caso, pero derrepente paró y olisqueó el aire.

Dió un corto ladrido, por la puerta asomó la cabeza de una tigressa blanca, con unos brillantes ojos color avellana, esta con la mirada buscó a su hermana, la cuál se estaba aproximando a la puerta.

Cuándo estuvieron tan cerca que sus hocicos hicieron contacto su padre las apremió.

Vamos chicas que sino no nos va a dar tiempo de pasear casi nada.

Las dos chicas obedecieron y empezaron a bajar las escaleras haciendo mucho alboroto.

Harry venga ve con ellas. – le dijo Sirius

Si papá – dicho esto Harry salió detrás de sus hermanas.

Cuando Harry se hubo ido Sirius y James quedaron solos...James se levantó como si oliera las intenciones que cruzaban la mente de Sirius.

Vamos

A que tanta prisa cariño? – Sirius agarró a James de la cintura y lo atrajo junto a su cuerpo.

Sirius ahora no..los niños nos están esperando...

Pero el de ojos azules no parecia estar escuchando.

Te han gustado los lametazos de tu hija? Pues vamos a ver que te parecen los mios...

Sirius empezó a lamer la mejilla izquierda de James, bajando hasta el cuello y volvió a subir hasta su oreja...James se estremeció. Su respiración empezaba a agitarse.

Prongs apartó a Sirius, medio jadenado, no podia decir que no le gustara lo que Padfoot le brindaba sino todo lo contrario, solo que no era el momento.

Vale ya Sirius...

No niegues que te gusta, se te ve en la cara.

Bueno esque no lo he negado. – y al acabar de pronunciar estas palabras le dedicó una pícara sonrisa al hombre que teniaa en frente ,cogió su escoba y bajó las escaleras.

Sirius resopló un poco decepcionado y siguió a su marido.

Eh! Ya era hora – se quejó Sarüky

Si! Y vuestra parte del trato? – dijo enfadado Harry.

Ya vamos ansias – le contestó Sirius justo antes de transformarse en perro.

Padfoot estiró de la manga de James para que se diera prisa.

Vamos chicos – James abrió la puerta y Sirius, GríM y Sarüky salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cuando ya a penas se les distinguia Harry y James se prepararon

Una carrera Harry?

Vale pero el último pone la mesa! – le dijo este y salió a toda velocidad

Por otro lado GríM y Sarüky jugaban con su otro padre, Sirius intentaba derribar a Sarüky, mientras esta le daba con la zarpa y GriM defendía a su hermana mordiendo las orejas y la cola de Padfoot.

jajaja Harry te gané!

Pero no es justo tu escoba es más rápida!

Tonterias! Los dos tenemos unas Saetas de Fuego identicas.

¬¬

Eh! mira a esos tres jajaja – exclamó James divertido viendo la paliza que sus dos hijas le daban a su "pobre" marido.

Los dos morenos se pusieron a poco mas de un metro del suelo.

Sirius los vió descender y con un rápido giro se liberó de sus hijas y se acercó a James, el enorme perro negro empezó a saltar intentando derribar a Prongs de la escoba.

En cambio Sarüky y GríM siguieron jugando juntas querian aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran antes de separarse, Harry se bajó de la escoba y sin que las chicas de dieran cuenta se avalanzó sobre Sarüky y está cayó al suelo panza arriba.

Después de muchos juegos y caricias,y de que Padfoot por fin consiguiera hacer caer a James de la escoba, volvieron a casa.

Bueno Harry pon la mesa. – le mandó su padre (James)

Que?

No te hagas el tonto y se buen perdedor.

Harry refunfuñó pero que remedio, le tocaba poner la mesa, mientras Sarüky y GríM se estaban poniendo el pijama.

Jo, tata de verdad que te vas a ir? – le pregunto GríM de manera suplicante

Si, además me irá muy bien aprender a aparecerme...nos será útil ya verás.

Jo pero es que nunca nos hemos separado y ...

Te repito solo son 4 dias...

Si...4 largos dias...

Mira te puedes quedar mi peluche para que no te sientas tan sola - le dijo Sarüky para darle animos tendiéndole el pequeño peluche de un tigre blanco.

Vale...pues tu llevate este – y imitanto el gesto de su hermana le dió su peluche del mismo tamaño pero era un lobito completamente negro.

Las dos se avalanzaron y se propinaron un fuerte abrazo.

Te voy a hechar de menos "zarpitas".

Y yo a ti "mordiskitos".

Se puede? - preguntó Harry que habia abierto la puerta y ahora asomaba la cabeza por ella.

Pasa tete – le dijo Sarüky intentando disimular las lágrimas que caia por sus mejillas, y sentada a su lado GriM hacia exactamente, el mismo gesto, al mismo tiempo.

Soys unas clones sincronizadas! Arj!

Las chicas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

Bueno ya podeis ir a cenar, yo bajo ya. – dijo Harry

Podrias esperar enano! – le recriminó GríM

No soy un enano solo tengo un año menos que vosotras!

Weno pero eres un enano... – dijo Sarüky respaldando a su hermana.

Pero que gracioooosas que estais hoy...

Ya ves xD

Las chicas bajaron finalmente a cenar, la cena transcurrió sin nada que destacar.

Bueno Sarüky, no hableis mucho que mañana tienes que prepararlo todo. – le indicó su padre (James)

Si papá.

Y tu GríM no me la entretengas – añadió Sirius.

Si papá.

Las chicas se fueron a dormir,no sin antes quedandose un rato hablando...

Sarüky...

hmm...

Puedo dormir contigo?...

mhmh – dijo Saruky afirmando levemente con la cabeza.

GríM se dirigió hacia la cama de su hermana, las camas eran muy grandes, no tanto como una de matrimonio pero lo bastante grande para que cupieran 2 personas adultas sin estar demasiado apretadas.

GríM se apoyó contra su hermana, y esta le pasó un brazo por encima.

Te kiero tata.

Yo también te kiero GríM.

Buenas noches –dijeron al unísono.

jajaja pues va a ser verdad que estamos sincronizadas.

-Sip

Todo comentario cesó y ambas se durmieron. Mañana era el gran día, el día en que por primera vez en su vida se ivan a separar...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: algunos personajes de aquí fueron creados por JK Rowling y no por nosotras, jejeje solo lo hacemos por diversión xDDD y aburrimiento mejor dixo... xDDD en fin serafín, esperamos que os guste...y nosotras más felices que unos tornavises xDDDD juas...

Buenas! Weeee aquí el segundo chap de nuestra historia, esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews okis?

Lametazos de las gemelas Black Potter xDDD

** ( Capitulo 2 ) **

Por la mañana, una de las chicas se despertó y rebuscó algo o mejor dicho a alguien entre el revuelto de sabanas.

- Sarüky! – preguntó GríM al verse sola en la cama

- Estoy aqui tranquila jajaja

- Uf! Creí que alomejor...

- Me iva sin despedirme?

- Si...

- Por quién me tomas?

GríM sonrió al comentario de su hermana, mientras esta estaba guardando en una maleta lo que parecía ser su equipaje.

Derrepente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre asomó la cabeza.

- Wah! Ya están despiertas mis niñas! – dijo al mismo tiempo que se tiraba en placha encima de GríM que aún estaba metida en la cama.

-Quita Ballenato! Me estás aplastando!

- Eh! Como que Ballenato? Estoy en el peso ideal para un hombre de mi edad y con un fibrado cuerpo q...

- si,si.si Pero la edad no perdona papa.

- Como osas! Me estás llamando viejo?

- Eh! Que me acabo de levantar y no tengo ganas de oiros! – dijo Sarüky en tono de burla.

Al oir su voz, su padre se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

- Hay mi niña guapa! Si esque no voy a poder estar 4 dias sin verte! Lo más bonito de todo Hogwarts!

- Papá me estás estrujando... –dijo Sarüky casi sin respiración.

- A mi si me ha aplastado...-se quejó la otra chica

- Como te quiero!

- Ahg! Suelta GríM ayúdame!

- jajajaj xD

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Harry muy despeinado..

- Tete que cara jajaja

- Esque tengo sueño! Pero con los gritos que pegais!

- Mira mi otro niño! –dijo Padfoot dispuesto a "atacar" a el último de sus hijos.

- Cuidado Harry! – le gritó Sarüky

Harry corrió a refugiarse en la cama con GríM, y Sirius se quedó a medio camino de repetir el salto mortal sobre cama, cuando apareció James:

- Pero que fiesta teneis aqui montada no?

- James cariño! – Sirius se avalanzó sobre Prongs, e hizo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo.

- Sirius quita!

- Jo! Soy un incomprendido T-T

- Lo que eres es un pesado!

- Bueno si no os importa vamos a desayunar que yo tengo hambre! – inquirió Sarüky

- Sí, el desayuno está listo!

Todos bajaron al comedor y empezaron a desayunar como de costumbre.

- Harry pásame la leche.

- Ten.

Mientras tanto las chicas hablaban tranquilamente y Harry se acababa su bol de Cereales.

- Mira ya te has vuelto a manchar...- le dijo James a Sirius, este tenia la cara llena de chocolate- deja que te limpie.

Prongs cogió una servilleta y agarrando a Sirius por la barbilla, le empezó a limpiar la cara con delicadeza como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Los jovenes merodeadores sonrieron al ver la escena, aunque para ellos era algo habitual.

Cuando todos estuvieron desayunados y vestidos, y Sarüky acabó de hacer el equipaje, James cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y los tiró a la chimenea.

Unas imensas llamas verdes se encendieron GríM cogió a su hermana por la túnica:

- Aún estás a tiempo no te vayas...

- He de hacerlo era nuestro trato, te quiero. – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, gesto que su hermana correspondió.

- Te voy a echar de menos tata – le dijo Harry abrazandola.

- Yo también enano – Sarüky le dió también un beso y le desordenó el pelo.

Sarüky se dirigió primero a James.

- Adiós mi niña, esto va a estar muy...bueno diferente, porque ya sabes que aqui la tranquilidad no existe.

- jaja , te quiero papá – le constestó esta aferrandose fuertemente al cuerpo de su padre.

- Yo también pequeña.

Por ultimo se dirigió hacia Sirius, pero antes de que esta pudiera decir nada su padre se le echó encima abrazandola.

- Pásalo bien, aprende mucho y ten cuidadín eh?

- Ok Papi, nos vemos – le dijo guiñandole un ojo

Sarüky se dirigió hacía la encendida chimenea y exclamó:

- Roma!

GríM se avalanzó contra la chimenea dispuesta a ir con su hermana, pero con un rápido movimiento reflejó James la agarró por el collar:

- Tata! – gritó GríM, lágrimas caian de sus ojos – me abandonas...

GríM pasó toda la mañana en su cuarto, no queria que nadie entrara.

- Tata puedo entrar? – preguntó Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- NO

- Porfa..esque me aburro

- Déjame

- P... – derrepente la música de los Offspring empezó a sonar a un volúmen tan alto que se oia desde el piso inferior.

- GríM Baja esa música! – le gritó su padre ( James ).

- No te oye, déjalo, es normal es la primera vez que las separamos.

- Si esque siempre hacen lo que les da la gana.

James subió al piso de arriba y abrió la puerta de la habitación, con un golpe de varita la música cesó.

- A ver cariño que te pasa? – preguntó James sentándose a los pies de la cama.

- Nada es que me siento abandonada...nunca nos habíamos separado...no puedo evitarlo me siento traicionada aunque se que no es culpa suya...

- Eso es porque sois gemelas, es normal, el fallo fué nuestro no tendríamos que haberos...como decirlo..."juntado" tanto, además algún día tendreis cada una vuestra propia familia...

- Si pero es que me siento sola... –dijo GríM escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su padre mientras este le acariciaba el pelo.

- Y Harry que? Si esque me lo teneis abandonado,con lo que él os quiere...

GríM saco la cara del pecho de su padre y vió a Harry que acababa de entrar por la puerta, este tenía en la cara claras muentras de haber estado llorando, se sentia fustrado de no poder hacer nada por sus hermanas,por no haber echo nada por impedir que las separaran, le sabía mal ver a una de ellas así y imaginarse también como estaría la otra, él también se sentía solo.

- Bueno ya me voy que Sirius deve de querer saber como estás – James se fué dejando a los dos merodeadores solos.

- Estás bien?

- Si, oye Harry, lo siento mucho...esque...

- No pasa nada Tata, te entiendo yo también la echo de menos.

- Niños a comer! – gritó Sirius

- Vamos enano – le dijo GríM a Harry y los dos se encaminaron hacia el salón.

Un poquito más lejos, en otro lugar de Europa, exactamente en la capital Italiana, Roma, una preciosa cuidad, llena de monumentos, y como la gente dice, la capital de la moda...justamente allí acababa de llegar vía chimenea a un hotel donde se alojaban la mayoría de magos, una chica de ojos marrones empañados de lagrimas.

Todavía un poco mareada por el viaje, se intento poner bien sus pelos rebeldes, cogió aire, y caminando lentamente se acerco a la recepción.

-Il signior Lupin, sapete in quanto la stanza si alloggia?-dijo Saruky dudosamente

El recepcionista se le quedó mirando un momento, interrogando al chica, pues no lo había entendido muy bien...

-Hola?-dijo Saruky-te ago un mapa...? te estoy preguntando...por el señor Lupin-dijo Saruky aguantándose la risa...-Su habitación-dijo haciendo señas...

El señor seguía mirándola sin contestar

-VAMOS A VER-dijo Saruky-CUAL ES...LA HA-BI-TA-CI-ON DEL SEÑOR LUPIN-decía Saruky gesticulando forzosamente

En ese momento apareció Remus que había visto toda la escena riéndose, se coloco al lado de Saruky, esta no se dio cuenta y siguió a lo suyo, .

-Ajjj-Saruky empezaba a desesperarse-Pregunto por la habitación de este señor-dijo señalando a Remus, sin reaccionar

Finalmente la chica se dio cuenta que Remus estaba a su lado

-Remuuuuus!-dijo echándosele al cuello

-Hola Peke!-dijo Remus dándole un beso en la cabeza-como estas?

-Pues mal...yo echo de menos a mi tata!-contesto la chica con cara triste

-Es normal-dijo una voz detrás suyo

-Tia Lil-chillo Saruky tirandose encima de ella

-Hola Dan-dijo Saruky achuchando al peke que le tiraba del pantalón

-Vamos a comer?-preguntó Remus

-Si vamos a comer pizza-dijo Saruky-lo que me gustaría que mi tata estuviera aquí,...y mi tete...

Remus paso un brazo por cada hombro de las dos chicas, y llevaba a su hijo a caballito, cuando fueron paseando tranquilamente por las estrechas aceras de Roma, a un restaurante familiar a comer un gran pizza.

Mientras comían, Saruky cogía un spaghetti del plato de Lily y lo sorbía para hacer reír a Dan, mientras entre ella y Remus y el pequeño Dan se comían una gran pizza familiar.

-Aquí nadie me entiende...-dijo Saruky-me puedo morir estos 4 días...

-Tranquila, aprenderás-contesto Remus

Una vez habían terminado de comer, se fueron al Hotel a que la Familia Lupin recogiera sus cosas, mientras ellos recogían Saruky se fue a acomodar a su habitación, luego se despediría de sus tíos.

Saruky se tumbó en la cama y hizo el intento de escribirle una carta a su hermana.

Mientras en La Mansión Black Potter

Cuatro personas, dos adultas y dos adolescentes comían sin hablar, sin hacer mucho ruido, sin hacerse mucho caso los unos a los otros, había un silencio poco normal en esa casa, apenas se escuchaba el rechinar de los tenedores contra los platos.

-Venga...animaros un poco-dijo Sirius

Todos le miraron con cara de : ¿qué dices? Y siguieron comiendo sin hacerle caso

De repente Hedwig se poso cerca de la ventana como estaba abierta igualmente empezó a picotear el cristal para llamar su atención, llamó la atención de Grim que se levanto corriendo con Harry detrás, la chica le quito la carta a la lechuza mientras que Harry le daba unas chucherias, esta emprendió el vuelo, dejando a los hermanos leyendo la carta, y su cara iba cambiando sonriendo mientras leían.

En la carta ponía:

Holas tata! Y Holas tete! Que se que seguro que estas ahí con la cabeza detrás de Grim, Leyendo! Te conozco Harry ;)

Como estáis?

Yo...bueno...jeje...Acabo de comer con Remus...y aquí nadie me entiende... os echo mucho de menos...espero no perderme, y volver pronto, acabo de romper muchas cartas por que no sabia que poner, me estaba peleando con los pergaminos...pero bueno...que le vamos a hacer...

Os quiero un montón, decirle a Padfoot y a Prongs que les quiero también, que les echo mucho de menos, igual que a vosotros, y que nos vemos pronto, que esta tarde Remus va para allá...preparaos con Dan, esta echo un torbellino xD

Arrivedercci...

Saruky, o lo que es lo mismo Zarpitas ¬¬'''

-Yo quiero leerla-dijo Sirius

-Y yo-dijo James

Después de que James y Sirius leyeran la carta, GríM y Harry recogieron la mesa.

- Venga que luego Pad y yo pondremos todo para cuando vengas los tios - les dijo su padre (James)

Los chicos obedecieron y recogieron todo:

- Tengo ganas de ver a tito Remus - dijo Harry contento

- Si y yo...bueno...me voy a... ver la tele si eso...voy a ver la tele – dijo GríM algo ausente

GríM se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele, a los 2 minutos su padre (Sirius) se sentó a su lado:

- Pufff! Estoy agotado, si esque Prongs me tiene explotado...

- Padfoot te he oido! Y ven aqui que tienes que lavar los platos! – le gritó James a Sirius desde la cocina.

- Ainx...YA VOOOOOOOY – se quejó Padfoot

- Venga papá que no será para tanto... – le dijo Harry – y quitate que me quiero sentar con GríM...

- No si aqui todo dios me aparta T-T

Sirius y James prepararon la mesa,para cuando vinieran Lily, Remus y Dan, habian puesto una gran variedad de pastas, tees , cafés difrentes y zumos.

Harry, estaba en el sofá con GríM que apollaba su cabeza en las rodillas de su hermano y miraba la tele.

- Tata...

- Qué?

- Bueno, pues que me preguntaba que ahora que no está Sarüky,puedo ir a dormir en vuestra habitación?

-Supongo que si.

-Genial! - exclamó contento Harry

En Roma Sarüky estaba en su habitación, esperando a que volviera Hedwig, abria entregado bien la carta?

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió:

- Puedo pasar? –preguntó cierto Licántropo

- Claro...

- Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado Remus pasando una mano por la frente de la chica, para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

- Si, pero...me gustaría más estar en mi casa – dijo Sarüky

- Ya obviamente, bueno pues a partir de mañana empezarás a entrenar así que vete preparando jaja, yo voy a ver a Lily y Dan a ver como van –dijo levantandose de la cama.

- Espera tito he de pedirte un favor.

- Bueno Harryto, yo me voy a dormir un siesta...a ver si me deja de doler la cabeza, que llevo todo el dia comiendome el tarro... – anunció GríM marchándose hacia la habitación.

Al llegar allí, abrió la puerta en la cuál habia colgado un cartel SaRüKy & GríM , al llegar a la cama se quitó las bambas y se metió bajo las sábanas cubriendose por completo, y allí se quedó dormida.

- Harry y tu hermana? – le preguntó James que se estaba quitando un delantal (rosa),.

- Cuál de las dos?

- Ja, ja, ja, mira que gracioso – le recliminó su padre.

- ...Durmiendo...

- Ah...bueno ya deve de faltar poco para que lleguen.

-Siiii! Tengo ganas de abrazar a Remusín! – dijo Sirius muy contento.

- Pues cásate con él.

- Anda Jamesy no me digas que estás celoso?

- Yo? Que va.

- Prongs está celoso, Prongs está celoso!

- PADFOOT NO-ESTOY-CELOSO!

- Prongs está celoso, Prongs está celoso!

- No, por mi puedes irte con quien quieras. – dijo James en un tono para nada convincente, y que acababa por demostrar que esta totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que acababa de decir.

- Vamos James ya sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti... – le susurró al oido, cosa que le provocó un escalofrío de Prongs.

**- PUM! **

Un montón de humo y cenizas empezaron a salir de la chimenea, y entre la nuve de polvo salieron por fin los tan esperados invitados.

- Eh! Ya llegamos! Cof,cof – intentó decir Remus

- A ver no os movais – le dijo James buscandolos mientras Sirius con la varita adsorbia el humo

- ahg! Que asco! – decia – tendriamos que limpiar más la chimenea

- Esto no pasaria si la limpiases cuando te lo pido cof, cof Padfoot.

Al poco después Sirius ya habia limpiado todo el humo, y James ayudaba a los Lupin a limpiarse las tunicas.

- Hola Titos! – gritó Harry que bajaba como un loco la escalera y se abrazaba a su tia Lily.

Mientras GríM seguia durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación cuando alguien empezó a invadir su cama.

- Harry quita...que tengo sueño...

- Yo no soy Harry – le susurró la voz al oido

- Pues papá déjame, pesado.

- No aciertas ni una Mordiskitos

- Me has llamado! No Tú! Que haces aqui! – dijo incorporandose, y abranzando muy fuerte a la persona que la acababa de despertar, su hermana.

- Tata! Que haces aqui? Pero si tu, osea solo a pasado medio dia!

- Ya! Pero Tito Remus me dejó venir con el a visitaros, claro que después me tengo q ir a Italia otra vez con el sin rechistar, y le prometí que tu tampoco dirias nada ;).

- Wah! Genial! Y...

- Bueno ya te lo explicaré todo abajo, que tengo ganas de ver que tal están por ahy jajaja.

Las dos chicas bajaron al comerdor, donde ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, todos los adultos hablaban y Harry jugaba con Dan en la alfombra.

-Mi niña!-dijo Sirius abrazando a su hija-tanto nos echabas de menos?

-Si!

-Saruky eso que hiciste esta mal-dijo James

-Vamos James no seas duro-salió Lily a defender a su sobrina

-Esta bien-dijo James sonriendo-venga sentaros aquí-

Las dos chicas decidieron no sentarse, se cogieron un par de pastas y se fueron al sofá a jugar con su hermano y su primo.

-Dan está grandísimo-dijo Sirius-no esta echo un enclenque como tu Rem

-Ja, ja no tiene gracia Padfoot -contesto Remus dando un sorbo a su taza de chocolate

-Y que tal el viaje?-preguntó James

-Pues muy bien...! -dijo Lily-Roma es preciosa...la Fontana, el Coliseo, el Panteón, todo es precioso, y por la noche más...sus calles...es muy bonito

-Como siempre Lily enamorada de todo -contesto Sirius con lo que se gano una mirada de medio enfado de la pelirroja

-Bueno y cambiando de tema...no se...Dan que tal se lo paso?

-Muy bien, se parece mucho a Lily-contesto Remus

-No, se parece más a ti -rectificó la pelirroja a su pareja

-Bueno dejémonos de tonterías...-dijo Sirius- vamos a ver a quien se parece...Dan, vamos a hacer alguna broma a alguien?

-Xiiii-contesto el niño soltándose del cuello de Harry y corriendo hasta donde estaba Sirius

-Se parece a Remus pero muy poco...jaja se parece más a mi, como mis dos hijas...xDD -dijo Sirius muy orgulloso

-Si tus hijas...ahora ya no tanto...bueno si, pero menos, pero de peques eran un peligro-dijo Remus riendo

-EH! Que habéis dicho de nosotras? -preguntó Saruky

-Es verdad, os acordáis con el pobre Harry?-preguntó Lily -mi niño como es el más pequeño -dijo La mujer abrazando y dándole besos al chico.

FLASH BACK 

El día había comenzado tranquilo para tratarse de la casa donde vivían los Black Potter, desde que dos pequeñas merodeadoras habían nacido exactamente hacia unos 7 años el Valle de Godric andaba revolucionado, además poco después que nacieran las gemelas, aproximadamente un año después completaron la familia con un niño, el pequeño Harry, el juguete y objeto de todas las bromas de sus hermanas.

-Nenas! A despertar-dijo Sirius dándole un beso a cada una

-Nop-dijo Saruky

-Como que no, que vienen Remus y Lily a comer!

-Me da iwal!-contesto GriM

-Niñas que llamaré al Lobo eh xD

-Sirius no las asustes-dijo James desde la puerta

-Pos yo llamaré al Dementor-dijo su hija pequeña

Sirius se quedó alucinado

-Que?

-Venga ya a levantarse! O cosquillas!

Las dos niñas salieron corriendo, esquivando a su otro padre que estaba en la puerta con Harry en brazos que estaba dormido, aunque lo acababan de levantar se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Las dos niñas corrían descalzas por la casa, jugando una con un peluche de una snitch dorada y la otra con una escoba

-Venga Grim yo te la tiro y tu le das val?-preguntó Saruky desde una parte del comedor

-Venga dispara!

Las niñas jugaban a tirarse la pelota cuando su hermano se tumbo en el sofá mientras desayunaba unos cereales

Saruky fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana...y le dijo algo al oído

Sus padres estaban desayunando cuando aparecieron Remus y Lily, y se sentaron también a desayunar no sin antes dar unos besos y mimitos a sus sobrinos

-Que hacéis?-preguntó Remus

-Desayunar

-Ya, pero aparte de eso?-preguntó Lily mientras se servia un café

-Vigilar a esas dos

Los adultos siguieron desayunando, mientras Saruky se acerco a su hermano.

-Harry quieres jugar?

El niño asintió

-Valep, pues tu tienes que hacer de diana, y nosotras te tiramos la pelota a la cabeza

Esta vez la niña tenia en sus manos una pelota de perro, seguramente de Padfoot, y mientras Harry se iba a una distancia de su hermana esta se disponía a lanzarle la pelota

El primer intento fallo, pero el segundo le dio en la cabeza, justo delante, y mientras ella se reía su hermano se callo al suelo de culo.

-Decías que por que vigilábamos? -preguntó Sirius -por eso vigilamos...-dijo mientras se levantaba para mirar a su hijo

-A ver Harry?

Harry tenia la mano en la frente mientras decía : pupa!

Las dos niñas salieron corriendo sin que sus padres las vieran...

- Niñas venid aqui! –gritaba James

Sirius tenia en brazos a Harry que ahora se habia puesto a llorar.

- Jajaja, si probrecito mi Harry – le decia Sirius como si aún fuera aquel niño pequeño de 5 años, a lo que Harry se sonrojó

- Papá! No hace falta que cuentes esas cosas -/-

- Jaja , si o os acordaios de aquel otro dia – intervinó James

FLASH BACK 

Sirius y James estaban sentados tranquilamente en el sofá, viendo un partido de Quidditch en la tele.

- Que callados están los niños no? – dijo James

- Estarán arriba jugando...

Derrepente los peores presentimientos de Prongs, se hicieron realidad

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Los dos hombres se miraron y exclamaron al unísono:

- Harry! – Ambos saltaron del sofá y subieron al piso de arriba.

Dos niñas de unos 6 años, estaban tiradas por el suelo partiendose de risa.

- GríM, donde está Harry – preguntó James, pero esta solo señaló hacia el fondo del pasillo.

- Sarüky, que le habeis hecho? – preguntó su otro padre a la otra niña.

James se diridió al fondo del pasillo, pero no tuvo que andar mucho puesto que su hijo Harry venia llorando con una papelera puesto en la cabeza, al verlo las niñas se rieron más aún.

- Harry topó con la pierna de su padre (James) y sea ferró a ella llorando.

- pa...pá...buaaa...

- Tranquilo, mi niño no llores...

- Y vosotras dos os vais a enterar, os parece bien hacerle eso a vuestro hermano?

Ambas niñas se habian parado de reir e inclinaban la cabeza mirando al suelo...

- Una semana sin chocolate, y ahora las dos a vuestra habitación – dijo Sirius señalando la puerta.

Las niñas obedecieron y entraron.

Mientras James le quitaba de la cabeza la papelera a Harry,y este no paraba de llorar abrazándose a sus padres.

- Jajajaja- rieron las dos chicas desde el sofá.

- Pues a mi no me hizo ni pizca de gracia - dijo Sirius acordandose de ese día

- Ni a mi! Es que erais muy malas conmigo! – se quejó Harry

- No , si era tu culpa por creernos.

- Es cierto parecia que nunca escarmentabas, siempre que te decian de jugar a algo que pudieras salir mal decias que si – le dijo Remus

-...

- Bueno cambiando de tema...- cortó Lily – Puedo hacerte una pregunta que siempre me a rondado por la cabeza James?

- Claro Lily

- Como te lo tomaste el dia que te enteraste que estabas...preñado y encima que traias gemelas?

- Ja! Tenias que ver la cara que puso! xD – contestó Sirius, comentario que le costó un codazo de Prongs.

- Pues, bueno...imaginatelo como es obio, soy hombre! Como te lo tomarias tu? Mejor os lo explico con detalles:

**FLASH BACK**

- Sirius...creo que estoy engordando ultimamente.

- Que va Prongs, creo que estás...bueno...

- Esto no es normal...además hace dias que al levantarme tengo ganas de...o dios...voy al baño – dijo James cubrindose la boca con una de sus manos y saliendo corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

- James estás bien? Oh! Estás...será mejor que te vea un médico – le dijo Sirius ayudandole a incorporarse.

- Ahg...si

- Bueno pues vamos a San Mungo

Sirius ayudó a su marido a sentarse en el coche y salieron rápidamente hacia el Hospital.

A Prongs le hicieron un montón de pruebas, y después de unas dos horas de espera le llamaron:

- Señor Potter, tengo el honor de anunciarle que va a ser usted padre! – dijo el medimago con mucha alegria, que para nada pareció compartir Prongs pues se quedó blanco como la nieve.

- James? Dime algo... – Sirius avanicaba con la mano a James, que parecía como ausente.

- Estoy bien... –dijo volviendo en si al cabo de unos minutos

- Hay una cosa más... – les interrumpió – Trae usted gemelas!

- DOS ¿!

- Si James gemelas són dos – le respondió dubitatibamente Padfoot, no sabia muy bien como se lo iva a tomar...

Cuando James parecia que iva procesando toda la información que llevaba lentamente a su cerebro el médico los despidió:

- Bueno les veo de aqui a dos meses, que vaya bien y si cualquier cosa no duden en venir.

Ambos salieron de la clinica.

- Sirius, te mato!

- Lo que viene después imaginároslo, este no me queria ni ver! Serian los llamados " dias malos" de las personas embarazadas, pero en Prongs era muuuy peligroso puesto que me igualaba en fuerza, pero en furiosidad me gana con creces.

- Vamos que fué un shock, es que no me lo esperaba, pero ahora la verdad es que me alegro un montón - dijo James

- Esque vaya dos hermosuras que teneis! – les dijo Remus

- Tu tampoco te quejarás – le contestó Padfoot señalando alternativamente a Lily y a Dan

- Pues no la verdad

- Si pero aún tengo la duda...como es que me pude quedar preñado siendo hombre...

- Yo creo que fueron los caramelos que nos dió Dumbledore cuando le dijimos que nos ivamos a ir a vivir juntos! – señaló Sirius

- Pues seguro! Almenos tenemos algo que agradecerle xD – bromeó James

- Ni que antes no tuvieramos nada, te recuerdo que a nosotros 4 nos salvó de muchas! – dijo Moony

- Ya pero bueno es una razón de más .

- En cuanto pienso todo lo que hemos pasado juntos... – dijo melancolicamente Lily

- Si las travesuras de Hogwarts... – recordó Padfoot

- Los partidos de Quiddicth... – añadió Prongs

- Si...y que Prongs y Lily casi se casan...

- OO COMO?¿?¿! – Dijeron los jóvenes merodeadores al Unísono

- Nunca os lo han contado? – les preguntó Moony a lo que las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza – Bueno ya que estamos puestos a recordar viejas vivencias... os lo explicaré

**FLASH BACK**

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en el sofá de casa de James esperando a que este saliera vestido ya para marcharse de fiesta, concretamente de despedida de soltero de James, pues aunque apenas acababa de salir de Hogwarts, y solo tuviera 18 años, se iba a casar con Lily, la que pensaba que era la mujer de su vida.

Sirius tenia un vaso de whisky en su mano, estaba triste, y no comprendía por que.

-Que te pasa?-preguntó Remus a un Sirius ausente

Sirius no le contestaba, seguía dándole pequeños sorbos a su bebida

-Siri...estas bien?-le volvió a preguntar, ya a su lado apartándole el pelo de la cara

-No-contesto simplemente el merodeador

-Por...por que?

-Me dado cuenta de que...que...-dijo levantando la mirada y mirando a los dorados ojos del licántropo-que quiero a Prongs

-Te das cuenta ahora...eso creo que ya lo sabias...yo también le quiero...pero solo se va a casar...seguirá estando con nosotros-dijo Moony

-No, yo le quiero...le quiero de verdad-dijo levantándose

-Como que lo quieres?

-Si, le quiero, lo amo, quiero formar una familia con el, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el-contesto Sirius

-Yo...yo...también...quiero eso...-dijo Remus

-Si, ya lo se, tu lo quieres pero con Lily-dijo Sirius dejando a Remus sorprendido-no, no me mires así Remus se te nota desde 5º que estas por ella.

En ese momento James salió, con unos pantalones y una camisa negra a juego con los zapatos, mas o menos bien peinado y con sus gafas de siempre.

-Que guapo-dijo Sirius

-Ya...yo siempre estoy guapo-contesto James dándole un abrazo a su amigo, cosa que le provoco un escalofrío a Padfoot

-Vamonos-dijo Remus

Los tres amigos se fueron de fiesta sin Peter que según el estaba trabajando en una cosa muy importante del ministerio, y estaba de viaje.

Era el esperado día para todos, sobretodo para los novios, la boda de James Potter y Lily Evans estaba prevista para dentro de una hora.

Ella ya estaba lista, estaba preciosa con un sencillo vestido blanco y el pelo suelto, su melena pelirroja más larga que nunca cayéndole hasta mitad de la espalda.

Se iban a casar en la casa de los padres de James, la que le habían dejado de herencia a él, era una mansión grandiosa, por lo que se podía celebrar una ceremonia perfectamente.

Lily esperaba en su habitación, meditando, nerviosamente si lo que hacia estaba bien, mientras hablaba con el mejor amigo de su prometido, Sirius.

-Estoy fatal-decía Sirius tumbado en la cama-tengo una resaca del copon

-Eso te pasa por beber mucho-dijo Lily mirándose al espejo

Sirius se quito la chaqueta y los zapatos para acomodarse mejor, quedándose tumbado en la cama con la camisa blanca y la corbata granate medio arrugada y los pantalones del traje negro ya arrugados.

-Sirius se te va a arrugar todo-dijo Lily

-Me da igual...-murmuró el chico

-Crees que hago bien?-Pregunto Lily sentándose al lado del chico con mucho cuidado de no arrugar el vestido

Sirius se levanto de golpe, pues la pregunta le sorprendió

-Que?

-Que si crees que hago bien casándome con James...?-pregunto Lily cogiendo la mano de Sirius y acariciándola

-Tu le quieres?

-Si...pero

-Pero?

-Pero...no estoy enamorada de el

-Como?

Mientras en otra habitación de esa casa estaba James arreglándose la corbata beige que se estaba anudando al cuello sobre una camisa blanca que iba a juego con un traje beige claro y zapatos marrones.

Remus estaba sentado en la cama intentando desperezarse, el ya iba arreglado con un traje azul marino, camisa azul claro y corbata negra como los zapatos.

Todos iban muy guapos.

-Estas nervioso?-preguntó Remus

-Mucho...

-Es normal no?

-Supongo-contesto James

-Hago bien casándome con ella?-pregunto James

-No se-dijo Remus-si no lo haces no lo sabrás, y si lo haces quizás te equivocas

-Muchas gracias Moony, me has dejado las cosas más claras -contesto Prongs intentando peinarse

-Tienes que decírselo-dijo Sirius

-Como?

-Diciéndoselo, vas y le dices James no estoy enamorada de ti-dijo Sirius

-Lo ves muy fácil Pad, y si le hago daño...no me lo perdonaría, yo a James lo quiero mucho...pero como amigo, como a ti...

-Quieres a Remus verdad?-preguntó Sirius

Lily se sonrojo ante la pregunta de su amigo

-Esta claro Lily-dijo Sirius-se te nota

-Si, quiero a Remus, no se por que decidí salir con James, es que a James lo quiero pero es distinto, y ya ni si quiera se por que acepte casarme con el...

-Entonces...que vas a hacer?-preguntó Remus

-No se...

-Pues chico...piénsatelo eh-dijo Moony

-Es que...creo que quiero a otra persona...no se...además es que lo de Lily...sabes eso cuando quieres a una persona mucho mucho...

-Si...lo se...

-Pues es que sabes eso de que la quieres tanto, que estas obsesionado con ella...

-Si, James, tu estabas obsesionado con Lily desde 2º hasta 6º que saliste con ella...-dijo Remus

-Si pues llevo dos años con ella...y esa obsesión llega un momento que es que la quieres, pero cuando la tienes te has cansado de ella...creo que me pasa eso...o que realmente no la quería...

-No se James, yo creo que estas confundido-contesto el licántropo

-Tu la quieres verdad?

-Y..yo..claro...es mi amiga-dijo Moony

-No, la quieres como para vivir con ella, para casarte tu con ella!-dijo James

Remus se sonrojo y asintió ante lo que dijo su amigo

-Sabes Moony, creo que a quien quiero de verdad es a Sirius, no se por que le dije a Lily que se casará conmigo, si realmente quiero estar con Padfoot-dijo James desabrochándose la corbata

-Yo creo que se lo tendrías que decir a Lily, que no te quieres casar, y decirle a Sirius que le quieres...

-si venga...quieres que me mate...-contesto Prongs- tu si que tendrías que declararte a Lily

-Voy a decírselo-dijo James

James salió de la habitación en busca de Lily con Remus detrás

-Voy a decírselo-dijo Lily

Lily salió dela habitación en busca de James para hablar con el antes de hacer una tontería y casarse, con Sirius descalzo y sin chaqueta detrás.

En el pasillo principal aparecieron los novios, y el padrino de la novia y del novio, todos se pararon allí, pues no esperaban encontrarse.

-Hola-dijo James

-Hola-dijo Lily

Los dos amigos de la pareja se fueron, pues los novios necesitaban intimidad, Sirius fue a buscar sus zapatos y chaqueta al cuarto de Lily acompañado de Remus para luego esperar en el jardín, como los demás invitados, los dos llevaban una sonrisa en los labios, pensándose que la boda se anularía.

James no sabia como decirle eso tan importante a su chica, y ella tampoco sabia como empezar, no se querían hacer daño, y harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro, si hacia falta casarse por el otro se casaban.

-Esto...-dijeron los dos al unísono

-Dime-volvieron a decir a la vez

Los dos se rieron

-vale habla tu-dijo James

-No tu-contesto la pelirroja

-Ok-James cogió aire-...e...Lil...estas...Lista?-pregunto

Fue lo único que se lo ocurrió al ver a la chica tan guapa, continuar con la boda por ella, para que fuera feliz si quería casarse con el, el no le destrozaría su día.

Lily no sabia que contestar

-Si-dijo simplemente al ver al chico tan tierno, sinceramente no quería hacerle daño y prefiero continuar con una farsa que no destrozarle.

James se fue hacia el altar que estaba colocado en el amplio jardín, Sirius al verle se le borro la sonrisa, pues la boda continuaba y su querido James se iba a casar, y no con el.

Remus reacciono exactamente igual cuando Lily se le acerco y le dijo que la boda se iba a realizar, que la entrara por el pasillo pues Remus era su padrino.

Moony al dejar a la chica en el altar junto con James se sentó en primera fila con Sirius a su lado, los dos sentados mirando a la pareja tristemente y mirando el suelo alternativamente.

Los demás invitados entre ellos profesores de Hogwarts y Trabajadores del Ministerio que conocían a la famosa familia Potter aunque ahora mismo quedaba solo el ultimo heredero, James, compañeros de Hogwarts de la feliz pareja, y Aurores y aspirantes a medí magos compañeros de Lily esperaban ansiosos que se dieran el si quiero.

Tras un largo discurso del mago que realizaba la boda, optaron por hacer una boda medio mágica medio muggle por las raíces de Lily, por lo que ahora ya estaban por entregarse las alianzas.

Se escuchaban algunos murmullos entre los presentes, sobretodo de la primera fila, pues Remus y Sirius estaban hablando.

-Yo no quiero que se case-dijo Sirius

-Yo tampoco-murmuró Remus

-Pues que hacemos?-preguntó Padfoot

-Pues me voy a arriesgar, verás-le dijo Moony

En ese momento...

-Antes que os entreguéis las alianzas como objeto de vuestro amor, alguien quiere hablar, quiere objetar sobre esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el mago fuertemente para que se enteraran todos los presentes

-YO!-dijo Remus alzando la voz

Todos se giraron para ver de donde provenía ese yo..hasta Sirius se quedó asombrado al ver a su amigo levantarse y hablar.

-Yo tengo algo que decir-repitió Moony pasándose la mano por el pelo

James y Lily se giraron para escuchar a su amigo

-Yo...Yo...Lily te quiero!-dijo Remus-No quiero perderte, quiero que estés conmigo siempre, te amo Lily!-dijo Moony completamente sonrojado al notar la mirada de todo el mundo clavada en el.

Y siguiendo el acto de valentia de su amigo Sirius también se lanzó:

- James quieres casarte conmigo!

Todos los invitados callaron, y se hizo un incómodo silencio...ni un alma se movia

- Lily...lo que antes te queria decir... – empezó James

- Pues yo iva a decirte...

- Que no puedo casarme contigo! – dijeron los dos al unísono cerrando los ojos como si cualquiera de los dos esperara una bofetada del otro.

Lentamente, los volvieron a abrir, primero uno con miedo y luego el otro...

- James yo te quiero mucho...

- Yo tambien te quiero Lily pero...

- Solo como amigo y me he dado cuenta de que amo a otra persona...

- La cuál se te acaba de declarar?

- Si...

- Pues entonces como yo...la verdad esque no me atrevia a decirtelo.

- Ni yo no queria hacerte daño

Los invitados seguian mirandon a los "novios" como si estuvieran siguiendo una telenovela.

James bajó del altar, y fué hasta donde estaba Sirius, la persona a la que realmente amaba.

Se le acercó al oido y le susurró:

- Te Amo...y...si quiero.

Acto seguido todo el mundo aplaudió por la emotividad del momento y la nueva parejita se fundió en un tierno beso.

Lily en cambio se quedó arriba en el altar mirando directamente a Remus, ante los invitados que se habian quedado pasmadíssimos.

Esta le guiñaba un ojo y se mordia un dedo de forma pícara incitándole a que se acercara.

Petición que Remus no le negó y se aproximó sonriente a ella.

- Lily...te...te quieres casar conmigo? – le preguntó nervioso y muy rápido.

- Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirias!

El mago/cura no sabia que hacer, solo se quedó allí con su librito en las manos, mirando alternativamente a los dos novios que hacia unos pocos minutos antes se ivan a casar.

James volvió a subir al altar esta vez cogido de la mano de Sirius, y dirigiendose al cura le dijo:

- Le importaria volver a empezar?

Lily, también cogida de la mano de Remus añadió:

- Puede...casarnos a los dos...por separado?

El mago accedió y empezó a casar a Lily y Remus, mientras este echaba el sermón, ninguno de los dos quitaba la vista del otro llevaban mucho enamorados y ahora se lo estaban diciendo todo con la mirada

- Lillian Evans aceptas a Remus John Lupin, como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si quiero – dijo esta con una sonrisa radiante.

- Remus John Lupin aceptas a Lillian Evans como legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si quiero.

Ahora era el momento de intercambiar los anillos, Remus le puso a Lily el que le tenia que haver dado James a ella ponía _"Lily te quiero"_ con un golpe de varita las letras cambiaron a:

"_Lily te amo "_.

James se quitó un anillo también de oro que llevaba puesto y con un toque de su varita unas letras se grabaron en este _"Remus te amo",_hizo que el anillo levitara hasta las manos de Lily que se lo colocó en el dedo anular a Remus.

- Ahora puede besar a la novia.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionadíssimo beso, acto seguido Remus cogió a Lily en brazos y bajaron del altar entre los aplausos de los invitados que estaban muy motivados por el cambio de papeles, a ninguno parecía haverle extrañado en absoluto el cambio de planes.

Ahora los que subieron fueron James y Sirius, esta pareja ya no era tan habitual, dos hombres que se querian sin tabús ni vergüenza.

La ceremoia se celebró exactamente igual que la anterior hasta que hubo que dar el si quiero

- Sirius Orion Black aceptas a James William Potter , como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si quiero, hasta la muerte y más allá si hace falta – constestó este con una de sus sonrisas más pícaras.

- James William Potter aceptas a Sirius Orion Black, como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si quiero.

- Bien ahora puede proceder a besar a la...digo al novio. – dijo el mago titubando

Estos se propinaron el que seria el primer beso de la larga vida de casados que les quedaba ahora por delante.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: algunos personajes de aquí fueron creados por JK Rowling y no por nosotras, jejeje solo lo hacemos por diversión xDDD y aburrimiento mejor dixo... xDDD en fin serafín, esperamos que os guste...y nosotras más felices que unos tornavises xDDDD juas...

Eh aquí una maravillos adquisición, el tercer capitulo de esta maravillosa historia xDDD jajaja dejar muuuuuuuxos reviewsss xDDDDDD jajajajaj

-Pa el caso que nos hacen-dijo GriM

-GriM, creo que has pensado en voz alta, pero tienes razon...que malas persons...

-Niñas quereis dejar de parlotear-riñó James

-Xiii

Capitulo 3 

- Wow! Y los invitados? –preguntó GríM

- Nada, total de mi familia no iba a invitar a nadie y a los demás amigos que tenia ya los habia invitado Prongs.

- Pues la verdad es que yo igual – intervino Moony – de familiares solo tenia de a mis padres y James y Lily los habian invitado a la boda.

- Ah...y los invitaros no se extrañaron? Del palo que te vas a casar con Lily y derrepente paras la boda y te casas con un hombre, que resulta ser casi tu hermano y encima la que iba a ser tu furuta esposa, se casa con tu otro mejor amigo, que casualmente estaba invitado a la boda.

- Hombre ahora que lo dices... – dijo pensativo Sirius.

- No la verdad, se lo tomaron muy bien quizás se nos notaba.

- Pero después de todo hizimos lo correcto – inquirió Lily

- Bueno chicos lo estamos pasando muy bien, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos.

- jo...tito Remus no nos podemos quedar un poco más? – pidió suplicante Sarüky

GríM se aferró a su hermana

- Ya se que no puedo protestar pero...no quiero que te vayas! Aprende rápido y vuelve pronto vale?

- Claro te lo prometo tata.

- Más te vale

Sarüky , al igual que Remus y Lily empezó a despedirse de todo el mundo.

GríM por su parte subió al piso de arriba.

- Cuidaos mucho y tu aprende a aparecerte como dios manda eh? – le dijo James a su hija, a la que ahora le estaba retirando el pelo de la cara.

Harry cogió a Dan en brazos que se habia quedado dormido en la alfombra, y se lo dió a Lily.

- Gracias Harry, tesoro – le dijo a su sobrino, dandole un beso en la frente.

-Sarüky nos vamos? - le preguntó Remus

- Si...pero quisiera saber donde se ha metido mi hermana...?

- Vete tu a saber, si estais las dos como una cabra – le echó en cara su padre (Sirius)

- Que gracioso ¬¬

De repente todos se giraron hacia las escaleras al escuchar una especie de tintineo metálico, una loba negra bajaba por las escaleras con el collar de cadena de Padfoot en el cuello y la correa de cuero marrón entre los dientes, esta se dirigió corriendo hacia su hermana, y se sentó delante suyo moviendo el rabo:

- Tata lo siento pero creo que no vas a pasar por perro – le dijo su hermana.

La loba agachó las orejas.

- GríM puedes parar de hacer el tonto? Además ese es mi collar – la riñó Sirius.

GríM puso la correa a los pies de Remus, y le echó una mirada suplicante.

-No me mires así, con esa mirada d...de...Sirius-dijo Moony

-Oye!-dijo el aludido dándole una colleja a su amigo

-Auch!-se quejo Remus-es que si no fueras enseñándole cosas a tus hijos...¬¬'

-¬¬(Sirius)

-Bueno...se os va a hacer tarde-dijo James-mejor que os vayáis...

-Me estas echando papi?-pregunto Saruky con cara lastimera

-No, sabes que no mi niña, pero cuanto antes te vayas, antes volverás-dijo dándole un abrazo

-Ok

GríM se quedó mirando con una triste mirada como su hermana y su tío se marchaban, ella estaba arropada por sus padres, pero no era suficiente, no quería separarse de su gemela, era una parte de su vida, de ella, era prácticamente iguales.

La acompañó hasta que entro en la chimenea, le agarró la mano fuertemente, hasta que el contacto se fue deshaciendo, pues su padre las separo mientras una lagrima solitaria caía por la mejilla de cada una, un leve escalofrío notaron cada una, y la pequeña de las dos desapareció bajo unas llamas verdes.

Al llegar a la capital Italiana Saruky se derrumbó sentándose en su cama.

-Venga Saruky, que solo serán tres días-dijo Remus-el tiempo pasa volando!

-Ya...pero es que...nunca estado sin mi hermana...

-Ya...-contesto el lobito-bueno que te parece...si nos vamos a dar una vuelta...?

Saruky lo miro con cara triste

-A tomar un helado?...aquí están muy ricos-dijo Remus intentando animar a la chica

-Vale!-contesto Saruky

-¬¬

El Licántropo y la Tigrecita salieron del hotel a dar una vuelta por la cuidad, paseando por las calle, comiendo varios helados, no sin Saruky acordarse a todos momentos de su hermana, ya fuese por su sabor de helado favorito o por algún comentario. Así pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde.

Llegaron al hotel, y después de cambiarse y todo bajaron a cenar.

-Que haremos mañana?-pregunto la merodeadora

Mientras en el valle de Godric...

-Lil quédate a dormir!-dijo Sirius

-...No se es que Dan...esta cansado...

-Pero si ya esta dormido...que duerma con Harry...para eso tiene una cama de matrimonio el solo ¬¬

Harry puso una cara extraña al nombrarlo, pues eran muchas las veces que su primo se habia quedado a dormir con el, aunque viviera al lado, y no paraba quieto, por lo que el muchacho apenas dormía.

-No se...no creo que a Harry le haga gracia...-dijo La pelirroja riendo al ver a su ahijado poner esa cara

-Si, es igual, además Dan ya esta dormido-contesto Harry

-Bueno esta bien, esto Harry lo subes tu?-dijo Sirius cogiendo al pequeño de brazos de su madre y dándoselo a su hijo

-Esta bien-contesto el chico resignado

Harry subió a su cuarto con su primo en brazos, lo acostó y volvió a bajar, para cenar.

-Anda que me esperáis-dijo Harry bajando por las escaleras

-UPS!-dijo GriM-yo no sabia nada

-Ya seguro...

-Que hay para cenar?-preguntaron a dúo los dos hermanos

Harry y GriM se miraron y se acordaron de su hermana, cuando las dos chicas hablaban a la vez.

-Pasta Italiana-contesto Sirius-la trajo Lily

GriM puso cara de: encima Italiana...¬¬ y paso la cena callada, como la mayoría de los presentes, después de los postres estuvieron un rato hablando y todos se fueron a dormir temprano pues estaban cansados.

/ Al día siguiente...

-Venga Saruky levanta!-dijo Remus

-mmm...

-Dios te pareces a Sirius...sobretodo durmiendo...-dijo el hombre

-Psmm ira quem m dncin que me psjarezcmm más am Jaaames

-Que?-pregunto sin comprender

-Que mira que me dicen que me parezco más a James-contesto la chica ya despierta

-Ok-contesto sonriendo- te pareces a los dos

-Que hacemos?-dijo la chica después de salir del baño completamente vestida

-Pues por la mañana irás a estudiar cerca de aquí...y luego volverás al hotel a comer, y por la tarde unas dos horas de practicas y tiempo libre te parece?

-Lo que tu digas...señor Moony-dijo la chica riéndose-Pero tu no vienes?

-Yo solo hago las practicas contigo...-contesto Remus

La chica paso la mañana tremendamente aburrida estudiando, al terminar salió pitando hacia el hotel, pues tenia mucha hambre por que al despertarse tarde no habia desayunado, paso tres veces por la misma calle dándose cuenta que se habia perdido, finalmente ya siendo la hora de comer, cuando hacia media hora que tenia que estar en el hotel, dudosamente se decantó por una calle y llegó al hotel.

Cuando llegó a la puerta un silbido conocido le hizo pararse en seco, pero pensó que era su imaginación por lo que continuo hacia dentro, pero otra vez ese silbido le hizo pararse, y se giro buscando de donde provenía, hasta que encontró a una chica idéntica a ella, aunque con gafas de sol y gorra para camuflarse de alguien que no debía verla.

-Tataaaaaaaaaa!-dijo Saruky corriendo para abrazarse con su hermana- que haces aquí?

-SHHH!-dijo su hermana llevándose el dedo índice a los labios indicándole que se callara-Baja la voz, nadie sabe que estoy aquí...-dijo GriM devolviéndole el abrazo

-Ammm y como sabias en que hotel estaba...?-preguntó Saruky-sabes el castigo que te caerá como se enteren?

-Me da igual...-contesto su gemela-yo quería estar contigo...además no creo que se den cuenta...y supe que estabas aquí por que Lily inconscientemente me lo dijo...jeje

-Como?

-Pues me enseño las fotos...del viaje, y me dijo...que en ese hotel estaban, y que tu estarías ahí ahora desayunando...Pero bueno espero que nadie me haya visto, por que si me ve Remus, se enteraran nuestros padres...¬¬

-Si no te castiga antes él-dijo Saruky refiriéndose a su tío

-Ya ves

-Bueno vamos a comer?-dijo Saruky

-Claro tata, y de paso le digo que tal Remus...pasaba por aquí por Roma...y mira...aquí estoy...

-¬¬''

-'''

Un rugido de la barriga de Saruky las devolvió a su conversación

-Tienes hambre...ves a comer...y luego nos vemos no?-dijo GriM

-Si, además hace casi una hora que tenia que estar comiendo con Remus...luego tengo las practicas y luego tiempo libre, pa el tiempo libre me voy contigo y te enseño la cuidad vale?

-Vale...-contesto GriM- y tráeme un poco de comida, o dinero para comer, vale?

-Vale tata-contesto Saruky dándole un beso y saliendo corriendo hacia el comedor del hotel donde habia quedado con Remus

Cuando entro por el comedor con una hora de retraso Remus desde la ultima mesa le hizo señas para que se sentara.

-Hola -dijo la chica

-Estas son horas?-contesto Remus a modo de saludo-realmente no puedes decir que no seas hija de tus padres...venga va, dime que pasó?

La chica se quedo dudando pasándose una mano por su cabeza...

- Nada, simplemente me perdí – dijo algo avergonzada

- jaja, bueno supongo que es normal... – y por lo bajo añadió –sentido de la orientación de Sirius...

-Ja, ja.

Los dos se pusieron a comer.

GríM mientras daba vueltas por las calles cercanas al hotel:

- No se que haré...esta noche. O vuelvo a casa o me infiltro en el hotel, podria hacerme pasar por Sarüky después de todo somos iguales.

Empezó a caminar en direción al hotel, su hermana tenia que estar ya a punto de terminar de comer y ella se moria de hambre.

- Donde diablos se habrá metido esa mocosa! – gritaba Sirius, ya hacia un rato que buscaba a su hija, y por el momento no la encontraba. – James esto nos está dando más disgustos de lo que esperabamos.

- Solo espero que esté bien...a la tarde intentaré contactar con Moony a ver si sabe algo.

- Yo voy a buscarla por ahy afuera - dijo Sirius y transformándose salió por la puerta con el hocico pegado al suelo.

- Que pasa James? – preguntó Lily que acababa de bajar las escaleras toda despeinada

- Que no encontramos a GríM.

- Qué! Ya te lo dije que acabaría por hacer algo así.

En el piso de arribar un niño de 5 años estiraba del pelo de su primo, con el que compartia la cama.

- Harry, despierta.

- Dan, dejame, tengo sueño – contestó Harry dormido – baja tu.

Dan se bajó como pudo de la cama y se fué en busca de su madre al comedor.

- Ei! Ya he acabado de comer – le dijo Sarüky a un animal de largo pelo negro, que costosamente se podia hacer pasar por un perro.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del hotel GríM por fin respiró tranquila, destransformámdose.

- Bueno pues vamos a pasarlo bien! – dijo GríM a la cual en ese preciso instante le sonaban las tripas- bueno primero podemos ir a comer algo?

- Jaja claro, oye tata pero, no te puedes quedar aqui, me refiero en Italia – le dijo Sarüky

- Qué! Cómo que no? Porqué? No quieres que me quede?

- No es eso! Claro que quiero que te quedes, pero...papá y...papá se preocuparán. Después de todo te has ido sin decir nada!

- Per...

- Pero nada, estaremos todo el dia juntas y después te irás ok?

GríM no contestó, las dos chicas se dirigieron a un Mc Donald's a comer, Sarüky no le habia podido sacar mucho dinero a Remus así que, tenian que ir al sitio más barato.

- Bueno...respecto a lo de antes...si no hay más remedio me iré, pero piensalo podria pasar por tu mascota...por la mañana cuando estudies me quedo en la habitación o me puedo ir sola por ahy a dar una vuelta, podemos comer en el hotel, Remus no creo que se quede allí todos los dias y a la tarde pues como hoy.

- No se tata...a mi me gustaria pero... bueno ya lo hablaremos.

Cuando GríM terminó de comer, Sarüky se despidió de su hermana pues tenía que ir a hacer las practicas con Remus, GríM asintió algo triste y la acompañó en su forma animaga hasta el hotel.

- Nos vemos luego Mordiskitos – le dijo a modo de despedido acariciandole la cabeza. Esta le echó una mirada triste y se estiró junto a unos matorrales esperando pacientemente a que su hermana terminará con las clases.

A las dos horas Sarüky salió, GríM se levantó y saltó encima de su hermana lamiendole la cara.

- Bueno pues vamos! Remus me ha dicho donde hay una calle toda llena de tiendas Punks y de Rock!

Las dos se fueron a visitar la ciudad, Sarüky le enseñó todos los lugares enblemáticos y no pararon en todo la tarde de hablar y mirar tiendas.

- Ei! Tata mira ese póster de Sid Vicious, no quedaría genial en nuestro cuarto? – le dijo GríM señalando un enorme poster del Bajista de uno de sus grupos favoritos los Sex Pistols.

- Woh! OO Es genial venga a comprarlo!

Al final las de gemelas salieron de la tienda con el póster, más unas sudaderas y camisetas de sus grupos favoritos.

- Estas tiendas, són lo mejor! – dijo Sarüky contenta.

- Si! Oye será mejor que volvamos está anocheciendo.

- Ahy Sirius yo ya no se que hacer! No la encontramos por ningún lado...! Y encima hoy en El Profeta han dicho que Voldemort está captando mortífagos por toda Europa. Mira como le haya pasado algo yo no se que hago!

- Esque siempre lo tienen que hacer todo igual, joder donde estará – dijo muy nervioso Sirius – llevo todo el dia rastreando creo que ya no tengo ni olfato.

-Tranquilos chicos seguro que está bien. –intervino Lily

- Como puedes estar tan segura?

- Pues...por que eso que está al lado de la chimenea deve de ser su varita. Y falta un puñado de Polvos Flu. – añadió con aire detectivesco.

- Uy! Como esté donde pienso se la gana Sirius, te juro que se la gana.

- Ya tranquilizate James! Mejor con Remus que sola por ahy.

-Si supongo...

Remus se extrañó al ver lo tarde que era y que Sarüky no huviera vuelto:

- No estaba de tan buen humor como para estarse toda la tarde por ahy divirtiendose...esto me huele mal...creo que la iré a buscar.

Llevaba rato buscando a su sobrina cuando se dió cuenta de lo que le había dicho al mediodia:

- Puedes ir a la calle Ringstone, está llena de tiendas de esas raras que os gustan a ti y a tu hermana.

Seguro que habia ido allí, Remus fué hacia el callejón.

Las dos chicas, se quedaron calladas de repente, un olor familiar:

- Remus! –gritaron al unísono

GríM se convirtió rápidamente y se fué a un arbol cercano, e hizo ver que lo olisqueaba tal como lo haria un perro cualquiera.

- Sarüky! - gritó

- Hola tito Remus, que pasa...

- Nada, que haces tan tarde tu sola por aqui?

- Pues nada que me ha gustado esta calle y me entretuve comprando unas cosas para mi y GríM.

- Ya claro y yo me convierto en caniche cada luna llena si ese perro de ahy no es tu hermana.

- Ups! Pues no lo es... – dijo Sarïky en un tono nada convincente – pero ahora que lo dices le da un aire.

- Ya le da un aire...QUIERES HACERME EL FAVOR DE EXPLICARME QUE HACE TU HERMANA AQUI! Tus padres me han llamado antes, he estado hablando con ellos en la chimenea y como veia que no venias todo encajó ya podeis estar viniendo al Hotel!

Las dos chicas siguieron a Remus hasta el Hotel y al llevar a la habitación contactaron con los Black Potter.

- Mira ese de la chimenea no es Remus? – preguntó Sirius acercándose.

-Si...Ya voy yo-dijo Lily

-Cariño, están Sirius y James por ahí?-preguntó Remus al ver a Lily

-Si, pero dime pasa algo, sabes algo de GriM?

-Si...si es eso, diles que esta bien...

-Dile que cuando la pille la mato-gritó Sirius

GriM escucho a su padre y puso cara de : La que me va a caer

-Bueno Sirius, ahora lo importante es que esta bien-dijo Remus al ver a Sirius en el lugar de su mujer-que hago te la mando para allí?

-SI...vamos es que la voy a matar...me a puesto de los nervios-dijo Padfoot-esto no puede ser, les dejamos que se vean, que este un día menos, y se va...hacen lo que quieren, pero esto se va a acabar...lo quieren así...así lo tendrán-dijo al mas estilo Mcgonagall sin parecerse nada al Sirius de siempre

Saruky abrazaba a su hermana

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de Remus, mientras su tío hablaba con su padre, ya era de noche, la hora de cenar más o menos.

-Mira Sirius, que te parece esto-dijo Remus- que se quede a cenar con nosotros, luego damos una vueltecilla, conmigo por supuesto, y luego le acompaño yo hasta allí, mientras Saruky se queda en el hotel, te parece?

Sirius miró a James para saber que le parecía, este acepto asintiendo levemente.

-Bueno esta bien, pero luego la acompañas eh, que seguramente ya habrás leído el profeta...

-Si-contesto Remus

-Tu tranquilo, Lily y Dan están aquí con nosotros...bueno Moony, nos vemos luego, y se duro con las dos!-dijo Sirius

-Ok hasta luego Pad!

Terminada la conversación, el Merodeador se giro y les indico a las chicas lo que iban a hacer, estas se fueron a la habitación de la chica a cambiarse para ir a cenar y luego dar una vuelta.

De camino a la habitación fueron hablando

-Esta vez papá estaba cabreado eh...-dijo GriM

-y con razón...

-Vale nen, parece que no quisieras que viniera a verte-contesto su hermana

-Sabes que no es eso GriM...pero y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-Vale...tendría que haber avisado-contesto su hermana resignada

-Jaja papá parecía Mcgonagall a que si...xD

-Si-contesto riéndose, abriendo la puerta y tirandose a la cama en plancha

Después de un rato esperando, Remus ya se habia sentado en el sofá de la recepción cansado de esperar, salieron las dos chicas del ascensor, con sus téjanos anchos de siempre, y Saruky llevaba una camiseta de un tigre blanco, y GriM la de un lobo negro, las dos llevaban atadas a la cintura las sudaderas de los Sex Pistols que se habían comprado, por si luego refrescaba.

-Por fin, vamos a cenar?

-Si-contestaron las dos chicas

Después de cenar una gran pizza, y de postre un helado, salieron del hotel.

-Que hacemos?-preguntó Saruky

-Por que no vamos...a la Fontana di trevi, de noche esta muy guapa-dijo Remus hablando de la fuente más guapa de Roma, allí donde echan una moneda con la mano derecha y de espaldas a la fuente el que quiere volver a la cuidad.

-Vale-dijo GriM

Los tres se fueron a la fuente, hablando tranquilamente mientras caminaban.

-No os separéis mucho de mi por favor, no os quiero perder...-dijo Remus-y de vosotras...en fin es muy fácil perderos...¬¬

Una vez en la fuente, habia bastante gente, sobretodo turistas, y vendedores ambulantes de comida y souvenir.

-Vamos a acercarnos más a la fuente-dijo Saruky

-corre-dijo GriM tirando de la mano de su hermana y con Remus persiguiéndolas y gritando Esperad!

Llegaron cerca de la fuente, estaba preciosa, toda iluminada.

-Tiramos la moneda?-preguntó Saruky

-Tu quieres volver?-dijo GriM

-Si vuelvo contigo si!-contesto su hermana-además le podemos decir a papá que nos traiga un día para acordarnos de hoy, que nos lo hemos pasado bien...no?

-Si bueno...pero yo me tendré que ir-dijo La mayor de las gemelas

-No pienses en eso ahora-dijo Remus uniéndose a la conversación-disfruta del momento

-Pues venga a tirar la moneda...

Los tres se alinearon al borde de la fuente y se pusieron de espaldas, y con una moneda en la mano derecha, la tiraron, y luego se giraron para ver donde caía.

-La mia a llegado más lejos-gritó GriM felizmente

-Si...ya...seguro-contesto su hermana salpicándole

-eh, no vale, no tires agua-dijo echándole a ella más

-Chicas parar!-dijo Remus-ya vale!

GriM Salió corriendo, perseguida por su hermana, esta la cogió y la tiró a la fontana dejándole toda la ropa mojada.

-Ala Saruky como te pasas!-dijo al sacar la cabeza del agua

-Jeje...

-GriM sal ahora mismo del agua!-dijo su tío

-Tito que yo no e sido...-contesto GriM-a mi me han tirado...

-Bueno es igual, sal...

-Vale...¬¬ Saru...ayúdame!-dijo GriM poniendo cara de niña buena y dándole la mano a su hermana

Saruky cogió la mano de su hermana, GriM tiró hacia ella, y las dos cayeron al agua...

-Me vengué!-dijo GriM saliendo de la fontana con gestos victoriosos

-Venga chicas salir de ahí...-dijo Remus sonriendo

-Tito ayúdame-dijo Saruky

-Jajaja Tu te crees que me lo voy a creer...nena que me criado con James y Sirius...y vosotras dos sois su vivo retrato...¬¬'-dijo Remus-y por que no esta aquí Harry que si no...¬¬

Mientras decía eso, GriM habia salido de la fontana sin que su tío la viera, y corriendo por detrás de el, le tiro al agua

Remus saco la cabeza del agua escupiendo agua de su boca, con todo el pelo en la cara.

-Muy gracioso...¬¬

Un guardia de seguridad iba corriendo hacia ellos gritando cosas en italiano que ninguno sabia que decía y con cara de pocos amigos, bastante tenían con decir Gracias en italiano, así que los tres salieron corriendo de la fuente con toda la ropa mojada, calle a bajo.

Cuando llegaron cerca del Panteón, una plaza bastante habitada por la noche, donde habían bastante chiringuitos y estaba cerca de la Fontana, allí pararon un momento para comprarse un helado cada uno, el de Saruky y GriM de Nata con Oreo, y el de Remus como no, de chocolate.

Después de comprarse el helado, se detuvieron en un callejón para secarse la ropa, por supuesto se la seco Remus, pues como las chicas no pueden hacer magia fuera de la escuela, aunque en las próximas vacaciones si que podrán por que ya cursaran 7 curso.

-Eso estuvo mal eh!-dijo Remus

-Si...Remus...si jajaja...si te estabas partiendo-dijo GriM

-Ya...jeje me recordó mi época de Merodeador...-dijo el hombre

-Venga vamos por ahí que ahora se nos pone melancólico-dijo Saruky y cogiendo a los dos los arrastro a una calle principal, y sin darse cuenta caminando y caminando llegaron al Coliseo.

El coliseo, el gran anfiteatro donde antiguamente luchaban los gladiadores estaba completamente iluminado, visto de noche era guapísimo, sin embargo estaba cerrado al publico.

-Haz Fotos tata!-dijo Saruky

-Venga poneros que os ago una foto!-dijo GriM

-Ponte tu también...-dijo Remus-pon el automático

Y allí se hicieron unas fotos los tres juntos, y por separado, y las dos hermanas juntas, y así pasaron un rato, hasta que las chicas se sentaron en muro, y se hizo el silencio.

-Que hacemos?-dijo GriM-...que te parece si entramos?

-Como?-susurraba su hermana para que su tío no se enterara...

-Pues ven sígueme...-Dijo cogiendola del brazo

-Chicas esperar! Yo también voy-dijo Remus chafandoles la juerga

Los tres caminaron hasta cerca de la entrada del coliseo

-Entramos?-preguntó esta vez Remus

Las dos chicas se giraron al escuchar la proposición del merodeador y sonrieron cómplicemente

-Sabes...estas echo un gamberro eh -dijo GriM

-Ya ves-apoyó su gemela

Aprovecharon un momento en que el guardia se despistó y siguieron a Remus, que las guiaba gracias a sus años de experiencia:

- Pues se le da bien al tito esto de colarse.

- Pozi jajaja.

- Niñas esto nunca lo q hemos echo eh! – dijo Remus – como se entere James me mata

- A la orden! – digeronn al unísono

Cuando estuvieron en el interior del edificio se quedaron maravillados:

- Wah! Es como en la pelicula de Gladiator!

- Si pero a lo destruido...

- Bueno anda a merodear – las animó Remus

Las chicas se metieron en todos los rincones, saltadose la estricta prohivición de no subirse a los muros del Coliseo, corretearon y jugaron todo lo que quisieron hasta quedar exaustas.

- Mmm...no se si romperle la columna, meterla a un internado, separarlas de habitación... –empezó a Recitar Sirius que buscaba el mejor castigo para una de sus hijas – claro que también puedo dejarla sin comer una semana o encerrala en el sótano.

- Pero Sirius! No seas tan cruel! – le dijo Lily, echándole una de las regañinas que ya muy bien conocia Padfoot – es normal que hiziera eso!

- Ya tu ves normal que a mi me haya echo adelgazar 5 kilos corriendo, dejandome ahy la nariz y encima me quedado sin uñas de tanto mordermelas! Y mira que cara que tiene mi pobre Prongsy...

- No me llames así!

- Yo creo que a perdido pelo, mira se le notan las entradas! – dijo haciendo caso omiso de su marido

- Ei! Un momento tengo entradas! – dijo James horrorizado, sacando un espejo de dios sabe donde y mirandose y remirandose el pelo.

Lily se le sentó en las rodillas y lo despeinó:

- No le hagas caso, no tienes entradas! Es más yo creo que estás más sexy que en Hogwarts...

- Eh! Lily deja de flirtear con MI marido! – le dijo Sirius

Este se fué a sentar al sofá que estaba al lado de la chimenea

- Bueno chicas ya es hora de irse – sentenció Moony

- Jooooooooooo! – digeron las gemelas

Pero, de todos modos ya sabian que ese momento llegaria, así que siguieron a Remus hacia el Hotel, donde se tendrian que despedir...

- Bueno pues ya llegamos. – GríM miró a su tio sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero este entendió la suplica perfectamente – no me mires así cariño ya sabiamos que esto se iva a acabar eh...vale?

La chica asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abrazó por última vez a su hermana.

- Intentaré recodar esta sensación cuando necesite darte un abrazo – le dijo GríM a su gemela.

- Yo también...la verdad esque me voy a aburrir mucho sin tí.

- Venga GríM.

Remus encendió la Chimenea

- Remus! – dijo Sirius que salto del sofa, a justo delante de la chimenea – venga.

- Ya va ansias! Se estaba despidiendo.

GríM se sentó en la chimenea de brazos cruzados:

- Yo de aqui no me muevo.

- Eso ya lo veremos jovencita, al nº 21 del Valle de Godric!

- Auhg! – se quejó GríM que había aterrizado sentada encima de su padre.

Se frotaba la nuca con la mano cuando al levantar la vista, sus ojos se fijaron en los de su padre (James) que estaba de pie delante suyo con una cara muy, muy enfadada

- Jovencita pasa ahora mismo para ESE sofá.

GríM obedeció, ya sabía que ahora le tocaba sermón...

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a ellos sentándose al lado de su hija, acercó la mano a la cara de la chica quien cerró los ojos con miedo, pero este solo la agarró de la barbilla para asergurarse que escuchaba lo que le tenía que decir:

- A ver GríM, se puede saber porqué has hecho eso?

- Pues...porque no soportaba estar lejos de mi hermana... –dijo muy bajito y con la cabeza gacha.

- Ya cariño pero de eso ya hablamos el otro día – le cortó James.

- Como te vas sin avisar, mira como está este maldito mundo! Todo lleno de mortífagos! Maldita sea GríM! SABES LO MAL QUE NOS LO HAS HECHO PASAR? ALMENOS PODIAS HABER DEJADO UNA NOTA, O...QUE DIABLOS , SABES LO MAL QUE HEMOS ESTADO TU PADRE Y YO?

- lo siento...

- QUE LO SIENTES! Y MÁS QUE LO VAS A SENTIR, UY MIRA SI ESQUE...PERO A VER NIÑA TU QUE TE CREES? QUE ESTAMOS AQUI PARA CRIARTE, ALIMENTARTE Y PODEIS HACER LO QUE OS DA LA GANA, EN ESTA CASA AHY NORMAS Y MIENTRAS VIVAS AQUI, SE CUMPLEN, Y SIN PERMISO DE UNO DE NOSOTROS DOS NO SE VA A NINGUNA PARTE ESTÁ CLARO?

- si...

Harry lo había eschuchado todo desde las escaleras, había bajado al comedor para ver si ya volvia su hermana y vió como Sirius le echaba toda la bronca.

Corrió hacia el sofá que ahora mismo estaba rodeado de un ambiente...muy tenso.

- C... – Sirius hubiera seguido pegando voces si sus ojos no hubieran visto que lo en esos momento tenía delante.

Harry que había llegado al sofá se había abrazado a su hermana protegiendola de su propio padre mientas la chica lloraba incontrolable y silenciosamente con la cara oculta en el cuello de su hermano:

- Papá dejala ya vale que no es para tanto.

- Harry quitate – le ordenó James – no te metas en esto.

- No quiero.

- Pero que es esto una rebelión?

Sirius desistió y se fué al piso de arriba, con las lágrimas cayendo, esas lágrimas que habían esperado todo el día por salir, y que él no las habia dejado.

- Voy a ver que le pasa a Padfoot, Lily cuidame a estos dos que ya no me fio, y en cuanto a tí GríM ya hablaremos de tu castigo, porque no te libras. – dijo secamente y se encaminó con aire preocupado por donde momentos antes se había ido su marido.

Cuando los dos adultos se hubieron marchado, Harry separó a su hermana de él, y la miró a la cara, cosa que le costó pues GríM tenía la cabeza muy gacha y se la veia decaida.

- Va tata ya está...- le dijo acariciandole el pelo, la verdad esque a veces parecía él el hermano mayor – venga vamos a dormir vale? Te vienes a mi cuarto? A si no estaremos tan solos...

GríM asintió. Harry cogió a su hermana en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

- Gracias tete- le dijo dandole un beso.

- Os kiero mucho tata, a ti y a Sarüky.

- Diós tener hijos para esto – murmuró James justo antes de entrar en la habitación donde estaba Padfoot.

Este estaba sentado en la cama muy triste.

- Cariño estás bien? – le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a a su aldo en la cama y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Bueno...la verdad me preguntaba en que nos equivocamos...

- Yo creo que lo único que hemos hecho mal a sido tenerlas siempre tan juntas – dijo James

- Tu crees? – Sirius levantó la vista y sus ojos azul marino se fijaron en los avellana de Prongs.

- Si como a la que entren en el colegio van a volver a estar juntas todo el día yo creo que lo mejor es, que intentemos separarlas un poco aqui.

- Y que quieres que hagamos? Que las separemos de habitación, porque en casa otra forma de separarlas no hay.

- uhmm...podria ser un buen castigo.

- Si pero en el fondo me sabe mal...- le constestó Padfoot.

- Toc, toc, se puede? – preguntó Lily desde la puerta

- Si pasa tranquila – la invitó James

- Que como vais?

- Aqui decidiendo el castigo de nuestra hija.

-Ah...buen pasatiempo si..., y que habeis pensado?

- Bueno – empezó James – yo habia pensado en separarlas de habitación.

- No creo que sea la mejor idea, porque Sarüky lo pasaría también muy mal y ella no tiene la culpa.

- Es cierto...

- Creo que GríM me dijo que el próximo viernes hay un concierto de los Sex Pistols, y es de los últimos que van a hacer, porque los tios esos tienen más de 50 años, GríM queria ir con su hermana a ese concierto, porque es en memoria de un tal Vicioso o no se que.

- Dirás Sid Vicious ¬¬ – le corrijió Lily

- Ese! Pues no le voy a dejar ir, mira lo siento en el alma pero que lo hubiera pensado antes, ella se lo ha buscado.

- Bueno chicos yo me voy a dormir que ya es tarde y tengo que acostar a este.- Lily recogió a Dan y se fueron.

Sirius se levantó y le dijo a su esposo:

- Voy a ver que tal van los otros dos.

Al llegar a la habitación de Harry, lo que vió, hizo que se le quitara el enfado.

Harry estaba despierto, pero estirado en la cama y en su pecho acurrucada estaba GríM, completamente dormida y abrazada al peluche con forma de tigre de su hermana.

- Shhh...está dormida no hagas ruido – susurró Harry muy bajito.

- Ya lo veo, venia a decirle que me sabe mal haberle gritado...que monas que són este par cuando duermen...

Sirius dió un beso en la frente a su hijo y se despidió con un "Buenas noches Harry"

La mañana amaneció tranquila, cuando GríM se despertó estaba sola en la cama, al ir desperezandose, se acordo de todo lo sucedido el dia anterior, hundió la cara en la almohada, sin saber que muchos kilómetros de allí, una chica igual a ella hacía exactamente el mismo gesto.

- Pufff...que aburrimiento...como estará mi tata?

- Buenos dias Sarüky! – dijo Moony que habia venido a despertarla.

- Buenos dias tito – le saludó – sabes algo de mis padres y mi hermana?

- Pues no, quieres que les llamemos?

- Si!

James estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno cuando oyó a alguien gritar su nombre:

- James? Eres tú? - preguntó

- Buenos dias Rem! – le contestó aproximandose a la chimenea con su delantal rosa puesto y la saltén en la mano.

- Qué tal? Cómo llegó GríM?

- Bien, Sirius le echó un sermón y después Harry la llevó a dormir.

- Pobrecilla tampoco fué para tanto

- ESO! – gritó Sarüky

- Que no fué para tanto? A Sirius y a mi casi nos da algo!

- Buenos dias Remsie... – saludó Sirius que acababa de bajar las escaleras y se aproximó a la chimenea fontándose los ojos.

- Holas Pad.

- Papá y GríM? Dondé está Harry? – preguntó Sarüky

- Pues GríM arriba y Harry ahy – dijo señalando el sofá

- Tete déjate ver!

Harry se acercó a la chimenea con ese porte heredado de James.

- Buenas tata!

- Nas! Qué tal? Espero que me estés cuidando a GríM eh!

- Claro Saru, ahora está durmiendo en mi cama.

- Así me gusta tengo ganas de verla!

- Pues no vas a tener que esperar mucho – le contestó Sirius

Sarüky vió cómo su hermana bajaba las escaleras, aún con el peluche entre los brazos y la cabellera bastante revuelta.

- Mordiskitos! Te has peleado con las sábanas?

GríM al reconocer la voz de su hermana, salió corriendo hacía la chimenea, con las prisas no vió el tren electrico que Dan tenía montado en medio del salón y tropezó.

Su padre (Sirius) la atrapó en un acto reflejo y la atrajo contra sí.

- Ten cuidado pequeñaja – GríM se apartó un poco – eh? Vamos...perdoname..no queria gritarte así, fuí un tonto – se disculpó

Pero GríM siguió a lo suyo.

- Tata! Que tal por allí?

- Pues nada ahora me voy a ir a estudiar. Por cierto espero que papá no te riñera mucho, aunque por lo que he oido...

- Bueno, ya te lo contaré..., te echo mucho de menos... – dijo con tono triste

- Y yo a ti! Pero ya solo quedan dos dias y he mejorado mucho.

- Sarüky venga que nos tenemos que ir – la apremió Remus

- Adios Taty! Te quiero mucho! Papis nos vemos, dws Harry y portaos bien!

Sarüky desapareció y en su lugar se volvió a ver la cara de Remus:

- Bueno chicos nos vemos que me tengo que ir a acompañar a este trasto, ya hablaremos.

- Adios Rem.

GríM se levantó y cuando se disponía a irse otra vez al piso de arriba, su padre la detuvo:

- Esperate jovencita que tenemos que hablar de tu castigo. – le dijo James. GríM se quedó al pie de la escalera esperando la sentencia de sus padres.

-y Bien?-dijo GriM sentándose en las escaleras al ver que sus padres no decían nada

Sirius la miró con cara de: mejor no digas nada

-Tu padre y yo...hemos decidido...que no vayas al concierto-dijo James

-Que concierto?-pregunto GriM alzando las cejas

-Al de los Sex Pistols

-No...-dijo la muchacha sin creérselo-no podéis...no...

-Vamos que si, si que podemos-contesto su padre Sirius empezando una discusión con su hija

-Pues me escaparé-dijo GriM-otra vez-terminó

-Eso ya lo veremos...jovencita-decía James remarcando la palabra jovencita al saber que su hija le molestaba-...y esta conversación se a acabado, estas castigada sin concierto y punto-contesto James

-Pe...

-Nada de peros-dijo Sirius-sube a tu cuarto!-dijo mientras se giraba e iba a salir por la puerta a la calle.

GriM miro a sus padres desafiante, y con aire de enfado subió las escaleras despotricando contra todo.


	5. Chapter 4

GriM estaba sentada en su cama, despotricando contra todo y todos, dándole vueltas a su castigo, ahora paseándose por la habitación, viendo fotos que su hermana y ella tenían colgadas en la pared, la mayoría de las dos.

Se había pasado toda la mañana allí, ni siquiera había bajado al comedor a comer, no tenia ganas de cruzar ni una palabra, ni una mirada con sus padres, le sabia mal por su hermano, pero ya hablaría después con el.

En ese momento, estaba de pies cuando alguien apareció dándole un tremendo susto, era como si se hubiera visto en un espejo, y por el susto se cayó al suelo de culo.

-Se esta bien ahí?-preguntó Saruky tendiéndole la mano a GriM para ayudarle a levantarse

-Tata!

-Shhh!

-Que haces aquí?-susurró GriM

-xD has visto donde me he aparecido?-dijo la chica-me estoy superando...jeje te lo juro ya voy mejor, estaba pensando en aparecerme aki para hacerte una visita...y mira...jeje...solo que en ese momento tenia que aparecerme al otro lado de la calle...pero como estaba pensando en ti...warri

-Vaya que guai-dijo lanzándose a abrazar a su hermana pequeña

Las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar cuando James pasaba por delante de la habitación de la chica para ir a su habitación a darse una ducha, al pasar escucho dos voces conocidas, la de sus dos hijas...pero no podía ser, se paró delante de la puerta, y abrió la puerta encontrándose allí a GriM tumbada en la cama.

-Que?-preguntó la chica malhumorada

James entró a la habitación, y empezó a mirarlo todo, abrió el armario a lo que GriM le preguntó que que buscaba...

-No tendrás mi camiseta roja no?...esa ancha

-Papá esa camiseta me va grandiosa...búscate otra excusa-contesto su hija-además sabes que la tiene Harry-añadió

James le dio una ultima ojeada a la habitación, estaba dudando si mirar debajo de las camas o no, o mirar por la ventana, pues muchas veces sus dos hijas solían salir por ahí hasta un árbol que había cerca, y bajar por el al jardín, o salir volando con las escobas, quien sabia, el caso era que el había escuchado a alguien hablar con su hija.

-Que hacías hace un momento?

-emmm cantar...si ya se que desafino-dijo su hija

-Ok...pues juraría que...-decía mientras salía por la puerta y cerraba tras de el-que escuche a Saruky

En ese momento pasaba por allí Padfoot

-Que pasa vida?-preguntó Sirius

-Juraría que escuche a Saruky en su habitación...-dijo James dudoso apoyado en la puerta del cuarto de las chicas

-Bah, tonterías, debes estar obsesionado ya...es que nos volverán loco estas dos-dijo cogiendo la mano de James y arrastrándolo a su cuarto.

Saruky salió despacio sin hacer mucho ruido de debajo de su cama, mientras GriM le indicaba que no hiciera ruido...por suerte le dio tiempo a esconderse antes que su padre abriera la puerta, pues había escuchado como caminaba por el pasillo y se paraba delante de su puerta.

-Me debería ir-murmuró Saruky

-Por?

-Por que Remus se pensará que me aparecí en Japón...xD

-Bueno, mañana es el ultimo día, intentaré sobrevivir-decía GriM estrujando a su hermana en un abrazo.

-Por cierto, con que te han castigado?

GriM se acordó del castigo y puso mala cara.

-A que?

-Mejor te enteras cuando vuelvas vale?-dijo GriM sonriendo falsamente-adiós tata te quiero-dijo mientras le daba un beso y salía de su cuarto dejando ahí a su hermana, que justo después que cerrara la puerta se desapareció.

-Donde te has aparecido?-preguntó un Remus preocupadísimo

-No tengo ni idea...¬¬'-contesto Saruky con cara inocente-jeje

-Bueno sigamos-dijo Remus-ahora tienes que aparecerte allí...

GriM estaba comiendo galletas sentada en el mármol de al lado de la lavadora y la encimera.

Había dejado a su hermana ya desapareciendo cuando bajó a la cocina a comer algo, pues no había comido en todo el día.

Mientras sus padres estaba arriba en su cuarto, disfrutando de su compañía (N.d.a: ya se entiende xD...esta vez es esa tarde loca...eh Tata? xD), y Harry estaba en el jardín tomando un poco el sol a ver si conseguía ya al final de verano coger un poco más de color en su piel.

-Me aburro...-tarareaba en forma de canción GriM mientras comía una galleta más

-Cuantas veces te dicho que no te subas ahí mi niña?-decía Sirius saqueando la nevera

GriM se bajó sorprendida ante el buen humor de su padre, en fin después de estar con su otro padre a solas...era normal...xD

-Y papá?

-Esta arriba duchándose, ah por cierto, vamos a ir a cenar fuera, si quieres cambiarte sube ya, o si no avisa a Harry que se tiene que duchar...-dijo Sirius

-Fuera donde?

-Fuera...no se...-contesto su padre-pero no creo que salgamos del Valle.

-El valle es muy aburrido...y sin Saruky más...-contesto GriM

-Bueno...que quieres que vayamos a cenar a Italia...-dijo Sirius mientras se le iluminaba la cara a su hija-no debí decir eso...en fin cariño ves a avisar a tu hermano

-Esta bien-dijo GriM saliendo para ir a avisar a su tete.

Harry estaba estirado en el césped del Jardín trasero de su casa, allí había bastante espacio...hasta para una piscina, pero no sabían por que no tenían...y allí estaba su hermano estirado tomando el sol.

-Tete nos vamos a cenar fuera, te tienes que duchar?-preguntó su hermana

-Sep...ya voy...

-jajaj pues da la casualidad que yo también me voy a duchar, y como el baño es de los dos...pues...ala ahí te quedas...jajaj-dijo GriM saliendo corriendo-ah por cierto, papá se esta duchando en su baño...-dijo esto ultimo chillando ya desde dentro de la casa.

Harry ni si quiera se inmuto, se sentó en el sofá esperando a que su hermana terminara de ducharse.

Una vez terminada GriM bajó vestida con unos téjanos anchos como siempre, las bambas negras de Saruky, y camiseta verde y blanca.

Harry subió a ducharse, en el momento en que llegaba su tía y su primo a casa, por suerte su primo fue directo a la chica que ya no tenia nada que hacer.

-Y tus padres?-preguntó Lily

-Uno duchándose y el otro, vistiéndose-dijo GriM

-Ok-dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de su sobrina-intenta convencer a tus padres para ir al concierto...

-Será imposible...aunque hoy Paddy esta de buen humor...¬¬

En ese momento bajaba un James ya arreglado con su hijo detrás, cogido a sus hombros, eran los dos iguales, aunque James le superaba un poco en altura, Harry llevaba unos téjanos un poco desgastados de color negro y bajos de cintura, y una camiseta ancha negra, James iba exactamente igual. Así aumentaba el parecido entre padre e hijo.

-Ala que guapos-dijo Lily

-Gracias gracias-dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja y cogiendo al pequeño Dan en brazos.

Diez minutos después bajo Sirius con una camisa y unos pantalones blancos, a juego con unas playeras blancas, y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Tiooo bueno!-dijo GriM a su padre

-Gracias mi niña, ya lo sabia-contesto egocéntricamente

El matrimonio, sus dos hijos, la pelirroja y su hijo, fueron a cenar a un restaurante en el centro de Londres.

-Menos mal que no nos íbamos a ir del Valle-le dijo GriM a su padre

Después de cenar y charlar un poco tranquilamente, volvieron a casa, debía ser la una de la madrugada más o menos, era tarde, GriM paró a sus padres en el jardín de la entrada ala casa.

-Papis, por favor, sería mucho pedir que el concierto no?...por favor...-dijo GriM con mirada suplicante

-No se ya nos lo pensaremos...

Al día siguiente, para GriM amaneció temprano, eran apenas las 6 de la mañana, y ya estaba merodeando por los alrededores de la casa, no podía dormir, hacia bastante calor, y su hermana regresaba ese mismo día.

- Ahg! Como no vuelva pronto no se que voy a hacer...- dijo para sus adentros GríM – creo que iré a desayunar algo, y luego...mmm...no sé ya veré lo que hago.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa , vió como la silueta de su padre (James) se le acercaba.

- Buenos días papá.

-Buenos días cariño, que haces tan temprano despierta?

- Pues principalmente, aburrirme, morirme de calor y esperar a que llegue Sarüky!

- Jaja. No creo que debas preocuparte por ninguna de esas cosas.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Lily estaba sentada en la mesa desayunando junto a Sirius, los dos hablan tranquilamente:

- Buenos días Prongs ! – le saludó Padfoot

- Vaya que bien os lo habéis montado no? – dijo James observando la mesa, que se notaba que había preparado Lily. – Por cierto Lily buenos días

- Buenos Días James. – le contestó esta – que ya has encontrado a tu hija extraviada?

- Pozi.

- Buenas – saludó la chica sin mucho ánimo

- Ei! Grímecita! – la llamó su padre abalanzándose sobre ella.

- Déjame pesado!

- Me equiboco o te veo algo irritada?

- Pues mira no, no estoy irritada, es sólo que tengo ganas de ver a Sarüky y se que si ella no esta aquí es por vuestra culpa! – les recriminó – aunque de todos modos vuelve hoy...

- Claro, mi niña cuando llegue Sarüky nos vamos a ir a comer fuera.

- Pues me voy a vestir! – dijo GríM y subió al piso de arriba.

Al llegar vió que su hermano aún estaba durmiendo, se acercó a su cama y se sentó al lado de su hermano, apartándole un mechón rebelde de la cara.

- Harry...tete...despierta...

El moreno abrió sus ojos verdes, un poco cegado por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana.

- Buenos días – dijo incorporándose.

- Nas! Bueno yo me voy a vestir! Que luego iremos a comer fuera.

- Vale pues yo me voy a duchar.

Sarüky por fin había acabado el cursillo de aparición, hoy era el día que volvería a casa!

Llebaba levantada desde muy pronto y ahora se estaba peleando con la maleta, y parecía que tenia algunos problemas para cerrarla...

- Maldita sea! No me caben las cosas! – dijo enfadada

- Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó Remus que acababa de entrar para ver como iva su sobrina.

- Hombre pues no me vendria mal...

Remus asintió y con un rápido movimiento de varita la maleta quedó totalmente cerrada.

- Grácias...nos vamos a ir ya tito?

- Sips, esperame aqui que recojo mis cosas y te paso a buscar.

James estaba en el sofá leyendo el profeta tranquilamente; ya se había acabado de vestir llevaba unos pantalones tejanos ajustados de la cintura pero algo acampanados a partir de la rodilla de color marrón oscuro, una camiseta naranja con el cuello y los bordes marrones y unas rallas del mismo color en los hombros, y por último unas converse negras.

Si a todo esto le añadimos un muy alborotado pelo negro azabache, y sus tan comunes gafas redondas iguales a las de Harry no es estrañar que a cierto hombre que ahora bajaba las escaleras se le callera la baba al verlo.

- James! Estás guapíssimo! – dijo Sirius emocionado

- Grácias cariño tu también.

Sirius llevaba unos pantalones azul marino tb largos como los de James pero con algo menos de campana, eran lo suficientemente ajustados como para que se le marcaran sus bien fibradas piernas, se había puesto una camisa blanca que llevaba medio desabrochada y unas deportivas también blancas, en la cabeza llevaba sus gafas de sol negras.

Se desperezó un poco y de un salto se sentó al lado de James, sin previo aviso lo derribó tumbándose encima suyo.

-Te tengo...

Prongs iva a decir algo pero no pudo ya que GríM y Harry bajaban por las escaleras seguidos de Dan haciendo bastante alboroto:

- El último es una serpiente! – dijo Harry que iva el primero saltando escalones.

- Ahora verás – le contestó GríM al mismo tiempon que se transformaba en loba y saltaba sobre su hermano, probocando que este cayera saltandose los 3 ultimos escalones.

- Bruta!

Al mismo tiempo Dan que venia detrás de ellos se avalanzó sobre sus primos, que ahora estaban uno encima del otro.

- Ahg! Dan solo me faltas tu! Oyeeee que pesais quitaros!

Con algo de esfuerzo GríM se quitó de encima a Dan y corrió hacia el sofá tirandose encima de sus padres.

Mientras Harry se levantaba del suelo, apareció Lily.

- Eh! Tu enano deja en paz a tu primo. – le dijo a su hijo, y este obedeció – y vosotros tres que haceis en el sofá?

- Jo intentandome sacar de encima a GríM – dijo Padfoot que aún tenia a la loba encima

- Y yo intentando de apartar a Padfoot – dijo Prongs.

- Vaya 3...en fin...

GríM olisqueó el aire, enderezó las orejas y sin que nadie le digera nada se sentó frente a la chimenea.

- Bueno Sarüky vamonos – dijo Remus

Echó un puñado de polvos Flu y gritó:

- Al Número 21 del Valle de Godric! – tras una pausa en la cuál las llamas se pusieron de un intenso color esmeralda apremió a Saruky – adelante volvamos a casa.

La chica cogió la maleta y entró por la chimenea seguida de Remus que también llevaba una bolsa de mano marrón con su nombre grabado: Remus John Lupin.

- Ya vienen – anunció Sirius, que también poseïa un gran olfato.

De repente una nube de polvo salió de la chimenea y por ella aparecieron Sarüky y Remus, a la primera no le dio tiempo de decir nada pues su hermana se le había tirado encima haciendo que cayera al suelo, empezó a lamerle la cara pero se destrasnformó y las dos se propinaron un fuerte abrazo.

- Tata! Porfin! Te he echado mucho de menos... – empezó GríM

- Yo también!

- Vale si eso a mi no me digas nada mala persona – se quejó Harry.

- Eh! Que a ti también te eché de menos tonto! – le dijo abranzándolo y dandole un beso.

- Que tal el viaje cariño? – le preguntó Lily a Remus que miraba la escena con una mira enternecedora.

- Pues bien aunque yo de vosotros dejaba eso de intentarlas separar...es una locura

- Pos va a ser que si... – dijo Sirius, a lo que todos rieron.

Después de un rato, por fin las dos chicas se habían soltado y se habían sentado en el suelo, mientras sus padres y sus tíos estaban sentados en el sofá, y su hermano en el suelo con su primo.

-Bueno y cuéntanos cariño, que tal el viaje?-preguntó James

Saruky estaba distraída hablando con sus hermanos, pero se volvió para responder a su padre mientras que su primo se colgaba de su cuello.

-Ahh...bi..en...papá, soportable sería la palabra idónea...digo, no?-dijo la chica interrogante

-Daniel-dijo Remus en un tono significante para el niño que dejo de estrujar a su prima y se sentó en el regazo de su padre.

Después de que la chica explicara el viaje a todos, exceptuando el viajecito que hizo a su casa... les entrego un souvenir a cada uno, a GriM le compró una camiseta puma blanca con las letras rojas y el puma en verde como la bandera de Italia, igual que la de Harry, y ella se compró una igual, a su padre le compró pasta italiana igual que a su tía, y Sirius le compró unas gafas de sol nuevas iguales que las de Remus marca Dolce & Gabanna (falsas claro esta xD)(allí venden muchas gafas...había que aprovechar)

-Bueno gente, nos vamos a comer?-dijo Sirius-eh parejita, venís no?-preguntó Padfoot dirigiéndose a Lily y Remus que se estaban demostrando su amor.

-Si claro, donde vamos?-contesto Remus- y en que, por que en tu coche no cabemos todos

-Vamos al centro comercial y allí decidimos vale?-dijo James-vamos nosotros en nuestro coche-dijo indicando a el y Sirius y sus dos hijas, y Harry y Dan van con vosotros en el vuestro ok?

-Ok-dijo Lily cogiendo a su hijo en brazos-nos vemos en la puerta del parking de la primera planta vale?

-Vale-dijo Sirius levantándose del sofá, como siempre el ultimo

La familia Lupin y Harry se metieron en el coche, y se fueron hacia el centro comercial, cinco minutos después Los Black menos su hijo pequeño hicieron lo mismo.

- Wiiiiii! Que ganas tenia de volver a estar contigo – le dijo GríM a su hermana

- Y yo con vosotros! Wah! Si te fijas todo el lio de Italia vino por el ultimo dia que fuimos al centro comercial...

- Si y espero por vuestro bien que no volvais a hacer nada parecido – dijo James en tono de amenaza.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y Sarüky le dijo a su hermana muy flogito:

- Bueno no haremos nada parecido haremos algo diferente...

- En que estás pensando tata? – le preguntó GríM que ahora apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas de su hermana y la mirabadrectamente a los ojos.

- Ya lo verás.

- No se que estáis tramando, pero tened cuidado porque tengo muy buen oido... –les adviertió su padre (Sirius).

- Y yo un sentido del peligro muy desaroyado, gracias a cierta persona que no voy a mencionar que me hizo agudizarlo en Hogwarts ¬¬, así que os vamos a tener algo como decirlo...controladas?

Las dos chicas suspiraron y siguieron hablando y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al centro comercial.

Los Lupin ya estaban allí con Harry.

- Bueno a donde vamos – preguntó Lily

- Pues aquí sale un mejicano que tiene buena pinta – opinó Moony que miraba una guía de los restaurantes y tiendas del centro. – aunque también ahí un chino.

- Yo me decanto por el mejicano – dijo Harry que se había acercado a su tio.

- Pues ala vamos para allá.

Después de que comieron, entre charlas, anecdotas de Sarüky, algún que otro atraganto de Sirius porque era un gula y alguna regañida para las chicas de parte de James por intentar hacer una batalla campal de salsas mejicanas decidieron de ir al cine:

- Si! Guerra de palomitas tata! – dijo GríM

- Me has leido la mente – le contestó la otra y se chocaron las manos.

- Sabeis ha veces me dais miedo- dijo Harry – ahora me acuerdo de cuando me usabais de diana...

Todos rieron el comentario de Harry, aunque los padres de las gemelas se echaron una mirada de "no me fio ni un pelo"

La película transcurió sin nada que lamentar, menos algún espectador que se enfadó por recibir 10 palomitazos seguidos, y a lo cual James o Sirius se alternaba para disculparse y/o renir a las chicas.

Y cuando ya estaban devuelta al Valle de Godric, y el coche estaba en pleno silencio James se acordó de algo:

- Ostras! Hoy es 29 de Julio!

- Claro Jamesy, y ?

- Sirius, de aqui a dos días es el cumple de Harry! Y ahora que?

- Que fallo! Es verdad...! Bueno mañana iré a comprarlo todo para la fiesta ok? Aun nos dará tiempo.

-Pues yo no le comprado nada-dijo Saruky-ni me acordaba de su cumple que desastre de hermana...

-Ya pues yo...va ser que tampoco compré nada...-contesto GriM

-Esta bien, mañana James tu te llevas a Harry o lo entretienes o algo, y vosotras dos venís conmigo a comprar y a decirles a los weasleys y demás que vengan al cumpleaños...

-Ohhh eso quiere decir que tendremos que ver a Molly...?-preguntó Saruky con cierto tono asqueado

-Pues me temo que si-dijo Sirius más o menos con el mismo tono

Al llegar a casa, La familia Lupin se quedo un rato charlando en le porche de los Black, y más tarde cuando el pequeño Daniel se dormía en los brazos de su padre se marcharon a casa, Las chicas estuvieron un rato charlando en su cuarto, mientras Harry ya estaba durmiendo, y sus padres se quedaron en el jardín tomando el fresco y hablando tranquilamente hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente James se había llevado temprano a Harry y a Dan (dejando tranquilidad a su padres) a ver un campeonato de quiddich al norte de Londres, bastante lejos del valle, y no volverían hasta la tarde-noche, por lo que les daba tiempo de hacer todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Era bastante tarde y Sirius seguía durmiendo cuando sus dos hijas ya estaba vestidas y habían desayunado.

Subieron corriendo y se tiraron en la cama de su padre, y empezaron a pellizcarle y hacerle cosquillas para despertarlo.

-mmm Prongs...para-dijo Adormilado

Las chicas rieron al escuchar a su padre

-Vale chicas...parar V¬¬V -rectificó Sirius

Sin previo aviso Sirius se levanto y empezó a hacerles cosquillas a sus hijas y a jugar, después de un rato las chicas se fueron a esperar a su padre que terminara de ducharse, cinco minutos después su padre bajo con unos pantalones negros desgastados y una camiseta blanca, su pelo aguantado por las gafas nuevas que le había regalado su hija.

-Vamos!-dijo el animago alegremente

Los tres emprendieron el camino, después de un rato de compras para la fiesta de Harry, comida, bebidas, y gorritos decorativos típicos de las fiestas muggles que se había empeñado en comprar Sirius, fueron a las tiendas de ropa que Harry solía frecuentar del centro comercial que iban siempre.

-Tu crees que esto le gustará a Harry?-preguntó Padfoot cogiendo una camiseta amarilla y negra de manga corta

-Si...esta bien...-contesto Saruky-pero y si vamos a mirar más tiendas

-Bueno, pero yo le compro esto también-contesto su padre

Después de mirar un montón de tiendas y de comprar montones de regalos de los tres, pues James ya había comprado el suyo, se fueron a comer, no tardaron nada, y como Saruky ya sabia aparecerse, se fueron a los lavabos del centro comercial poco concurridos a esas horas y se aparecieron cerca de la madriguera.

En el jardín estaba casi toda la familia, habían terminado de comer, pues como hacia buen día habían decidido comer ahí fuera, al verlos llegar todos se alegraron, en especial los gemelos weasley que se llevaban genial con las dos gemelas, y con su padre.

-weee-gritaron los dos gemelos levantándose a dar un abrazo a cada uno, después de ellos se acercaron Ron, Ginny, Bill y Charlie, Percy sin embargo no se llevaba ni con Sirius ni con sus hijas, por que los tres tenían un carácter parecido al de sus odiosos hermanos gemelos.

-Sirius! Saruky, GriM, que agradable sorpresa-dijo Molly Weasley estrujando a los tres en un abrazo-sentaros...

Sirius se sentó al lado de Arthur y Bill y se puso a hablar de sus cosas, mientras las dos gemelas se marcharon a dentro de la casa con los otros gemelos y Ron, Ginny se quedo en la mesa hablando con su hermano Charlie.

-Bueno...que...no pensáis contarnos como lleváis lo de la tienda?-preguntó GriM

-Eso...que no nos vemos desde que casi a final de curso os pirasteis...-dijo Saruky-ahí dejándonos to tiras...to solas...

Los dos chicos que eran idénticos sonrieron ante el comentario de las chicas

-Y yo que?-preguntó Ron-yo no existo?

-Hola Ronnie-dijo GriM despeinándolo

Su hermana la imitó e hizo lo mismo, mientras el menor de los pelirrojos las miraba con mirada desafiante, pero sonriendo.

- Y Harry donde está?

- Pues viendo un partido de Quiddith con papá.

- Ala! Ya me podian haber llevado – dijo Ron con tono de niño pequeño.

- Por cierto que tal lo llevas con Hermione? – le preguntó GríM

- Viento en popa- le contestó orgulloso – ayer fuimos al cine y cenamos juntos.

- Oh! Que bonito. – digeron los gemelos Weasley al unisono.

- Que bonito tener novio...

- Eso tiene solución... – dijo George agarrando a Sarüky por la cintura y arrimandola a él – aqui tiene usted un gemelo a su servicio.

La verdad es que las gemelas Black-Potter se llevaban muy bien con los gemelos Weasley, ellas en principio eran las alumnas de travesuras de estos pero en esos tiempo ya no había ni maestros ni aprendices sino una pandilla de 4 gemelos que eran como decian los profesores "el terror de Hogwarts" o "los nuevos merodeadores" siempre que había movida allí estaban ellos.

Desde el primer día Sarüky y George se habían atraido mutuamente, lo mismo les pasaba a Fred y GríM...pero de momento aún no eran nada claro, aunque todo se verá.

- Bueno que os iva a decir – empezó Fred – que si eso quedamos algún día para pasear por Hogmeade os gustaria?

- Claro! – digeron las chicas al unísono

-Uy que tierno-dijo Sirius desde la puerta – pero esa manita quieta Fred!-dijo haciendo que su hija se sonrojara

Fred estaba con un brazo pasado por el cuello de GriM y con la otra mano abrazaba a la chica por la cintura.

-Papá!-dijo su hija abochornada

-Que?-preguntó el inocentemente

Su otra hija lo miro significantemente apoyando a su hermana gemela.

-Y bueno Ron, que tal con Herm's?-preguntó Padfoot cambiando de tema

-Que pesados...-contesto el pelirrojo-pues bien...estamos en la etapa de conquistarla...

-Muy bien, pues ya que estas así, por que no te pasas y le avisas que mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry...anda ves...-le contesto Sirius sonriendo

-Y nosotros no estamos invitados?-preguntó George haciéndose el enfadado

-Claro, ya se lo dicho a vuestros padres...!

-Ah...pensaba..¬¬-contesto el otro gemelo

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo Ron-por cierto Sirius, me cabreado con tu marido!

-Por? Con mi Jamesy por que?-preguntó

-Pues que te parece...que...no me lleva a ver el partido, se lleva a Harry y a mi que soy el mejor amigo de su hijo...no me lleva...tu te crees...!

-Ah jaja...bueno eso se lo dices a el mañana...que yo no tengo nada que ver...-contesto el merodeador-bueno chicas va siendo hora de irse eh!

Después de eso Ron desapareció por la chimenea tras una llamarada verde

-Déjalas un rato más...no?-preguntó George

-Es que se portan muy mal...y tenemos cosas que hacer-contesto su padre

-Jo!-se quejo Fred...que habréis echo ya...! xD

-Yo nada-dijo Saruky con cara de niña buena

-Ya seguro...!-contestaron los dos gemelos, su hermana y su padre al unísono

-Vale...¬¬-contesto la pequeña de las gemelas

Fred y George conocían a esas chicas mejor que nadie de Hogwarts, aparte de Harry claro, pues conocían a esas gemelas desde pequeñas, poco después que James y Harry derrotaran al señor oscuro, ya que sus padres son familia lejana del padre de las chicas, y además son compañeros en la orden del fénix, incluyendo también que cuando sus padres dejaron sus puestos de aurores para trabajar como profesores en Hogwarts la que se hacia cargo de las niñas era Molly la madre de los gemelos, pues de pequeños habían pasado muchos días juntos, y cuando entraron a Hogwarts nada cambió, bueno si, a partir de segundo se miraban de diferente forma, se querían como algo más que amigos, pero no había nada claro.

Después de charlar un rato más, los tres volvieron al valle de Godric, al llegar a casa se tumbaron en el sofá agotados de tanta compra, James y Harry todavía no habían vuelto.

-Y bueno...que hay entre Fred y tu, GriM?

Saruky rió ante la pregunta de su padre y el sonrojo de su hermana

-Lo mismo que entre George y Saruky-contesto GriM vengándose de su hermana

Saruky la miro desafiante y le contesto a su padre: - Solo amigos!

Las dos chicas habían heredado muchas cosas de Sirius, al igual que de James, pero si algo habían heredado del primero eran las intenciones en las relaciones amorosas.

Ninguna de las dos había tenido novio pues le gustaban los gemelos pero tampoco tenían nada serio con ellos, es más no tenían nada más que amistad, de momento, Sirius era igual hasta que se casó con James.

Harry era igual que sus hermanas, tampoco había tenido novias, aunque tenia más carácter de James, y por eso mismo ahora se le notaba más que le gustaba una chica de Ravenclaw, la mejor amiga de Ginny, aunque el negaba que estaba loco por la chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos negros como el carbón, pero con una chispa simpática, la afortunada de ocupar el corazón de Harry, el heredero Gryffindor (aparte de James) se llamaba Annie Jefferson.

Después de un rato de silencio por la puerta aparecieron los dos únicos hombres que faltaba en la casa.

- Hola! – saludó alegremente James

- Hola cariño... – le contestó Sirius de forma cansada

- Que habeis echo para estar asi? – preguntó Harry

- Pues ir a correr un rato... – mintió GríM

- Ahhh...yo me voy a sobar un rato eh! – dijo el ojiverde

- Hasta luego tete!

Cuando Harry se hubo ido a dormir y James llevó a Dan a su casa, todos se sentaron en los sofás del comedor que rodeaban a una pequeña mesa de cristal, ahora llena de pastas y tazas de té que había preparado Padfoot

- Bueno entonces quedamos en que mañana Sarüky y GríM se llevan a Harry al cine y nosotros invitamos a todo el mundo y lo preparamos todo.

- Si y Molly se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos en el tema alimenticio

-Ammm bueno vamos a dormir, estoy agotado...-dijo James cogiendo a Sirius por el trasero y arrastrándolo hasta su habitación

Al día siguiente...31 de julio...de buena mañana

-Sirius-decía James adormilado

-mmm

-Despierta-decía zarandeándolo suavemente

-mmm

-Cariño-dijo dándole un beso en la nuca ( Sirius estaba de espaldas a James)-a que hora va a venir Molly?

-ammm-Sirius se giró quedando cara a cara con James-poco después de comer vendrá, los niños se van ahora al cine y luego a comer a un chino...

-Bien...pues ahora te levantas y mi ayudas...

-Te has vuelto un mandón-contesto Sirius haciéndose el remolón

-a ver señor Black, tenemos que tener todo listo...

-Vale, tranquilo eh-decía Sirius levantándose de la cama

Poco después bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose a Harry desayunando solo.

-Buenos días-dijo el chico a sus padres

-Hola peke-contesto Sirius sentándose a su lado

-Sabes que día es hoy?-preguntó Harry sonriendo

-Domingo, por?-contesto su padre

-Por...por nada-contesto Harry desilusionado

-Y tus hermanas?-preguntó James sentándose al otro lado de su hijo pasándole una taza de café a Sirius y dando un sorbo a la suya

-Durmiendo

-Incorrecto-dijo una apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-Error-dijo la otra apareciéndose justo al lado de Harry provocando un susto en este.

-Que ya sepas aparecerte no significa que siempre tengas que hacerlo-dijo James-tu padre también lo hacia

-''

Las dos chicas ya iban vestidas, con una camiseta Nike negra idénticas y unos pantalones anchos negros, y sus converse de siempre.

Harry iba con una camiseta igual y unos pantalones parecidos, menos anchos, y unas converse iguales.

-Mira James ahora son trillizos-dijo Sirius riendo

-Déjate de tonterías y lleva a tus hijos al cine...

-Jo...vale!-contesto Sirius

Se terminó su café, y cinco minutos después bajó con unos téjanos y una camiseta blanca y un casco en cada brazo.

-Toma Harry-le dijo dándole un casco

-Sirius te recuerdo que tienes dos hijas más o no hace falta...?

-Ya...y yo te recuerdo que no me gusta conducir tu coche, o mejor los coches en general?-respondió con otra pregunta

-Ya lo se...solo te gusta tu preciada moto-contesto James haciéndose el ofendido por el comentario de su coche

-Pues eso...yo y Harry vamos en moto, y ellas que se aparezcan en el baño del centro comercial y queden con Harry en la puerta del cine...

-Madre mía Sirius, como te aprovechas que tu hija ya sabe aparecerse perfectamente-contesto James abrazando a Saruky

Tal como había dicho Sirius, hicieron eso, Sirius dejó a Harry en el centro comercial quedando que volvería a por el a las 4:30 de la tarde y volvió rápidamente a casa para ayudar en la decoración.

Después de estar decorando la casa toda la mañana, comieron rápidamente y empezaron a hacer bocadillitos hasta que llegó Molly y les echo una mano.

-Y bueno cuando vendrán los demás?

-No se, yo deje a Ron yéndose a buscar a Hermione...por lo visto la cosa va bien entre ellos...

-Si-contesto Sirius-como con Fred y GriM o Saruky y George...

-Yo ya lo decía...cosas de gemelos...entre mi par y el tuyo...jejeje...-contesto Molly simpáticamente

-Sirius te has vuelto una maruja-le murmuró Remus al oído que acaba de llegar.

-Moony me has asustado...anda ayuda un poco...ves sacando las bebidas

Remus obedeció y Lily hizo lo mismo.

Saruky, GriM y Harry estaban dando vueltas por el centro comercial, pues ya habían terminado de comer y eran las 4 todavía faltaba media hora para que su padre le viniera a buscar.

Harry estaba extrañado por que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños

Cuando ya tenían más o menos todo controlado...

-Bien son las 4, me puedo ir a cambiar...?-preguntó James que apenas iba con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta vieja

-Claro-contesto Remus que iba igual que Sirius pero con la diferencia que llevaba una camiseta naranja en vez de blanca-esto esta controlado

James subió a cambiarse, aprovecho y se ducho en cinco minutos, bajo con el pelo chorreando con unos piratas negros anchos y una camisa negra también medio desabrochada y sin gafas, pues las llevabas colgadas de la camisa hasta que empezó a bajar las escaleras y temía

-James...tan guapo, lastima que no estamos solos-susurró Padfoot al oído de su pareja

-Anda...ves a abrir que son los invitados-dijo y después de mirar el reloj-y deberías ir a buscar a Harry.

-Valeps!-dijo Sirius cogiendo su casco y yendo a abrir.

-Hola!-contestaron los gemelos y Bill

-Pasar, oye y los demás?-contesto Sirius

-Pues ahora vienen

10 minutos después llegaron Ron y Hermione, después vinieron Arthur Weasley con sus hijos Percy y Charlie y Ginny, diciendo que su amiga Annie la que supuestamente le gustaba a Harry no había podido venir.

Solo faltaban poco invitados que fueron llegando, entre ellos Andrómeda la prima de Sirius, y su hija Tonks, Minerva Mcgonagall y Albus Dumbledore, que ofrecía caramelos de limón al hijo de Remus que los aceptaba encantado y algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, amigos de los padres de Harry.

En ese momento aparecieron las hermanas de Harry

-Papá Harry se puede morir esperándote-dijo Saruky riendo hablando con Sirius

-Ya voy, bueno ahora las luces apagaditas y todos escondidos eh, que en 10 minutos volvemos, y Fred no me descuelgues la pancarta ni la encantes cambiando las letras que te conozco, y se perfectamente que pone Feliz Cumpleaños Harry y no Feliz Jubilación Harry! XD

Sirius se marcho y en cinco minutos aproximadamente, pues su moto alcanzaba una gran velocidad, llegó al centro comercial e inmediatamente Harry se subió en la moto y volvieron hacia casa.

Mientras hacian el camino de vuelta en la casa ya estaba todo preparado, Remus, Lily y Dan se había escondido detrás de mesa, Albus y Minerva junto a la chimenea, Andròmeda y Tonks estaban cada una detrás de los sofás individuales de cuero de Padfoot y Prongs, mientras que este último estaba detrás del perchero junto a la puerta para abrir la luz. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie y Percy estaban en las escaleras encogidos pero con la luz apagada no se les veia y los Señores Weasley estaban en la cocina asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Los gemelos Weasley y las gemelas Black-Potter estaban detrás del sofá de 4 plazas del salón.

Harry abrió la puerta Sirius lo seguía de lejos pero no dijo nada al ver el salón totalmente a oscuras.

Cuando por fin se decidió a entrar James desde detrás del ropero encendió la luz y todos estallaron en un enorme grito:

- **SORPRESA!**


	6. Chapter 5

Harry se quedó pasmadissimo ya puede ser por la genial decoración de la casa, de lado a lado del comerdor estaba la mesa que había sido alargada por Remus mágicamente, esta estaba toda llena de comida, golosinas y pasteles, así también como Zumos y cervezas de mantequilla. En el techo había una enorme pantacarta ( la de Sirius ) que aún se leía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY" y toda la sala estaba llena de globos y similares.

Aunque el echo de que Harry se hubiera quedado mudo al entrar también podida ser dado por el gritó de tantíssimas personas que no se esperaba.

Los invitados fueron Felicitando al cumpleañero a medida que este andaba por el salón ya consciente de lo que pasaba.

- Felicidades Tete! – le digeron sus dos hermanas dandole un peso en cada megillla

- gracias...

- Que pasa machote? – le preguntó George

- Feliz cumpleaños! – siguió Fred

- Gracias chicos

Y así fué con todos los demás invitados, James también le felicitó dandole un beso en la frente, mientras que su otro padre, Sirius, se lo subió a los hombros y se lo llevó por toda la sala dando voces y saltando:

- Tres hurras por Harry! – gritó – Hip,Hip!

- HURRA!

- Hip, Hip

- HURRA!

- Hip,Hip

- HURRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La tarde fué muy animada, no faltaron los cantos ni los chistes, y Harry no pudo salvarsede las travesuras de cierto cuarteto de gemelos.

Después de cantar el típico "Cumpleaós Feliz" los invitados le dieron sus regalos a Harry, Sirius le dió toda la ropa que le había comprado, James una Snitch dorada,que tenía unas letras grabadas HBP

Los señores weasley le habían regalado una novela muggle llamads Eragon, mientras que Ron, Fred y George le compraron un surtido de artículos de broma algunos de los cuales inventados por los gemelos:

- Ten cuidado cuando uses los nuestros, hay algunos que aún no hemos perfeccionado – le dijo George guiñandole el ojo.

Hermione le regaló una mochila nueva toda negra, y con unas letras rojas pequeñitas, donde se leia Harry Black Potter en una letra entrelazada chulísima.

Bill y Charlie le regalaron un colmillo de dragón

- Es igualal mio – dijo Bill

- Pero sin embargo...es de un dragon "amigo" tuyo por decirlo de alguna manera

- Si bueno le viste nacer – intervino Bill

Harry se quedó mirando el colmillo...

- Un dragón al que vi nacer...Norberto!

- Pues sip – acabaron los hermanos al unísono

- Y como está?

- Pues enorme como todos jaja.

- Me gustaría ver la cara que pondría Hagrid si le viera – dijo divertido

- Eso tiene arreglo – dijo Bill

Charlie le tendió una foto mágica a Harry donde su veia un Ridgeback Noruego todo verde y enorme, moviendo la cola y echado pequeñas bolas de fuego por la boca mientras de los oricios nasales le salia un hilillo de humo, sin lugar a dudas era Norberto.

- Vaya...cuando vea a Hagrid se la daré seguro que le hará muchísima ilusión

-Bueno Harry, toma, nuestro Regalo-dijo su padrino cogido de Lily.

Remus y Lily le entregaron un paquete que rápidamente abrió, encontrándose una colonia de la marca Ralph Loren, y una cazadora de piel, para cuando Harry quedara con Annie, pues se solía arreglar bastante, y por que no decirlo, bastante pijito también.

Después le dieron el regalo de la orden, que mayormente era de Andrómeda, Tonks, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore que le regalaron unas botas nuevas y unos guantes para quiddich, y Dumbledore aparte le regalo una gran bolsa de caramelos de Limón.

-Oye Albus a ti te regalan los caramelos o que?-preguntó James

-Es que están muy ricos -contesto el anciano

-Toma Dan, son de limón-dijo Harry que sabia perfectamente que Dumbledore había viciado al hijo de Remus a esos caramelos, y el pequeño fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su primo y engullo el caramelo para luego darle un dibujo a Harry, de todos, salían James, Sirius un poco feo, sus padres, el niño con Harry y las dos gemelas.

-Tu dregalo!

-Mi regalo? Es para mi?-preguntó Harry sonriéndole

-Si-contesto Dan

-Wohps es el mejor regalo que me han hecho peke!-contesto Harry dejando el dibujo y cogiendolo en brazos-venga vamos a abrir otro regalo

Esta vez el regalo de sus hermana, y todavía quedaba el de Ginny

-A ver que le han regalado este par-dijo James riendo

Todo el mundo estaba expectante viendo como el pequeño de los Black-Potter había y seguía abriendo todos los regalos

Harry abrió el regalo y se sonrojo al ver un libro de titulo: 10 pasos para ligarte a tu chica

Típico regalo de Sirius-pensó James al verlo y luego dijo:- Sirius son hijas tuyas seguro eh!

Este sonrió orgulloso de su parecido

-Toma tete aún hay más, mira-Grim saco de la bolsa un peine-toma un peine remolinos difíciles! XD

Todo el mundo rió ante este regalo

-Si, y este toma-dijo Saruky dándole otro regalo

Harry destrozó el papel para encontrarse con la camiseta de los chudley cannons de la nueva temporada

-Uoo gracias-dijo el chico dándole un abrazo y un beso a cada una de sus hermanas

-Toma Harry el ultimo-dijo Ginny entregándole un pequeño paquete

Era un colgante de una mini snitch dorada, que no dudo en colgarse al cuello en ese mismo momento y luego darle un abrazo a la pequeña de los Weasleys.

-Ah Harry toma-dijo Ginny al separarse de Harry y entregándole una carta

-De quien es?

-De Annie, ayer la vi y me la dio, me dijo que no podía venir y nada me dio esta carta para ti-contesto la pelirroja

Harry se sonrojo.

-Harry que bien eh, una carta de Annie-dijo Sirius-venga ábrela

-Si, si me disculpáis-dijo Harry-ahora vengo, vosotros seguir comiendo y eso...ahora vuelvo, no tardo-y dicho esto el chico subió rápidamente las escaleras, entró en su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, los invitados siguieron comiendo, y hablando tranquilamente.

Harry empezó a leer la carta y a medida que leía una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios.

Querido Harry:

Siento no poder ir a tu cumpleaños, pero me iba de viaje ese mismo día, lo siento, a ver si nos vemos más adelante, te echo de menos, y bueno, si no ya te daré mi regalo en Hogwarts.

Un beso te quiere, Annie.

Harry guardó la carta en el cajón de la mesita y bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras hasta que noto como su padre le tiraba toda la tarta en la cara, dejándole toda la cara llena de nata y todo el mundo riendo.

-No seria esa mi tarta de cumpleaños?

-Hay más si quieres-contesto Sirius-pero hay más para tirartela a la cara eh enano!

-No, eh, aquí guerra de comida no-contesto Molly aguando la fiesta, pero nadie hizo caso a su comentario.

El salón se conviertió en una batalla campal de comida, jovenes y no tan jovenes arrojaban la comida que aún había quedado en la mesa, el más animado de todos parecía ser Dumbledore que tiraba trozos de pastel a Sirius:

- Ahg Viejo como te pille! – gritaba este enfadado

- Cariño a los ancianos no se les agrede...

- Ahg! Suerte tienes Albus pero de pastel no te libras!

La batalla de Sirius vs Albus no era nada comparada con la que tenían Fred,George, Sarüky y GríM contra Ginny,Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Sarüky se estaba cebando con Ginny mientras GríM arremetía contra Hermione y Fred atacaba a Harry.

- Ron mira como estan dejando a tu novia! – le dijo Fred a su hermano haciendo que este desviara su mirada hacia Hermione y recibiendo un fuerte bocadillazo de paté por parte de GríM que había dado tregua a Hermione y se había unido a su..."amigo".

-Genial GríM! – la felicitó Fred

- De nada tuve buenos maestros y buenos genes merodeadores xD

Por su parte Sarüky le acababa de estampar un trozo bastante grande y pringoso de mousse de limón en la cara a Ginny.

- Jajajajajajaaj – empezó a reirse George

- Si que gracia... – se quejó Ginny limpiandose un poco la cara con la manga.

- Ginny cuidado! Viene Dumbledore! – le gritó Harry

Y efectivamente Albus Dumbledore venía en dirección a Ginny con cara de obseso y la verdad daba bastante miedo...

- Noooooo que desperdicio de Mousse de Limón! Pobres limoncitos, no queda un poco de pastel de ese?

- Si ahy – dijeron George y Sarüky al unísono señalando a la pequeña peliroja

Ginny soltó un gritó y echó a correr con el director-obsesionado-porloslimones detrás.

Los 4 gemelos, Hermione, Ron y Harry estayaron en risas viendo la escena.

Después de un rato apareció Ginny todavía con un poco de mouse de limón en el pelo, mientras que los demás seguían llenitos de comida.

-Tienes pastel aquí-dijo Ron quitándole un pegote con el dedo a Hermione de su frente

Hermione sonrió al pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Que bonito-dijeron Harry y los 4 gemelos al unísono

-Oye ahora que lo pienso, os hace un partido de quiddich?-preguntó Fred-hemos traído nuestras nuevas escobas, están aquí reducidas

-eh oído quiddich?-preguntó James desde el otro lado de la sala ya limpio

-Sep, Prongs juegas?-preguntó George

-Eso no se pregunta!-contesto el buscador-vamos Sirius a jugar...

-Alguien más se apunta?-preguntó Padfoot

Todos los invitados salieron al jardín de los Black Potter para ver el partido, improvisaron un campo de quiddich, el jardín era bastante amplio, por lo que se podía jugar perfectamente.

-Bien, yo aré de arbitro y comentarista xD-dijo Dumbledore- quienes son los capitanes, vale mejor no digo nada, James tu un equipo(el equipo Prongs & company) y Harry tu del otro...(Los mejores del cumple añero)

-Ok-contestaron padre e hijo al unísono

-Elijan Guardianes señores-dijo Albus amablemente

-Yo a Ron-dijo el pequeño

-Yo a mi Sirius-contesto James

-Ahora, golpeadores

-A mis niñas-dijeron los dos padres

-A Fred y a George-dijo Harry masticando un chicle chuleando a sus padres

-Buscador?

-Albus eso no se pregunta-contesto esta vez Sirius

Albus sonrió y dijo: vale vale, venga pues cazadores.

-Yo elijo de cazadores a ...Hermione, Ginny y ...Charlie

-Buena elección-contesto James- yo elijo a Bill, Remus y Lily, juegas?

-Uff no que a mi se ma dado muy mal siempre-contesto la pelirroja

-Pues Tonks tu?-preguntó James

-Vale esta bien!-contesto Tonks cogiendo la vieja escoba de James por que ella no tenia.

Y así cada uno cogió una escoba, Hermione utilizaba la vieja escoba de Harry, mientras que Ginny había heredado la vieja de Ron, los equipos quedaron así en el equipo de James jugaban: James, Sirius, Saruky, GriM, Bill, Remus y Tonks.

En el equipo de Harry jugaban: El mismo, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, George y Fred.

-Que empiece el partido!-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y soltando las bludgers y lanzando la quaffle y soltando la snitch.

-Que gane el mejor-dijo James a su hijo

-Lo mismo digo Potter-contesto su hijo riendo y girándose dando una vuelta con su Saeta

Desde otro lado del campo

-GriM, Saru, espero que ocupéis nuestro puesto en Gryffindor con honor, pues aprendisteis de los mejores-dijo Fred

-Por supuesto, desde que os fuisteis antes de terminar el curso que jugamos en vuestros puestos y la verdad que nadie a notado el cambio...quizás a mejor-contesto Saruky

-Ya bueno-contesto George-pero ahora ganaran los mejores, ósea nosotros

-Eso habrá que verlo-contesto GriM y diciendo eso se marcho de allí a toda velocidad dándole un golpe a una bludger que se dirigía hacia ella al ser lanzada por Fred

-Uff faltó poco-suspiró aliviada

James y Harry estaban por encima de todos buscando la snitch, cada uno por un lado, el orgullo no les permitia perder, sin embargo solo uno de los dos podia ganar.

Cuando en su búsqueda se cruzaron James advirtió a Harry:

-Vas a ver lo que es bueno...el maestro en accion!

-Ja! Tu no has escuchado eso de que a veces el alumno supera al meatro?-le dijo muy significativamente y añadió-cof la copa para Gryffindor dos años seguidos cof...

-Bueno ya veremos...

Mientras Remus que llevaba la quaffle y era perseguido de cerca por Charlie, defendiendo el aro estaba Ron ayudado por Hermione que los vió venir y se fue preparando:

-Fred, George ayuda!

Al instante los dos gemelos estaba junto con Ron defendiendo la porteria, Remus seguia avanzando, mientras una bludger iba directa a GriM, esta distraida por lo que pasaba abajo no la vió

-Ahg!-gritó al verla venir, estaba demasiado cerca

y de repente como un rayo apareció Saruky y la desvií con un fuerte golpe de bate.

-Te ha faltado poco eh!

-Uf crei que me daba algo tata! Gracias TT

-No es para tanto, pero estate más atenta eh!

-Sip!-dijo al mismo tiempo que desviaba otra bludger

A bajo Remus burló como si nada a Fred y George exclamando un irónico Ja! Y lanzando la quaffle que paso de largo a Ron y Hermione no pudo parar.

-10 puntos para El equipo de James!-dijo

-weee!-gritaron Saruky y GriM

-Moony eres el mejor! Tío te quiero!-gritó James desde un lado del campo

-Oye a ver si me voy a tener que poner celoso-dijo Sirius a pleno grito desde los aros que cubría.

El partido siguió duramente cosa de una hora, donde acabaron el equipo de James: 30 puntos y el de Harry: 50.

-Papa...si te fijas vamos ganando!-dijo Harry con sorna

-Si, todo se verá enano tu no te conf...

James salió despedido al ver un leve movimiento de cierta pelotita dorada con alas, Harry siguió a su padre también la había visto, pero el primero había tenido mejores refledos cuando los dos estuvieron a la misma altura todo el juego del resto del campo cesó.

-Y SI! La snitch apareció, todo el juego en la parte inferior del campo parece haber parado, Harry y James se disputan los 150 puntos que darán final al partido, Harry va en cabeza, James esta descendiendo en picado! Harry le sigue... Potter(James) da un fenomenal tirabuzón ...y ... coge la snitch!

Su equipo gana 180 a 50!

-Si! Ese es mi Prongs! Así te quería ver!-le gritó Padfoot acercándose a el

-Papá eres el mejor!-decían emocionadas dos hijas

-Enhorabuena-le dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano algo malhumorado.

-Jaja, y esa cara mi niño?-le dijo James despeinándolo

-Sabes lo que pasa James-dijo Sirius que acababa de aparecer acoplándose a la conversación

Ninguno contesto

-Que como buen hijo tuyo...-dijo Sirius riendo- tiene un mal perder-terminó

James y Harry miraron a Sirius con cara de enfado fingida y se marcharon los tres a sentarse con los demás a un lado del jardín.

Allí todos los jugadores descansaban tumbados en la fina hierba, tomando un refresco mientras los demás invitados charlaban y descansaban tranquilamente.

Después de un buen rato ya habia anochecido y los invitados empezaban a marchar, despidiéndose del cumple añero y los demás habitantes del numero 21 del valle Godric.

-Bueno Harry yo ya me marcho-dijo Hermione

-Yo la acompaño-dijo Ron cogiendose a la cintura de la chica

Ron y Hermione habian empezado a salir a finales del curso pasado...para ellos 5º curso.

FLASH BACK

La sala comun de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacia, pues estaban terminando el curso y la gente paseaba por ahí, todo el mundo menos dos personas, que estaban teniendo una conversación bastante importante.

-...Lo que te decía Hermione, es que te quiero, y me gustaría que fueras mi novia, es más lo pienso desde hace tiempo...-decía Ron Weasley completamente sonrojado-...pero no me atrevía...y...

A Hermione le palpitaba el corazón rapidamente.

-Ron...no te enrolles...yo también te quiero-contesto la chica y acto seguido se avanlanzo sobre el chico dándole un tremendo beso y los dos cayeron al sofá, donde seguían pesándose apasionadamente.

En ese mismo instante se abrió el cuadro de la torre Gryffindor dejando pasar a 4 chicos, Harry, Ginny, Saruky y GriM

Los gemelos Weasley ya no estaban.

-Uala poco fuerte...-exclamó Ginny

-Ya ves...si casi se estan comiendo-dijo Harry

La pareja se dejó de besar

-Por fin un poquito de marcha eh chicos!-dijo Saruky graciosamente

-Weee ya tocaba!-le apoyó su gemela

FIN DEL FLASH BACK /

-Bueno Harry termina de pasarlo bien y ya nos veremos-dijeron la feliz pareja despidiéndose de su amigo

-OK-contesto Harry dándole un abrazo a cada uno

Los dos prefectos se fueron via chimenea

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos-dijeron Albus y Minerva, que iban cogidos de la mano.

-Que vaya bien profesores-se despidió Harry

-Harry ya sabes que te quiero como a un nieto. Asi que te voy a dar mi tesoro más preciado-dijo sacándose un pequeño objeto del bolsillo-un caramelo de mouse de limon cosecha del 77.

-Profesor...no hace falta –dijo Harry

-Insitso...cuando los limones se extingan...

-Si Albus si...-le apremió la profesora Mcgonagall dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda

Todos los invitados se fueron, dejando a los ultimos a parte de Remus y Lily, eran el matrimonio Weasley, sus gemelos y su hija pequeña, los demás integrantes de la familia ya se habían marchado, Bill se marcho con Tonks que eran muy buenos amigos.

George y Fred se acercaron a Saruky y GriM que estaban fuera en el porche, mientras que sus padres, y los padres de los gemelos estaban dentros, excepto James que andaba por el jardín recogiendo cosas.

-Hola chicas..-saludó Fred

-Que haceis?-preguntó George

-Nada-dijo Saruky

-Pues hablar... y vosotros?-siguió GriM

-Nada que mi madre dice que ya pronto nos vamos a ir...y bueno queriamos hablar un rato...-contesto Fred

-Ah...y de que? Si puede saberse?

-Pues nada...que buneo...dentro de nada vosotras ya volveis a Hogwarts...

-Si y hemos pensado que como hasta que no empiezen las clases no teneis nada que hacer...quizas podríais veniros unos dias a casa-continuó el otro gemelo

-Si en nuestro cuarto hay sitio de sobras...

-Ni de coña! A saber lo que le haríais a nuestras niñas-chilló James que habia escuchado a los gemelos

-intimidad...en esta casa no...eh-susurró Fred

-Uala James tan poco te fías de nosotros?-preguntó George girándose al escuchar al padre de las chicas.

-Esta aquí tu madre...prefiero no contestar

-Tranquilo James...yo opino igual que tu...asi que puedes hablar-contesto Molly desde la puerta de la casa

-Vaya madre...-volvió a murmurar Fred

Los padres de los gemelos estaban esperando a sus hijos dentro de casa, mientras que fuera estaban los cuatro gemelos, Remus y James, decidieron entrar dentro cuando Saruky paró a su padre que iba detrás de los gemelos.

-Papi, por que no nos dejas?...si son amigos!-preguntó la chica con cara suplicante...

-Saru mi niña, nos tenemos que ir a Hogwarts dentro de dos semanas..., y tenemos que dejar la casa bien, e ir al callejón diagon... comprar...dejar todo listo para Navidad...

-Mmm Ok, este año vamos más pronto?

-2 semanas antes de empezar las clases-contesto Prongs- a mitad de agosto

-Comprende a tu padre...si hace muchas cosas a la vez se extresa-le dijo Remus que iba detrás de ella-además tenemos que preparar el cumple a Sirius...ya os veréis en el concierto del viernes, no?

-Vale...-contesto Saruky resignada

- Ya nos veremos – se despidió GríM, agarrando de la camiseta a Fred.

- Si... – le contestó este – hasta el viernes lobita – y acto seguido desapareció por la chimenea.

- Como que LOBITA?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿! – Chilló Sirius

- Sirius...tranquilo... – lo intentó tranquilizar James

- Como quieres que este tranquilo? Eso es una clarísima insinuación!

- Acaso no te acuerdas cuando me llamas tu ciervito? Eh Perrito lindo... – empezó Prongs muy cerca de la oreja de Padfoot a lo que este calló.

- Yo también me voy, ya nos vemos Sarü ;) – le dijo George a la otra gemela mientras le guiñaba un ojo – te voy a echar de menos...ya sabes que siempre serás mi gatita a rayas...

- Hasta pronto...tigrecito – se despidió Sarüky tristemente, pero una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando todos los invitados se hubieron ido las chicas subieron a su habitación, dejando a Remus, Lily, James y Sirius recogiéndolo todo y a Harry dormido en el sofá con Dan encima, quien también dormía profundamente.

Una vez en el cuarto Sarüky se tiró en la cama, mientras que GríM se desperezaba y emitía un sonoro bostezo:

- Uah...que cansada que estoy --, pero ha estado bien no?

- Si... – respondió Sarüky desde la cama – sobretodo al final xD en el jardín con Fred y George...

- Qué?

- Nada, nada cosas mías...

- Bueno pues yo me voy a dormir – anunció la ojiverde que se acababa de poner el pijama y se estaba metiendo en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius fue el primero en levantarse, cosa poco habitual en el nº 21, pues normalmente solía ser el último.

Sirius se paseaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, rascándose tranquilamente el vientre llevaba el pelo muy despeinado, y vestía unos pantalones de chándal y una vieja camiseta gris.

Al pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas, una de ellas asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Buenos días papá – dijo la chica de ojos color avellana.

- Buah...buenos días mi niña – dijo este soñoliento, intentando en vano contener un bostezo

- Que pasa, que tú y papá no habéis dormido mucho?

- Oye! Y tu como sabes eso?

- Intuición?

- Vive la vida loca... – canturreaba GríM en tono de burla desde dentro de la habitación – y esa noche loca...entre el Paddy y el Prongsy, ay que bien se lo montan!

- Ja,ja,ja. Que pasa que te levantaste con complejo de Ricky Martín? – le preguntó su padre con un tono algo...irónico...

- Pozi

- Por cierto y papá?

- Pues supongo que durmiendo, si es que la loca esta no me lo ha despertado con sus aullidos – contestó - y ahora dejadme que voy a desayunar algo.

- Si, que hoy habéis quemado mucha caloría xD

- Niñas!

- XD

Después de un rato de gandulear las chicas bajaron a desayunar, allí estaba Sirius con su taza de café hablando tranquilamente con Remus.

Estaban teniendo una conversación bastante...picante.

Harry y James todavía dormían.

- Y a Lily donde te la has dejado?

- Pues durmiendo ya sabes...'

- Si ya se una noche loca...como la mía xD!

- Si bueno no ha estado anda mal.../ U

- Ai! Remusín Pillín!

- Que pasa Sirius...

- Ya! No queremos escuchar guarrerias! – dijo Sarüky riendo y entrando por la puerta.

- Niñas! Esto es una conversación de adultos – inquirió Padfoot.

- Si de viejos – murmuró GríM

Las chicas se comieron el desayuno, y poco después también lo hicieron Lily, James. Harry y Dan.

En ese instante se posaron en el alfeizar dos lechuzas de color gris oscuro y ojos ambar con dos cartas cada una.

- Correo! – dijo Harry mientras cogía las cartas y se las entregaba a sirius, James, Lily y Remus.

Después de leer las cartas hablaron:

- De que va la tuya? Lo mismo? – preguntó Sirius a Remus, y este asintió.

- Qué pone? – preguntó Grím

- Nah, solo que tenemos que estar en Hogwarts el 12 de Agosto...dentro de 11 días.

- Qué? – exclamaron los 3 adolescentes a la vez.

- El 10 es mi cumple///////// – dijo Sirius ignorando a sus hijos.

- Si Pad, te haces viejo – contestáron al unísono Moony y Prongs.

- Es verdad Sirius ya són 36 los que cumples – añadió Lily

- Que graciosa Lil ¬¬

- Eoooo! Que no nos ignoreis – chilló Harry

- Si, porqué tenemos que ir tan pronto? – se quejó Grím

- Porque los professores, osease nosotros, tenemos que preparar las clases para todo el curso escolar.

- Jooooo... y no nos podemos quedar aki? - preguntó una de las gemelas

- Ni hablar! – cortó Sirius – vosotras, solas, aqui? Para que venga un mortífago, o destroceis la casa o traigais a Fred y George ¬¬ antes dejo que el pelo grasa de Snivellus me bese.

Todos miraron a Padfoot con miedo alejando sus sillas de el...

- Vale quizás no llegue a tanto, pero antes de dejaros aqui solas me paseo en tanga por todo Hogwarts con un peluche de Paddy en la cabeza.

- Sirius, eso ya lo hiciste! ¬¬

- asi? '

- Bueno pues antes de...

- Sirius ya cállate! Lo dicho, niñas que vosotras os venís a Hogwarts y tu Harry también.

Los 3 jóvenes merodeadores soltaron un sonoro suspiro...

- Está bien papá – dijo Harry

- tío Remus, y Dan? – preguntó GríM

- Molly cuidará de él durante el día y por las noches vendrá Lily a estar con él.

- Pero si en Hogwarts no te puedes Desaparecer... – dijo Sarüky

- yaps, vendrá vía Chimenea.

-ahhhhhps...

Dan que lo estaba escuchando todo se acercó triste a su madre:

- Mama yo no contigo? T-T

- No cariño, tu te quedarás con Molly vale?

- No...Haddy... – dijo llorando y fué corriendo junto a su primo.

Harry lo cogió en brazos:

- Dan tú aún eres muy pequeño para venir, te quedarás con Ron y Ginny vale?

- Si y Fred ¬¬ - dijo GríM

- y con George ¬¬ - añadió Sarüky

- vade... – el pequeño pareció contentarse por lo que hubo un suspiro general en el comedor.

Sirius bajó vestido, con unos pantalones tejanos, con el tiro bastante bajo, tanto que se le podía ver la parte de arriba de sus boxers color naranja, sobre su bien formado torso llevaba una camiseta también naranja con unas letras Verdes donde se leia PADFOOT y una huellita de perro debajo también en el mismo color de las letras, y como de costumbre llevaba sus tan usuales bambas blancas.

- Wow! Ese Sex-Symbol que tenemos de padre! – gritó GríM

- Tio Bueno! Mazizo! – la siguió Sarüky

- Y vosotras que haceis hay? – dijo señalando con el dedo a ambas chicas que estaban sentadas con un par de sillas del comedor que habían colocado frente a las escaleras.

- Ver el pase de modelos xD

- Si y aparta que nos quitas la vista.

- Ainx! Ustedes perdonen – dijo Padfoot cogiendo una silla y sentandose junto a sus hijas.

A los 5 minutos bajó James, con los mismos tejanos que Sirius y una camiseta Verde con las letras en naranja donde ponía Prongs y debajo una huellita de ciervo, lo único de diferente eran sus bambas que en su caso eran negras.

- Wow! Que guapo, si van a conjunto y todo xD – dijo Sarüky después de escanear a su padre.

- Que mono va este chico siempre! – añadió GríM a lo que todos rieron.

- James cariño, estás bueníssimo! – dijo emocionado Sirius que ya le había cogido el gustillo a esto del pase de modelos.

- Gracias Amor – le dijo sentandose encima de su marido y juntandose un tierno pero apasionado beso...

- Tata ves preparando el oxígeno xD –le dijo Sarüky a su hermana

Y por fin y último bajó Harry!

Llevaba unos piratas tejanos, también con el tiro muy bajo eran de color negro con los pezpuntes blancos, igual al de sus hermanas, llevaba una camiseta granate con las mangas de color gris...y el pelo un poco más revuelto de lo habitual.

- Wow! OO para este si que ya no tengo palabras xD – soltó la ojiverde

- Si tío, es un cruce de James y Sirius, es tan guapo como los dos juntos pero en físico es clavadito a papá (James) – soltó Sarüky – nuestro hermanito está creciendo jajaja, pero no nos ganarás xD

- No se que murmurais si pareceis trillizos ¬¬ - dijo Prongs

- Vale papá nos acabas de cortar el buen rollo -.-

-Ustedes disculpen eh...señoritas...venga...que ya se a acabado el espectáculo...vayan desfilando...-contesto Prongs una vez levantado del regazo de Sirius

-A donde vamos?-preguntó Harry

-A comer fuera...

-Que raro-murmuró Saruky

-A donde vamos a comer...?

-Al callejón Diagon, tenemos que ir a comprar...pergaminos y demás...-contesto James

Ya los 5 en el callejón Diagon, fueron a comer a un restaurante nuevo cerca del caldero chorreante, cuando acabaron de comer, se fueron paseando tranquilamente por el callejón.

-Sabes que encuentro raro?-dijo Harry

-Que?-contestaron sus hermanas

-Que no venga Remus ni Lily...

-Que decías Harry?-preguntó GriM señalando delante de el donde aparecían Remus con Dan encima de los hombros y cogido de la mano de Lily.

-No coments-contesto el Gryffindor

-Vamos a ver la tienda de quiddich?-preguntó Harry

-Siii vamos!-contesto su padre todo ilusionado

-Pareces un crío Jamsie-le dijo Lily a su amigo

-No me llames Jamsie...Lilita!-contesto Prongs

Así era como se empezaron a llamar ellos al poco de salir...cosa que odiaban mutuamente...pero de vez en cuando se llamaban así...después Sirius le llamaba así por que sabia que lo odiaba.

- Bueno ya que estamos aqui...podriamos ir a ver la nueva tienda de los gemelos no?

- ¬¬ y que os a dado con los gemelos! Todo el dia hablando de ellos! – se quejó Sirius

- Lo mismo que te da a ti hablar de papá por las noches cuando sueñas ¬¬

- Eh! Enanas haya paz – cortó James

- Vamos tata que aqui no nos entienden! – dijo GríM y salió corriendo con su hermana detrás hacía la tienda de sus pelirojos amigos.

Al llegar a la dirección indicada, las gemelas se encontraron la tienda que sin duda pertenecía a Fred y George estaba toda llena de artículos de broma, había desde los típicos artículos que también se podían encontrar en Zonko's hasta el surtido salta-clases inventado por los propios gemelos, justo encima de la puerta nueva de roble había un cartel Negro con unas letras que brillaban a causa de los neones azules, ponía SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY.

Sarüky y GríM esperaron a los demás, para entrar.

- We tatas que si eso no me abandonais! – se quejó Harry

- Aix sorry tete, pobrecito! – le dijo GríM acariciandole la cabeza.

- Ahg! Ya esfúmate...

- vale...vale trankilo!

Los merodeadores & family al completo entraron en la tienda.

- Weeee George mira quien está aqui – gritó Fred a su hermano que estaba atendiendo a unos chicos de 3 curso

-...si mira y estos de aqui te producen fiebre por media hora es genial para las clases de Binns...Ya voy George! Disculpad ahora vuelvo.

- Hola eis! Cuanto tiempo! Que habeis venido a comprar las cosas para el curso escolar?

- Si...a dejarnos aqui la paga jajaja – bromeó Sirius

Después de que los gemelos les enseñaran toda la tienda, y les explicaran como ivan con la fabricación de sus própios artículos, todos se fueron a comprar las cosas.

- Mmm...primero iremos a Flouris & Bloots a comprar los nuevos libros ok? Después compraremos, unas túnicas nuevas y ...

- Nuevo material para el Quiddicth! – gritó Sarüky

- yo necesito una túnica de Gryffindor nueva... – añadio GríM

- Si porq después del revolcón que te diste en el último partido...vaya ostiazo tata XD

- Aux, si aún me duele la espalda la parte de atrás de la túnica quedó echa una pena...

- Si es que con vosotros tres no damos para ropa ¬¬ - dijo James en un tono de regañina...

- Eh! Papá que yo no rompí nada!

- Si claro que el uniforme del año pasado?

- Eh! No fué mi culpa, fué cierto perro negro ¬¬ que me mordió todo el jersei y parte del pantalón cuando intentaba hablar con Annie el último día de curso junto al lago... ·/·

/FLASH-BACK/

Harry estaba sentado en la fina hierba de los exteriores de Hogwarts. Sus hermanas habían desaparecido por lo que el chico descansando después de un duro curso escolar estaba contemplando la cristalina agua del lago.

-Hola Harry-dijo una voz detrás de él para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Hola -contesto el chico sonriendo tontamente

Hacia poco que se hablaba tanto con la chica, pues aunque la conocía desde segundo curso, no se hablaban mucho hasta ese curso.

-Como estas?-preguntó la chica intentando sacar un tema de conversación

-Pues...aquí descansando... y tu?

-Yo bien...Ammm...y que vas a hacer este verano?

Harry y Annie estaban ahora de pies junto un árbol cuando de repente apareció a lo lejos un perro negro corriendo a toda velocidad, acercándose a ellos.

Realmente se le daba mal hablar con aquella chica, pues sentía algo por ella y le daba bastante vergüenza, y viendo como venia su padre en forma animaga seguro que no sacaría nada bueno.

El perro se paró delante de ellos y se dejo acariciar por la joven Ravenclaw, después de mucho insistirle Harry también le acarició las orejas.

-Es guapísimo verdad Harry?-dijo Annie

-Si...¬¬'

De repente el gran perro negro se tiró encima del Gryffindor tumbando al chico en el suelo lamiéndole toda la cara, no sin que este pusiera resistencia.

-para!-gritaba Harry sonrojado

-Bueno Harry me tengo que marchar...

Harry consiguió deshacerse del perro y se levantó

-Adiós Potter-dijo la chica a lo que el perro soltó un bufido-ya nos veremos...

Harry se quedó allí mirando sin saber que hacer o que decir cuando el gran perro empezó a mordisquear para arrastrar a su chico hasta la morena, y este al poner resistencia se rompió parte del pantalón y todo el jersey.

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/


	7. Chapter 6

Algunos personajes fueron creados por Rowling, otros por nosotras mismas, esto solo lo hacemos por diversion, esperemos que os guste el chap, hasta otra

-Madre mía Sirius es que a veces eres un poquito brutito-dijo Lily

-EH!-se quejó el animago

Después de la indecisión de si ir primero a por los uniformes o por los libros, se decantaron por la librería donde los chicos compraron sus nuevos libros para el curso, las chicas el de séptimo, y Harry el de sexto, mientras sus padres compraron pergaminos, tinta, plumas y demás utensilios para el curso escolar, tanto de sus hijos como los de ellos.

Terminaron de hacer todas sus compras tanto de uniformes como de Libros y demás, así que volvieron a casa después de un largo día.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, llegando el viernes, el concierto de los sex pistols donde finalmente GriM pudo asistir.

El concierto pasó sin ningún acontecimiento, y tan rápido habían pasado esos días pasaron los siguientes, llegando así los últimos de estancia en su casa del valle de Godric.

Y ese mismo día amanecía siendo especial, era 10 de Agosto del 2004, Sirius Black cumplía 36 años.

Solo les quedaban dos días para pasarlos en el Valle después se marcharían hacia Hogwarts y seguramente no volverían hasta las Navidades.

-Buenos días mi vida!-dijo James viendo como Sirius abría un ojo soñoliento despertándose- Felicidades!

-Gracias!-contesto Sirius y justo después se tiró encima de James besándolo con pasión.

Los besos cada vez se fueron convirtiendo más pasionales, James besaba también el cuello de su pareja, mientras que Sirius acariciaba el musculoso pecho de su querido ciervito, la cosa se empezaba a poner más y más caliente...Sirius empezaba bajar su mano hacia la entrepierna de Prongs, justo en el momento que se abría la puerta de su habitación dejando a la vista su juegecito delante de su hija mayor.

-Pa...uops-dijo GriM parpadeando exageradamente-...esto...lo siento-terminó con la cara roja completamente y haciendo un gesto extraño para después marcharse cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

- Sir...ius... –dijo James como pudo a causa de su agitada respiración.

Dicha respiración provocó que Sirius apretara más la mano contra el miembro de Prongs provocando un gemido de éste.

- Ah...Siriu...s...para... – logró decir

- Que problema hay ... – le susurró el perrito muy cerca del oido por lo que James se estremeció.

- Tu hija...nos...acaba de pillar en medio del camino...

- Qué? Bueno no pasa nada están acostumbradas a ...

- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ellas – dijo levantandose bruscamente de la cama dejando a Padfoot con las ganas de seguir su "regalo de cumpeaños"

GríM volvió a su cuarto aún sonrojada y vió como su hermana sacaba la cabeza de entre las sábanas...

- A que esa cara tata?

- Nada que ...bueno...iva a felicitar a papá y al abrir la puerta...pues me he encontrado con que estaban ya sabes...

- Ah...xD ya se, ya se – dijo esta divertida – venteeeee le dijo haciendole hueco entre las sabanas, a lo que su hermana no rechazó y se metió dentro.

Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a su padre que al ver a GríM se sonrojó ligeramente...

-GríM cariño...lo siento...tendríamos que haber puesto algun hechizo a la puerta...

- Tranquilo...no pasa nada papá...

- Vale...bueno solo queria ver si...da igual nos vemos abajo niñas – les dijo dándoles un beso en la frente a cada una y marchándose nuevamente hacia su cuarto.

Al llegar, vió a Sirius tumbado en cama, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero no estaba dormido...solo quería provocar a su querido James...

Este mordió de lleno el anzuelo y se acercó a Padfoot, sensualemente, arrodillándose junto a él en la cama y acercándose a su oido le susurró:

- Que pasa cachorrito...estás ya cansado..?. – empezó a lamerle el cuello, sentándose encima del fibrado pecho del perrito– sigamos donde lo dejamos...

Padfoot le siguió el juego, un juego que empezó por que Sirius le quitara la parte de arriba del pijama a James...y este hiciera lo mismo hasta que los dos quedáron cumpletamente desnudos...y allí empezó todo, carícias, mordiscos, gemidos de placer...y un rítmico bailar de las caderas de ambos que se ivan turnando para el disfrute mútuo...

Cuando acabaron los dos estaban exaustos y respiraban con cierta dificultat...

- Eso...estuvo...genial...

- Feliz cumpleaños...Padfoot – le dijo, justo antes de que se acurrucaran uno contra el otro y se duermieran entre un tierno abrazo.

Un ruido extraño por parte de la tripa de Saruky sacó de la ensoñación a GriM que estaba tumbada en el sofá sin hacer nada, igual que su hermana que estaba en un sillón, mientras que Harry tumbado en el suelo hacia volar una snitch para luego atraparla, ausentemente, sin enterarse de nada.

-Eso a sido tu tripa?-preguntó GriM extrañada

-Po zi-contesto su gemela

-Y eso?-preguntó Harry acoplándose a la conversación

-Pues muy fácil enano, son las 3 de la tarde y tengo un hambre que me muero-contesto la chica

-Ya ves...es que nos tienen aquí desnutridos!...-dijo GriM y viendo como sus padres bajaban por las escaleras solo con la parte de debajo del pijama, Sirius con el pijama de James, y este con el de Sirius, los dos de rayas, la chica aumento el volumen-Malos padres!

Los dos padres se sentaron un momento en el sofá que acababa de dejar libre su hija mayor, los dos bastante acaramelados, más que de costumbre, y mira que eso es decir.

-Comemos?-preguntó Sirius felizmente

-Ala tendrá morro!-contesto Harry levantándose

-Felicidades papá!-gritaron sus tres hijos tirandose encima de su padre tumbándolo en el sofá y empezando a hacerle cosquillas

-Gracias gracias-contesto Sirius dándole un beso en la cabeza a cada uno de su hijos, e intentando quitárselos de encima-Jimmy sálvame!

-¬¬ Si odio que me llames Jamsie imagínate Jimmy...anda ven pa ka-dijo tendiéndole la mano y salvándole de sus hijos, cayéndose todos al suelo, incluido James.

Después de un rato de juegos comieron rápidamente, un plato de patatas fritas y una hamburguesa cocinadas por James, para beber como de costumbre GriM y Sirius bebían Nestea, mientras que James y Saruky bebían siempre coca-cola, y Harry para destacar siempre bebía su bebida favorita la cerveza de mantequilla.

Después de comer, la familia se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente para charlar, a diferencia de a Harry a Sirius no le hicieron fiesta, pues no es lo mismo cumplir 15 que 36.

Sirius nada más quería pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo en compañía de sus hijos, y sus amigos, es decir el matrimonio Lupin e hijo, y por supuesto con James.

Remus y Lily llegaron por la puerta trasera la de la cocina, entraron como si de su casa se tratase, y con Dan durmiendo en brazos de Lily.

-Todavía estáis en pijama?-preguntó Remus

-Si, es que nos han abandonado toda la mañana...-contesto Saruky-nos tienen abandonados Tío Remus

-Es verdad son unos malos padres-siguió GriM

Remus miró a ambos adultos con cara de "que habreis estado haciendo..."

- Mejor no pregunto...

- y vosotros dos a vestiros ¬¬ - ordenó Remus

- Pero Moony... – empezó Sirius

- de Moony nada! Los dos a vestiros ahora mismo, ya! – les gritó el lobito, enseñando uno de sus colmillitos, los cuales en luna llena ya no hacía tanta gracia verlos...

- Vale, vale

La parejita feliz subió a cambiarse

- Parecen dos niños pequeños... – dijo Harry mirando como subían sus padres ahora fingiendo que luchaban para ver quien llegaba antes arriba

- ¬¬UUUUU

Dan corrió hacia su primo y se le tiró encima:

- Haddy!

- Hola enano que pasa?

- No veas la murga que ha dado hasta que hemos venido aqui... – explicó Lily

-y eso?-contesto el chico cogiendo a su primo en brazos

-po quedia ve al tete Haddy!-contesto el niño pequeño

De repente apareció Sirius quitándole a Dan y cogiendole el.

-Bueno que vamos a hacer?

-No se, por que nosotros tenemos unos asuntos que terminar-contesto Lily

-Ala...que es mi cumple...no me podeis hacer esto...que son 36 los que caen, no 20 eh!...-dijo Sirius

-Bueno que os parece...vamos al centro de Londres, por las tiendecitas que hay, a la heladeria esa que hay en ese centro comercial tan grande, y quedamos alli más tarde con vosotros-dijo James hablándole directamente a Remus

-Por mi esta bien-contesto la pelirroja

Remus y Lily quedaron con sus amigos en dicha heladeria y se marcharon para arreglar esos asuntos pendientes, junto con su hijo.

La Familia Black-Potter tardó cosa de media hora en llegar a Londres, pues aunque estaba un poquito lejos el valle, James le metia bastante caña a su nuevo coche, apenas hacia un mes que lo tenia más o menos, desde principios de verano, su coche era grande y espacioso para su familia, era un 4x4 de color negro, un nisan xtrail, con la tapicería de piel recientemente cambiada a gusto de Sirius.

Nada más llegar, salieron del parking en dirección a la heladeria, pero justo en el rellanito donde estaban las escaleras mecanicas para subir a la planta superior habian colocado una maquina de fotos.

-Uala mira! Nos hacemos una foto todos!-dijo Harry

-Ala si ahí to apiñados no?

-Eh pues seria xaxi!- contesto Sirius cogiendo de la mano a James y arrastrándolo hacia el.

-Eh! Malas persons!esperadnos!-gritaban las chicas a coro siendo ignoradas por sus padres.

Llegaron los tres chicos y se metieron en la cabina de fotos.

-Un momento...estamos muy anchos...uno, dos, tres-dijo James contando-no nos dejamos a alguien-y actó seguido sacó la cabeza por la cortinilla

-Chicas!-gritó Sirius detrás de James-ai mis niñas que las e perdido, ai madre mia-gritaba histericamente

-Ala papá pareces una maruja-dijo Saruky

-Anda tirar para dentro...que menudo susto me dais siempre...

-No es nuestra culpa que paseis de nosotras-contesto GriM secamente

Sirius se le quedó mirando con cara seria, y prefierio no contestar a su hija.

Alli 5 personas incrustadas, con James con medio cuerpo fuera...y Harry todo aplastado contra la pared, mientras que Sirius estaba sentado con sus dos hijas sentas encima, una en cada pierna.

-Ajjj ai ai ai-gritaba Sirius mientras se hacia la foto-GriM, Saruky ai, mis hue...ah ah..el cinturón, ai el cinturón que me estais ahjjj clavando los pinchos...ai que dolor...auuuu

- Ups! Sorry papi! – digeron las gemelas una vez hicieron la foto, saliendo de un salta de encima de su padre, su hermano hizo los mismo.

Como resultado Sirius kedó dentro de la cabina de las fotos medio desmaiado por el dolor con un James algo pisoteado encima.

- James, cariño creo que no es el momento... – bromeo Sirius

- Vaya que raro oir esas palabras salir de tu boca... – le contestó prongs – esa boca... –dijo dándole un tierno beso – eso me recuerda que tengo que devolverle un favor a una vieja amiga mia – james apretó la mano contra la entrepierna de Padfoot.

- aaahhh...

Y la usó de apoyo para levantarse y salir finalmente de la cabina.

- Ya era hora – se quejó Harry ceñudo – es que no os podeis aguantar?

- Cof-ninfomanos-cof...

- Niños! - les riñó James

- Si papá... úù

- Yo quiero ir a comprar un helado! –chilló Sirius con los ojos llorosos.

- Vale, vamos chicos.

Después de comerse unos helados, Sirius se lo pidió de pistacho, James y Harry de fresa y Sarüky y GríM de nata con oreo fueron a mirar tiendas, como no de ropa pues era la gran pasión de Sirius y con la escusa de que era su cumple y que los 36 no son para desperdiciarlos se compró un gran cargamento , la mitad de las cosas iguales a las que se compro James...

- Encima se compran las cosas es pareja ¬¬ - dijo Sarüky

- Si pues como vosotras dos que siempre vais iguales niñas, parece que vais en pack – le echo en cara Sirius

- Si como los zumos ¬¬ - le constestó GríM

Sirius mira el reloj – creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a buscar a remus y compañia.

Y asi lo hicieron, llegaron al sitio acordado con la familia Lupin. Decidieron que se irian a tomar un café y charlar un poco.

- Jo...pues nosotras no vamos a la tienda de comics de aqui abajo – dijo GríM

- Te vienes Harry? – preguntó su hermana

- Sip! – Dan se aferró a la manga de su primo, como siempre donde fuera Harry iva el...

- Yo contido tete T-T – le pidió

- Tía Lily se puede venir Dan?

- Si, si llevaroslo pero con cuidado eh! No me lo vayais a perder...

Una vez llegaron a la tienda, pudieron ver una infinidad de comics, montañas...Dvd's figuritas, puzzles, y un largo etc. de cosas relacionadas con los dibujos japoneses.

Harry perseguía a Dan quién se estaba encargando de intentar romper alguna q otra figura:

- A ver enano estáte quieto que como rompas algo nos matan!

Mientras las chicas miraban distraidamente los libros de sus series favoritas.

Y como era lógico el pequeño merodeador no le hizo ni caso a Harry y salió en estampida de la tienda:

- Dan ven aqui – gritó Harry saliendo detrás de su primo, las gemelas al verlo le siguieron.

- mierda! Nos matan – gritaba una de ellas saliendo tras Harry en busca de Dan.

- Como corre el maldito niño – se quejó la de ojos avellana entre jadeos.

- Eso es porque Remus es un hombre lobo y digo yo que algo habrá heredado – explicó Harry – DAN VEN AQUI!

- Ya se! – grim miró a ambos lados del pasillo en el que estaban, al ver que no había nadie se transformó.

En su lugar apareció una loba negra que corrió detrás del pequeño adelantando por el camino a sus hermanos.

Al momento lo había agarrado con los dientes de la camiseta.

Después de quedar bastante exsaustos todos por la carrerita, y Harry cogio fuertemente de la mano a Dan volvierona buscar a sus padres quien ya se habían artado de hablar y se dispusierona marcharse.

Los chicos les explicaron el pequeño incidente con Dan y a este le cayó un pequeño sermón por parte de su madre.

El resto del día pasó rápido, pues en el valle de Godric, ya tarde cuando volvieron, los chicos se fueron a dormir cansados de tanto trote mientras los adultos se quedaron _celebrandolo por todo lo alto_, como decia Sirius, el cumpleaños de este.

-A ver...ya hemos cenado...los niños estan durmiendo, El peke se esta sobando...y es mi cumpleaños...-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara

-Si...y?-contestaron todos al unisono

-Pues a ver...por que no nos vamos de fiesta...? hace tiempo que no salimos por ahí...sin hijos...¬¬

-Uff...no estamos pa esos trotes-contesto James-tu ya has bebido bastante Sirius, bastante has celebrado ya...por todo lo alto...

-Perdona que te diga, pero eso lo deberia decir yo-dijo Remus-que yo ya tengo 36 como tu querido, y vosotros dos-dijo señalando a James y su esposa-todavia teneis 35.

-Es verdad Moony tu eres el más viejo de aquí...xD-dijo Sirius

-¬¬...y el más sensato querrás decir tambien no?

Sirius ignoró su comentario y seguia intentando convencer a sus amigos.

-Venga no me seais aburridos...carcas que soys unos carcas-decia Padfoot

-Y a Dan con quien lo dejamos, listo!-contesto Lily

-Pues aquí con sus primos, además Harry es su padrino, que se quede cuidando de él...

-Pero si Harry esta durmiendo...-contesto Moony-como se levante Dan y nos busque y no nos encuentre...

En ese momento bajaba una GriM muy despeinada por las escaleras, encontrandose a sus tios, y sus padres hablando a grito pelado, los cuatro de pies en el salon.

-Que haceis?

-Mira ves, GriM esta despierta-dijo Sirius-seguro que no le importa...

-Que no me importa el que? Que haceis de pie...?

-Que nos vamos...y tu te quedas, bueno tu y tus hermanos ya estas despertandolos, a cuidar a Dan-le contesto su padre

-No GriM, no los despiertes-dijo Remus deteniendo la chica-que no vamos...

-Que si GriM que vayas

-Que no, no vayas que me enfadaré-contesto su tio

-Que subas a despertarlos

-Que no los despiertes

Sirius y Remus no hacian más que estirar uno de cada brazo a la chica, mientras que la chica les miraba interrogantes, y sin saber que hacer.

-Bueno que? Que hago?

-A ver haya paz-dijo James-tu que hacias despierta ahora?

-Pues que tenia sed-contesto su hija

-Ok, bien, el caso es que tu padre se a empeñado en irse de fiesta y nos quiere arrastrar a nosotros, y bueno, te puedes quedar con Dan? Ya esta durmiendo, lo subes a la habitacion contigo y tu hermana...solo tienes que mirar que no se despierte...

-Si, claro a mi no me importa...estoy acostumbrada a cuidar del peke-contesto GriM

Dicho eso, los cuatro adultos se fueron en el coche de James, a un local muggle que les gustaba bastante pero que hacia tiempo que no iban, solian ir alli cuando todavia no tenian hijos.

GriM cogió a Dan, fue a la cocina a beber y subió a su habitacion con su primo en brazos, abrió la puerta de su habitacion y se encontró a Harry tirado en su cama hablando tranquilamente con su gemela.

-El que no corre vuela...que haces aquí?-preguntó GriM

-Y tu que haces con Dan?

-Pues que se han ido todos y nos han dejado cuidando de él-contesto la chica

-Ammm...pues yo tengo sueño-dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos-me voy a dormir

-De eso nada, tu te quedas con nosotras-le dijo SaRuky cogiendo de la camiseta a su hermano

-Si y donde se supone que duermo?-preguntó el Gryffindor burlonamente

-Pues...-empezó GriM

-No pienses en magia...por que no podemos usarla...te lo recuerdo?-dijo su hermana

-Ya esta, Harry coge la tele de tu cuarto, y llevala ala habitacion de ...

A GriM no le habia dado tiempo de acabar pues Harry ya se habia ido a por su tele y la habia llevado a la habitacion de sus padres y estaba tumbado en su cama.

Saruky cogió a su primo de los brazos de GriM, y salieron detrás de la chica a la habitacion de sus padres, alli se tumbaron dejando al niño en medio, Harry en el lado izquierdo y las dos chicas en el derecho.

-GriM no te pongas más para acá que me tiras...-dijo Saruky-como el otro dia que viniste a mi cama que me estampaste contra la pared...

-Pues avisa hija...avisa-contesto su hermana sacandole la lengua en broma

-No dan nada interesante-dijo Harry-que aburrimiento

- tu no tenias sueño? Pues duerme...

-Me desvelado...

Asi estuvieron un rato haciendo zapin, intentandose quitar el mando los unos a los otros, mientras Dan dormia y no se enteraba de nada, aunque algunas veces se revolvia.

Harry cayó dormido poco después...y las chicas se pusieron a hablar:

- Madre mia que morro tienen nos dejan aqui a los dos enanos y se van de fiesta... – dijo GríM

- Ya ¬¬ - mirada asesina de Sarüky a su primo y hermano respectivamente – vaya par...

- mmm... te imaginas cuando lleguen y nos vean aqui.. xD los hemos dejado sin final de fiesta!

- jeje si...

Después de un rato las chicas se durmieron, tranquilamente una junto a la otra

Acurrucadas.

Un niño de unos 4 años se despertó en medio de la negra noche, y al incorporarse vió que dormia rodeado de sus primos.

- Papa? Mama? – el pekeño Dan se libró de las sábanas.

- mmm... – se quejó Harry a lo que Dan esperó, pareciá que se había vuelto a dormir– ZzZzZz...

Se levantó de la cama y corrió todo el pasillo del Segundo Piso, fué directo a la última habitación, la que quedaba más al fondo, donde solían dormir los Lupin las inumerables veces q se quedaban a dormir.

- Papa...? – dijo mientras miraba encima de la cama donde solian dormir Remus y Lily – mama...bu...buu...

Al no encontrarlos, empezó a sollozar...

Harry se levantó sobresaltado había tenido un mal presentimiento, y esque en esto el joven Black-Potter tenía una habilidad especial para...lso malos presentimientos.

- DAN?¿?¿ - encendió de golpe la luz, despertando a sus dos hermanas.

- Ahg...apaga esa luz!

- Miralo! que pasa enano?

- No soy enano ¬¬ mirad! Que hemos perdido a Dan por segunda vez en lo que va de día!

- He esperad no oís algo? – preguntó GríM

- Nop – contestó Harry

- Si si se oyé a UN NIÑO LLORAR?

- deveis de tener el oido más desarroyado que yo ¬¬...mierda vamos a buscarle.

Los chicos registraron toda la casa, seguían oyendo el débil lloriqueo del pequeño pero no lo encontraban.

- Vamos al cuarto de tío Remus – propuso Sarüky

A primera vista no vieron nada...pero era imposible ya habíann registrado toda la casa y el único sitio en que podia estar era allí.

-Dan? – dejó en el aire Harry

- te...te...buh...

- Donde está? – preguntó Sarüky

- No se... debajo de la cama no. – dijo GríM sacando la cabeza de debajo de la colcha.

- Está aqui – dijo el ojiverde señalando debajo de la cuna, las chicas se arrodillaron y pudieronan ver al pekeño acurrucado y llorando.

- mama...pa...pa...buhhhhhhhhh...

Harry lo sacó y cargó con él, abrazándolo tiernamente.

- eh! Que pasa peke?

- mama...no ta...T-T

- No pasa nada si estás con nosotros además ahora vendrán vale?

- Bu...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Será mejor que me lo lleve abajo quedaos aqui yo me encargo mejor nos quedamos allí tranquilos...

- Como quieras tete...

- Vamos Sarü!

Las chicas se fueron a la cama mientras Harry se fué con Dan al sofá del comedor.

- Vale Dan, ven estirate aqui – le dijo a su primo y este se le posu encima, acurrucándose y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, este le sonrió tiernamente, viendo como el pequeño se dormía por todo el cansacio acumulado ese día al que se le ha de añadir que estuvo llorando por la largo tiempo.

Aproximadamente a las 7 de la mañana llegaron los 4 adultos.

-Menudo fieston-dijo Sirius tambaleandose un poco a lo que fue agarrado por James

-Si hacia tiempo que no saliamos hasta tan tarde...-dijo Lily-ni que bebiamos tanto

Los cuatro entraron procurando no hacer mucho ruido, pero casi sin conseguirlo pues Sirius tenia la risa floja y se chocó con el mueble de la entrada, y más tarde con el perchero.

Llegaron al salón encontrandose con Harry dormido, y Dan encima de el acurrucado abrazado a su primo.

-Fiestaaaa!-gritó Sirius

-SHHHH!-le ordenaron los demás-callate!

-Que monos que estan-susurró Lily

-Vamos a dormir yo estoy cansadisimo-dijo Remus-nos quedamos aquí

-Si, ir subiendo-contesto James-yo voy a ver si este se calma un poco

Lily cogió a Dan de brazos de su ahijado despertandolo aunque volvió a cerrar los ojos al ver que era su tia la que cogia a su primo.

La familia Lupin subió a su habitacion, acostandose rapidamente en su cama y dejando a su hijo en su cuna.

James acompañó a su marido a la cocina y le metió la cabeza debajo del grifo, este le encantaba que le cayera un chorro de agua fria, se despejó completamente y le entró el sueño.

-Vamos a dormir-dijo Sirius

-No quieres terminar de celebrar tu cumpleaños-contesto Prongs picaramente

Los dos salieron direccion a su habitacion pero antes de llegar a las escaleras vieron a Harry que estaba casi cayendose del sofa, decidieron cogerlo y llevarlo a su habitacion.

James lo dejó en su cama, mientras que Sirius ya iba para su habitacion, abrió la puerta lentamente y dado que ya amencia entraba una tenue luz por la ventana que le permitió ver a su dos niñas durmiendo pacificamente en su ancha cama.

Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta a esperar a James.

-Por que no entras?-preguntó James que ya habia vuelto de acomodar a su hijo en su cama.

-Por que mira que tenemos aquí...-contesto Sirius pasandose la mano por la cabeza ya que ahora empezaba a hacer efecto...se avecinaba una resaca y le iba a estallar la cabeza

James asomó la cabeza por detrás de Sirius encontrandose a sus hijas.

-Que monas estan cuando duermen-dijo James sonriendo

James sonrió dando gracias a todo lo que la vida le habia ofrecido, a sus amigos, su marido, sus hijos, no podia pedir más...o si? XD

-Los cuatro aquí vamos a estar apiñados, coge tu a Saruky, yo cogo a GriM-dijo Sirius

Y dicho esto cogieron a las dos chicas en brazos y las llevaron a su habitacion para que durmieran tranquilamente, despues de eso la pareja se fue a su cuarto a descansar de tan movida noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó y fué directo a la habitación de sus hermanas.

Al abrir la puerta, pensaba encontrarse con ambas chicas dormidas pero no fué así puesto que estas estaban bien despiertas y hablando entre ellas.

- Buenos dias tete! – saludó GríM a su hermano.

- que tal dormiste? – le preguntó la otra

- Buenos dias , y bien jeje, aunq no recuerdo muy bien como llegue a mi cama...

- Aps...pues yo creo q a nosotras nos trajeron los papas

- Puede ser, a esto que me puedo meter a la cama con vosotras? - mirada de pena de Harry – porfa...

- Bueno pues juntamos las camas.

Cuando las juntaron Harry se puso en medio, GríM le guiñó un ojo a su hermana e inmediatamente empezaron a atacar a su hermano a cosquillas.

- XDDDDDDD

- Vas a morir! – chillarón las dos chicas al unísono.

En la habitación de al lado...se encuchaba absolutamente todo el escandolo que había en la habitacion de las jovenes merodeadoras.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHG! Me va a estallar la cabeza con tanto alboroto! V V – se quejó Sirius

- Eso te pasa por beber tanto ¬¬ - le riñó su marido

- TT porfa diles que se callen...- dijo Sirius al borde del llanto tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

- NIÑOS! CALLAR UN POCO QUE HA VUESTRO PADRE LE DUELE LA CABEZA!

- PUES QUE NO SE HUBIERA PUESTO DE WHISKY DE FUEGO HASTA EL MISMISIMO A SU EDAD! – gritaron desde la habitación de al lado y el alboroto siguió.

- COMO NO OS CALLEIS IRÉ PARA ALLÁ!

- James... – dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz – no se lo podias a ver ido a decir a su habitación...se lo susurras al oido bajito...T-T

- Ops! Lo siento cariño no me di cuenta – le dijo acariciandole tiernamente la espalda.

Después de un rato el perrito se quedó nuevamente dormido, así que Prongs se levantó y fué directo a la habitación de la polémica.

- A ver chicos tener un poco de consideración por vuestro pobre padre que está no se aguanta ni de pie ¬¬ .

Caso omiso por parte de los 3 chicos que siguien chillando ahora para ver kien se kedaba con las unicas 2 almohadas que habían

- Niños! Todos abajo ahora mismo...que no sudeis de mi! – como no le hacian de ni caso James se fué hasta donde estaba la cama, y cogió a Harry del pijama con una mano y a GríM con la otra. – venga todos para abajo ahora mismo.

- Dejame! – gritó GríM – Sarüky ayudame!

En encima de la cama apareció una joven tigressa blanca enseñando los colmillos (acordarse de los colmillos de tito Remus xD)

Prongs pasó olimpicamente de su hija y sacó a rastras a los dos que tenia agarrados dejandolos en el pasillo. Sarüky se lo miraba todo desde la cama, fijando sus ojos marrones en los de su padre que eran exactamente del mismo color.

- Te crees que me vas a intimidar o algo? ¬¬u...Venga para fuera.

Como no siguiendo el ejemplo de sus hermanos intentó resistirse pero su padre la agarró del collar de pinchos que tanto ella como su hermana llevaban siempre y la sacó arrastras de la habitación.

- Mejor para tu salud que tengas bien escondidas las uñas porque como me ralles el parket no se lo que te hago enana.

Está miró con algo de miedo a su padre y al llegar al pasillo trotó junto a su hermana. Saltandole encima y tirandola al suelo.

- Agh! Me vas a romper algo bruta!

- Venga, ahora todos para abajo ya! – ordenó James com una cara que no dejaba derecho a más refunfuños.

- que guay! – dijo GríM desde el suelo – pero ahora ya verás me voy a vengar Sarü.

La chica se transformó en loba y empezó a morderle las orejas a su hermana antes de salir corriendo hacía el salón con esta detrás.

- Eh! Esperadme! – gritó Harry – siempre se olvidan de mi...

- Bueno ya está – James se volvió a meter a la cama – que guapo está cuando duerme – dijo risuñamente acariciando distraido el pelo de Sirius.

- Pues igual que tu...- le contestó Sirius sin despertarse.

- juju...habla dormido...Sirius quien se comio el pastel que quedaba en la nevera?

- Yo...

- Pero me dijiste que fué Harry ¬¬

- mentí.

- Vaya...espera! Entonces quien rompió el Jarrón de bohemia del comedor?

- Yo...cuando Sarüky me tiró la pelota y la fui a buscar...

- Uí cuando te despiertes...

- Pufff que aburrimiento – se quejó Harry

- grrrrrrrr! – se ve a grim saltando por encima del sofa y llegando al otro lado, por el camino pasa por encima de Harry...

- GRRR...! – sarüky va detrás de su hermana pero no coge el suficiente impulso y cae encima de Harry.

- Ahg! Ahora verás venganza por lo de antes! – Harry ataca con cosquillas al enorme tigre que tiene encima, mientras grím desde el suelo empieza a ladrar.

- ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF!

Al rato ambas chicas estaban durmiendo en la alfombra.

Y así siguieron hasta que sus padres se dignaron a bajar a desayunar.

Cuando Sirius bajó las escaleras, Zarpitas y Mordikitos fueron corriendo hacia el Saltandole encima y dandole lametazos.

- Vale vale quitar locas que me vais a comer, venga a destransformarse que hay que desayunar!

A una hora cercana al medio dia todos estaban ya vestidos, hoy no iban a salir puesto que tenian que preparar todo el equipaje para irse a Hogwarts.

- Vale a ver agamos un plan, vosotros tres ya sabeis que os teneis que ir preparanado los baúles con todo el material eh!

- Sirius tu y yo limpiaremos la casa y después también nos preparamos todo.

- limpiar? Para que si no vamos a estar aqui.

- Por eso hay que dejarlo todo listo para volver en navidad.

- Si...--

Y asi lo hicieron.

James estaba en la cocina sacando todo tipo de productos muggle para la limpieza mientras que Sirius se quejaba a su lado, sus hijos estaban todavia acomodados en el salon.

En ese mismo momento bajaban Remus y Lily.

-Venga la ola la ola tetes-dijo Saruky

Los tres hicieron la ola y la repitieron varias veces al ver que sus tios ya se habian levantado.

Remus se partia al ver sus sobrinos hacer el tonto. Igual que Lily que habia vuelto a subir a por su hijo, que no queria bajar solo.El matrimonio Lupin fue a la cocina a despedirse de sus amigos.

-Nosotros nos vamos, que tambien tenemos que limpiar y demás-dijo Remus

-y comer-añadió la pelirroja

-Ok-contesto James sacando una fregona-nos vemos luego?

-Si,pero esta vez pasaros vosotros a cenar a casa, que siempre estamos nosotros aquí ok?

-Venga esta bien-contesto Sirius-nos vemos luego

-Chicos no quiero repetirlo más veces, cada uno a su cuarto a hacerse el equipaje-dijo Sirius quedamente desde la puerta de la cocina, sin alzar mucho la voz pues le resonaba por toda la cabeza

Los chicos al ver a su padre tan serio subieron sin protestar, cada uno a su respectivo cuarto.

-Sabes, si no vamos a por los baules no podemos empezar a hacer el equipaje-dijo Saruky

-Pues vamos

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la guardilla donde tambien estaban las escobas, cogieron como pudieron sus pesados baules y lo arrastraron hasta su habitacion, en ese mismo momento su hermano estaba haciendo lo mismo.

GriM arrastró su baul y lo dejó a los pies de su cama, su hermana hizo exactamente lo mismo, lo abrieron y empezaron a meter sus pertenencias.

Los dos baules eran de un color caoba oscuro, y cada una tenia sus iniciales grabadas de color dorado en un lado.

-Que pocas ganas tengo de irme-dijo Saruky tumbandose en su cama y masajenadose las sienes

-Piensalo bien, podremos hacerle la vida imposible a Snape...a Los Slytherins...a...

-Samantha Samford-terminó Saru con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Samantha era compañera de curso de las chicas además de compañera de habitacion, siempre se metia con las chicas por su forma de ser, pues ella era como decian todos perfecta, era rubia de pelo liso y largo y con los ojos azul cristalino, tenia buen tipo, dinero, ropa y le encantaba la moda, esta enamorada de Sirius, y cree que con sus dotes podria separarlo de James y hacer que se enamorara de ella, aunque lo que más odian las dos gemelas es que siempre esta comiendo chicle.

En ese instante entró Sirius con una fregona en la mano y el cubo levitando tras él, encontrandose a sus dos hijas tumbadas en la cama.

-Bueno que pedazo de vagas, no pensais hacer nada?

-Ya hemos sacado el baul-contesto Saruky

-Venga...en serio, esta tarde tiene que estar todo listo-contesto su padre

-Ok...pesado, venga chacha frega un poco por aquí-conteso GriM riendo

Sirius fregó el suelo rapidamente y se fue para fregar el de la habitacion de su hijo.

Las chicas empezaron a meter pantalones, calcetines, y demás, todo apiñado como podian, sudaderas, bambas, camisetas y como no el uniforme de Gryffindor, unas cuantas corbatas, calcetines y jerseys gryffindor, camisas, la bufanda, unos pantalones negros del uniforme ( desde su tercer curso en Hogwarts que habian conseguido que las chicas que quisieran podian llevar pantalones en vez de falda) (ellas eran las unicas, exceptuando algunas pocas como Luna Lovegod, o unas de 5º de Ravenclaw).

Tampoco se olvidaron del uniforme de quidditch, incluyendo las botas y guantes.

-Yo ya eh metido toda la ropa-dijo Saruky

-Yo tambien-contesto su hermana

Las chicas fueron al cuarto de estudio-biblioteca que tenian en casa a buscar unos cuantos libros muggle para el curso y el viaje, y sus libros escolares, corrian los tres chicos por toda la casa buscando sus pertenencias que estaban desperdigadas por la casa, por ejemplo Harry cogiendo camisetas suyas que estaban en el cuarto de sus padres ya que alguno de ellos se la habria puesto, o GriM yendo a buscar sus zapatillas de estar por casa al lababo.

-Ala parece que tengamos caballos en vez de hijos-dijo Sirius al escuchar el tremendo escandalo que hacian sus hijos corriendo por la casa.

Saruky bajó a bajo a toda prisa para coger unas bambas que se habia dejado, su hermana iba detrás suyo, pero la chica no calculó que estaba recien fregado y se metió tal ostiazo que se quedó clavada en el suelo.

-Jjajajajja vaya ostia-dijo la pequeña de las gemelas

-Ya te digo, tata estas bien?-preguntó GriM

-Genial...vamos se esta de comodo aquí-dijo Saruky sarcasticamente

-Os falta mucho?-preguntó James riendo por la ostia que se habia metido su hija.

-Nosotras casi tenemos todo-contesto Saruky todavia desde el suelo.

- Vale pues nosotros ya subimos a preparar nuestras cosas –anunció James

- Ok! – dijeron al unísono las gemelas

Sirius dejó el cubo en la cocina y tomando de la mano a su marido subieron arriba.

- Pufff...vamos a ver como va el tete? – preguntó Sarüky

- Vale pero cuidado con las escaleras xD

- ¬¬ que graciosa, si es que a veces tienes una chispa tata...

- Herencia Black ...xD

Ambas chicas subieron hasta la habitación de su hermano, y se lo encontraron estirado en la cama, no tenia muy buena cara.

- Tete te encuentras bien? – le preguntó su hermana pequeña.

- mhm...- dijo este en un leve quejido, mirandolas con sus ojos que ahora tenian un aspecto brillante y triste.

Grim se sentó en la cama junto a Harry y le posó la palma de la mano en la frente:

- Parece que tienes fiebre tete... – le dijo dandole un beso en la frente – voy a avisar a papá.

Cuando esta salió de la habitación Sarüky ocupó su lugar, sentandose junto a Harry y empezó a acariciarle tiernamente el pelo, este cerró los ojos agradecido.


	8. Chapter 7

: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling, menos algunos que son inventados propios

- Papá...Harry no se encuentra bien y creo que tiene fiebre...

- Que dices! Donde está? – preguntó alarmado James

- En su cuarto.

Dicho esto Prongs salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo menor.

- Yo también voy – dijo Sirius que salió de allí seguido de Grím

- Harry cariño estás bien?

- mhm... –soltó este como pudo

- Toma James el termómetro – dijo Sirius tendiéndoselo.

- Gracias - dijo este cogiendolo, era uno de esos termómetros para bebés en el cuál se mira la temperatura por el oido. Con cuidado Prongs le tomó la temperatura.

- 38,5º tiene bastante fiebre!...Sirius llama al médico...

- ...

- Pero corre! – gritó este al borde de la histéria.

-...

- Sirius que te pasa? Estás tonto?

- No se usar el felénofo...

- dish...está bien ya voy yo tu quedate aqui con él, chicas para afuera – dijo James

- Yo me quiero quedar con él!

- y yo!

- Todos le queremos mucho vale? Pero no es bueno para el tanta gente, entendeis?

Las chicas asintieron y salieron del cuarto, siguiendo a su padre hacia el comedor.

- Id a avisar a vuestros tios anda.

- Vale... – y ambas se fueron a casa de los lupin

- Pobrecito, es que siempre todo te tiene que pasar a ti?Tus hermanas la verdad esque han salido mas brutas... ainx...no se a quien se parecen

Harry había empezado a sudar y parecía que la temperatura de su cuerpo iva en aumento, Sirius observaba a su hijo con preocupación.

- Será mejor que te quite esa ropa... – dijo mientras iva a por una camiseta ancha de las que normalmente usaba para ir por casa o para domir en verano.

Sirius le quitó con cuidado la ropa a Harry no sin algún quejido de Harry, ya le había quitado la parte de arriba y ahora se disponia a quitarle los pantalones.

- mhm..no...- dijo Harry intentando apartar las manos de su padre de él.

Sirius finalmente le quitó dicha prenda y le puso una camiseta ancha.

Por aquel entonces Harry ya estaba dormido de nuevo.

- El médico llegará de inmediato – anunció James entrando el la habitación

Inmediatamente fué a tocar nuevamente la frente de su hijo, parecía que la fiebre había augmentado desde la primera vez que lo vió.

Derrepente un medimago se apareció en medio del cuarto de Harry.

- Son ustedes los señores Black-Potter?

- Asi es.

- Ya veo este es...

- Harry – dijo Prongs

- Dejenme espacio - ambos padres se separaron de la cama. Dejando asi que este hiciera su trabajo.

-DING DONG-

Remus asomó la cabeza por la puerta del nº 19 del Valle de Godric.

- Chicas que ya venís y vuestros padres?

- Verás venimos a deciros que no podremos ir a cenar porque Harry no se encuentra bien, tiene bastante fiebre y ahora supongo que ya habrá llegado el médico – explicó Sarüky

- Vaya... pues vamos a ver como está! Un momento que aviso a Lily y vamos para allá.

- Ok!

A los 5 minutos toda la familia Lupin y las gemelas Black-Potter marchaban de nuevo a la casa de al lado.

- mmm...saben si ha tenido pesadillas ultimamente?

- creo que no – contestó James pensativo.

- Hizo un esfuerzo excesivo?

- no – dijo esta vez Sirius.

- Bien parece que lo único que le pasa es que le dió un ataque de ansiedad, puede que ya estuviera en medio de un proceso gripal no desarroyado. Lo cual se le agravó la causa puede ser que añore algo con muchas ganas y que se pusiera nervioso hasta tal punto, también son debidos al estress del colegio pero puesto que es verano no es posible, o que esté sometido a mucha presión en casa...es ese el caso?

- Me temo que no.

Harry se giró en la cama levemente y algo cayó de la cama.

- Una fotografia? – dijo dubitativamente el medimago tomando la foto entre las manos.

- Puede que esto sea la causa de su ansiedad... - dijo señalando a una chica que aparecía en la foto sonriendo. Una chica con el pelo de un negro azulado, parecido al de Sirius, pero lo llevaba escalado y bastante cortito. – mi trabajo a concluido aqui, solo tienen que subministrarle está poción y que guarde algo de reposo durante un par de dias, nada de bebidas alcoholicas, ni nada excitante está claro?

- Entendido Dr. – James le estrechó la mano y este con un chasquido desapareció tal como habia venido.

- Annie Jefferson, Revenclaw eh... vaya pillín no se a quien a salido ¬¬ - insinuó Padfoot.

- A ti xD.

- Dejalo xD creo que eramos iguales...

- Bueno Harry ahora te vas a tomar esto – lo aviso James sacando un poco de poción que les acababa de dar el dr. con una jeringuilla.

Levantó levemente la cabeza de Harry y cuando este abrió levemente los labios le introdujo el medicamento.

- hmff – se quejó este y empezó a toser, cuando un gesto de asco recorrió su cara.

Sirius le dió un poco de zumo de calabaza para calmar el mal sabor y después de taparlo con las sábanas, y apargar la luz se marcharon dejandolo descansar.

- Este, también nos trae de cabeza -- vaya trio que tenemos...

-Vaya-contesto Remus delante de ellos-pero sin duda es el que si pilla un resfriado lo pilla más fuerte

-Si, es que madre mia, para que se tomara una pocion...-dijo James

-Una vez hasta tubimos que meterle un supositorio de esos muggles-dijo Sirius

-No me lo recuerdes...pobre niño, se paso dias con el culo dolorido-dijo la madrina del muchacho desde la puerta de la casa-aunque a Dan le pasa lo mismo

-Bueno os quedais a cenar?-preguntó Sirius viendo que ya habia oscurecido

-Si claro-contesto Moony

La cena pasó tranquilamente y casi en silencio, Harry cenó poco en su cuarto y se volvió a acostar, todos subieron a darle las buenas noches, aunque cuando subieron ya estaba mucho mejor.

-Oye nosotros nos vamos a ir ya eh que mira este-dijo Remus señalando a Dan que estaba dormido-y además mañana ai que despertarse pronto

-Oye tito Remus, Al final estas dos semanas mientras que no empieze el curso Dan se viene a Hogwarts?-preguntó Saruky

-Si nos lo llevamos, luego ya nos vendremos aquí nosotros-contesto su tio

-Ammm...bueno yo me voy a dormir-dijo Saruky-vienes tata?

-Tu y todos nos vamos-contesto James ya despidiéndose de Moony y esposa, y cerrando la puerta

¡¡PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP!-sonaba el despertador

-Apaga ese trasto que ya me levanto-dijo Sirius ya levantandose rapidamente

James y Sirius se levantaron extrañamente temprano y bien, sin refunfuños por parte de ninguno de los dos, se ducharon, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, al terminar de hacerlo eran casi las 8:30 de la mañana.

-Bien ahora toca lo peor-dijo Sirius

-xD tu despiertas a Saruky y yo a GriM?

-Vale...ei James, Si Harry esta peor no nos vamos eh-dijo Sirius antes de subir a despertar a sus hijas

-Por supuesto que no, que le den a las reuniones-contesto James

Los dos padres subieron a la habitacion de las gemelas y se posaron cada uno al lado de cada cama.

-Buenos dias mi niña-dijo James removiendo un poco a GriM

-mmm...dejame!-murmuró la chica

-Chicas...a levantarse-dijo Sirius abriendo la persiana

-Ajjjj cierra la persiana!-chilló Saruky

-No! Es hora de levantarse-dijo su padre alzando más la voz que la de su hija.

-James calma,pasemos al plan B

Sirius cogió y le quitó la sabana a su hija destapandola totalmente, la agarró de los pies y tiró de ella con fuerza, pero la chica se habia agarrado a la cabezera, lo mismo hacia James con GriM

Tiraron un par de veces más y desistieron, asi que les atacaron a cosquillas, eso siempre funcionaba, y finalmente a las 8:45 las chicas bajaban a desayunar todavia en pijama, dejando a sus padres despertando a Harry.

-Harry mi niño-dijo Sirius apartandole el flequillo de la cara-como estas?

-mmm...mejor...mmm...

-Despierta

-Si...papá...ya no tengo fiebre...-contesto el chico revolviendose entre las sabanas

-Venga Harry!-dijo James-a la ducha

James cogió a Harry como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y lo llevo hasta el baño de su habitacion, pues una de sus hijas ya se estaba duchando en el de sus hijos.

Metió a Harry a aun con boxers y la camiseta puesta en la ducha y abrió el grifo dejando caer agua templada.

-Ajjj que haces?-gritó Harry depejandose por el agua

-Pues despejarte-contesto su padre-eso es lo ago!

James dejó a su hijo duchandose y bajó a la cocina, detrás de el bajaban sus hijas ya duchadas y vestidas.

En ese instante entraban por la puerta trasera La familia Lupin al completo

-Chuluky!-gritó Dan desde los brazos de Sirius que venia con la familia

-Hola pekeñajo!-contesto Saruky cogiendo a su primo de los brazos de su padre, ella el pekeño y su hermana se fueron a jugar al jardin.

-Y tu donde estabas?-preguntó James

-Ei ido a buscar a estos-contesto Sirius

James le miró con una mirada un tanto extraña.

-Por cierto James tienes que ver el nuevo coche de Remus-dijo Sirius cogiendo a James por la cintura

-Que tienes nuevo coche y no me lo has enseñado?

-Si-contesto Remus-un alfa romeo gt gris metalizado, es el asunto que tenia que resolver.

-Ammm pues esta guapo...oye deberiamos ya irnos-contesto James

-Pues si-dijo Lily

Despues de meter todos los baules (reducidos claro) pues cada uno se metio en su coche, James en el suyo con Harry de copiloto, Sirius decidio ir con su moto para tenerla en Hogwarts, y Remus con Lily y Dan en su coche, las dos gemelas iban dando la murga en los asientos traseros del coche de James

-Falta mucho

-Falta mucho

-Cuanto queda

-Cuanto queda

-Niñas callaros un rato porfa-dijo James-mira tu padre adelantandonos...ya verás cuando llegemos a Hogwarts

Fueron en coche desde el valle hasta Hogsmeade y de alli irian hasta el castillo.

Llegaron a Hogwarts despues de un largo viaje en coche.

James ya iba estirando las piernas por los alrededores del castillo, cerca del lago cuando sus tres jovenes hijos ya estaba en la orilla.

James andaba tranquilamente vigilando a sus hijos cuando Sirius llegó con Dumbledore, Remus y Lily, pues Dan habia corrido hacia donde estaban sus primos.

-A ver Sirius cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que no me adelantes...que no vayas a esa velocidad con la moto?

-Uala James acabas de parecer su padre-contesto Remus a lo que James le contesto con una mirada desafiante

Los cuatro adultos y el anciano estuvieron un rato caminando por los alrededores mientras hablaban sobre los planes de la Orden.

Despues volvieron a buscar a sus hijos al lago.

-Chicos!-dijo Remus-venga vamos a dejar el equipaje a las habitaciones y luego a cenar!

-Ala es pronto todavia!-le dijo Harry a su tio

-Harry tu ayer tenias fiebre...a ver si no te voy a dejar salir en estas dos semanas!-contesto su tia con tono de regañina

-Vale :( -contesto Harry levantandose de la hierba y ayudando a sus hermanas.

Marcharon todos hacia el castillo, Dan estaba asombrado, pues le encantaba estar alli, ver a los fantasmas, criaturas magicas y demás.

La habitacion de James y Sirius estaba cerca de la Torre Gryffindor pero tambien de la sala de los menesteres, estaba situada en un pasillo poco habitado.

James dejó a sus hijos en la sala comun de Gryffindor despues de decir la contraseña: Leones campeones ( habian ganao la copa de la casa el año anterior) y se marchó hacia su habitacion.

James y Sirius compartian sala comun con Remus y Lily, era parecida a la de Gryffindor bastante espaciosa, y con los colores de dicha casa.

En el fondo de la sala habia la puerta hacia el baño, un poco más ala derecha habian unas escaleras que conducian a las habitaciones.

La de Sirius y James estaba frente a la de Lily y Remus.

- Bueno ya volvemos a estar aqui...- dijo Grím con tono cansino

- Si vayamos a dejarlo todo arriba, woh! Ya podemos usar los dormitorios de

septimo!

- Ala y yo voy a tener que dormir solo?

- Pozi...

- Un momento, no tiene porque, puedes dejar tus cosas en el dormitorio de los de sexto y dormir en una cama de nuestro dormitorio.

- Bueno como querais en todo caso vamos! Hay que prepararlo todo para quedarnos aqui durante todo el curso.

Las chicas subieron hasta su habitación y Harry hizo lo mismo.

- me pido esta cama! – gritó Saüky tirandose en plancha encima de la cama más cercana a la ventana.

- Pues yo en la de al lado xD

Como cada año las chicas dormían en camas relativamente juntas, empezaron a desempaquetar las cosas y después de cambiarse la ropa bajaron a la sala común, allí ya estaba Harry.

- Tete estás bien? No tienes muy buena cara...- le pregunto su hermana mayor con cara de preocupación.

- Eh? Si, si es solo que estoy un poco cansado tata ' – contestó este.

Sarüky se acerco y puso su mano en la frente de harry – parece que es cierto que está bien, pero no me pilles obsesiones con annie – dijo con un tono sobreprotector y a la vez algo enfadado, acto seguido le dió un tierno abrazo.

- Bueno vamonos papá nos estará esperando – las apremió Harry.

- Arg! James no se que ponerme T-T

- Sirius, ponte la primera túnica que pilles!

- Ah...vale – dijo algo ya más tranquilo

- Mira esta te queda bien – James le tendió una tunica azul marino con las costuras plateadas, chulíssima, este se la puso encima de su camisa negra.

- Me queda bien? – le preguntó a su marido. James estaba justo delante con la boca abeirta mientras un hilillo de baba le caía.

-Emmm...ah! Si si – se apresuró a decir saliendo de su ensimismamiento – de echo te queda genial cariño . - (más babas por parte de James) –bueno vámonos.

-Espera –dijo Padfoot, agarrando a Prongs de la manga de su túnica, esta era negra, como su pelo, y le hacía resaltar sus preciosos ojos avellana – a ti si te queda bien ciervito – acabó mientras lo agarraba de la cintura y empezaba a lamerle lentamente la oreja.

- Sirius, ahora no.. – dijo James apartando al perrito que se estaba poniendo bastante meloso – ya pasaremos cuentas tu y yo...

- Pues no será hoy.. – le constestó – es luna llena.

- Qué? Mierda! Cenemos rápido, hay que irse.

Los dos adultos pasaron a buscar a sus hijos a la torre de Gryffindor y con muchas prisas los llevaron al gran comedor donde ya estaban los Lupin y el esto de Professorado.

- A que tanta prisa? – preguntó GriM

- Hoy es luna llena – le constestó su padre (James)

Después de cenar Sirius se llevó a sus hijos de regreso a la torre, queria asegurarse de que realmente se ivan a ir a la torre y no a merodear, no ese dia en el que no estaban controlados ni por James ni por él.

- Que durmais bien, y no salgais de aqui eh? – les dijo dandoles un beso en la frente acada uno.

- no papá – dijo el trio al unísono.

- Cariño ten cuidado eh? – le dijo Lily a su Remus acariciandole la mejilla.

- Claro, te amo Lily – fijo fundiendo sus labios con los de su esposa.

- Yo también te amo amor mio. – y dicho Lily cogió a Dan y se marcharon a dormir.

James se acercó a Moony inmediatamente después.

- Ya echaba de menos esto – dijo Remus, sin vosotros no es lo mismo.

- Nunca entenderé porque insististes tanto en que cuando salieramos de Hogwarts querias ir solo...

- Pues porque considero que ya soy mayorcito como para cuidarme solito, además la mitad de las veces hacéis lo que os da la gana...

- Cierto, bueno vamonos que se nos hace tarde!

Al salir del gran comedor vieron como Sirius se acercaba corriendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un enorme terranova con un pelo largo y completamente negro se tiró encima de Remus. Llenándole absolutamente toda la cara de babas.

- Arg! Que asco Padfoot – el perro agachó las orejas.

- Eh! Para mi no hay lametones? úù

Prongs habia dicho las palabras mágicas pues Padfoot no paró de atosigarlo y lametearlo hasta que no llegaron a la casa de los gritos.

Ya allí 3 hombres esperaban resignados, ver salir la luna llena.

Remus tragó con algo de asco la poción, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado y se quedó mirando tristemente a la culpable de su condena, cuya luz se filtraba a través de las altas ventanas.

La luna empezó a aparecer y Remus dejó escapar un horrible grito de dolor, su piel empezó a cubrirse de una espesa capa de pelo de un color castaño claro, su morfologia empezo a cambiar, ya no se matenía depie, le apareció una frondosa cola y una puntiagudas orejas castañas, por ultimo le cambiaron los colmillos haciendose mucho más largos, a cada cambio el hombre gritaba de dolor y finalmente, solo quedó un precioso lobo, que no inofensivo, estirado en el suelo, cuando por fin con algo de esfuerzo abrió los ojos, dislumbro a dos animales que ya conocia sus dos amigos, un ciervo y un perro.

Moony se levantó y después de sacudirse se acercó feliz al enorme perro y empezó a fregar su cara con la de este, lo mismo hizo con el ciervo.

- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -aulló

Padfoot le imito y Prongs miró a ambos con cara de resignación.

Salieron al exterior, el bosque por donde tantas y tantas veces habian ido.

Los tres jovenes merodeadores estaba en la sala comun de Gryffindor. Saruky miraba por la ventana viendo la luna en todo su esplendor alzada en el cielo y minutos despues escuchaba un par de aullidos.

-Luna llena y nosotras aquí metidas-dijo Saruky yendo hacia el sofá donde estaba tirada su hermana.

-Si...que planeas?

-Ir a dar una vueltecilla...-contesto Saruky riendo

-Ya habeis escuchado a papá...y sabeis que no le gusta que vayais con ellos en Luna llena-intervino Harry

-Además no le podemos dejar solo-dijo GriM señalando a su hermano

-Si solo será un momento...tengo ganas de salir...

GriM se lo pensó un momento y rapidamente se transformó en Loba.

Las dos animagas salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda dejando en la sala a su hermano.

-No Tardeis-gritó este justo antes que se cerrara el retrato

Despues de correr un rato, llegaron a la casa de los gritos donde en ese mismo momento llegaban un hombre lobo espaldado por sus dos padres.

El perro les miró con severidad y les empezó a ladrar, la loba le devolvió los ladridos.

Como pudo Padfoot se llevó sus dos hijas fuera del bosque oscuro, cerca de los terrenos de Hogwars, y alli dejando a James cuidando de Remus se destrasformó y sus hijas hicieron lo mismo.

-Os parece bonito?-preguntó el hombre seriamente-es que nunca podeis hacer caso?

-Papá...yo-empezó a decir Saruky mirando al suelo

-Papá nada-contesto Sirius-estoy muy enfadado, os digo que no salgais y salis, y dejais a vuestro hermano solo, sabiendo como esta, me habeis decepcionado las dos...

-Pero

-Todavia no e terminado-le interrumpió Sirius que en ningun momento habia alzado la voz, se veia serio y decepcionado como el habia dicho-ahora ireis directas a vuestra sala comun, y como no vayais lo descubriré, es que sabeis que no me gusta que vengais con nosotros en luna llena, no teneis derecho aunque seais animagas

-Papá fue mi culpa-dijo Saruky-yo le dije de ir

-Me da igual, ella tambien salió no? Si hubiera sido un poco sensata, que ella es la mayor y además teneis 16 años ya, deberiais pensar un poquito antes de hacer las cosas...

-Si pues creo que tu no pensabas mucho con 16 eh-contesto GriM bordemente

Sirius fue a alzar la mano para pegarle una bofetada a su hija pero Saruky se pusó en medio, y le paró la mano con unos buenos reflejos heredados de James.

Se miraron una vez padre e hija, y giraron la cara.

-Tranquilo lo hemos captado, nos vamos a la sala comun-dijo GriM y cogiendo a su hermana se fueron hacia el castillo. Y acto seguido cuando Sirius se cercioró que estaba en el castillo se transformo y se fue hacia donde estaban Prongs y Moony.

Poco despues llegaron a la sala comun encontrandose a Harry sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana leyendo un libro.

Saruky pasó hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitacion . GriM se quedó con Harry un momento.

-Que le pasa?-preguntó Harry

-Que papá nos a echado bronca-contesto la chica

-Oye tata, tas fijado que Snape no estaba en la cena...?

-No me fijo donde esta Snivellus...no me interesa, y ahora tete yo tambien me voy a dormir-contesto GriM marchandose.

-Nanit guapa! Yo tambien me voy-dijo Harry y subieron los dos a la habitacion encontrandose a Saruky durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se despertaron temprano tenian el castillo a su entera disposión y podian merodear todo lo que quisieran.

- Buenos dias tata! – gritó Harry tirandose encima de Sarüky – que tal esos humos!

- Bien, pero como no te kites vas a tener una preciosa cicatriz en forma de garra en tu cara - dijo con un falso tono cariñoso

- Ala tata me has recordado a la professora Umbridge! – se rió GríM quien ya se estaba vistiendo

- Como osas!

En ese preciso instante la cabeza de Sirius asomó por la puerta, este tenía un horrible corte en la mejilla izquierda.

- Buenos dias! Eh papá que te paso!

- Nada que Moony estaba revueltillo...hacía tiempo que no nos veia y además...

- Además? – preguntó Grim

- Confiesa! ¬¬ - ordenó Sarüky

- Vale, vale...se enfado porque os eché de allí y además porque vió como casi te suelto una buena torta Grim. Tuvimos una pekeña pelea y acabé así pero trankilos me lo hizo con las uñas...no con los dientes.

- Te está bien por mal perro – le solto con isolencia Grím

- No me vayas de lista jovencita, un poco de respeto por tu progenitor.

- si..si...

- Ahora verás!

Sirius se transformó y se plantó imponente delante de su hija enseñandole los dientes y gruñendole.

- Si eh, de perritos negros yo también se – y dicho esto cambio de nuevo a su forma animaga.

- Grrrrrrrrrr – grunó GríM

- GRRRRRR – grunó aun más alto su padre y se le plantó encima.

Al mismo tiempo James asomaba su desordenada cabeza por la puerta, viendo la tan poco usual estampa mañanera.

Pasando de ambos se fué a sentar junto a Sarüky en la cama:

- buenos dias mi niña – le dijo abrazandola y estirandose encima de ella. Que hacen esos dos – señala a ambos cándidos negros.

- Bueno Grim le faltó al respeto y el perrito se picó – dijo con sorna Sarüky

- Papá – llamó Harry metiendose por debajo de las sábanas junto a su hermana.

- Buenos dias cariño.

- grrrrrr – se revelaba grim intentandose quitar a su padre de encima, pero como no pudo le atacó mordiendole el cuello.

Mientras estos peleaban se ladraban y gruñian Harry y Sarüky se vistieron:

- Bueno vámonos – anunció James quien iva seguido por Harry y llevaba a Sarüky enganchada de su cintura.

Padfoot salió corriendo a la que James abrió la puerta y Grím lo perseguía ladrandole detrás.

- Vaya par...arman más escándalo...

- Genial! Creo que yo también voy!

- Eh! Sarü espera! – la intentó detener su padre pero esta ya iva algunos metros por delante corriendo junto a su hermana.

Zarpitas le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y esta ladró ambas empezaron a trotar GríM se adelantó cortandole el paso a Padfoot kien corria por el largo pasillo de camino al gran comedor, mientras desde detrás la tigressa se le tiró encima haciendo tropezar al perro y kedando sobre el. GríM se le acercó y con las patas delanteras estiradas movía energicamente la cola y le ladró en la cara a Padfoot en un inconfundible "hemos ganado"

Después fué directa a Harry y lo tiró al suelo, y cuadno lo tuvo inmobilizado empezó a lamerle las orejas.

- Jajaja xD para tata...jajaja que me meo xD.

- Grím deja a tu hermano! – la lobita obedeció y se sentó frente a su padre – y tu Sarüky ven aqui también! – y esta imitó el gesto de su hermana.

- Ya vale no? Después de lo de ayer y hoy os levantais igual! Y tu Sirius no tendrias que darles ese ejemplo ¬¬

Padfoot se puso panza arriba con la lengua colgandole a un lado y moviendo la cola.

- Arf!

- Dios mio para que me esfuerzo! – se lamento poniendo los ojos en blanco – venga todos destransformados y a desayunar que luego iremos a ver a Remus – grim y sarüky ya estaban saliendo por patas – EH! DIJE LUEGO! Está claro!

Las chicas finalmente volvieron a la normalidad, y la Familia Black Potter entró finalmente a desayunar (n/a todos humanos xD)

El desayuno transcurrió más rápido de lo normal pues todos estaban ansiosos de ir a la infermeria a ver a Remus.

Una vez entraron, encontraron a Remus leyendo un libro tranquilamente, eso si estaba rodeado de mullidos almohadones por todas partes y tenía algo de dificultad para moverse.

- Buenos dias Moony! – dijo alegre Prongs

- Que tal tito Remus? – preguntaron las gemelas

- Bien, uhm...estas heridas me estan matando, pero nada nuevo.

- Sirius y esa herida en la mejilla OO – dijo asustado Remus

- Ah...pues me la hiciste...digo me la hice ayer con una rama – mintió este pero esa escusa no sirvió para nada con moony.

- No me digas que eso te lo hice yo...lo siento... – el lobito agachó la cabeza.

- Ah tranquilo... de echo lo hiciste para defender a grím y sarüky

- Ya recuerdo, no las dejaste venir con nosotros...e intestaste pegar a grim verdad? Supongo que me salió el instinto protector...

- Además padfoot tiene la cara muy dura no le dolió xD – bromeó Prongs

- Que gracioso...

- Y ese mordisco Oo – preguntó Harry señalando en el cuello de su tio, donde había la marca de unas fauces bastante grandes.

- Em...bueno eso fuí yo...lo siento Moony esque te enfadaste mucho y me tuve que defender...no reaccionabas... – Sirius tenía una cara realmente apenada y miraba seriamente a su mejor amigo pidiendole disculpas.

- No pasa nada me lo tenía merecido supongo u

- Bueno dejenmelo descansar, el señor Lupin a tenido muy mala noche y ya bastante que está despierto a esta hora vuelvan más tarde – les regañó la señora Pomfrey

Todos salieron de la enfermeria, no sin antes quejarse a Poppy alegando que si durante toda la vida han estado con el por 5 minutos más no iva a pasar nada, pero esta no hizo lugar a peticiones y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

- Chicos nosotros nos vamos un rato a dormir que ayer no nos dió tiempo a pegar ojo. – anunció el padre de los chicos (James)

- Vale, yo voy a escribir una carta a George – dijo Sarüky en respuesta a su padre

- Y yo otra a Fred

- Mmm...ya que mandamos a Hedwig también le escribiré a Hermione y Ron.

- Vale nos vemos a la comida niños, y portaos bien! Eh Harry vigilame a estas dos... – pidió Sirius

- Pero si nunca me hacen caso!

- Pues les mandas un _"petrificus totalus"_ pero no quiero que se vayan del colegio está claro?

- Si papá...

Despues que los tres escribireran sus respectivas cartas, cada uno se fue para un lado, Harry se fue con Dan al lago mientras que Lily estaba apoyada en un arbol leyendo un rato para despejarse pues se habia pasado toda la mañana al lado de Remus, y ahora estaba alli vigilando a su hijo y sobrino.

-Dan, Harry salir un rato del agua que os vais a arrugar-dijo Lily levantando la mriada del libro

-Si tia Lil vamos-contesto el chico cogiendo a Dan en brazos y saliendo fuera.

Mientras su hermano estaba con su primo las dos gemelas se habian ido a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

-Que hacemos?-preguntó la más pequeña

-No se...que quieres hacer?

-No se y tu...

-Bah...vamos a la biblioteca...xD que diversion, no esto...te reto a un duelo-contesto GriM

-Donde y cuando?

-Ahora en la sala de los menesteres-contesto GriM

-Ok vamos-dijo su hermana saliendo corriendo sin controlar que a la vuelta de la esquina aparecia ni más ni menos que Severus Snape.

La chica frenó de repente al ver a su profesor de Pociones, intentando no chocar, y su semblante se tornó serio.

-Buenos días profesor Snape-dijo la chica amablemente

-Vaya vaya...si tenemos aquí a los dos diablillos identicos...Black Potter 1-dijo señalando con la palma de la mano a GriM-y Black Potter 2-señalando a Saruky

Despues de un silencio incomodo y una mirada de odio por parte de GriM

-No sabe que no se puede correr por los pasillos señorita...Black-dijo el profesor desagradablemente

-Black-Potter-corrigió la joven Gryffindor cosa que provoco una mueca de odio y asco por parte de Snape

-Supongo que al ir corriendo de semejante manera tendrán los dos pergaminos de pociones echos...

Al ver la cara de susto de las chicas...

-Suponia bien, es decir que no los tienen echos...lastima que ahora no puedo ponerles ningun castigo, pero espero ansioso al dia 1...

-Severus dejalas tranquilas-dijo una voz bastante conocida

Dumbledore apareció por detrás de las chicas provocando una risilla en ellas al ver la cara que ponia snivellus al ver que el director casi siempre las defendia.

-Albus ahora no tengo tiempo de sermones, adios-y actó seguido el ex-mortifago se marcho ondeando su tunica negra como de costumbre.

Dumbledore miró como se marchaba y les dio permiso a las chicas para irse a cumplir con su duelo.

Y despues de acabar agotadas por el duelo en que habia quedado nulo pues habian ganado las dos, por parte de un rugido de las dos se fueron rapidamente al gran comedor, al entrar encontraron a sus padres, a su tia y sus primos en la mesa de Gryffindor alejados de los demás profesores que cominan junto con Snape y Dumbledore esa vez en la mesa de Slytherin y no en la mesa del claustro.

-Llegais un pelin tarde no?-dijo su padre que ya estaba empezando a comer el postre

-Es que estabamos ocupadas...mira lo que me hizo!-contesto Saruky enseñando un rasguño en la pierna gentileza de GriM.

-Ala que mala-contesto Harry riendo que llevaba todavia el pelo humedo.

-Es que no se dejaba ganar-contesto su hermana sentandose a su lado y empezando a comer.

La comida transcurrió sin mas interrupciones, y al terminar todos fueron a la sala común que habia bajo las habitaciones de Sirius,James, Remus y Lily.

Una vez allí, entraron en la polémica de que hacer en esa calurosa tarde de agosto.

- Yo em voy a quedar con Remus, chicos vosotros podeis ir a dar una vuelta por ahy.

- Ni hablar nos quedaremos por el castillo – cortó Sirius – no nos vamos a ir por ahy con el moony aqui ingresado.

- Podriamos jugar al Quidditch - propuso James

- Wah! Demasiado calor papá – le contestó Grim

- Además que obsesión tienes con el Quidditch! – siguió la otro gemela

En ese preciso instante, Hedwig entró por la ventana dejando 3 cartas, una para Grim otra para Sarüky y otra para Harry

- Genial! Contestaron Rápido! – gritó este ultimo entusiasmado mientras abria la carta que le habia mandado Ron y Hermione

Las dos chicas terminaron de leer sus cartas al mismo tiempo y se miraron mutuamente esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

- Hey! Jovencitas! Donde creeis que vais? – dijo sirius, que se había levantado a agarrar a sus hijas pues ambas se habían levantado y con paso rápido se disponian a salir por la puerta.

- Esa sonrisa la conozco (n/a la heredamos de él xD) y se que es un " he quedado, tengo que cambiarme rápido para irme"

- Vale has dado en el clavo y que? – contestó grim impertinentemente

- GríM ya vale que te estás pasando – la riñó su padre (James)

- Jo pero es verdad vosotros con nuestra edad hacias lo que os daba la gana! – se quejó sarüky

- Eso es verdad chicos, no les podeis decir que no! O te tengo que recordar los años que me fuiste detrás?

- Pero eso no cuenta porque no me habia percatado aun de que era...G...

- Y las citas? Chicas podeis iros tranquilas – sentenció su tia y ambas salieron disparadas hacia los dormitorios.

- Bueno me voy a ver a Remus – dijo Sirius levantandose de nuevo - y ya de paso que Madame Pomprey me mire la herida, que me esta empezando a sangrar.

- Dejame ver – James apartó el largo pelo de Sirius y le examinó la herida- bueno parece que está bien solo que no se te cierra del todo, vaya...deja que te... – Sirius se quedó totalmente quieto y James le empezó a lamer sensualemnte la herida

- Prongs que hay niños delante! Anda Padfoot vete a ver a Remsie que yo te cuido a James.

- Uix no me fio mucho ¬¬

- Estaré bien no seas tonto que yo solo te quiero a ti – dijo con voz melosa

-Sisisis bueno me voy malas personas

- Esto...yo tambien me voy...- anunció Harry

- Como! Tu tambien?

- Em si... me voy a Hogsmeade, a dar uan vuelta total ya no pinto nada mis hermanas me han abandonado, mis padres se quieren dar el lote y mi tia Lily estará con Moony.

- Bueno está bien pero hazme un favor – pidió Lily – llevate a Dan a dar una velta si?

- Ok , vamos Dan!

El pequeño corrió encantado y así la tarde pintaba tranquila para los merodeadores quien volvian a tener Hogwarts para ellos solos.

- Bueno asi ya estamos bien - dijo Sarüky satisfecha, ambas gemelas vestían igual llevaban unos pantalones negros, muy anchos y con monton de cintas negras que colgaban hasta el suelo, y arriba sus camisetas negras con letras blancas en la espalda, con el nombre de cada una.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, venga vámonos ya!

- Grím tranquilízate histérica!

- Vale...Sorry xD

Ambas chicas salieron del colegio y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade por el secreto camino (que gracias al mapa del merodeador no era ningun secreto xD)

Se dirigieron a las tres escobas donde ya les esperaban Fred y George, vestidos iguales los dos con unos tejanos con el tiro muy bajo y unas camisas negras

- Holas - saludaron las gemelas

- Nas! Que tal? – pregunto George

- Cuanto tiempo! – siguió Fred

- Pues si! Wah! Tomamos algo? – dijo sarüky sentandose en una mesa mientras los demás le seguian –tom! 1 cerveza de matequilla!

- Que sean 4 – intervinó George – eis! Que no piensas en mi mala persona T-T me dejas sin beber nada? – george pone cara de pena...

- Claro que pienso en ti... – le contestó mientras se sentaba sobre las rodillas de su amigo – y tu en quien piensas...

- Pues...

- Oooooooh! Que bonitooo que bonitooo – canturreaban Fred y Grím mientras se partian

-¬¬ ¬¬

Estaba empezando a caer la tarde, dando paso a la noche las chicas estaban riendose, bueno llevaban toda la tarde asi pasandolo bien junto a sus amigos, cuando la puerta de las tres escobas se abrió dejando paso a un pelirrojo y su amigo, acompañados tambien de una chica que llevaba en brazos a su ahijado.

-Hola chicos-dijo Harry estrechandole una mano a cada uno de los gemelos y acto seguido cogiendo una silla y sentandose en la misma mesa

Siguieron un momento más hablando cuando Hermione de repente exclamo:-os aveis dado cuenta la hora que es? Es casi la hora de cenar...

-Ostia pues...seria cuestion de irnos...-dijo Saruky

-Si...vaya a ser que nos echen bronca-sigió GriM

Salieron todos juntos hacia la casa de los gritos, cuando llegaron alli las chicas iban a despedirse de los gemelos y de Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno Georgy...a ver si no tardamos mucho en volver a vernos-empezó Saruky

-Perdonad guapas, pero creeis que os vamos a dejar ir solas hasta el castillo a estas horas?-preguntó Fred a las dos hermanas.

-Si claro, si vamos con Harry-contestaron al unisono

-Este...si es un enclenque...el gran salvador del mundo magico...jajaja porfavor si es un criajillo-dijo Ron ante la mirada asesina de su mejor amigo

-Además chicas no contais con que Ron se queda a dormir-dijo Harry- antes le pregunté a papá y bueno, si se queda Ron se queda Hermione, y ya que estamos...

-Pues montamos una fiestecita por todo el castillo-terminó GriM

-No es mala idea-apoyó su hermana

-Siiii claro, y si vemos a Snape mejor, asi le gastamos alguna bromita...para que se acuerde de nosotros-dijo George

Todo el grupito se fue rapidamente por el pasillo secreto hacia el castillo, cuando llegaron alli entraron apresudaramente en el gran comedor, encontrando todo en silencio, pues solo estaban Lily y Sirius cenando en la mesa Gryffindor acompañados por Dumbledore y Snape que cenaban en la mesa del profesorado.

-Weeeeeee hemos vuelto!-gritó Fred haciendo girar a Sirius

Sirius se levantó y fue rapidamente al encuentro de sus hijos y amigos.

-Gritar más...si eso...ala venga!-dijo Padfoot riendose

-Papá que Fred y George tambien se quedan a dormir-dijo Harry

Sirius alzó una ceja poco propio de él, más bien al estilo Slytherin, vamos que ni Snape lo hubiera echo mejor, aunque ese gesto estaba registrado por el profesor de pociones.

-Bueno venga...os dejo si me invitais a la fiesta!

-Fiesta?-preguntó Harry haciendose el inocente-que fiesta?

-Tu niño te crees que tu padre es tonto o que?-preguntó James que acababa de llegar al comedor acompañado por Remus que le acababan de dar el alta de la enfermeria y aunque aun estaba un poco debilitado se le veia con buena cara.

-Remuusss!Tito!-gritaron las dos chicas corriendo a abrazar a su tio aunque al ver que su tio ponia cara de miedo, fueron con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Como estas Tito Moony?-preguntó Harry

-Perdonar la agradable conversación, pero yo me voy a jalar-interrumpió Fred

-Gracias Fred por preocuparte por tu ex profesor, estoy bien tranquilo-contesto Remus-Aunque mejor, eso hablamos cenando que tengo hambre-dijo Remus y apoyado en James se sentó al lado de su mujer.

La mesa Gryffindor estaba ocupada por James, Remus, Lily, Sirius, Dan, Harry y George en una parte, y Fred, Saruky, Hermione, GriM, y Ron en ese orden en frente de los demás.

Después de una cena amena y agradable, entre risas y cachondeo, y una atenta mirada de odio por parte de Snape, se marcharon todos juntos a la sala Gryffindor incluidos los adultos.


	9. Chapter 8

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Rowling, otros no xD

Al entrar, los elfos domésticos ya ,lo habían preparado todo, mesas llenas de bebidas y picoteo, coctel,ponche...y delante del fuego todo despejado para bailar, por ultimos los cómodos sillones de gryffindor estaban situados al fondo junto a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

- Wow! OO menudo fieston !- gritó entusiasmado Sirius

- Ya ves! – añadió Sarüky qye entraba en esos momentos por la puerta, con George quien la agarraba por la cintura.

Pero a Sirius Black no se le escapa nada

- Eh! Tu cuidadín donde tocas ¬¬ ! – dijo dirigiendose al gemelo que iva con su hija pequeña y al otro clon pelirojo lo mismo!

- Padfoot no crees que ya son mayorcitas? – dijo Remus que se había apuntado a la fiesta y se las apañaba como podia.

- No

- Sirius...¬¬ - le reprochó su marido – dejémoslo que ya son mayores de edad ( n/a vamos pa 17 xD )

La fiesta empezó, Remus estaba sentado en los cómodos sillones de cuero del fondo de la sala, con James, los dos charlaban tranquilamente.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lily y Sirius bailaban de una forma bastante frenética al ritmo de la música.

GríM subió a los dormitorios a llevar a Dan, quien ya se había dormido, lo tumbó en su cama cubriéndolo con las sábanas y después de darle un beso en la frente, se dispuso a marchar, pero al llegar a la pueta algo o mejor dicho alguien le impidió el paso.

- Hola GríM – saludó con tono pícaro Fred

- hola xD – dijo esta – si crees que me pillarás lo llevas claro xD – grim se transformó y paso corriendo entre las piernas de Fred, quien estaba en la puerta intentando impedir el paso.

- Ay...lobita...lobita...ya sabes que conmigo eso no funciona...

Fred siguió el ejemplo de la loba y se transformó, su forma animaga era un perro de raza husky de un pelo pelirojo y blanco.

Ahora mismo movia energicamente la cola mientras ladraba intentando atraer a la chica.

- Arf! Arf!...Arf!

Empezó a avanzar hacia ella y grim fuén marcha atrás retrocediendo sin darse cuenta que cada vez se acercaba más a las escaleras...Fred se acefcó un poco mas...Grim tozudamente se retiró sin darse cuenta que sino parava caeria escaleras abajo...y eso fue lo que le ocurrio, resbaló cayó rodando hacia abajo.

Remus y James que estaban junto a las escaleras, vieron como el oscuro animal llevaba abajo y se quedaba estirado, aturdida.

- GríM! – gritó Prongs, acercándose rápidamente a su hija.

Fred cajó trotando las escalereas, observó a la loba y empezó a lamerle el hocico hasta que estaba lentamente abrió los ojos.

Observó a la multitud que había a su alrededor y con dificultad se levanto y sacudiendose se destransformó. Volviendo a su forma humana.

- Tranquilos estoy bien solo me he roto la columna xD – bromeó mientras se levantaba a dos patas xD (lease piernas) – y tu que perrito, pretndías matarme?

El husky bajó las orejas pero inmediatamente depsués saltó sobre la chica tirandola de espaldas al suelo y siguiendo el ejemplo de esta volvió a la normalidad.

- Lo siento... – sus labios se fundieron en el que iva a ser su primer beso.

- grrrrrr...

- Sirius cállate – le dijo Prongs

- Pues no mires al sofá del fondo xD – le dijo Remus sabiendo que lo primero que Padfoot haria seria mirar en esa dirección.

Por los fondos de la sala el ambiente estaba ardiendo, Sarüky estaba estirada en el sofá con George encima llenándole el cuello y la cara de apasionados besos.

- NO! – Sirius cae al suelo...

- SIRIUS! Que te pasa? Dime algo, dios mio creo que se a desmayado!

- no...no... – decia este

- Padfoot dime algo que te pasa!

- No quiero tener a Molly de suegra! T-T

James y Remus se descojonaron al ver la reacion de Sirius, la fiesta siguió su curso, James y Remus seguian en los sillones mientras consolaban a Sirius, Lily bailaba con Harry, mientras que Ron y Hermione "discutian" por cualquier tonteria como siempre y las gemelas hablaban con los gemelos tranquilamente.

-Venga Sirius que no es pa tanto...-dijo Moony

-Si claro como tu no tienes hijas...-contesto Padfoot

-A ver No lo entiendo...a Harry le animas para que conquiste a Annie, y eso que tiene un año menos que las chicas, y a tus hijas no les dejas...-dijo Remus dandole unos leves toques en la espalda a su amigo.

-Dejale es un carca y antiguo-intervino James- y machista!

-Ehhhh eso si que no te lo permito, sabes que no soy nada de eso...-se quejó Sirius-lo que pasa es que son mis hijas...mis NIÑAS!

-Si pero tus niñas ya no tienen dos años ¬¬-contesto Remus

-Ya lo se...pero soy su padre...solo las quiero...

-Proteger-terminó James

-Ya...te entiendo...pero no van a estar toda la vida contigo...tienen que hacer su vida-dijo Lily que acaba de llegar con Harry abrazado a ella.

-Papá si sabes que son buenos chicos-dijo Harry

-Tu no te metas!¬¬-contesto Sirius haciendo que Harry huyera de alli tan pronto como habia llegado.

-Es que el tiempo pasa rapidisimo...fijate en este...hace nada era un mini James, y mira ahora, esta echo un hombre...casi de tu misma altura-le dijo Remus a James

-Ya te digo...todo un Potter...

-Si si pero tambien tiene de Black eh...mira si no como triunfa entre las chicas-contesto Sirius olvidando el tema de sus hijas.

-Buah...eso yo tambien lo hacia...-contesto James

-Y yo tambien triunfaba-contesto Remus ante la mirada desafiante de Lily

-Buaaaaa que sueño tengo-dijo James entre un bostezo

-Nos vamos a dormir?-preguntó Remus a lo que todos asintieron

Todos los adultos se marcharon dejando a cargo de acostar a los chicos a Sirius que se ofreció voluntario.

-Nos vamos a dormir!-dijo Sirius-venga chicos que la fiesta se a terminado!

Los jovenes a regañadientas fueron hacia las escaleras que conducian a los dormitorios.

Hermione y Ron se despidieron con un tierno beso, y rapidamente el pelirrojo subió a las habitaciones de sexto curso de los chicos acompañado por Harry.

-Buenas noches mi niña-dijo George a Saruky ante la mirada de Sirius

-Buenas noches-dijo el otro gemelo dandole un beso en la mejilla a GriM

Los dos se sentian cohibidos por la atenta mirada de Sirius. Las chicas subieron a su habitacion seguidas por Hermione.

-Buenas noches-dijeron los gemelos al unisono

-Un momento-dijo el padre de las chicas-sentaos!

Los jovenes obedecieron

-Me parece que debo dejaros una cosa clarita...no me importaria ir a Azkaban si les haceis daño a mis hijas...me explicado bien?-preguntó Sirius seriamente

Los chicos tragaron saliva con dificultad

-Si...si nos a quedado claro-contesto Fred-verdad George?

-Si...claro, clarisimo-contesto George con miedo

-Muy bien chicos-contesto Sirius sonriendo y dandoles unos golpecitos en los hombros-pues ahora a dormir...por cierto, a la habitacion de los chicos eh!

-Por...por supuesto-contesto un gemelo Weasley tartamudeando y completamente sonrojado

-Buenas noches, y no intenteis ir a ver a mis hijas, por que me enteraré y las consecuencias...ya sabeis!-contesto el merodeador guiñandoles un ojo

-Si, Sirius de verdad, estaremos con Harry y Ron-contesto Fred

-Es verdad, además nosotros te juramos que no saldremos, y tambien que las queremos de verdad

-Más os vale-contesto Black saliendo por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Los gemelos subieron rapidamente a su habitacion, mientras Sirius iba sonriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitacion una vez alli dijo su la contraseña: Merodeadores Powa! Y entró en la sala viendo que estaba vacia subió las escaleras rapidamente y entró en su habitacion, viendo a James metido en la cama leyendo una revista de quiddich

-Te estaba esperando...-dijo James- y esa sonrisa...espera...que les has dicho ya?

-Yo? Nada-contesto Sirius fingiendo inocencia-solo tube una charlita con los gemelos...pero nada en concreto...

-Sirius que nos conocemos-contesto James dandole un beso-bueno vamos a dormir, mañana ya hablaremos tu y yo

-Si cariño...lo que tu digas...buenas noches mi vida-contesto Sirius abrazando a su marido y tapandose con las sabanas.

al día siguiente todos se levantaron, bastante tarde, en la habitación de las chicas Sarüky fué la primera en despertarse, y se quedó en la cama pensando en todo lo que había sucedido el dia anterior:

- Sarü... – susurró su hermana – estás despierta?

- Si...

- Que crees que les dijo papá a George y Fred cuando subimos?

- Alguna de sus obsesiones fijo xD

- Mmm...bueno no fuimos muy disimuladas...

- Pues no! Que más da! Que se vaya acostumbrando xD. Ni que ellos disimularan en casa! Además papá (James) se lo hará ver de otra forma

- Eso espero úù

- Buaaaaaaah (bostezo) Buenos Días chicas – saludó soñolienta Hermione

- Buenas! Bueno yo me voy a vestir ya! – anunció Grím

- Y yo!

- Pues yo no me voy a quedar aqui toda sola

Las 3 chicas se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, bueno más bien a comer porque eran ya las 2 de la tarde.

Al bajar a la sala común se encontraron con Harry y Ron, este último se acercó a darle un beso a su novia.

Sarüky y GríM se avalanzaron sobre su hermano:

- Tete! – gritó Sarüky subiendose a caballito

- Buenos días enano! – le saludo Grím despeninandolo.

- Tatas! Que me acababa de peinar! Y tu Grím que obsesion con toquetearme el pelo! ¬¬

- xD Harry tu no te puedes peinar ¬¬ - le echó en cara Sarüky

- Eso ¬¬ soy tu superior y tengo derecho ha hacerte lo que quiera xD (n/a no se cometen incestos xD)

- Que graciosa...esa herencia black...además mirad quienes hablan las greñas!

- Eh! Remolinitos no te piques!

Los chicos se fueron al gran comedor donde ya estaban como siempre sus padres y tios y Dan estaba sentado en las rodillas de Dumbledore que lo consentía a base de caramelos

- Buenos dias tia Lily, tio Remus, papá (James) – dijeron las gemelas y Harry

- Buenos dias

- Por cierto Ron y Hermione después de comer os volveis a casa que aún teneis que prepararos todas las cosas para el curso que viene si?

- De acuerdo professor Potter – constestó Hermione por los dos

- Aún no han empezado las clases y aunque estemos en el colegio podeis llamarme James

- Vale...

- Esto papá – inquirió Sarüky – y papá? (Sirius)

- Tu que crees? Sobando hija...

- Como no xD

Al acabar de comer, y recoger algunas cosas los Black-Potter, junto con Hermione y los Weasley se fueron a la madriguera, fueron todos porque Harry queria acompañar a sus amigos y Sirius había obligado a Fred y George a marcharse también del castillo ( aunque no los invitó a volver xD ) osea que ya tenian a las dos gemelas detrás

Y asi fueron todos a través de la chimenea del despacho de profesores de la 3º planta.

Al llegar a la madriguera, Molly les invitó a Caffe, Sirius la miraba con mala cara...

- Sirius quieres cafe?

- grr... – codazo de james... – bueno si si...

Entre Molly y Sirius saltaban chispas, y aunque Arthur y James intentan suavizar el ambiente parecía que no daba muchos frutos.

Mientras Sarüky y GríM se bebian un batido de cacao al lado de sus respectivos chicos...

- Harry que te pasa cariño? – le pregunto Prongs a su hijo

- Nada...

- Si es por esa tal...Annie no te preocupes que el lunes la verás además hoy ya es viernes.

- Si..supongo..bueno cambiamos de tema? – pidió algo ruborizado

Molly se sentó en la mesa tomandose un cortado, mientras dirigiendose a Padfoot y James les comentaba

- Quien lo diria que un dia los gemelos se me ivan a enamorar...y encima de dos gemelas como no...

- Si que suerte – dijo con sarcasmo Sirius – alomejor tienen gemelos cada parejita y todo y ala montamos un laboratorio de clonacion y nos forramos ¬¬

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte! – le gritó James

- Es que joder Prongs! Me da rabia vale, mira no se ni que decirr ahg! Al diablo me voy a dar una vuelta. Y encima tendré que soportar a la vieja criticona esta de suegra!

- Vieja criticona yo! Mira quien habla el marginado social! Criminal deverias agradecerme que dejara que mis niños fueran con tus hijas!

-Mamá! No te pases!

En ese mismo instante Sirius pegó un portazo, y salió fuera de la casa.

-Yo creo que seria hora de marcharnos-dijo Saruky en ese preciso momento

-Si, Tenemos que hacer cosas-dijo James-vamos niños, vuestro padre ya se aparecera en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando le de la gana.

James y sus tres hijos se marcharon hacia Hogwarts, no sin antes que las gemelas se despidieran de sus gemelitos quedando en verse pronto, volvieron al castillo encontrandose a Sirius tumbado en el cesped del lago, a Black le gustaba ir ahí a pensar.

Saruky y GriM iban a ir a hablar con su padre, pero James las detuvo

-Ir a cenar, yo voy a hablar con él

Las chicas y Harry obedecieron y fueron a cenar al gran comedor junto con sus tios que ya estaban cenando y los demás profesores.

-Sirius-murmuró James sentandose al lado de su marido

-Que?-contesto el otro en un pequeño susurro que apenas se podia escuchar

-Que ocurre mi vida?

-Es que no soporto a esa mujer...lo has visto James, me ha llamado Criminal, solo por ke estuve 3 casi 4 años, ke se dice pronto, en Azkaban, y todo por una equivoacion, lo pase fatal, más bien lo pasamos fatal

-Si lo pasamos fatal, yo sin ti y con 3 bebes, y tu en Azkaban

-Y encima la vieja esta me lo restriega por la cara...dios es que no la soporto...no se como puedo ser primo segundo o cuarto de esa mujer...

-Tu tranquilo mi amor, vale?-contesto James pasandole la mano por la espalda

-Si claro, que remedio...lo tendré que aceptar

-Sirius es normal, tienen que hacer su vida...por mucho que te cueste o no te guste...

-Ya ya lo se-contesto Padfoot tristemente

-Tampoco te las van a quitar-dijo James

-Vamos eso que ni se le ocurra-contesto Sirius seriamente y acto seguido tirandose encima de James haciendo que este se tumbara en el cesped y besandose

-Te quiero James

-Yo tambien te amo Siri...-dijo entre besos

El matrimonio siguieron besandose un buen rato hasta que aparecieron sus hijos rompiendo el encanto.

-Ala ala que romantico-dijo Harry riendo

-Ven aquí enano-dijo James levantandose rapidamente y cogiendo a Harry lo tiró con cuidado en el cesped y entre Sirius y el empezaorn a hacerle cosquillas, las chicas no tardaron en unirse

Despues de muchos juegos, James y Sirius fueron a cenar, y más tarde a seguir su romantica noche en su habitacion, Remus y Lily tambien estaban haciendo uso del romanticismo, mientras Dan dormia con sus primos en la torre Gryffindor.

El fin de semana pasó rapido, los tres jovenes no salieron en todo el sabado de la sala comun Gryffindor obligados por sus padres y tios a terminar los deberes de vacaciones, el domingo fue distinto, por la mañana la pasaron jugando y riendo las dos familias juntas en la orilla del lago, por la tarde habia reunion de profesores, pues al dia siguiente comenzaban las clases.

En la sala de profesores ya estaban todos, Trelawney, Binns, Sprout, Vector, Snape, Hagrid, Mcgonagall acompañando a Dumbledore, Remus, James, Lily y faltaba Sirius que en ese mismo instante abria la puerta con una carpeta donde llevaba unos papeles de su asignatura todos revueltos.

-Lo siento, disculpar el atraso...es que no encontraba esto-dijo Sirius a modo de disculpa

-Sientate Sirius-dijo Dumbledore amablemente señalando la silla que quedaba vacia al lado de Trelawney.

-Bien primero os diré un par de cosas...y luego ya repartiré horarios de acuerdo?

El silencio que hubo Dumbledore lo aceptó como un asentimiento.

-Bien este año, en todas las casas, hay un cambio de habitaciones, con relacion tanto para chicos como para chicas...los de primero dormiran con los de segundo para integrarse mejor, los de tercero y cuarto juntos, los de quinto solos , y los de sexto y septimo juntos tambien.

-Slytherin tambien?-preguntó Snape con aires de superioridad

-Tambien Severus, tambien-contesto Albus

-Pero y por que los quinto solos?

-Porque tienen los timos, mejor que se ayuden entre ellos, pero no entre los de otros cursos-contesto Mcgonagall

- Bueno, esta bien... – comentó Snape no muy convencido.

- Tenemos 1 hora de DCAO con los de septimo cada dia menos los lunes que tenemos dos horas...no es mucho? – preguntó Sirius

- Tal como está el mundo...no – dijo convincente Dumbledore

- El Professor Dumbledore tiene razón... DCAO nunca está de más, y más ahora que tenemos a Voldemort en paradero desconocido...aún más, ya que puede sorprendernos en cualquier momento – explicó James

Todos los los miembros de la sala asintieron.

- mmm...yo veo un gran aura oscura que rodea al Joven Potter

- Sybill cuantas veces tendré que decir que es Black-Potter! Black y Pottter ...un momento...QUE HAS DICHO? OO QUE ALGO MALO RODEA A HARRY? – gritó un Padfoot bastante histérico

James estaba atónito y escuchaba a Trelawney con atención aunque no sabia si creerlo o no, la verdad no queria ni pensarlo

- Sybill explicate querida, que misterios oculta ese aura que rodea a Harry?

- Bueno...no lo veo muy bien, no puedo saber con exactitud quien o que es lo que amenaza a Harry, pero noto que se acerca que cada vez es mas fuerte y que puede que mientras esté aqui intenten atarcarlo más de una vez. – explicó esta, mientras los demás profesores escuchaban sin decir palabra.

- Por los datos que tenemos, y por lo que sabemos acerca de Harry y de ti James, es muy posible que Voldemort os persiga como desde hace años, que haga tiempo que no sabemos nada de el no significa absolutamente nada, y puesto que Harry está creciendo sus poderes como heredero de Gryffindor también lo hacen...

- Si...como en todos los varones de la familia Potter...ese maldito! Pero que se atreva a tocarle un pelo a mi hijo y ...

- Tranquilo tranquilo Potter – le regañó McGonagall

- Bueno, pueden irse ya, no olviden preparar bien la materia para todos los cursos de sus respectivas asignaturas. Y señor Potter y usted tambien Black, si cualquier cosa...

- Gracias professor.

El poco rato que quedaba de tarde, Sirius y James acabaron de preparar sus cosas para el dia siguiente cuando por suerte o por desgracia empezaban las clases otra vez...un nuevo curso y otro año que se iva ante ellos...aprovecharon al máximo el rato para estar a solas con sus hijos y después de cenar se acostaron pronto.

Los 3 jóvenes fueron acompachados por sus padres a sus respectivos dormitorios, Harry por ultimo día dormía con sus hermanas.

- Buenas noches cariño – susurró Sirius meintras arropaba a Grím y le daba un beso

- Buenas noches papá

- Que duermas bien mi niña – dijo entonces James e hizo lo mismo con Sarüky

Después ambos se acercaron a Harry y tras darle las buenas noches se le quedaron mirando algo preocupados.

- Que pasa? Tengo mal aspecto o algo? – preguntó este al ver que sus padres se le quedaban mirando de esa manera sin decir palabra.

- Eh...no no nada hasta mañana mis niños –se depidió Prongs y con Sirius detrás se marcharon a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el colegio se habia preparado para el inicio de un nuevo curso, los elfos domésticos estaban centrados en el gran comedor dejandolo todo listo para esa noche, mientras otros prepararban las salas comunes y las habitaciones.

Los profesores ivan de bólido llevando sus libros de aqui para allá y preparandose todo el material para el día siguiente.

Y mientras GríM,Harry,Sarüky y Dan estaban tremendamente aburridos pues no podian merodear mucho por el castillo ya que el ritmo era bastante frenético.

- Vamos a bañarnos al lago? – preguntó Harry, puesto que se había convertido en una de sus actividades preferida en esos dias, y aunque ya no hacía tanta calor todos accedieron encantados, total no había nada más que hacer.

GríM se llevó los deveres de DCAO que aun no había acabado aunque le faltaban los ultimos retoques y Sarüky como ya no tenía nada que hacer cogió una pelota de un deporte muggle que le encontaba llamado Futbol.

- Vaya caca de dia...- se quejó GríM

- Pozi...pero peor será mañana...otra vez el rollazo de las clases! – opinó su hermana

- Si y otra vez la insufrible de Samantha Samford!

- Es nuestro ultimo año y va lista si se que cree que me voy a ir a gusto de aqui sin que me pague todas las que nos ha echo xD – Sarüky puso la misma cara que solian poner James y Sirius en sus años de Hogwarts cuando planeaban alguna contra Snape.

- Eh! Tatas! Vamos! – chilló Harry desde el lago agarrando de la mano a Dan que ya se queria meter en el agua.

- Va! – gritarón al unísono y se fueron para el lago.

La mañana pasó sin ningun acontencimiento nuevo, y llegó la tarde, tanto los padres de las gemelas como sus tios andaban desaparecidos, Harry se marchó a la sala comun a recoger sus cosas de la habitacion de sus hermanas y bajarlas a la sala comun a esperar que le asignaran habitacion por la noche, pues ya le habian avisado sus padres que dormiria con alumnos de septimo.

Las chicas como no tenian que recoger nada se quedaron dando una vuelta por el castillo hasta que encontraron a sus padres, que andaban con un poco de prisa.

-Eiii donde vais con tanta prisa?-preguntó Saruky

-Amm esto que tu padre es muy listo y a perdido unos cuantos papeles de los de quinto de Huffelpuf-contesto Sirius

-Si yo el listo, pero tu has perdido tu pluma-contesto James

-uix eso a quedado un poco mal-contesto Saruky riendo

-Oye y si intentais con un accio pluma...eh...ya veo que nuestra capacidad de pensar no la hemos heredado de ellos-dijo GriM a lo que su hermana se reia

-Muy graciosillas...bueno ahora...eh a cambiaros que ya estan por llegar los demás alumnos, venga a ponerse el uniforme...y dentro de cómo maximo tres cuartos de hora os quiero ver en la puerta del gran comedor, avisar a Harry-dijo James ya desde el fondo del pasillo seguido por Sirius.

-Si pues papá tu tambien peinate!-gritó GriM para que su padre le escuchara

Los tres Black-Potter ya llevaban el uniforme y esperaban delante de la puerta del gran comedor, sus padre ya estaba dentro.

Despues de esperar unos 10 minutos llegaron Ron y Hermione junto con Ginny, Seamus que era casi el novio de la pelirroja, Dean, Neville, Luna y Annie estas dos ultimas se dirigieron a su respectiva mesa, Harry apenas habló con la Ravenclaw, los demás entraron y se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa Gryffindor.

Poco despues llegó Samantha Samford junto con su Primo Edgar, su mejor amiga Giselle y el mejor amigo de Edgar, Jackob Green, se sentaron lo más lejos posible de las gemelas y sus amigos, pues no se llevaban muy bien.

Despues de la selección de los de primero, que Dumbledore anunciara lo de las habitaciones, aparecio la comida tan exquisita como cada año, y despues de una cena agradable, los prefectos acompañaron a cada curso a su sala comun y repartieron los horarios, tambien los horarios de quiddich.

-Aaaajjjj los miercoles pociones a primera hora-dijo Saruky

-Y los jueves despues de comer-contesto GriM amargamente

-Nos va entrar una indigestion xD

-Ya ves-contesto la mayor de las gemelas

-Pues a ver si os entra y no volveis-dijo Samantha Samford que en ese preciso instante pasaba por al lado de las gemelas

-Ya vienes buscando pelea?-preguntó Saruky

-Dejala tata...-dijo GriM cogiendo a su hermana-ya le daremos su merecido...pero no hoy-esto ultimo lo susurró

La supermega pija de Samantha se marcho para su habitacion que casualmente era la misma que la de las gemelas, sin embargo cuando subieron a la habitacion que las gemelas compartian con Samantha, Hermione, Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, Samantha ya estaba durmiendo.

Al dia siguiente...

- Mierda Mierda Mierda! – gritó Grím, era martes, primer dia del curso y al levantarse, y mirar el relog se dió cuenta de que era las 9 de la mañana, justo a la misma empezaban su primera clase y para rematarlo DCAO con su tio y lo que es peor con su padre Sirius – Sarü! Sarü! Despierta! Nos hemos dormido!

- QUÉ?¿?¿?¿?

Las dos chicas se vistieron a la velocidad del rayo con el uniforme de Hogwarts, cogieron sus tunicas y salieron pitando de allí, corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la clase, al entrar pudieron ver como todos ya estaban sentados y se giraron para ver quien llegaba tarde.

Sirius las vió entrar y puso una mueca con algo de enfado pero en el fondo se reia sin duda habían sacado sus genes xD

- Señoritas Black-Potter se puede saber a que se deve su retraso el primer dia de clase? – sentenció Black

- Eh...uuhhh...esto...nos dormimos... – dijo Sarüky mirando al suelo al igual que su hermana.

- Asi me gusta! Empezando bien el horario escolar – dijo sarcástico – 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada una.

Las chicas lo miraron con algo de "miedo" y se sentaron en los dos pupitres del fondo.

- Bien, como hoy es el primer dia no empezaremos el temario- explico Remus - puesto que ya estais en septimo curso DCAO es una de las asignaturas más importantes para leugo poder salir al mundo laboral.

- Y claro está que ya todos deveis saber en que quereis trabajar, al salir de Hogwarts, así que espero unas notas verdaderamente altas de los que querais ser Aurores, y eso también implica llegar puntual a clase y entregar al diam los deveres – finalizó Sirius mirando significativamente a las gemelas.

Después de explicar brevemente el temario, y indicar el material que tendrian que traer durante todo el curso, dieron la clase por finalizada:

- Ya podeis iros chicos hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana señores Black y Lupin. – dijeron los alumnos a coro.

- Vaya clase...menos mal que ahora toca cuidado de las criaturas mágicas! Nos dará un poco el aire! – comentó GríM estusiasmada

- Si...mira por ahy va el tete. Harry! Harry!

-Eis! Que tal la clase con papá? – preguntó este animado

- Bien...bueno llegamos tarde y nos quitaron puntos...- le contó Sarïky

- Si y como no nos demos prisa llegaremos también tarde a esta asi que corre! – GríM estiró de la manga de su hermana y las dos se fueron a paso rapido hacia la cabaña de Hagrid

La mañana pasó sin complicaciones, las chicas subieron para dejar los libros y coger los de por la tarde por suerte solo les quedaban dos horas.

Bajaron a comer y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Harry que estaba justo en frente de Ron y Hermione.

- Buenas chicas – saludo esta ultima

- Hola Hermione que tal el primer dia? Cansada? – pregunto Sarüky

- No ya sabeis que me gusta estudiar

- Si demasiado te gusta ¬¬ - se quejó Ron – se a pasado las dos ultimas semanas leyendose y releyendose los libros de sexto y como no el de la Historia de Hogwarts! Creo que al final me lo sabré hasta yo!

- No seas exagerado! Ronny nunca está de más leerse los libros! Peor eres tu que no te los lees ni durante el curso!

- Como que no! En clase me los leo!

- Bueno en fin..tipica discusion Ron/Hermione de principio de curso...

- De principio a Fin dirás ¬¬ - añadió GríM

- La verdad es que si en fin...

- Tete...buscate una novia!

- Sarü y eso a que viene...yo ya estoy bien asi... – dijo pero su mirada le traicionaba posandose en cierta morena de pelo azulado de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Ya,ya...cof-ataquedeansiedadenmediodeunprocesogripal-cof por quien sera... – dijo Grim significativamente mirando en la misma direccion de Harry – vaya...no será cierto morena de pelo azulado...cuya foto se cayó de tu cama aquel dia...

- Yo no...

- GríM, creo que Harry tiene el mismo gustó que papá (James) – le comentaba la de ojos marrones a la ojiverde – Mediana estatura, delgada...pelo largo y de un moreno azulado...no te suena de algo?

- Dejad mis gustos en paz! – gritó Harry hora si indignado – que más os da además ya teneis a los gemelitos de oro no! Pues olvidadme un rato!

- Vale vale...hermanito no te piques... – dijo GríM – además soy mayor y te puedo enano!

- Mas quisieras – Harry ya ni mriaba a sus hermanas se concentró en comerse su plato de guisado lo antes posible y salir de allí.

- Puf...bueno...ya hablaremos con él! A Comer!

Y ambas chicas engulleron como si nada bajo la atemorizada mirada de Ron y Hermione que se habían dejado de discutir para mirar la disputa que se reñia delante de ellos.

Al terminar de comer, los alumnos marchaban hacia sus aulas, y justo cuando las chias ivan a marcharse sus padres se les acercaron.

- Todo bien chicas?

-Bueno...estaria mejor si alguien no nos hubiera quitado 10 puntos-inquirió Saruky

Sirius miró con cara de enfado a su hija aunque sus labios asomaban una timida sonrisa.

-O si no hubieran empezado las clases ya...-continuó GriM

-Si bueno...algo más...pedis más que el ministro-contesto James

-Bueno algo más...pensandolo bien...no nos podemos quedar ahora en la sala comun...

-Por que?-preguntó James

Sirius miró el horario de sus hijas

.-Por que les toca con Snivellus-contesto este todavia mirando el horario-y como no corrais llegais tarde...como esta mañana...y este os quita 20 puntos a cada una...xD

-Que gracioso...bueno nos vamos, profesor Black-contesto GriM sarcasticamente y acto seguido saliendo corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Las chicas llegaron a las mazmorras, la clase pasó rapidamente con apenas un par de comentarios despectivos por parte de Snape, y como la clase de pociones pasó la de encantamientos, apenas habian echo nada ese dia.

-Doy por terminada la clase-dijo la profesora Evans amablemente

Todos los alumnos de septimo salieron rapidamente para ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Hogwarts pues todavia hacia buen tiempo.

Mientras que las dos gemelas se fueron hacia la sala comun de sus padres donde tambien estaba Harry con Ron, y sus tios con Dan.

-Chuluky-gritó el pequeño Lupin nada más ver a su prima cruzar el umbral

-Hola Dan!...que hace aquí?-preguntó la pequeña de las gemelas a su tia

-Pues que tu tio ha ido a buscarlo a casa de Molly y se lo a traido aquí, nos lo llevaremos esta noche al valle...-contesto Lily

-Oye tia Lil, me puedes traer un libro que me deje en mi habitacion del valle?-preguntó GriM

-Si claro mi niña-contesto su tia – luego te lo traiego ok?

- Si O

Estudieron un rato vagueando, Sarüky jugaba con su primo mientras GríM hablacon con Harry del día y intentaban no picarse como se estaba conviertiendo en costumbre.

Lily hablaba con Remus de las clases y de loos nuevos alumnos , mientras Sirius intentaba "animar" a su marido metiendole mano.

Al pasar el rato por fin alguien decidió dar el primer paso para salir de la habitación.

- Bueno – dijo James levantandose pesadamente del sofá mientras apartaba a Sirius que se le tiraba encima – bajamos a cenar?

- James yo quiero cenar aqui – le contestó Sirius, mirandolo y relamiendose – que el menú está más bueno

Todos - ¬¬UUUU

- Bueno que si que nos vamos – siguió Prongs a su bola y bajaron a comer con Padfoot corriendo detrás.

Bajaron al gran comedor que esta casi lleno en su totalidad, aunque faltaban algunos alumnos rezagados, el primer dia era pesado pero más lo serian los siguientes cuando empezaran con el temario y las practicas...

- Dios...que dia...T-T – se quejó Sarüky sentandose en la mesa junton con GríM y Harry

- Si...y aún faltan siglos para la primera excursión a Hogsmeade...

- Ohh...vais a tener que aguantaros para ver al perrito y al tigresito, el duó pelirojo que lástima... – se picó Harry que aún estaba dispuesto a vengarse por la "discusión" de la comida.

- Tu te vayas – colleja de Grím

- AUHG!

- A este le está entrando la "tonteria Potteriana" ¬¬ porque por lo que nos cuenta Remus papá (James) era igual que el con su edad.

- Eh! Y que hay de malo en parecerse a papá?

- De malo nada tete – dijo Grím – lo que tiene es peligro!

- Mirad las que hablan ni que vosotras dos fueseis angelitos de la guarda niñas – las interrumpió una voz muy conocida (n/a la de Sirius xD)

- No porque como nos parecemos a ti...-- - añadió la pequeña de las gemelas

- Que insinuas! Que yo a mi edad era muuuuy bueno ¬¬

- Si, si lo que tu digas... – digeron las gemelas al unísono

- Sirius si no vienes comeré solo ¬¬

- Ya voy cari! Niños ¬¬ como os vea pelearos entre vosotros os enterais ¬¬

- que miedo...

- Sarüky! -¬¬ riñó Prongs

- Vale vale ya me callo y anda iros ya ... --

La cena pasó sin mas comentarios por parte de nadie, bueno quizás alguno de Harry hacía sus dos amigos que parecía que no podían comer sin ser algo pegajosos.

Y al terminar se fueron a dormir, más bien a la sala común.. ha charlar un rato.

Los alumnos ivan entrando por el retrato algunos pasaban hacía sus dormitorios, otros charlaban trankilamente y un grupito se colocó en el fondo de la sala a jugar a Snaps Explosivos y a Gogstones.

- A perrear... –dijo con aburrimiento la ojiverde – eh! Esa no es la askerosa que tendria que ir a Slytherin de Samantha?

- Si si, ahy tata! Que no me puedo contener que la mano me va sola – dijo Sarüky sacando la varita de su túnica.

GríM la miraba espectante con una sonrisa pícarona

- Uy! Pero mira que esta mal puesta la alfombra de la sala común hoy – dijo con tono hirónico y de un golpe de varita el borde de la alfombra granate se levanto ligeramente.

Samantha que iva hablando ( n/a mas bien iria criticando) con cara de pocos amigos mirando a las gemelas, mientras sus amiguitas le reian las gracias, no vió el pequeño "incidente" y siguió andando con sus carísimos zapatos.

- Si de verdad porque vaya chusma que dejan entrar ultimamente en el coleg PLAF!

Samantha tropezó cayendo de morros y comiendose (litermente) el suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ – xD las gemlas estallaron en carcajadas

Samantha se levantó rapidamente con porte de elegancia, Jackob el mejor amigo de su primo y que estaba coladito por Sam corrió en su ayuda.

-Y a vosotras que gracia os hace?-preguntó altaneramente

-La ostia que te has metido-contesto Saruky todavia riendose

-Como te atreves...-empezó a decir Samantha a lo que GriM se levantó y se interpuso entre su hermana y su archienemiga.

-Y tu...te atreves a decirnos algo...pija?-preguntó GriM sin dejar terminar a la rubia

Sin ningun comentario más la joven Samford se dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras que conducian a la habitacion de las chicas de sexto y septimo.

-Weee Tata...!-gritó Saruky chocandole la mano a su hermana

-Gemelas 1- Pija 0-contesto GriM en un tono bastante chulito y sin reprimir la sonrisa heredada por su padre.

-Vaya leñazo se a metido esa no?-dijo Harry a modo de saludo

-Pues si...-contesto Hermione que iba con el hermano de las chicas-ese que iba con ella...Jackob...Green no?

-Si-contesto GriM-otro pijillo aunque no tanto...al parecer esta colado por Samantha...

-Este tambien lo escribimos en la lista negra-dijo Saruky sacando un pergamino y pluma.

-Jajaja...no es tan malo el...peor es Edgar Samford-dijo Ron que acaba de llegar escuchando la conversacion- ese si es mega pijo...tipo Draco Malfoy...y además por desgracia nos a tocado en la misma habitacion

-Es verdad...con quien os a tocado?-preguntó Saruky

-Pues...yo-dijo Harry-Ron, Seamus, Dean, Edgar y Jackob de septimo...

-Ala solo dos de septimo...nosotras somos tres de septimo y tres de Sexto-contesto GriM

-Si...por desgracia nos tocó a Parvati y Lavander...que no dejan de meterse en todo-dijo Hermione

-Ya...estas fijo que acaban siendo amigas de Samanthita...¬¬'

-En fin...venga vamos a dormir...que mañana todavia quedan más clases-dijo Hermione

-Uiixxx hagamos caso de la prefecta...-contesto el novio de la chica...

-Habló el que no es prefecto-dijo Harry riendo ya desde las escaleras de los dormitorios.

/ ----- Continuará...


	10. Chapter 9

Bueno ya sabemos que algunos personajes pertenecen a Rowling, y tal, y que algunos son nuestros...

En fin otro capitulo más...

Saruky: este capitulo se lo dedico a Mery, va por ti wapa xDDD jajajaja

GriM: y después de la pesada esta dedique el capitulo os dejamos leer tranquilas

Saruky : ¬¬

GriM : VV

Las semanas fueron pasando rapidamente, y con las semanas fueron pasando las clases, los entrenamientos de quiddich, y por ahora ningun examen y ningun altercado más con Samantha Megapija Samford. Con las semanas tambien se fue marchando el buen tiempo...ahora empezaba el otoño, y con Otoño llegó octubre.

La primera semana de octubre no habia dejado de llover, y ahora miercoles por la tarde en el campo de quiddich donde estaba Harry el capitan y su equipo Gryffindor tampoco se habia aclarado el cielo.

El entrenamiento estaba vigilado desde las gradas por James y Remus que les tocaba guardia.

-Mira que Harry es bueno eh de buscador-dijo James ausentemente

-Si...pero tus hijas no se quedan atrás...son más bastas con el bate-contesto Remus tambien ausentemente

Se hizo el silencio un momento

-Vaya conversacion-dijo otra vez James

-Ya ves...es que yo por lo menos estoy echo polvo...entre las clases, las guardias, la luna llena, y mi hijo que es un trasto-contesto Moony

-Jejeje Sirius que lo malcria-se defendió Prongs-además tu tienes que volver cada noche a buscar a Dan, por que no os venis aquí?

-No se...Lily...

-Por cierto...ahora que dices Lily, perdona que te corte-dijo James riendo-el viernes es su cumpleaños...ya le montarémos algo...que cumple 36...yo soy el más joven:D

-Exacto-contesto Remsie- y el domingo partido de quiddich, Ravenclaw vS. Gryffindor...

-Pues sabes lo que podriais hacer, que Dan durmiera aquí con vosotros, pero las horas de clase que viniera Molly a buscarlo aquí y se lo llevara a la madriguera, y luego pues cuando termines lo vas a buscar pa traerlo aquí otra vez...no?

-No es mala idea-dijo Lily que acaba de aparecer cogiendo a su marido por la espalda-pero como se me escape un dia será tu culpa Potter...

-Si Evans...-contesto James riendo

Un gritó desde el campo interrumpió la agradable conversacion que estaban teniendo los tres adultos.

-Joder Saruky que no has visto la bludger o que? Casi me mata!-gritó Harry enfurecido a su hermana

Todos descendieron y cuando llegaron cerca del suelo los dos hermanos y todo el equipo se bajo de su escoba quedando en la arena del campo.

-A mi no me grites! Y no la e visto a sido sin querer!

-Te grito lo que quiero que para eso soy el capitan!-contesto Harry- y la proxima vez ten más cuidado, imaginate que llega a ser en un partido...hubieramos perdido!

-Pues yo soy tu hermana mayor...y tendré más cuidado!-le contesto Saruky tirando el bate al suelo y marchandose

-Todavia no e dado por terminado el entreno!

-Ehh vale ya...eh!-dijo GriM intentando calmar a sus hermanos

-Que me dejes!-gritó Saruky a lo lejos-llevas toda la tarde igual...

-No me cabrees eh Saruky...-dijo Harry cosa que solo puedieron escuchar los componentes del equipo y los profesores que ya habian aparecido-Puedo encontrar otro bateador cuando quiera!

-Eh ya esta bien!-dijo Lily- a ver, que a pasado aquí?

-Pues esa...que se ha ido del entreno-empezó Harry

-A ver nos tranquilizamos...-dijo Remus esta vez- esa tiene nombre, se llama Saruky y además es tu hermana...

-Y muy buena bateadora...-continuó James-y dudo señor Black Potter que encuentre una bateadora tan buena antes del partido del domingo contra Ravenclaw

-Si, si la señorita Black Potter no fuera marchandose del entreno asi como asi...-contesto Harry enfadado

-Pero a ver...si es que Harry llevas una tarde-dijo esta vez Ginny

-Tu calla que el capitan soy yo-contesto el ojiverde

-Muy bien, se acabó el entreno-dijo Lily seriamente-a la ducha todos, y tu Harry luego vienes al despacho de DCAO y se aclara todo

Todos se marcharon a las duchas incluido Harry, aunque GriM fue la ultima en marcharse

-GriM luego me haces el favor, me buscas a tu hermana y le dices que la quiero ver en mi despacho-dijo Remus

-Ok-acto seguido cogio el bate de su hermana que todavia estaba en el suelo y un guante de su hermano que andaba por alli y se fue a duchar corriendo

Más tarde GríM buscaba a su hermana por los terrenos de Hogwarts, olisqueaba el aire, pero nada "anda ya mejor me transformo total no hay nadie que me vea..." y tras esconderse en una matorrales se transformó y salió corriendo en forma de loba con el hocico pegado al suelo.

A los 10 minutos ya la habia encontrado junto al lago debajo del arbol en el qual sus padres habia pasado largos ratos en sus años de Hogwarts.

Sarüky la vió venir y al ver que le saltaba encima se cubrió con los brazos, esta se destransformó y cayó encima de su hermana.

- Auhg! Bestia!

- Tata la tia Lily dice que vayas a el despacho de DCAO...

- No quiero que seguro que me hace hablar con el infufrible del tete!

- Va no seas asi que yo te acompaño

Sarüky miró a su hermana que estaba con cara suplicante después de todo ella también se había discutido con Harry y sabía de que iva el tema, además que iva a dejar sola a su gemela por nada.

Las dos chicas cogidas de los hombros fueron hacia el despacho de su ti Remus quien lo compartia con Sirius.

Harry ya estaba allí con cara de pocos amigos, y con los brazos cruzados, sentada en una silla frente a su tia.

- Hola... – saludó secamente Sarüky

- Hola Chicas

Derrepente en cuanto las chicas se sentaron la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a James.

- Siento llegar tarde, es que estaba con Moony en la enfermeria, como faltan pocos días para la luna llena en fin...Sirius se quedó con el...pero a lo que ivamos niños. – explicó Prongs

- A ver cual es el motivo de el mal ambiente que llevo viendo estos ultimos días?

- Pues que este que tengo por hermano es un creido ¬¬ y se cree que por ser el, todos tenermos que hacerle caso o algo!

- Shhh...a ver paz

- Pero que dices pedazo de egocéntrica! Si eres tu la que tiene el ego subido! Bueno las dos que para eso sois iguales!

-Mira niñato! De que vas pero tu te has mirad...

- GRÍM! –chilló ahora James –Ya basta.

- Pero si es este! A el no le dices nada si esque siempre vas a su favor porque es igual que tu!

- PERO TU DE QUE VAS! CHILLANDOME A MI!

- James cálmate!

- ¬¬ lo siento Lily pero es que...

- Pero esque nada o te comportas o te sales para afuera ¬¬

- Esta bien ya me tranquilizo -- - dijo este – y tu Harry también contrólate

- Si...

- Bueno a lo que ivamos, Harry tu aunque seas el capitan del equipo de Quidditch no puedes tratar así a tu plantilla, se les trata con respeto y de igual a igual está claro?

- Si...

- Y vosotras dos lo mismo, no quiero ver discutiros con Harry, ni que ninguno de vosotros tres – dijo James señalando a sus hijos respectivamente – meta vaza ni empieze una discusión, y vosotras chicas aunque Harry sea menor que vosotras, en Quidditch es vuestro capitan y os guste o no sus decisiones se respetan.

- Si papá... – dijeron al unísono

- No os vamos a obligar a daros las manos ni cosas similares sois vosotros los que teneis que respetaros como hermanos que sois- sentenció Lily

- Y aunque tú Harry te parezcas más a mi que a Sirius, y vosotras chicas os parezcais más a vuestro padre que a mi no quiere decir que tengamos predilección con ninguno. Que a los 3 os he parido igual ¬¬

- Y ahora a vuestro cuarto los 3 ya!

Los chicos algo cabizbajos por el sermón subieron a sus habitaciones obedientes. Estaban cansados y no querian bajar a comer así que sus padres les obligaron a ir a picar algo a la sala común de los merodeadores, ya que habían pedido comida a los elfos.

Después de ese agotador día se fuerona dormir, pero antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños, cuando ya todos dormían y las luces estaban apagadas las gemelas seguían despiertas, soñolientas pero despiertas al fin y al cabo

- Tata...mañana haré las paces con el tete...

- yo también no es lo mismo enfadarte con un amigo que con tu propio hermano, mañana iremos eh Mordiskitos?

- Vale, hasta mañana Sarü, te quiero.

- Buenas noches, yo tambien te quiero.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius abrió los ojos...estaba en la cama con su James al lado durmiendo ( se ve tan guapo cuando duerme) pensó...ya eran las 7...mejor iva por despertarlo...

Se le puso encima y, como si nada, hizo que su mano fuera descendiendo lentamente hasta la entrepierna de su chico.

James seguía dormido pero emitió un leve jadeo.

-mm...estás a mi merced...vamos a ver que pasa si...

Empezó a desabrochar los botones del pijama, sin hacer gestos bruscos pues su objetivo es que este siguiera a lo suyo,domir sin sospechar nada...

Lamió sus pezones hasta que estos se pusieron rozos mientras con la mano seguía masajeando la entrepierna de Prongs...entonces subió su pecho lamiendolo, sensualemente hasta que llegó a sus labios y ahora si...James abrió los ojos para encontrarse bajo Sirius.

- Buenos dias amor... – saludó muy contento Sirius

- Buenos días...ah...me duelos los...un momento! Mi p... Padfoot! Se puede saber que me has echo pervertido!

- Nada a lo que tu cuerpo se resistiera xD

- Qué? Como eres capaz de hacerme algo asi! Y encima sin despertarme!

- Lo siento..no creí que te enfadarias VúùV

- No estoy enfadado! Pero tenias que haberte avisado que almenos lo habría disfrutardo conscientemente -- y ahora – Prongs con un rápido gesto atrapo através del pantalon de Sirius a su mienbro, apretandolo ligeramente – que...creo que a tu amiguito le gusta...mira se esta moviendo...

Y la verdad era que el miembro de Sirius al igual que el de Prongs estaban completamente levantados...debajo de los pantalones...

- Cariño...tendríamos que levantarnos ya...que hay clases... – le susurró al oido, lo que costó un estremecimiento de Padfoot.

- Mhmm...está bien... – le dió un cortó beso en los labios y se levantó saliendo hacía el baño... mientras contentó empezó a cantar estilo opera mientras se duchaba.

En la torre de Gryffindor sus dos hijas ya se habían levantado y ahora se vestian para ir a desayunar temprano y así pretendían evitar a la troupe de Samantha.

Bajaron rapidamente a desayunar sin encontrarse apenas a nadie, pues era temprano, Saruky se estaba zampando un bol de cereales mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano, mientras que GriM se comia una tostada con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermana.

-Tengo sueño...

-Y yo...-contesto su hermana

-Bueno ahora seguimos durmiendo...toca historia de la magia-anunció por alguna extraña razon Jackob Green que estaba sentado dos o tres sillas más allá de las gemelas Black Potter

Las dos hermanas pusieron caras extrañas al ver que el chico les habló y siguieron desayunando hasta que el gran comedor se fue llenando de gente.

-Buenos dias-dijo Harry en un tono que apenas se pudo escuchar

Saruky y GriM apenas saludaron con la mano, estaban las dos medio dormidas hasta que en ese preciso instante llegaron sus padres.

-A despertar!-gritó Sirius en el oido de sus hijas

-Ala el bestia este...poco más y me deja sorda-dijo Saruky desperezandose

-Se a levantado con buen humor...a saber lo que a estado haciendo-dijo GriM

Sus padres se marcharon con cara de reproche fingida y ellas aprovecharon para salir de alli cruzandose con unos cuantos Slytherins.

El dia pasó tranquilamente, las clases aburridas como siempre, eran más o menos casi la hora de cenar, y las dos gemelas seguian en su mesa de siempre al fondo a la izquierda en la biblioteca cuando apareció su hermano, GriM sin dudarlo le hizo un gesto para que se acercara el cual su hermano no rechazó.

-Sientate-dijo Saruky

-Esto...a ver...-empezó Harry

-Lo siento-dijeron los tres hermanos a la vez lo que les provocó una sonrisa y ya todos sus problemas se habian solucionado pues se pusieron a habla tranquilamente.

-Este fin de semana es el partido contra Ravenclaw...-dijo Harry

-Harry nos lo llevas diciendo toda la semana...no se nos olvida-dijo GriM

-Pues al parecer si que se nos a olvidado algo...¬¬'

-El que?

-Este viernes es 18 de Octubre...cumpleaños de tia Lily...¬¬', espera...Viernes es mañana!-dijo Saruky

-Vale...hacemos esto...ahora mismo ha ido a buscar a Dan, por lo que podemos organizarle algo...vamos a la sala comun de los marauders-inquirió Harry

Los tres recogieron todo rapidamente y salieron hacia la sala comun de sus padres, y nada más entrar encontraron a sus padres y su tio jugando a cartas.

-A si se preparan las clases...xD-dijo GriM

-Y a que se debe su grata compañía jovenes Black Potter?-preguntó el profesor Lupin

-Pues verás tito Remus que nos hemos acordado que mañana es el cumpleaños de tia Lil-dijo Harry

-Si...y...?...-preguntó Sirius dejando las cartas sobre la mesa-al parecer ya aveis echo las pazes no?

-Sip

-Pues queremos prepararle algo...-dijo esta vez Saruky

-A mi me toca Encantamientos a primera hora-dijo Harry

-A nosotras despues de Herbologia...de...12 a 13-contesto GriM

Despues de un rato charlando, y que sus hijos se acomodaran en los sofás, que se terminara el horario de cena sin que ninguno asistiera al gran comedor...y que no se les ocurriera ni una magnifica idea...

-Esta bien, ahora mismo no se nos ocurre nada...que os parece si quedamos mañana a la hora de comer?-preguntó Remus

-Ok...nos vemos mañana-dijo Saruky en el mismo instante en el que Por el retrato entraba Lily acompañada por Albus Dumbledore y el pequeño Dan.

-Y esta visita...a que se debe?-preguntó James

-Pues solo vengo a informaros a vosotros y sobretodo a ti Harry, que la semana que viene deberais empezar otra vez los entrenos para aumentar tus poderes Gryffindor-dijo el director cautelosamente

-A pasado algo?

-En absoluto, pero creo que seria ya hora de volver a comenzar...debemos estar alerta...

-Esta bien, la semana que viene empezamos Albus-dijo Sirius- en la sala de los menesteres no?

-Por supuesto, esta a vuestra disposicion-contesto Dumbledore y actó seguido se marcho sin decir nada más

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo en la sala.

-Venga chicos...a dormir-dijo Remus

-Buenas noches-dijeron los tres hermanos a la vez

-Mira los tengo amaestraos-dijo Sirius riendo

-¬¬UUU(los 3 black potter)

Amanecia bastante soleado, y sin ningun rastro de las nueves de los dias anteriores que nada más que dejaban lluvia.

Un hombre de pelo castaño abrazado a una simpatica pelirroja de pelo largo que estaba a su lado ya despierta,se removia entre las sabanas, hasta que finalmente se desperezó y abrió lentamente sus ojos dorados para encontrarse con su esposa mirandole como muchas veces hacia.

-Buenos dias cariño -dijo Remus dandole un tierno beso en los labios a su mujer-Felicidades...o creias que me iba a olvidar?

-Tu nunca te olvidas de nada mi amor-contesto Lily acariciando el fuerte pecho de su lobito.

En ese mismo momento se encontraban en la sala comun de sus habitaciones Sirius y James ya vestidos para un nuevo dia de clases, James se estaba tomando una taza de café pues no iba a bajar al gran comedor, mientras Sirius tenia en brazos a su sobrino.

-Mama-decia el pequeño

-No...Dan...Mama esta...con Papa...estan...durmiendo-dijo Sirius riendo-luego les veremos vale peke?

-Sip!-contesto el pequeño Lupin abrazandose a su tio.

- Buah...viernes ultimo día de la semana... – murmuró Sarüky aún entre las sábanas

- Si...y para rematar la primer hora con papá, y la segunda que Snivellus..- siguió su hermana.

- Pufff...bueno vamos a vestirnos ya...a por cierto que crees que le podemos preparar a la tía Lily?

- Mmm...que tal si...le preparamos una habitación...para Moony y ella a solas...ya sabes...velas, rosas...sabánas aterciopeladas, una cenita para dos...la sala de los menesteres nos irá que ni pintada...

- Si pero primero...una celebración normalita en la sala común de los marauders para que no sospeche nada xD Remus será su regalo de cumpleaños!

- Plan perfecto! Yo iré a buscar a un elfo para hace de camarero...no mejor se lo digo al tete ya que se lleva tan bien con Dobby xD y lo vestiré de camarero de lujo, con frac y todo ya verás!

- Vale, pues yo raptaré a Hermione para hacer la decoración de la sala...mejor a nuestro gusto xD

- Vale, bueno que al final llegaremos tarde!

Las dos chicas se vistieron y después de desayunar, fueron sin muchas ganas hacia clase, lo único que las consolaba era que la primera clase del día iva a ser que su padre y su tío Remus.

- Buenos Días chicos, ya se que es viernes, último día de la semana, que es primera hora y estáis deseando tomaros dos días de fiesta, pero por favor srta. Black-Potter no se me duerma... – dijo el Professor Lupin significativamente.

Sarüky le pegó un codazo a su hermana que la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

- Que ah? Ah..si perdone profesor Lupin! – dijo Grím algo ruborizada, mientras su tio la miraba con cara de complicidad.

- Espero no tener que volver a avisarla.

- Eh..no no

- Bueno hoy empezaremos la clase hablando de... – empezó Sirius que se lo había mirado todo sin decir palabra, por mucho que fueran sus hijas, también eran sus alumnas y no tenían ningún tipo de enchufe así que decidió no meter baza cuando Lupin las regañaba.

Segunda hora...pociones con Severus Snape, quizás era la clase menos preciada por las gemelas, y aunque no era tan aburrida como Historia de la magia digamos que al igual que sus padres no le tenían simpátia al profesor y viceversa.

- Mierda de poción! No me sale! Mira Grím se me está poniendo amarilla! – dijo exasperada Sarüky

- Pues es verdad...

La poción empezó a verterse por el borde del caldero y a hacer unas enormes burbujas que estallaban y manchaban los alrededores de la mesa de las chicas.

- Ahg! A caido en mi poción! - exclamó ahora Grím – dios! Creo que va a explotar!

Ambas chicas se pusieron a cubierto bajo la mesa, mientras Snape venía con su tan usual paso hacía las chicas, con cara de enfado y asco pero cuando iva a dicta su sentencia...

PUM!

Resultado: toda la clase pringando de una massa espesa y amarilla, los alumnos escondidos bajo sus mesas y a Snape que seguía en frente de la mesa de las Black-Potter ahora todo lleno de aquel apestoso mejunge de pies a cabeza, y con la misma expresión...las chicas asumaron la cabeza para encontrarse con el panorama...

- Mirad lo que habéis armado! Si esque siempre están ustedes dos igual, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- Pero professor Snape fué un... – dijo GríM defendiendose

- Srta. Black-Potter no se atreva a cuestionarme, o le restaré más puntos a su casa, si es que hijas de ese par tenian que ser! Clavaditas a Black con la misma arrogancia que Potter...

- No te atrevas a llamar... – dijo ahora Sarüky

- Cállese! Y ahora mismo salen ustedes dos al pasillo y que sepan que son afortunadas de no tener que quedarse a limpiar, que si nos las castigo es porque no pueden ausentarse de la siguiente clase.

- Si Snivellus – constestó con descaro la pequeña de las gemelas.

Snape era perfectamente consciente que ese era el mote que le pusieron " esos odiosos merodeadores" en sus tiempos de Hogwarts

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por falta de respeto a un professor y ahora salgan inmediatamente al pasillo! YA!

Las chicas salieron del aula, con aires de enfado y dieron un portazo.

- Maldito Snivellus, so asqu... – chilló Sarüky enfadada

- Déjalo…mejor nos quedamos aqui además así nos perdemos clase xD

- Si pero nos quitó un montón de puntos para Gryffindor!

- Ya los recuperaremos! Y nos vengaremos de él! Yo no me iré tranquila de Hogwarts sin hacerle alguna a este...ni a este ni a Samantha xD

- Pues ya somos dos...

Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo, y cuando el último abandonó el aula con pesadumbre Snape sacó su grasienta cabeza por la puerta:

- Pasen por sus cosas – las chicas obedecieron – y no quiero ninguna falta de respeto ni ninguna vacilación por parte de ninguna de ustedes dos, entendieron?

- Si profesor Snape

- Así me gusta, y ahora vayan hacia la clase de herbología o llegarán tarde... Con más garbo srta. Sarüky.

- QUE SI! ¬¬

- dios mira que es plasta este hombre... – murmuró la ojiverde

La mañana por fin terminó las chicas estaban rebentadas... y después de comer aun tenian, transforamciones, y cuiadado de criaturas mágicas...por no mencionar las 2 horas de entrenamiento de Quidditch en las que el capitan iva a ser realmente duro...el domingo se jugaban mucho.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de sus padres y tios, para su suerte Lily había tenido que ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, antigua maestra de transformaciones, y puesto que ahora se había jubilado ocupaba el puesto único de Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.

- Buenas chicas! – saludó alegremente Sirius que estaba espatarrado en el sofá.

- Nas papá! – gritó GríM tirando en plancha encima de su perruno padre.

- Niñas que tal las clases? – preguntó ahora Prongs.

- Bueno...creo que lo mejor fué que GríM no se quedó dormida de nuevo xD

- Si con el disgusto de Snivellus ya se me quitó el sueño.

- Que pasó con Snivellus? – preguntaron al unísono James y Padfoot

(n/a les salé la vena joven xDD Sirius: GríM que insinuas! Que estoy en la flor de la vida, si papá pero esa flor está marchitando...¬¬ no vas a ser joven siempre... Sirius: OO es verdad...se arrugará mi linda cara...mi azulado pelo será gris T-T...

Bueno que si que seguimos con el fic xD sorry gente eso pasa por escribir a la 1 y pico de la madrugada xD...lo que hace el stress...en fin... )

- Nos echo de clase! – chilló Saruky

- Eso sin contar los 25 puntos que quitó a Gryffindor! – exclamó la otra

- Que? – chilló James – como que os echó? Por los puntos no os preocupeis en la siguiente clase os pregunto dos cosas y recuperados...

- Pues...porque me salió mal la poción, saltando parte de la mia al caldero de GríM y esto hizo que estallaran ambos calderos, dejando a toda la clase pringada...por no mencionar a Snivellus de amarillo fetido de arriba a abajo...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

-Si...si lo tendríais que a ver visto-dijo GriM-fue buenísimo

-JAJAJA...ya me imagino...-contesto Sirius sin poder dejar de reir.

-Ya sabemos que le vamos a hacer a tita Lily!

-El que?

-Una cena romántica a solas con el tito...pero antes una fiestecita aquí!-contesto GriM

-Con Streaptese incluido-dijo Saruky haciendo reir a sus padres ante la idea de Remus haciendole un streaptese a su amiga, como Remus parecia tan modosito...

-Y a ti que es lo que te hace gracia Black?-preguntó Lupin-a caso te piensas que no puedo hacer un streaptese a mi mujer?

-Hombre...pues no!...en la intimidad no se...pero en la fiestecita no te atreves ni de coña...xD-contesto Sirius sin evitar reirse ante el sonrojado rostro de su amigo.

-En fin...oye GriM se nos va hacer tarde...y el tete nos va a echar un broncote...que nos hará dar diez vueltas al campo...y no precisamente en escoba-dijo Saruky a su hermana arrastrándola de la camiseta

-Bueno...entonces quedamos que nos vemos luego...adios...-dijo GriM como pudo siendo arrastrada por su hermana

Las chicas llegaron al campo de quiddich antes que nadie, se cambiaron y se pusieron ya a entrenar, cuando llegaron todos sus compañeros.

El entreno fue bastante duro, sin embargo se les paso rapido, un silvido por parte de Harry hizo que todos descendieran hasta donde estaba el.

-Bien es todo por hoy chicos...gracias!...y bueno nos vemos el domingo temprano, quiero que sigais asi, seguro que asi ganamos...vale?

-Si capitan!-contesto Seamus

-Y en cuanto vosotras dos...-dijo Harry mirando a sus hermanas-vigilarme a los golpeadores del otro equipo recordar lo que paso el año pasado...estar atentas

-Señor Si Señor!-contestaron las dos gemelas alegremente

-Y tu Ron vigilame los aros eh! Sobretodo el de la izquierda!

-Si Capitan!-contesto el pelirrojo

-Bien pues ahora si, ya podemos ir a las duchas, hasta el domingo, y recordar tranquilos y descansar ok?

-Si Harry si...-decian todos mientras marchaban a la ducha

Las ultimas en salir de los vestuarios fueron las gemelas, ya iban con sus pantalones negros anchos, unas bambas anchas de color gris oscuro, y las dos con una camiseta granate, y su collar de pinchos de siempre, y el pelo suelto que les caia por casi la mitad de la espalda chorreando.

-Asi hos vais a resfriar-les dijeron una voz bastante conocida

-George!-dijo la pequeña de las gemelas abrazandose a su chico la otra hacia lo mismo con su respectivo chico.

-Como estais chicas?

-Bien...y vosotros?

-Bueno con mucho trabajo...pasábamos por aquí un momento...y decidimos saludaros...

-Na más faltaria-contesto Saruky

-Tranquila tigrecita!-dijo George sonriendo

-Os quedais a la fiesta?-preguntó GriM con cara de perrito abandonado heredado por su padre

-Que va no podemos-contesto Fred casi con la misma cara

-Y eso?

-Nuestra madre...que es muy graciosa...y como ella se va a quedar esta noche a Dan...pues queria que ayudaramos a Papá con no se que de un trasto muggle...

-Bueno...esta bien, pero el domingo os queremos ver en las gradas animando eh!-contesto Saruky

-Ok...bueno nosotros nos vamos ya -se despiederon los gemelos con un tierno beso a cada una.

Sirius apenas llevaba una toalla negra anudada a la cintura, acababa de salir de la ducha con todo el pelo chorreando y cayendole libremente por la espalda mientras unas gotitas resbalaban por su musculado torso.

-mmm Y ami no me piensas hacer un Streaptese?

-A ti?...no se nose...-contesto Padfoot acercándose sensualmente hasta su cama y tirandose encima de James- a ti algo más que un streaptese no?

-Bueno...si tu quieres...claro que...

-Que?-preguntó Sirius separándose de su marido

-Me tengo que duchar...-Contesto Prongs y acto seguido se levantó dejando a Sirius desnudo en la cama

James se metió en la ducha y al cabo de unos segundos notó como alguien le agarraba por detrás, sin duda esas manos eran de Sirius, y le susurraba algo al oido: - para mi no es ningun problema ducharme dos veces...y más si es una ducha asi y acto seguido le lamió toda la oreja y parte del cuello.

Las chicas entraron a la sala comun de sus padres encontrándose a Remus pasándose la mano por el pelo para dejárselo perfecto, su tio llevaba unos tejanos un poco desgastados y una camisa un poco ancha y arrugada de color negro igual que sus zapatos.

-Hola chicas!-saludó el merodeador indicando con un gesto a su sobrinas que se sentaran a su lado cosa que las chicas no negaron y corrieron a sentarse al lado de su tio

-Uau tito que guapo estas...!-dijo Saruky

-Ya ves...por cierto...nuestros padres estan?

-Duchandose...o visitendose...o quien sabe-contesto Remus riendo

-Ya bueno...dejémosles...-contestaron las dos gemelas

-Como que no esta todo listo todavía?

-Pues quedé con los elfos que hasta que no viniera Lily que no apareciera nada en la sala...

-Y cuando viene Tia Lil?-preguntó GriM ansiosa

-Pues...ahora estara viendo de casa de Molly, que Dan se queda alli...y bueno yo quede con ella en su despacho... asi que me voy a ir a buscarla Ya!-contesto Moony levantándose

-Hasta Luego tito!-dijeron al unísono

Al mismo tiempo que Remus salía por la puerta Harry entraba, algo cansado y vestido con unos tejanos cagados y una camiseta ancha y bastante larga de color naranja.

- Nas tete de donde vienes? – preugntó Sarüky

- De las cocinas ya encargué la cena, el pastel y le dí el traje a Dobby, a si primero le expliqué como se ponia xD

- Oye Harry y esa camiseta? oO – preguntó Grím

- Es nueva! Mirad – dijo mientras se giraba de espaldas a las chicas y dejaba ver unas letras en color aguamarina en la espalda "HARRY" – os gusta?

- Si! Pero... –Sarüky puso una cara pensativa mientras se frotaba la barbilla – no crees que la gente ya te conoce con nada más mirarte xD

- Si y? Eso ya lo se ¬¬

- No nada nada...supongo que es por si a alguien no le queda claro jajaja

-M-U-Y G-R-AC-I-O-S-A-S ¬¬

- Ya lo sabiamos - interrumpió Grím – bueno entonces para cuando acabemos la fiestecita aqui la sala ya estará lista?

-Ahá...

- Pufff...nos hemos quedado solos...

- Más os gustaria! – chilló el escandaloso de Sirius

- Ya tiene que venir a dar la nota... – dijo la mayor de las gemelas

- Si esque sino no es el xD – dijo la otra

- Algún problema enanas? V¬¬V

- Que va...emm...esto...y si te pones una camiseta y esas cosas papá? – sugirió Grím

- Ya voy! Esque con el pelo mojado luego se me queda chorreando!

- Pues te lo secás – añadió Sarüky – que aunque aqui no haya secador para algo existen las toallas!

-Eh! Quien es el padre aqui! Bueno ahora bajo...me voy a poner algo que sino me avasallais! Pero antes venganza! – Padfoot se empezó a sacudir como si de un perro se tratase y mojo a sus tres hijos que emitieron un grito de indignación.

- Siempre igual...

- Hola Chicos! Que tal fué el entreno? – preguntó derrrpente la voz de su otro padre (James)

- Bien! – saltó entusiasmado Harry, por fin un tema interesante! (n/a lo mismo que pensaria James xD) – El equipo está progresando muchíssimo, si seguimos así ganaremos con facilidad, además Sarüky y GríM cada vez son mejores en sus puestos

- mmm...genial entonces...por cierto y Remus...?

- Aqui estoy! – gritó este mientras entraba por la puerta agarrado de la mano de Lily – ya llegamos

Todos se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente, mientras en la mesa ivan apareciendo platos y mas platos llenos de pica pica, y diferentes bebidas también.

Derrepente todas las luces se apagaron y Moony bajó las escaleras cantando al tipica cancion a lo que todos empezaron tambien a cantar y lily se puso como un tomate...

- CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ! CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ! TE DESEAMOS LILY! CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!

-Ala...que raro que montarais algo...¬¬' jajajaa-contesto Lily completamente sonrojada-muchas gracias

Moony se acercó lentamente a su mujer, con un estilo bastante sensual, y lentamente se fue desabrochando un primer boton, las chicas empezaron a animar el ambiente gritando cosa como tio bueno, guapeton...etc...hasta que Lily agarró a su esposo e impidió que se quitara los pantalones y actó seguido se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Después de un rato que se separaran y les entregaran los regalos y comieran tarta y bailaran y demás, Remus se acercó hasta donde estaba Sirius con James mientras Lily hablaba con su sobrino y sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione que porsupesto estaban invitados a la fiesta.

-Decias que no me atrevia a hacer un streaptesse?-preguntó Remus colgándose del cuello de Sirius

-Estaba equivocado...Te vas superando como Merodeador

-si...si kisiera hasta te superaba xD-conteto Remus riendo

-Eso lo tendríamos que ver Lobito-contesto Sirius- y si me permites recordarte que tienes una fiesta privada...¬¬

-Uix es verdad...jajaja me voy...que lo paseis bien xD

Remus llegó hasta donde estaba su mujer con los adolescentes, y sin decirle nada le cogió y se la llevo fuera de su sala comun, no sin antes despedirse de todos...

-Seguir con la fiesta...que vaya bien xD

-Igualmente...que os vaya genial!-gritó James desde el fondo de la sala

Y asi fue, la fiesta siguió hasta la madrugada mientras que Remus nada más salir de la sala cogió a su esposa y le tapó los ojos.

-Donde vamos?-preguntó Lily

-Es un secreto...si no no te taparia los ojos no crees?

-Si...lo veo lógico xD

Después de un rato caminar cogidos de la mano para que Lily no tropezara o callera...llegaron a la sala de los menesteres, donde nada más entrar Remus flipó con la decoración que habian echo.

Le quitó el pañuelo a Lily, esta tambien se sorprendió, no se creia lo que tenia ante ella, una mesita para dos, con velas, apenas la habitación estaba iluminada por muchas velas perfumadas y de distintos tamaños, al fondo de la habitación habia una cama con las sabanas aterciopeladas de color negras, y desde la mesita con la cena que todavía no estaba servida, habia un caminito de velas y petalos de rosa blancos hasta la cama, y encima de las sabanas con los petalos blancos y rojos se dibujaba un corazon, la habitación estaba perfecta, además que de fondo se escuchaba musica relajante y romántica.

-Remus es perfecto!-dijo Lily entusiasmada

-Jejeje esto es obra de los chicos eh!-contesto el merodeador-y bien...señorita me concederia el placer de cenar junto a usted?

-Por supuesto amable caballero-contesto Lily sonriendo

La pareja se sentó en la mesa mirándose enamoradamente, justo en el momento en que apareció Dobby con el traje que le habia dado Harry.

- Buenas noches señores, Dobby tiene el gran honor, de servirles la cena. –el elfo dión una palmada y aparecieron pequeñas bandejitas de oro en la mesa con exquisitos platos, que contenian desde pavo asado, caviar.

- Es maravilloso... – dijo Lily con voz melosa

- Dobby se alegra de que le guste-señora. Felicidades por su cumpleaños Lily Evans.

- Muchisimas gracias Dobby, por cierto vas muy guapo – le contestó esta agradecida dandole un beso en la mejilla a Dobby cosa que hizo que ambas orejas del elfo se pusieran de color rojo y este empezara a tartamudear...

- B..b..bien, si no me necesitan más – dijo después de haber servido el Champagne – Dobby se retira Señor

- Muchissimas gracias por todo Dobby – dijo Moony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No se merecen señor Lupin señor – y este desapareció produciendo un chasquido.

- Por fin solos...te gusta la cena?

- Deliciosa pero lo más bueno son las vistas... – insinuó Lily mirando a su lobito.

- Lo mismo digo...ya terminaste de cenar amor...?

- Si... – Lily empezó a relamerse el pulgar...- pero...aún me queda apetito para el postre...

- Y que se le apetece a la señora? – dijo Remus con voz picarona – tenemos...helado de vainilla...- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por una copa llena de helado... – fresas y frutas exoticas...o nata montada...

- Que tal lobito con nata? – Lily cogió a Remus del cuello de la camisa sensualmente y sus labios se unieron en un salvaje beso...Moony cogió a su chica en brazos y sin romper la conexión entre sus labios se tiraron sobre la cama...

La pelirroja empezó a untar nata, sensualmente por el pecho del lobito...mientras este se dejaba hacer...intentando lamer las manos de Lily cada vez que esta acercaba la mano al cuenco donde estaba la nata montada...

Cuando todo el pecho de moony estuvo lo suficientemente untado...Lily empezó a lamer...

- Bueno niños a domir... – sentenció Prongs

- Jooo si mañana no hay clases...

- Mirad pues os poneis a jugar a cartas en la sala común, pero dejar el campo libre ¬¬ - les ordenó ahora Sirius

- Vale, Sarü, Harry vámonos que estos hoy también se lo montan... – apremió GríM cogiendo una mano a cada uno de sus hermanos y saliendo de allí

Al rato cuando se quedaron solos, James estaba sentado en el sofá con Sirius estirado encima , mientras Padfoot escondia escondia la cara en su cuello, enterrandola entre su peloel lo arropaba con sus brazos...

- En que piensas perrito? – le susurró al oido

- En como se lo estarán pasando esos dos... – contestó Sirius con curiosidad

- Como quieres que se lo pasen Padfoot, pues bien...

- Tengo curiosidad...

- Ya te lo explicarán mañana

- Jo pero esq... – james le dió un beso en los labios

- Quieres que te haga una demostración de como se lo están pasando?

- Es audiovisual y en 3D?

- Si...y también táctil xD

- Adelante pues...

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la sala común a regañadientes...

- O dios! Porque a nosotros! Tuviste que darnos unos padres tan...tan... – empezó GríM mirando al cielon con cara de desespero fingida

- Juguetones xD – acabó la otra

- Que le vamos ha hacer...es lo que hay...pufff me voy a dormir que estoy molido...

- Vale buenas noches...

Ambas chicas esperaron a que su hermano subiera las escaleras para después ir a sentarse al sofá más alejado de la sala, en ese sofá siempre se habían sentado con Fred y George quienes habían sido sus mentores a parte de Sirius y James en el "arte" de las bromas, cuando trajinaban algo...y no algo bueno que digamos...

- Sarü esto no puede ser...aqui todo dios se está dando el lote...

- Si y nosotras a dos velas...

- Mañana es sábado...y como que me llamo GríM James Black-Potter que vamos a ir a Hogsmeade...

- Si... –dijo Sarüky con una cara maliciosa – y no vamos a ir solas...

- Van listos si se creen que son los unicos que disfrutan de la juventud!

- Eso! Bueno...buagh...estoy molida...entre las clases..., el quidditch y los tragines de la fiestecita...Subimos tata?

- Despues de usted – dijo GríM haciendo una reverencia

- xD Será un placer...

Continuará xD


	11. Chapter 10

Algunos personajes pertenecen a JKRowling...

/--------------------

- Mmmmh... – gemia Sirius debajo de Prongs – ah...si...creo que me voy haciendo a la idea...mmmhh...

- Pues todavía no has visto nada... – constestó James mientras apretaba levemente el miembro del perrito, provocando que este gimiera – mmm...me encanta ver como gimes de placer... – apretó un poco más y fué descendiendo por su pecho al ritmo de la excitada respiración de Padfoot, al llegar a su entrepierna, se topo con el miembro totalmente erecto, y empezó a lamerlo...

- Ahh..h...mmmmhh...inyyy...Ah... Prongs...

Este al escuchar su nombre miró a la cara a Sirius, sin apartar la boca del asunto que traia entre manos, Padfoot se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, y cogiendo a James por los hombros lo obligó a estirarse en la cama quedando en la postura totalemente inversa.

- Ahora...me toca jugar a mi Ciervito...

-Me encanta cuando te pones asi-contesto James lamiéndose los labios sensualmente

/------------------

-Que hora es?-preguntó GriM tirandole la almohada a Saruky

-Yo que se...pues tarde-contesto la chica haciendo el mismo gesto que su hermana

-Vale...pues me voy...-dijo GriM levantándose de su cama

-Te vas en pijama?...donde te vas?

-Á ver a los fiesteros -contesto la chica poniéndose la primera camiseta que pillo y los primeros pantalones que alcanzó, su hermana se vistió tan rapido como ella y salió corriendo por la puerta seguida por una loba negra.

/-------------------------

Era mediodia y todavía nadie habia comido, Harry estaba en la sala de sus padres junto a ellos, Remus y Lily todavía no habian aparecido y las dos chicas entraron tan felices por la sala comun.

-Veo que estais cansados eh...-dijo Saruky alegremente

Sus padres solo hicieron un gesto casi imperceptible confirmando lo que su hija decia.

-Vaya aburrimiento...-dijo GriM

Después de una charla casi inexistente aparecieron por el agujero que daba paso a la salita comun un Remus feliz cogido de la mano de su esposa.

-Hombre parejita...-dijo Sirius levantándose-que tal os fue?

-Muy bien-contesto la pelirroja-mira...te gusta?-preguntó mostrándole una pulsera de oro blanco con unos brillantitos regalo de su lobito.

-Muy bonita, le ayude yo a escojerla-contesto Black sonriendo como siempre lo hacia-pero quiero detalles de la noche loca

-Luego te cuento-murmuró Remus para que nadie más lo escuchara

-Si...mi nene tiene muy buen gusto-contesto James uniéndose a la conversación mientras los tres jóvenes se quedaban al margen.

/-----------------------------

Ya por la tarde casi noche...las chicas ya habian quedado con los gemelos, estaban en su cuarto y se disponian a salir de la sala comun de Gryffindor donde esta vez eran sus padres los que estaban alli, y casi todos los alumnos haciendo los deberes.

-Has cogido la capa invisible?-preguntó Saruky

-Siiii pesada...¬¬

-Y el mapa?

-Pero si nos lo sabemos de memoria...-contesto GriM

-Si claro, y tambien nos sabemos de memoria si nos encontraremos a Snape...-le recriminó su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza.

-Ya esta, ya tengo el mapa...nos vamos?

-Aja

Bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose en ellas a Hermione que subia a buscar no se que cosa que tenia que darle a Ginny.

-Hola Chicas

-Hey Hermione!-saludaron las dos gemelas

Se hizo un silencio incomodo

-Bueno que nosotras nos vamos-dijo Saruky nerviosa

-Ok-contesto Hermione subiendo unos cuantos peldaños más-por cierto, como se entere Harry que vais a salir esta noche...flipais, es más como se enteren vuestros padres...

GriM se le quedó mirando con cara de : y tu como lo sabes?

-Llevo 6 años aquí, y una es observadora... y tranquilas que no diré nada-contesto la prefecta a la pregunta que no habia sido formulada

Antes de llegar a la sala comun se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad herencia de su padre, y salieron rapidamente para no toparse con nadie, segundos después sus padres y su tio salieron detrás de ellas por casualidad.

-Vamos al gran comedor ya...o primero al despacho del director?

-Vamos primero al gran comedor...-contesto James-que tengo hambre

-Esta bien...-dijo Remus-Lily como no llegue pronto se perderá la cena...

-Donde esta?

Justo en ese momento las chicas continuaron su camino hacia el sauce boxeador para coger el camino que dirigia hacia la casa de los gritos donde habian quedado con sus chicos, y los tres adultos continuaron hacia el gran comedor.

-Fue a buscar a Daniel a casa de los Weasley-contesto Moony

-Ammm...y bueno Lobito nos piensas contar la experiencia de ayer?-preguntó Sirius como un adolescente

- Sinceramente? ... –empezó Remus a lo que Sirius esperaba espectante – No xD

- Que! – Sirius no entendia nada – pero porque!

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Black – continuó el licantropo imitiando la voz siseante de Snivellus a la que Padfoot tanto odiaba – mi vida privada a usted no le concierne...

Sirius se quedó con cara de niño al cual le acaban de quitar un caramelo de la boca, y al ver dicha cara Prongs empezó a reir...

- Vaya cara Sirius! xD

- Pues a mi no me hace gracia... – dijo apenado haciendo pucheros

- Va Paddy no te lo tomes tan mal xD después de todo nosotros tampoco le contamos que tal anoche no? – le dijo James para que cambiara un poco la cara...

- Eh! Un momento que hicisteis?

- Pues ahora te chinchas Remusito que eres malo y no te lo voy a contar – dijo con retintin Padfoot

- Vale xD picate!

- Vete al diablo! - le dijo intentando fingir enfado pero se le escapaba la risa...

- Padfoot yo también te quiero XD

A los 5 minutos apareció Harry con su porte heredado de James, y removiendose el pelo que según parecia se habia intentado peinar sin éxito.

Suspirando se tiro con desgana y cansancion en el banco justo al lado de su padre (Sirius)

- Buenas noches enano – le saludo este cogiendolo paternalmente por la cintura – que tal?...cenaste?

- Bien... – Harry posó su rostro entre el largo pelo azulado de Padfoot – pero tengo sueño... y mañana partido...

- Harryto cariño, y tus hermanas? – pregunto su otro padre (n/a es q sino no se queda trankilo)

- Eh...no lo se no las he visto, alomejor se fueron a dormir ya...

- Puede ser...

- Bueno cenamos ya? ...por que recuerdo que luego tenemos una reunion, y mañana hay partido...

- Padfoot es que tu siempre tienes hambre? – interrumpió Moony

- si que pasa?

- No nada nada...

/----------------------------------------

- Bueno ya llegamos! – anunció contenta Sarüky

- Si! Óye crees que papá estará enfadado?

- Cuál de los dos? xD

- James...

- No, pero seguro que se enfada cuando nos empieze a echar en falta U

- Ufff...que follón

- Ei! – gritó Fred abrazando por sorpresa a GríM por la espalda

- Hola... – añadió esta algo ruborizada, inclinando su cabeza miró a los ojos de su chico, y sin decir nada le dio un rápido lametazo en los labios... – te he echado de menos – finalizó fundiendose en un abrazo.

- Eu...esto...Hola tigresita... – saludó George – vaya estás genial... – añadió mirando por completo a la chica que iva vestida igual que su hermana, con unos pantalones como siempre anchos y de color azul tejano, la diferencia es que Sarüky llevaba una camiseta roja con las mangas blancas (n/a lo dije bien?) y GríM una blanca con las mangas verdes.

- Gracias – respondió la aludida dandole un beso en los labios a su novio – vosotros tambien vais muy bien y muy conjuntados xD

Ambas chicas hicieron el mismo gesto andaron dos pasos hacia atrás mirando a sus respectivos chicos y los vieron vestidos con unos tejanos negros y los dos llevaban una camisa Fred Blanca y George Roja.

- Gracias - dijeron al unísono a lo que todos rieron

Estuvieron andando por los alrededores de Hogsmeade, pues el pueblo ya lo tenían muy visto y cuando el aburrimiento se hizo patente, decidieron ir al bosque que estaba a las afueras rodeado de prados verdes y montañas.

- Realmente este es un lugar pintoresco – decia George mirando al horizonte

- Si... - contestó Grím - además se respira aire puro! – todos olfatearonla brisa que les acariciaba la cara

- Vayamos a sentarnos al bosque! – chilló Sarüky – el ultimo es un gusarajo!

Los 4 corrieron lo mas rápido que podían hacia el bosque pasando sobre un campo lleno de verde hierva, casi tan verde como la del Valle de Godric.

Fred y GríM ivan los primeros, mientras Sarüky les pisaba los talones seguida de George. Cuando estaban al llegar este saltó sobre su chica haciendola caer al suelo, y quedando él encima.

- Lo siento O/O – se disculpó George

- No pasa nada... – Sarüky se incorporó, cuando un gran tigre siberiano, de un color naranja oscuro empezó a refregarsele por las piernas cual gato.

Sarüky le acarició tiernamente la cabeza, mientras este puso sus patas sobre los hombros de la chica y la devolvió de nuevo al suelo.

Sarüky se transformó en su forma animaga...era tambien un tigre pero totalmente blanca con las rayas negras y esos grandes ojos avellana que a George le traian loco.

- Seguimos su ejemplo? – preguntó Grím, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación y transformandose ella tambien, en una loba negra empezó a saltar sobre Fred para instarlo a que se transformara.

Fred miró divertido a su novia que corria de aqui para allá provocandolo, y se divertia de ver como el ansia de la chica crecia. Mientras le ladraba moviendo mucho la cola. Se lanzó hacia su cara y justo en ese instante un husky pelirojo apareció, mordiendo el cuello de la loba mientras esta lamia juguetona su hocico.

Los dos tigres estaban tumbados en la hierba, refregando sus caras y dandose con las patas cariñosamente, mientras George se quedó mirando fijamente a la gatita blanca, y esta sin emitir ningún sonido, echó las orejas para atrás.

Los perritos en cambio eran mucho más escandalosos, morrian se mordían y se revolcaban por el suelo, GríM empezó a correr, la loba era más rapida que el perro pero este era mucho mas resistente.

Mordiskitos huyó hacia donde estaban los tigres acurrucados entre si y saltó sobre ellos, Fred algo más bestia les pasó encima directamente sin acerles el más mínimo caso y George picado salió corriendo tras su hermano.

Zarpitas no iva a ser menos y se unió al juego.

Cuando los 4 acabaron exahustos, se dirigieron al bosque donde había un pequeño riachuelo y después de beber volvieron a sus formas humanas, estaban molidos...

Hablaron durante largo rato tranquilamente hasta que se quedaron sin nada que decir... y Fred añadió:

- George...si alguna vez teneis hijos seguro que os salen gemelos xD

- Si ya imagino a una tigresa Naranja y un tigre Blanco... – añadió por lo bajo Grím

Los aludidos se sonrojaron notablemente...

- Y vosotros que! – dijo Sarüky – seguro que os sale un lobo pelirojo y una Husky negra eso si seria raro xD

- Eh! – le recriminó Grím a su hermana – que yo he visto lobos pelirojos ¬¬

- Y yo tigres blancos macho! ¬¬ - añadió george

Todos...- ¬¬ dish...

- Cariño déjalo...déjalo... – se picó Sarüky con su chico dandole una palmaditas en la espalda.

Todos- xDDD

/---------------------------------------

- Donde demonios se habrán metido esas crias! – chillaba como un poseso ( como no) Sirius

- No lo se pero siempre hacen lo mismo! – dijo indignado James – y como llegemos tarde a la reunion...Albus nos mata...

- La que se va a liar... – murmuró Harry

-Aunque como se hayan escapado, si se va liar si...les haré dar mil vueltas al campo de quiddich a patita-pensó el ojiverde con cara de astucia.

-Mira vamos a la reunion y luego cojemos el mapa y las buscamos detenidamente-opinó Remus

-Esta bien-contesto James resignado-y tu Harry esperanos en la sala comun, preguntale a Hermione si las ha visto en su cuarto, y si no, si las ves volver que se esperen en la sala comun...que ya hablaremos!-le ordenó su padre ya marchandose

/--------------------------------

Las dos parejas seguían cerca del riachuelo donde se habian parada a beber y descansar, estaban tumbados en la fina hierba abrazados cada uno a su pareja mientras mediataban tranquilamente, es decir se estaban durmiendo, normal siendo alumbrados apenas por unas estrellas que se ocultaban tras una nueve en el cielo, empezaba a hacer bastante frio, estaban en pleno otoño.

-GriM...creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo Saruky

-mmmm? Que es que se esta muy bien aquí...-contesto su gemela acariciando el pelo a Fred.

-Si, pero es tarde...mañana tenemos partido contra Ravenclaw...

-Un poquito más...

-Y tu dices que eres responsable?-preguntó Saruky divertida

/----------------------------------------

Los tres profesores ya estaban sentados delante del escritorio del director mientras este les ofrecia un caramelo de limon que ninguno aceptó.

-Y bien...ocurre algo? –preguntó Remus para enterarse del motivo de la reunion

-Si...y no...a ver...esta reunion es solo para que os acordeis que teneis que entrenar con Harry...

-Pero de eso ya nos acordábamos...hemos quedao en entrenar todos los dias después de cenar-contesto James

-Muy bien-contesto el director sonriendo-espero que funcione todo correctamente

-Albus dinos, que a pasado?-preguntó Sirius con un tono de preocupación y más sabiendo que seguramente sus hijas estaban fuera es misma noche

-Tenemos noticias de Voldemort

-Que?

-Si, son pocas...pero al parecer...se ha visto la marca tenebrosa al norte de escocia...y ha habido según la prensa muggle un atentado alli, lo que es decir, que los Mortifagos atacan de nuevo

-Y que aremos?-preguntó Remus

-Por ahora esperar...

-Esperarar?...tu lo ves muy facil...viejo ¬¬-contesto Sirius- como no es tu hijo el que puede morir en cualquier momento...

James y Remus se miraron entre si quejándose de la falta de educación de Sirius para mirarle a el con comprensión, entendían perfectamente su postura, pues querian a Harry y no querian que le pasara nada malo.

-Sirius te entiendo...siempre te lo digo, pero debemos esperar...-contesto Dumbledore seriamente- el miércoles por la noche hay una reunion en el cuartel general...

-Genial...-contesto Padfoot con desgana

/---------------------------------

De repente una gran tormenta se desató, los cuatro gemelos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo completamente empapados, llegaron rapidamente a la sala comun, entrando sin hacer mucho ruido encontrándose a Harry dormido, pasaron de largo intentando no tropezar y descubrirse de la capa de invisibilidad, y subieron a su cuarto.

Todas las chicas estaban durmiendo.

-La que hemos liado-dijo Saruky justo cuando se desacia de la capa de invisibilidad

-Ya ves-apoyó GriM

-Viene alguien-dijo Fred en el momento en los padres de las chicas y Remus entraban a la sala comun y gracias a ser animago los habia escuchado.

-Escondeos! Ya!-susurró GriM a los dos gemelos que se escondieron debajo de la cama de cada una.

-Ya subo yo a Harry a su cuarto, ve tu a ver si estan las chicas-escucharon que decia James a Sirius y acto seguido las zancadas que pegaba su padre para subir hasta su cuarto.

-No nos va a dar tiempo de cambiarnos-susurró GriM nerviosamente

-Esto se soluciona-dijo Fred desde debajo de la cama sacando su varita y apuntando a ambas chicas cambiando su ropa por el pijama que estaba encima de la cama, como los gemelos ya no iban a Hogwarts aunque tuvieran todavía 17 años podian utilizar la magia.

Las dos gemelas saltaron encima de sus respectivas camas tapándose justo en el momento que su padre abria la puerta, y se acercaba a ellas.

-Y yo pensando que os habiais escapado granujillas-susurró Sirius-buenas noches mis niñas-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a cada una notando como tenian el pelo chorreando

-Mira que les digo siempre que se sequen el pelo después de ducharse-comentó Black saliendo por la puerta de la habitación de las alumnas de sexto y séptimo.

-Estaban?-preguntaron Remus y James desde el sofa de la sala comun, siempre se sentaban alli desde que eran alumnos hasta ese dia que ya eran profesores

-Si, estaban durmiendo-contesto Sirius-aunque habia algo raro...no se...

Los tres se detuvieron pensativos y acto seguido se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

/----------------------------------------------------------------

-Por los pelos-exclamó George saliendo de debajo de la cama de su cuñada mientras que Fred salia de la de Saruky.

-Shhhhhhhh-ordenaron las dos gemelas

-Ei podeis callaros-susurró Hermione medio dormida medio despierta-que aunque no diga nada, quiero dormir...zzzz...zzz...

-Joder tan pronto esta despierta como dormida...jajaja pobre Ron-chilló George haciendo que Samantha se despertara de un brinco

Sin maquillarse, con unos pelos de loca, medio sobada, sin chicle, con un simple pijama, y quitanose un antifaz de esos para dormir, la pija de Gryffindor se levantó echa una furia

-Que os creeis trayendo aquí a estos pobretones!-dijo la muchacha con cara de asco - se lo voy a decir a Mcgonagall o mejor aun a James...le dire que sus queridas gemelitas vienen aquí con sus pobretones de los gemelitos a fornicar

-Perdona querida, primero retira lo de pobretones-dijo GriM

-Segundo para ti es profesor Potter, y no James-continuó Saruky

-Y que te quede clarito, nuestra vida sexual no te interesa pija-dijeron a la vez Fred y George-y ahora a dormir...Desmaius!-dijeron los dos apuntando a la chica con su varita haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y no a la cama.

-No la abreis matado no?-preguntó Saruky viendo como la mega pija se pegaba el ostión del 15 impactando primero con la cabeza y luego el resto.

-No hombre no-contesto Fred

-Que pena xD-dijo la otra gemela

Todos rieron ante el comentario y los gemelos salieron corriendo ante las almohadas que se avecinaban gracias a la punteria de Hermione que se habia cabreado por no dejarla dormir.

-Nos vemos niñas, os queremos-chillaron los gemelos desde las escaleras-la capa os la devolvemos mañana!

Las chicas seguían riendo y Hermione ya volvia a estar durmiendo como un bebe.

-La ponemos en su cama?

-No...que se joda y duerma en el suelo...asi mañana tendrá la espalda fina pa ponerse esos tacones xD-contesto Saruky

-Ok, buenas noches tata-dijo GriM metiendose en su cama

-Buenas noches GriMecita!

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación James se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando entró Sirius.

- Hola...- saludó

- Nas, que hacias tanto rato por ahy fuera?

- Ah he ido con Remus a ver como estaban las niñas

- Con Remus eh...pues si que habeis tardado ¬¬

- No te pongas celoso, ciervito...-murmuró Padfoot – yo soy SOLO tuyo...

- Vale, vale...venga a dormir

- Jooo yo no tengo sueño! – Sirius se tiró encima de su marido juguetona mente y empezó a lamerle la cara.

- Padfoot o te duermes en la cama y me dejas descansar o te vas a dormir al pasillo en el cesto...

- Que cesto?

James dió un rápido movimiento de varita, y un enorme cesto de perro de color azul apareció, normalmente lo tenian en la cocina de casa, pues eran numerosas las veces que Padfoot había acabado durmiendo allí.

- Ese cesto – dijo señalandolo con el dedo

- no serás capaz xD – vaciló Sirius tranformandose

- que no! Ahora verás!

Empezó una persecución por toda la habitación, Padfoot corria y ladraba como un loco mientras reia para sus adentros y Prongs con cara de psicopata detrás.

En una de esas que el enorme perro se subió a la cama saltando sobre ella, James saltó tambien, pero se dió demasiado impulso y acabó comiendose el suelo del otro lado.

- xD – una sonrisa apareció en la peluda cara del terranova

¬¬ se acabó – James cogió del pellejo a Sirius – a ver si algún dia escarmientas- y dejandolo en el pasillo cerró la puerta

- Que pesado... – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – en fin...

Sirius se quedó un rato mirando la puerta apenado "...soy un tonto...me quedé sin juegos y sin cama VT-TV..." Resignandose se hizo un ovillo en su cesto y se durmió.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Remus fué el primero en levantarse y como no ver a cierto perro que lo miraba con uan cara que decia claramente "me han abandonado", y no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

- Que ya te portaste mal? xD

- No tiene gracia! – se quejó un Sirius ya humano levantandose – esque Prongs estaba de mal humor...

- Estará preñado xD

- OO no me asustes...

- Buenos días! – exclamó un James muy contento – que tal dormistes!

- Genial! Aunque dormir dormir... – insinuá picaramente Remus

- Yo si dormí, además total ya estoy acustumbrado a dormir ahy... – dijo señalando el cesto en cuestion.

- xD Asi me gusta – rió Prongs

- Arg vete al diablo! – dijo Sirius enfadado y se fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor buscando un poco de comprension.

- Remus me he pasado? – dijo este con algo de arrepentimiento

- Nooooo, solo de aqui al Valle de Godric te has pasado ¬¬

- Voy a pedirle disculpas...

- Si ves anda – le dijo el lobito dandole una colleja a la cual James no protestó "me la merecia..."

Sirius por su parte había llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor, para encontrarse con el menor de sus hijos Harry, que al parecer estaba leyendo sin mucho interes un libro.

Levantó levemente la mirada y al ver a su padre saludó – Buenos dias papá

- Eh...hola enano que tal?

- Bueno podria estar mejor...si el professor Snape no me huviera puesto esta redaccion...

- Pufff...pues vaya dia llevamos – se quejó mientras se tiraba pesadamente en el sofá junto al ojiverde

- A ti que te pasó?

- Nada...tu padre que estaba de un gracioso hoy...me ha echo dormir en el pasillo! A mi al gran Sirius Black!

- No se para que armas tanto jaleo si total en casa también te a pasado...

- Ya pero... no es lo mismo...T-T me siento imbécil!

- BUENOS DIAS! – gritaron las gemelas al unísono tirandose en plancha sobre su hermano y padre respectivamente, y atrayendo las miradas de alguno de los alumnos que por aquel entonces ya se habían levantado y esperaban a otros sentados o simplemente repasaban las lecciones del dia anterior...

- Buenas niñas

- Que pasa arriba esos animos! – seguian estas que parecia estar del mismo humor que su otro padre (James)

GríM se quedó sentada sobre su padre mientras Sarüky hacia lo mismo encima de su hermano

- Espero que estén comodas las señoras ¬¬ - dijo Harry

- Hombre mi parte del sillon hace baches por esta parte – dijo mientras le pellizcaba las costillas (n/a mal pensaoooos ¬¬)

- Mmm...pues la mia está muy delgada le falta relleno xD – apreció Sarüky

- Pues ahora por listas...

- Las dos al suelo!

Y a la vez se levantaron haciendo que ambas gemelas cayeran de culo al suelo.

- Augh!

- Eh! A ver que les haceis a mis niñas! – les regañó Prongs al mismo tiempo que se dirigia hacia el sofá, ambas corrieron hacia su padre y se le tiraron encima, abrazandolo.

- PELOTAS ¬¬

La mañana pasó rápidamente, e igual de rapido pasó el partido de Quiddich que raramente se hacian por la tarde, ese fue uno, Ravenclaw no estaba en su mejor momento Gryffindor ganó 150-40.

Saruky y GriM estaban agotadas, pero se fueron a dar una vuelta con sus chicos que las vinieron a ver jugar, las dos habian jugado bien excepto por algun despiste pero nada importante.

Harry estaba contento, habia conseguido el primer partido ganado de una larga temporada, y más contento se puso en el momento que cierta morena de Ravenclaw se acercaba a él.

-Hola-saludó la chica timidamente

-Hola-le devolvió el, el saludo sonriendo-como estas?

-Bien, solo venia a felicitarte

-Muchas gracias...

La conversación no pasó de ahí ya que los dos estaban completamente sonrojados y muy timidos como de costumbre.

Sirius estaba ausente, mientras James le hacia carantoñas para que le perdonará su comportamiento de la mañana, mientras Remus y Lily estaban propagándose todo tipo de mimos.

/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El frío empezó a llegar justo en el momento que tambien llegaron los entrenamientos para Harry.

-Venga Harry se que puedes hacerlo mejor-le retaba Remus

-Espera y verás-se picó su ahijado

Hubo un gran duelo entre los dos hasta que acabaron exhaustos.

Los dias fueron pasando lentamente...

Hacia tiempo que Sirius andaba ausente, el moreno pasaba los días mirando al infinito mientras intentaba prestar atención a todo.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que empezó todo aquello, y es que para ser exactos Sirius estaba preocupado y desconcentrado desde que Remus le había dicho en broma que James podía estar embarazado, sin embargo el merodeador se lo había tomado en serio y le había afectado bastante.

Y sus sospechas se reafirmaban y cada vez más, con el humor de perros que tenia James, y cuando rechazaba sus mimos con típicas frases de : me duele la cabeza o estoy cansado.

Se comportaba igual que en sus anteriores embarazos.

FLASH BACK-----

James estaba tumbado en la cama mientras Sirius le mordía la oreja cariñosamente

-Ahora no Sirius, tengo sueño... estoy cansado...-susurró Prongs girándose, dándole la espalda a Padfoot.

Apenas estaba de 2 meses, y lo que le quedaba por aguantar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK----

En ese instante Sirius miraba distraídamente a James que estaba en la puerta del gran comedor, le veía algo más gordo.

No podía ser, esto no le podía estar pasando a el. Salió de allí corriendo hacia la torre de Astronomía, le encantaba ese lugar para meditar, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que Remus salió tras el.

Se sentó en el frío suelo de la torre, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas mientras las abrazaba.

-Que te pasa Sirius? Llevas días así!-dijo Moony sentándose a su lado

Sirius suspiró

-Puede que James este embarazado...

-Eso es... genial, no?

-No-contesto Sirius rotundamente-pondría su vida y la del bebe en peligro si Voldemort se entera...además ya tenemos tres hijos...

-Ya...-contesto Remus...-deberías hablar con el...

-No se como...con el humor que gasta...es como en los otros embarazos...

FLASH BACK

James llevaba días con terrible dolor de espalda y unas insistentes contracciones, y como no, lo pagaba con Sirius.

-Ajjj no puedo más...-se quejaba Prongs-como vuelvas a hacerme algo Así-decía señalándose la abundante tripa-te capo Sirius, me oyes? Te capo!

-Aguanta un poco James-contesto resignado un cansado Black y sin hacer el mínimo caso al comentario de James, sobre caparlo, no seria capaz...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y con el de Harry fue lo mismo-dijo Sirius recordando

FLASH BACK

-Te lo advertí la otra vez y no fui capaz...que desastre el mío-se lamentaba James-debí caparte...

-Venga James que no es para tanto...

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!-chilló Prongs enfadado-COMO TE PILLE VERÁS QUE NO ES PARA TANTO...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ya y con los antojos...recuerdo como una vez te hizo buscarle un helado de canela en invierno no...xD-dijo Remus

FLASH BACK

-Sirius quiero helado...

-Cariño, son las 3 de la madrugada, e invierno-musitó Sirius

-Pero lo quiero!...y ya...! el bebé también lo quiere!

Sirius suspiró cansado

-MIRA SIRIUS SI NO QUERIAS ESTO NO HABERME DEJADO PREÑADO!-chilló James casi llorando en uno de sus cambios de humor haciendo que una de sus hijas de pillara un berrinche.

Sirius se levantó sin decir nada más, apenas llevaba unos finos boxers y se estaba muriendo de frío, fue al cuarto de sus hijas, cogiendo a Saruky que era la que lloraba y arropando mejor a GriM.

Bajo a la cocina cogió un bol de helado de chocolate y subió, dejó a su hija ya dormida en su cuna y se fue a su habitación.

-Toma vida, el helado-dijo Sirius cariñosamente

-Lo quería de canela!-se quejó James

-Vale mi amor, ahora vuelvo-contesto Sirius con gran paciencia que era lo que le había aconsejado el medimago a la hora de tratar con James, ya que los embarazos masculinos eran más complicados que los normales.

Tardó 5 minutos, al volver fue tal la rabia de ver a James durmiendo tranquilamente que se le cayó el bol al suelo despertando a sus dos hijas.

No volvió a dormir en toda la noche.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Lily hacia lo mismo-dijo Moony sonriendo

-No tiene gracia

-Ya lo se...yo tampoco dormía en esa época...me estaba acordando de cuando nació Dan-contesto Remus

FLASH BACK

5 de Febrero del 2000. Hospital de San Mungo.

En el quirófano numero 4 había una pelirroja dando a luz a su primer hijo.

-Venga Lils empuja-decía Remus apartando el pelo húmedo de la frente de su mujer.

-Empuja...empuja...-se quejaba la chica-esto es culpa tuya...si no hubieras metido...

-Venga Lily ya casi esta-la cortó el medimago

-O mejor dicho culpa mía...si no me hubiera ajuntado con los merodeadores, o mejor si no los hubiera conocido-decía Lily entre dientes mientras empujaba.

Un llanto de bebé le quitó el enfado de repente.

-Ya esta...tengan es un niño-anunció el medimago y mientras la enfermera entregaba el bebé a Lily, el medimago estrechaba la mano de Remus

-Enhorabuena señor Lupin, es usted padre

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y es ahí donde te desmayaste-inquirió Padfoot

-No, no ...cuando vi toda la sangre...

-No te equivocas, ese fui yo en el parto de Harry-le rectificó Sirius a Remus

-Es verdad-dijo Lupin dándole la razón a su mejor amigo- y eso que era el tercero...

De repente dos muchachas entraron a toda prisa seguidas por su hermano avasallando a preguntas a su padre

-Que le pasa a papá?

-Esta enfermo?

-Es grave?

-Chicos, chicos, ei!-dijo Remus llamándoles la atención.

-A que viene eso?

-Come mucho-dijo Saruky

-Eso siempre lo hace-corrigió su hermana

-Esta depre-continuó Harry

-Cansado

-Agobiado

-Nervioso

-De mal humor

-De muy mal humor-terminó GriM

-Esta enfermo seguro...-dijo Harry

-Nada de eso...-negó Sirius-lo que pasa es que...

-QUE?

-Tenemos que hablar, sentaos-ordenó su padre a lo que los 3 obedecieron

10 minutos más tarde

-Un hermano? oO-preguntaron los tres al unísono

-Si

-No gracias, ya tenemos bastante con Harry-contestaron las dos gemelas

-eh!-se quejo el aludido

Sirius bajó la mirada al suelo, triste.

-Ei, papi que era broma-dijo GriM

-Ya...lo que pasa GriM, es que papá tiene miedo-le dijo su tío en tono protector y paternal.

-Miedo? Estoy aterrado-anunció Sirius

-Aterrado de que?-preguntó James desde la puerta a lo que todos sorprendidos y no contestó nadie.

-Remus? Sirius?

-Nosotros nos vamos, venga niños-dijo Moony

Al quedarse a solas...

-James

-Que?

-Estas preñado?-preguntó sin miramientos

-No! De donde has sacado eso?-preguntó Prongs extrañado

-Remus me lo dijo

-Eehhh! Que yo solo bromeé!-Dijo Remus asomando la cabeza

-Entonces no hay hermanito?-preguntó Harry desilusionado

-No!-dijo Sirius-que alivio...

Todos rieron

-Solo fue un error-dijo James abrazando a Sirius-pensé que si lo iba a haber...

Todos menos James rieron ante la cara de Terror de Padfoot.

-Pero Sirius ni que fuera tu primer hijo!-dijo Lily

-Hace 15 años que no soy padre, que no estaba así de nervioso, y 5 que no cambio pañales-contesto Padfoot con un tic nervioso

-Anda vamos tonto-dijo James cogiendo a su marido de la mano

-Oye Remsie, que dirías tu si te dijera que vuelves a ser padre?-preguntó Lily

PLOF-se escuchó, fue el ruido que causo el impacto del cuerpo de Remus desmayado en el suelo.

Después de un rato, nada más despertar...

-Era broma cariño-le anunció Lily

-A que jode xD-dijo Sirius

/-------------------------------------------

El cumpleaños de Lily ya habia quedado a atrás, ahora estaba más cerca el de James, sin embargo ahora no estaban para fiestas, ahora les estaba cayendo tremenda reprimenda a los jóvenes merodeadores ya que habian montado una fiesta a Ron en Hogsmeade, y sus padres se habian enterado en ese instante, la mayoria de alumnos de Gryffindor se habian escapado gracias a sus hijos sin que nadie se enterara.

-Os parece bonito?...nos enteramos casi un mes después-dijo Sirius

-Papá...

-GriM tu eres la menos indicada para hablar...sabemos que tu y tu hermana os habeis escapado más de una vez...-dijo James

-Y si os pasará algo que?-preguntó Remus uniéndose a la bronca-soys unos insensatos, no pensais nunca que vuestra vida corre peligro y nosotros estamos protegiéndoos, que hareis cuando no estemos?

Eso le habia afectado bastante a Saruky ya que una lagrima solitaria resvaló por su mejilla y cuando todos iban a apoyarle, la puerta del aula de Transformaciones dejó paso a un Dumbledore bastante nervioso para lo que el era.

Le dijo algo a Lily que era la que más cerca estaba.

-Luego seguimos hablando-dijo la pelirroja haciendo señas a los demás.

-A la sala comun, ya!-ordenó James y acto seguido todos fueron hacia el despacho del director

Continuará--------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 11

Después de una reunion casi interminable, habian hablado sobre el paradero de Voldemort cada vez estaba más claro, aunque no era del todo seguro, Sirius se habia quedado trastocado al decirle que era posible que alguien testificara en su contra otra vez, para intentar meterlo en Azkaban, por mucho que ya se habia aclarado que el traidor habia sido Peter, habia chusma por el ministerio gracias a Cornelius Fudge, pero eso se debia acabar ya.

-Sirius tranquilo todo saldrá bien-le dijo Remus

-Si mi vida, ahora vamos a dormir...estas cansado-le dijo Prongs mientras lo aferraba con sus fuertes brazos

Llegaron a su habitación, se metieron en la cama, y todo quedó en silencio, un silencio tranquilizador aunque Sirius no conseguia dormir muy bien Ninguno de los dos no tardaron en caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Una oscura prisión, rodeada de Dementores , gente gritando en sus celdas...sollozando, ni una palabra positiva, ni un suspiro de esperanza, todo era oscuro , el cuerpo de Sirius se estremeció sobre el frío suelo, estaba encerrado.

Condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban la prisión de los magos por un crimen que no cometió, "yo no traicioné a mi familia", se repetia para si Black, "como voy a revelar nuestro paradero? Como voy a querer que ese desgraciado mate a mi familia...?", "por suerte están todos bien...o eso espero"

Los dementores rondaban la celda de Sirius, era nuevo, joven, padre de familia, casado y con 3 hijos por lo tanto tenía muchos recuerdos buenos que poder absorber.

Derrepente imaginó a James, Su ciervito, cuando se ponia ese delantal rosa de cintura para abajo, una fugaz sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, en la alfombra colocada en el suelo del salón jugaban tranquilamente sus dos niñas Sarüky y GríM que en aquel entonces tenían 2 años de edad y se abrazaban con cariño, eran gemelas, completamente idénticas, ambas con el pelo muy negro como James pero largo como el de Sirius, lo único que las distinguia eran sus ojos, Sarüky los tenía del mismo color avellana de James, mientras Grím los tenía de un color verde esmeralda precioso, ambas niñas miraban ahora con tristeza a James, quien sostenía con cuidado a su tercer y último hijo Harry, este contaba con 1 año de edad y dormía plácidamente en brazos de su padre.

- Mis niños – murmuró Padfoot – Mi James, te echo tanto de menos...no podré volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, volver a sentir tus besos en mis lábios...

Sin darse cuenta había pensado, recordado a su familia, la unica cosa que lo mantenía con vida dentro de aquel infierno " yo no lo hice" se repetia una y otra vez, los dementores empezaron a arremolinarse junto a su celda, Sirius los vió y un escalofrio recorrió su columna, mientras se acurrucaba con miedo en lo mas profundo de su estancia, los guardianes de Azkaban entraron en su celda y arriconándolo empezaron a sorver todos sus buenos recuerdos...

- NUNCA ME OLVIDARÉ DE ELLOS! –gritaba- NO PIENSO MORIR EN ESTA ASQUEROSA JAULA! JAMES! NO QUIERO MORIR!

- SIRIUS! SIRIUS! – le gritaba Prongs mientas lo zarandeaba – DESPIERTA! ESTOY AQUI!

- James...James... –deliraba este sudando – James...no quiero... ...James...

- Sirius, Cariño estoy aqui... – Padfoot abrió los ojos desconcertado, con una expresión de terror, James inmediatamente lo abrazó escondiendo la cara de su amado en su cuello, como hacía con Harry cuando de pequeño le daba alguno de sus berrinches- Estoy aqui calmate...ya está pequeño...ya esta...

Sirius pareció calmarse, respiraban aún entrecortadamente, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, se quedaron un rato así James acariziaba el largo pelo azulado de Sirius, no hablaban, aunque Prongs ya sabía porque su Paddy estaba así no dudo en preguntar:

- Has vuelto a tener una pesadilla? – este asintió con la cara aún escondida – Azkaban...

- Estoy arto James –sollozó – estoy arto de no poder dormir tranquilo, de tener pesadillas, ni libre me dejan en paz.

A James se le rompía el alma de ver a su perrito así, sabía que le atemorizaba recordar aquello, él tambien lo había pasado muy mal en su ausencia, había tenido que cuidar él solo a sus 3 hijos, ver su cama vacía cada dia, su sofá preferido...su silla en la mesa...

((FLASH BACK))

Era un lluvioso 1 de noviembre, James estaba solo en casa cuidando de los niños mientras Sirius había salido un momento " Voy a dar una vuelta con Silver" le habñia dicho.

Harry llevaba ya unn rato berreando sin parar, y las gemelas dormian tranquilamente en el sofá.

Prongs se colocó a Harry en la mochila porta bebés que llevaba sobre el pecho y cogía a las niñas una con cada brazo para subirlas a la habitación.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchó una fuerte explosión en el recibidor, se asomó un poco y puedo dislumbrar a un mago cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con una túnica completamente negra y la cara cubierta con la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

Corriendo llevó a sus hijos, hacía la habitación de matrimonio Harry empezó a llorar de nuevo:

- SILENCIUS! – los berridos de este dejaron de producir sonido alguno.

James dejó a Harry llorando en su cuna y a las gemelas en la cama.

- Quedaos aqui y cuidad de vuestro hermano vale? – las pequeñas asintieron – papá vuelve enseguida.

Prongs echó una última mirada a Harry quien segui llorando a lágrima tendida, desde lo más profundo de su corazon le dolia no ir calmar ese llanto de su niño " aunque me duela dejarlo así, devo irme para protegerles...porque sino puede ser que no lo oiga llorar nunca más..."

- Os quiero – dijo dando una rápida mirada a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con un hechizo – haya voy.

Prongs bajó de 3 en 3 los escalones con la varita en alto:

- Por fin apareces Potter, que enternecedor...que has ido a poner a salvo a tus hijos? NO TE VA A SERVIR DE NADA!

- ni se te ocurra tocar a ninguno de mis hijos! – gritó James cual lobo que defiende a sus cachorros

-JAJAJAJAJA, hoy me siento generoso Potter, si me entregas a Harry os dejaré a ti y tus niñitas con vida.

- NUNCA TOCARÁS UN PELO DE HARRY!

- JAJAJA ESO YA LO VEREMOS! Has perdido tu oportunidad vas a morir! AVADA KEDAV...

- PROTEGO!

- CRUCIO! – gritó Voldemort

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! – James se retorció en el suelo, mientras la estridente risa del Lord resonava por toda la sala.

- Te lo repetiré una vez más, entrégame a tu hijo y te dejare con vida...no seas estúpido!

- NUNCA! – grito incorporandose con dificultat mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

- CRUCIO!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

James calló al suelo insconsciente, Voldemort pasó junto a el avatido jóven y subió las escaleras.

- Alohomora! – la puerta se habrió Harry estaba sentado en su cuna, mirando como la puerta se abria.

Las niñas que seguían en la cama miraron austadas hacia la puerta, al ver que no era su padre quien se adentrabas en el cuarto y se dirigía a la cuna de su hermano pequeño.

Aunque ellas eran muy pequeñas y tansolo contaban 2 años sus padres las habían entrenado para ser animagas, así que con un rápido movimiento ambas cambiaron, un cachorro de tigre se dirigió enseñando sus grandes colmillos, bufando, seguida de una cachorrita de lobo totalmente negra, con el pelo de la nuca erizado y la cola levantada, avanzaba hacia el extraño gruñendo.

- JAJAJAJAJA Que graciosas, ven tigrecito.. – dijo con mofa intentando acariciar Sarüky, pero esta le mordió fuertemente la mano, atravesandola con sus colmillos.

Un gran grupo de aurores irrumpió en el comedor, dirigido por Albus Dumbledore, se encontraon con James sangrando cerca de la cocina.

- James, James! – lo zarandeaba con desesperación Frank Longbotton.

- Espera Frank – interrumpió Dumbledore, destapando un pequeño botecito y haciendoselo oler a James.

Este abrió los ojos pesadamente.

- Voldemort!...Harry...las niñas!

- Alice, Alastor! – ordenó el viejo mago y ambos aurores suvieron a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio para encontrarse a Voldemort disipandose justo deñante de la cuna de Harry.

- Voldemort! –gritó moody pero este había desaparecido en una especie de nuve de gas...

Alice se acercó a la cuna, para ver a Harry berreando con la cara llean de sangre.

- HARRY! – gritó James entrando por la puerta, mientras jadeaba, se dirigió a la cuna, y se alertó al ver tanta sangre, cogió a Harry en brazos y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, empezó a limpiar la frente de su hijo, dejando al descubierto una cicatriz ahora reciente, en forma de rayo.

- Que te ha echo pobrecito...- decia meciendolo.

- Papa...- se oyó uan vocecilla al fondo de la habitación junto a la cma.

James corrió hacia allí para encontrarse a GríM abrazando a su hermana que estaba tendida en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre callendole de la boca.

Moody se acercó inspeccionando a la pequeña:

- No te preocupes no es de tu hija, posiblemente allá mordido a "alguien" en sua tarea de proteger a su hermano.

- Habeis sido muy valientes – le dijo Prongs a sus niña abrazandolas

- Professor Dumbledore han encontrado a 13 muggles muertos en una calle del centro de la ciudad, tambien habia un mago señor.

- De quien se trataba?

- Peter Pettigrew.

- Peter! – chilló Prongs

- Quien a sido el causante de semejante masacre? – preguntó asustada Arabella quien se habia unido a la conversación

- Sirius Black

- SIRIUS! - chilló ahjora sorprendido James –NO PUEDE SER! ES IMPOSIBLE!

- Al parecer reveló el paradero de Harry a Lord Voldemort...Ahora se lo lelvana Azkaban.

- NOOO!

- Vamos para allá – sentenció Dumbledore

Molly weasley quien tambiñen había venido con la Orden de Fénix se quedó en casa con Harry, Sarüky y Grím

Al llegar a Azkaban, vieron la numerosa multitud que había llegado para la urgente reunión convocada para devatir sobre la aparción de Lord voldemort.

- James allí esta Sirius -murmuró Frank

Dos guardias humanos sugetaban con fuerza al joven Black, que luchaba por soltarse, y gritaba.

- YO NO FUÍ! NO! SOLTADME! NO QUIERO IR A AZKABAN!

- Estate quieto estúpido! – gritó uno de los guardias, mientras forcejeaba intentando poner los brazos de Sirius en la espalda para para ponerle unas esposas de plata.

- NO! – gritó este desesperado, ahora en el suelo pues lo habían derribado y uno de los magos le sujetaba la cabeza con tal de que no la levantara – DEJADME!

James se acercó corriendo, mientras Sirius conseguia ponerse de rodillas

- Sirius! Sirius! Estás bien? Que ha pasado – decia este a punto de llorar mientras sujetaba la cara de su perrito

- A SIDO PETER! ESA RATA REVELÓ NUESTRO PARADERO AL LORD!

- No digas Sandeces Black! Pettigrew está muerto! Tu lo mataste! – le contestó con asco el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge que acababa de llegar

- NO NO FUÍ YO! – seguía gritando este mientras los guardias se lo llevabana la fuerza

- NO SE LO LLEVEN! – Gritaba Prongs agarrandose a su amado – ES INOCENTE! SIRIUS! SIRIUS! – Dumbledore se acercó a James y lo agarró por ambos brazos mientras veia como se llevaban a su ex alumno.

- No podemos hacer nada...

- SIRIUS! SIRIUS! TE QUIERO AMOR MIO! TE VOY A SACAR DE AHY!

- JAMES LO SIENTO! OS QUIERO! MI VIDA CUIDATE, SIENTO NO VER CRECER A SARÜKY, GRÍM NI TAMPOCO A HARRY, volveremos a vernos... – finalizó con una sonrisa que pretendia emitir tranquilidad a su otra mitad, que veia como se lo llevaban llorando y chillando, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro.

James seguía forcejeando como un loco, fuera de si, mientras lloraba.

- SIRIUS! no...no... – negava con la cabeza..- PORQUE! NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE ÉL! ES INOCENTE!

- Eso no lo sabemos, pero estate seguro que desde hoy se arbirá una investigación por parte de la Orden y no descansaré hasta saber la verdad, y en todo caso devolverte a Black.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

- Lo superaremos juntos...como hasta ahora...- seguía James – nunca, nunca más nadie nos va a separar...

La cara de Sirius se desenterró un poco de entre el pelo del que le tenia cogido, para apollarla ahora en el pecho del ciervito.

Padfoot dirigió sus ojos llorosos hacía los avellana de Prongs, y este le respondió refregando su cara contra la del perrito.

Se quedaron así hasta que finalmente Sirius volvió a quedarse dormido, entre los brazos de su amor, aquel que le regañaba, le obligaba a lavar los platos, o le echaba algún que otro rapapolvo, pero también era el mismo que le propinaba caricias, lo animaba cuando estaba triste, o lo protegia de cualquiera de sus pesadillas. Dormía en brazos de su James y eso era algo que no iva a permitir que nadie se lo quitara por nada del mundo.

- Te quiero Sirius – dijo mirando a su ahora dormido niño.

Se tumbó en la cama colocando a Sirius contra su pecho, pasó una sábana por encima de ambos y abrazandose a su perrito, él tambien durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius se despertó para encontrarse arropado por James, que lo abrazaba sobreprotectoramente, se sonrió a si mismo.

Se incorporó lentamente observando como Prongs dormia plácidamente.

Salió de la cama y rápidamente se vistió para bajar poco después a la sala común a tomarse su café de por las mañanas.

Se acomodó en el sofá y se quedó ahy sencillamente, meditando mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

- ...malditas pesadillas...

Tan solo eran las 7 y media de la mañana y estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dió encuenta que Remus se le acercaba por detrás y agachandose de repente le susurró al oido.

- Eso de estar tan pensativo no te pega Padfoot – Sirius tio tal brinco que se arrojó todo el café encima.

- WaG! Moony, la proxima vez avisa! Que susto joder! Mira como me he puesto de caffé VT-TV

- Que es tanto escandalo? – se quejó Prongs asomandose por las escaleras – y para empezar Padfoot como te vas y no me avisas! Me has asustado! Y que haces con la ropa asi?

- Lo siento... – se disculpó con cara de perrito apaleado – y en cuanto a mi ropa es culpa de este - dijo señalado acusadoramente al licantropo

- Bueno en todo caso cambiate que son casi las 8 y ahy que desayunar!

- Shiii

En el gran comedor, se podía ver facilemnte en el ambiente que era lunes, todo el mundo estaba chafadíssimo, e ivan sentandose con pesadumbre.

Las gemelas entraban en el gran comedor, con la mochila echada al hombro y se sentaron con desgana en la mesa de Gryffindor:

- Puff...que asco de día... – se quejó Grím

- Si pues aún nos queda toda la semana por delante..

- No me lo recuerdes T-T

- hola Chicas – saludó Sirius que acababa de llegar arrado de la mano de James.

Padfoot se sentó al lado de sus hijas y se sirvió un poco de leche en su taza.

- Cariño ahora vengo...voy a hablar un momento con el professor Dumbledore. – le dijo James

- Vale nos vemos luego – le contestó este.

James abrazó por la espalda a Sirius, propinandole un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Hasta luego amor. – despidió Prongs

- Y vuestro hermano?

Ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros mientras engullian su desayuno.

En ese preciso instante entró por la puerta Samantha, seguida de su pandillita, que la formaban Giselle Olsen, Edgar Samford, y Jack Green.

Todos fueron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor pero Samantha dejó a sus amiguitos pera sentarse justo en el sitio vacio que quedaba junto a Sirius.

Ambas chicas al notarlo se miraron entre ellas y empezaron a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos con una penetrante mirada de depredador.

- Va lista si se cree que puede venir aqui y quedarse tan ancha en nuestras narices ¬¬ - susurró Grím

- Si pobre de ella que le diga una sola palabra a papá ¬¬

- Buenos dias Sirius que tal amaneciste? – preguntó la rubia con un todo exageradamente sensual.

- Profesor Black para usted señorita Samford, y estoy bien gracias por interesarse.

- No es molestia...respondame una pregunta profesor... – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Sirius – nunca se ha arrepentido de ser homosexual?

- No, y si el resto de las preguntas que tiene por hacer son por el estilo, le aconsejo que se compre usted la revista corazón de bruja que creo que le gustará, y deje de molestar a un profesor porque eso le puede valer unos puntos que no me apetece quitar a Gryffindor

- P-pero Sirius...no seas asi... – dijo pasando del tono de voz que mostraba Black – yo...puedo darte muchas cosas...que ese no puede...

- Pírate pija – le ordenó con superioridad Harry que acababa de llegar y veia con desagrado como Samantha engatusaba a su padre – venga viento deja espacio que me quiero sentar a desayunar y me quiero sentar ahy – terminó señalando justo el trozo de banco que ocupaba la rubia.

- Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes Black-Potter, si te crees algo por esa asquerosa raja que tienes en la frente, vas muy mal conmigo, a mi me da igual lo que seas o lo que representes.

- Señorita Samford 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y queda usted castigada todas las noches de esta semana a partir de las 10, por falta de respeto a un compañero e intento de seducción a un profesor, aunque ya se que soy irresistible para much... – codajo de saruky en las costillas de su padre – eeeh esto...bueno y como decia que sepa usted que el castigo no será precisamente conmigo.

- P-pero...!

- Pero nada idiota fuera de aqui! – le chilló Sarüky - que me pones de los nervios! Aun me va a sentar mañ el desayuno ¬¬ mierda de rubia...

- Sarüky no te pases que aunque soy tu padre, tambien soy tu professor y estamos en horario escolar – la regañó

- Si...

El día transcurrió con normalidad, después como cada lunes tocaba entreno en Quidditch...Harry los hizo entrenar especialmente duro, estaba constituyendo un nuevo programa a base de antigüas tecnicas que James le iva enseñando de cuando él era capitan de Gryffindor y parecía que ivan dando sus frutos, todos acabaron el entrenamiento, llenos de tierra hasta la cabeza y exhaustos.

- Bueno equipo, hoy lo habeis echo de maravilla felicidades a todos y que descanseis bien - dijo Harry contento

- Igualmente capitan! – gritaron todos al unísono y partieron hacia el vestuario.

Después de cenar los chicos se dirieron a la sala de Gryffindor, una vez allí, Sarüky y Grím estaban espachurradas en el sofá con Harry entre las dos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas de Grím.

- Me pregunto que castigo le habrá puesto papá a la pija esa... – preguntó intrigado Harry

- No se pero espero que sea uno de los peores de Hogwarts xD – rió Sarüky

- OO

- Grím..que te pasa? Y esa cara? – dijo Harry mierando a su hermana

- Mirad quien viene por ahy xDDDDDDDDDDD

Tanto Sarüky como Harry miraron hacía la puerta de la sala común para ver a Samantha con un pañuelo en la cabeza que le recogía el pelo, un delantal azul, que tenia pinta de ser bastante viejo, unos guantes de goma de color rosa en las manos y junto a ella un cubo y una fregona

- XDDDDDDD JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

- A callar estúpidos! ¬¬ todo esto es por vuestra culpa

- Tu menos hablar y mas frotar – le ordenó Harry que ya se había sentado correctamente en el sofá

En ese preciso instante Padfoot apareció por la puerta, y echó una mirada a sus 3 hijos que se partian en el sofá, y al ver a Samantha limpiar la alfombra con semejante cara de asco no pudo evitar sonreir, aunque lo intentó disimular sin mucho exito.

- Con más garbo señorita Samford - le dijo GríM imitando a la perfección la voz de su profesor de pociones

- Samford tenía que ser – acabó Sarüky poniendo exactamente el mismo tono que su hermana.

- Señores Black-Potter ya es tarde suban a sus habitaciones y paren de reir o tendré que quitarles puntos a su casa – ordenó Sirius con cara de enfado algo fingida

- Si profesor Black...

Y después de dar un beso a su padre cada uno subieron a su cuarto

- Venga todos a la cama que ya no es hora de estar aqui – ordenó Sirius y todos los alumnos restantes recogieron sus cosas y marcharon a sus dormitorios.

- Samantha, un elfo doméstico vendrá cuando todo esto esté limpio y solo entonces podrás irte a dormir, espero que esto le sirva de escarmiento y mañana aqui a la misma hora. – y dicho esto salió por la puerta

- Vas a ser mío Black – siseó con Ira esta – y ni siquiera Potter o esos estúpidos Black-Potter me lo van a impedir!

Al dia siguiente el humor de todo el colegio seguia igual, las clases eran rutinarias, aburridas, especialmente las de historia de la magia, y cansadas, las de DCAO eran agotadoras, ahora estaban practicando hechizos preotectores, y el cansancio aumentaba con los entrenos de Quiddich que tan apecho se tomaba Harry, y eso que el era el más cansado gracias a los entrenos para mejorar sus poderes como digno heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

En ese preciso momento Harry fardaba de poderes en el gran comedor, donde solo quedaban él, sus hermanas, un par de Hufflepuff empanados y Samantha Samford cenando raramente sola.

-Vengo de estar con papá y eh descubierto un nuevo poder, os lo enseño?

-Creo que no deberias

-Bueno al menos os cuento en que consiste-contesto el chico

Los tres se acercaron para que nadie más lo escuchara.

-Tengo el poder de mover objetos de memomento...con la mente...el caso es que estaba pensando en cojer ese plato de puré de patatas y colocarlo en la cabeza de cierta rubia mega pija-explicó Harry con una sonrisa cinica

-El caso Harry es que primero deberias mejorar tus poderes, ese en concreto, y luego asegurarte que no haya ningun profesor-dijo una voz tras ellos- vaya a ser que te cuelge como iba a hacer yo...

-Jooo Remus siempre chafando nuestros planes-se quejó GriM

-Ya jejeje...esto Saru el profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo, esta en su despacho

-No vayas tata seguro que es una trampa-adviritió Harry

El caso es que Saruky puso cara de miedo y se marchó del comedor hacia las mazmorras quedando con sus hermanos en verse en la sala comun, y que si tardaba en volver llamaran a los aurores xD

La chica llegó al despacho del profesor de pociones y pico y entro sin esperar el permiso.

-Buenas, queria algo profe?

-Claro, si no no la hubiera llamado, no es que me haga ilusion verla señorita-contesto Snape bastante estupido-sientese

-Estoy mejor de pie

-Como quiera, el caso...es que...a suspendido el trabajo taan facil que le mandé hacer...claro como era individual y no por parejas, no podia ayudarse en nadie...ni en su querida hermanita...

-A mi hermana me la deja tranquilita eh...¬¬'...La cuestion aqui, es que es imposible que haya suspendido...el trabajo era perfecto...

-El trabajo era pesimo...

-No

-Si, y no pienso discutir con una mocosa como usted...

-Esta bien, pues perfecto, espero que no me putee con el trabajito...por que tengo que aprovar todas

-Cuide su lenguaje como sus papaitos...y ya veremos si se puede hacer algo para que apruebe...

Saruky le miró con cara de odio y despues se marchó del despacho dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca despues de que la chica pegara un portazo.

La pequeña de las gemelas llegó a la sala comun tirandose al sofá donde estaban sus hermanos descojonandose de las pintas de Samantha Samford que como el dia anterior estaba fregando el suelo y murmurando algunas cosas.

-Tata y esa cara?-preguntó GriM

-Nada aqui el Snivellus...que dice que mi trabajo era pesimo...

-Ya somo dos-dijo Harry

-Es que niñata eres malisima en pociones-gritó Samantha mientras se peleaba con la fregona

-A ti quien ta dao permiso para hablar?...no me calientes...que verás que pasa

-Que me harás tu ami, tapon?

-Anda si encima se mete con tu altura Saruky-dijo GriM-sabes...me estas empezando a cansar Sammy...

-Y vamos a hacer algo malo...

La joven rubia empezó a andar hacia atrás cuando sin verlo metio el pie en el cubo de la fregona, calló hacia atrás, y luego las gemelas cogieron el cubo y le tiraron todo el agua sucia por encima, la chica se quedo asqueada y chillando barbaridades, pero se enfadó más aun cuando Saruky cogio una camara de fotos que por casualiad llevó a Hogwarts y posandose a su lado, se hizo una foto, enseñandole el dedo corazon a la mega pija, GriM estaba al otro lado de la foto con el cubo de fregar poniendoselo en la cabeza a Samantha, y con sonrisa triunfal.

Segundos despues entró Sirius para supervisar el castigo.

-Que se supone que haces en el suelo?...Limpiar la sala con tu lindo trasero-dijo Sirius poniendo voz de pijo

La chica rompió a llorar, corriendosele el rimel, y levantandose continuo fregando.

- Sirius...

- mmmm...

- Sirius...

- mmmm, Prongs 5 minutos mas...

- Ni hablar! Eso me dijiste hace media hora!

- ...ZzZzZ...

- Tu lo has querido Padfoot! – le dijo enfadado, y sin previo aviso dió un fuerte apretón sobre el precioso miembro del perrito.

- AAAAAAAH! – gimió este tocandose la entrepierna – me has echo daño James!

Además mira lo que provocaste – chilló indicnado señalandose su ahora notable erección bajo los pantalones

- Pues la próxima vez se un buen perro y obedece a tu amo! – dijo secamente mientras se vestia

- No te enfades Jimmy que ya sabes que soy todo tuyo... – respondió este en tono sensual mientras jugueteaba con el labio inferior del ciervo.

Este le respondió metiendo su lengua en la boca de Padfoot, inspeccionando cada rincón – ya lo se...ambos nos pertenecemos mutuamente, nunca nos vamos a separar...mi vida..no podria estar sin ti...

James miró de refilón en reloj, sin despegarse de su perrito.

- Cariño es hora de irse – apremió – ven...voy a vestirte...

Sirius se dejó tirar en la cama y mientras James le quitaba el pantalon del pijama y los substituia por otros, el perro le iva desabrocandole los botones de la camisa de dormir, mientras como podía daba cortos lametazos en el pecho de su amado.

Pronto estuvieron vestidos y jadeantes, Sirius estaba completamente extasiado y conviertiendose en perro empezó a correr de aki para allá saldando sobre todas las cosas, dandole mordisquitos para reclamar la atención de James y abasayando hasta tal punto a Remus (que ya habia bajado a la sala comun) que este le amenazó con morderle en luna llena si el perro no dejaba de atosigarle.

Padfoot corrió hacia su dormitorió y jadenado volvió con su tan comun pelotita azul entre las fauses, dando mil vueltas se la tendió a Prongs.

- Ai Sirius que pesadito estás...vale pero te la tiró y nos vamos que al final llegaremos tarde a desayunar!

- ARF!

James tiró con todas sus fuerzas la pelotita hacia el techo y Sirius saltó para cogerla con tan enfasi que no prestó atención y en aterrizaje y...

¡PLAF!

Cayó de espaldas al suelo quedandose estático y destransformandose.

- Ai...dios mio...creo que me roto algo...

- Eso te pasa por hiperactivo Pad! – se rió Moony

- Sirius estás bien? – preguntó algo preocupada Lily

- Auu...si tan bien que ahora había pensado en irme de fiesta!...Si...au...no fuera de dia...

- Esas ironias Black! – riñó con su tono de siempre James – tranquila Lily este tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra de aqui a dos minutos ya les ves incordiando otra vez...

- James...

- Dime...

- yo tambien te quiero ¬¬...

La semana fué pasando sin mas aconteciminetos, las chicas no habían vuelto a quedar con Fred y George y Harry seguía sin atreverse a declararse a Annie aunque esta ya asistia a todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch e incluso después de cada tanda le llevaba corriendo la toalla al ojiverde.

Sirius, James y Remus los miraban con melancolia...cuanto habían andado desde que ellos estaban ahy, desde que a James le nombraron capitan...cuantos partidos y copas ganaron juntos...

- Ainx...me duele todo...ya falta poco para luna llena – se quejaba Remus, todos estaban en la sala común de los merodeadores, incluidos Harry, las gemelas y Dan , era domingo y pasaban una buena tarde en familia lo que queria decir...recuerdos y anecdotas de cuando era pequeñas o alguna que otra travesura de sus padres o tios de jovenes.

- Hoy es domingo...el martes es luna llena... – murmuró Sirius

- Ai dios mio que poquitas ganas...

- Papá podemos ir? – preguntaron las gemelas

- No - james

- Porque!

- Porque no -Sirius

- Que convincentes... – dijo GríM

- Papá! Que ya somos mayores somos animagas desde los 2 años! Que no nos va a pasar nada! – añadió Sarüky

- No es cuestión de vuestros padres aqui el primero que no quiere soy yo ¬¬ como quereis que viva tranquilo si os hago algo?

- Acaso vivirias tranquilo conviertiendo en licantropo a cualquiera de estos dos? – pregutó ahora Harry

- No! Pero esque con ellos ya desistí! ¬¬

- Además ya nos hemos escapado alguna vez...y no nos a echo nada el Moony – explicó la pequeña

- Si pero el "Moony" a veces no tiene dias buenos...

-Pues tienes hasta el martes para sentirte el hombre más feliz del mundo tito - ordenó la ojiverde

- Enanas a callar un rato ¬¬ - dijo Sirius – que hoy el que muerde soy yo

- Vamonos tata que aki no nos quieren...

- Si...oye GríM PORQUE NO JUGAMOS CON ESA PELOTITA AZUL QUE HAY EN LA MESITA DE NOCHE DE PAPA?

- Mi pelota no la toqueis! Que es sagrada!

Sarüky coge la pelotita y la sostiene sobre su mano, Sirius la mira con algo de miedo y una mirada de "atrevete", mientras una loba negra ronda contenta a Sarüky espectande de ir tras ESA pelota.

- No se te ocurra... – comenzó Sirius casi sin moverse – no, no lo hagas...

Sarüky haciendo caso omiso de la miradita de pena de su padre lanzó la pelota con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero apuntó mal y el objeto se dirigió zumbando hacia la cabeza de James...este estaba hablando con Remus y no sospechaba nada.

GríM agachó las orejas y Sarüky cerró los ojos, Moony dió un bote de su silla al ver que James seguía mirandole a la cara como hace un momento y mientras con la mano izquierda atrapaba la pelotita en un acto reflejo.

Prongs en un momento de desconcierto miró la pelota y al girar la cara pudo ver a Sirius que lo miraba con unos ojos como platos, y a sus dos hijas con cara de culpabilidad al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Esque no podeis estaros quietas ni un minuto! – les regañó enfadado

- No! Porque nos aburrimos...

- Peor lo tienen otros alumnos que nisiquiera ven a sus padres osea que no os quejeis! Y mira que hoy casi me desgraciais el marido!

- Padfoot tu callate que eres igual que ellas!

- Pero Jimmy! T-T son ellas que me distraen...

- No me llames asi! Y tu no eras el padre responsable?

- Eh! Que responsable si que soy!

- Lo que tu digas cariño...

- Eh! A mi no me des la razón como a los locos!

- Y tu deja de vacilarme con los "eh!"

- Vale... – dijo Sirius poniendo cara de perrito abandonado – me perdonas? – ojos vidriosos – porfaporfaporfaporfa si?

- Si pesado

- Wiiiiiiiii

- Es como un crio...

- Padfoot nunca cambiarás – añadió Moony

- Y que os ha dado con llamarme infantil a todos T-T sois crueles...Lily defiendeme!

Todos - ¬¬U

- Vale me callo...

La tarde transcurrió entre anecdotas y travesuras de las gemelas que se compinchaban con Dan para hacerle la vida imposible a Harry.

Remus intentaba que su hijo no siguiera los pasas de sus primas, aunque Lily ya le decia que sus esfuerzos eran en vano...

Los dias fueron pasando tranquilos, aunque Sirius y James empezaron a notar cierta inquietud en Harry, una inquietud que ellos habían vivido en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, una sensacion que te corta la respiración y a haces hace que se te acelere el pulso o te sumerjas en un mundo enteramente tuyo, ese sentimiento llamado Amor...

- Harry... – llamó James a su hijo que estaba en el sofá de la sala común de los merodeadores, absorto, en sus pensamientos.

- Harry! – este dió un brinco

- Que! - preguntó en un tono entre confuso e irritado. Mientras su padre se le sentaba al lado

- Cariño, que te pasa? Estás muy raro...

- A mi? Nada – mintió soltando un suspiro

- A mi no puede engañarme...eres idéntico a mi, se lo que te pasa pero preferiria que me lo contases tu...

- Mira que estais pesaditos que no me pasa nada!

- Harry, si te gusta Annie diselo.

- c-como...como sabes que es por eso?

- Por algo soy tu padre...

- Ya bueno...es lo malo que tiene ser tu fotocopia...que lo sabes todo T-T

- Se lo vas a decir o que ¿? – preguntó ahora Padfoot que bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras

Harry se ruborizó por completo, sintiendose acorralado entre sus dos padres sin saber que hacer..." iré a pedirles consejo a Sarüky y a GríM" pensó

Y despidiendose de sus padres salió en dirección al gran comedor que por esas horas seria donde estarian las gemelas.

En el gran comedor los alumnos mas madrugadores ya estaban desayunando, entre ellos Sarüky y Grím, que charlaban tranquilamente con Ron y Hermione.

- Que raro, en lo que llevamos de curso Harry no se ha discutido una sola vez con Malfoy... – comentó GríM

- Cierto... – continuó el pelirojo – al contrario que vosotras con la rubia

- Si esque esta algo alboratado ultimamente Samanthita... – explicó Hermione – las chicas de mi curso le tienen todas bastante respeto...no se como se rebajan a ese nivel...en fin...

- Hablando del rey de roma – canturreó Grím señalando con desgana hacia la mesa de Slytherin

- Por la puerta asoma – acabó Sarüky – que se le habrá perdido a este para estar aqui tan pronto?

- Ni idea...

En ese preciso momento entraba Harry por la puerta del gran comedor, ambos intercambiaron una intensa mirada de odio hacia el otro.

Malfoy se levantó de la mesa de su casa pasándose una mano por su pelo rubio platino, y fue directo a chocar con Harry, buscando pelea.

-Que pasa Potter, es que estas cegato y no me has visto?-preguntó Draco Malfoy con asco

-Primero me llamo Black-Potter y segundo, piérdete Malfoy-contesto Harry intentando pasar de su archienemigo

Malfoy miró con superiroridad a Harry

-Que pasa donde te has dejado a los maricones que tienes por padres para que te defiendan?...o a tu amiguita la sangre sucia...

Eso fue lo que hizo enfurecer a Harry, que no andaba muy animado que se diga.

-Ni te atrevas a mencionar nada de ellos-contesto Harry cogiendo a Malfoy de la tunica- te a quedado claro?

En ese preciso momento los gorilas que tenia el Slytherin como amigos se levantaron de la mesa dispuestos a ayudar a su jefe, pero Harry lo soltó y se marchó a sentarse a la mesa al lado de sus hermanas y amigos.

-Que pasaba?-preguntó Saruky que habia obsverdado toda la escena

-Nada...me pasas el zumo?-contesto Harry cambiando de tema

Mientras fuera del gran comedor...

-Me las pagarás Cararajada-musitó Malfoy asqueado-Hola papá, tenemos que hablar...

Lucius Malfoy estaba ese dia en el colegio por razones del ministerio para hablar con el director.

-Luego Hablamos Draco, espero que sea importante-escupió Lucius

-Si padre...-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa bastante cínica

El dia pasó sin más acontencimientos, en el entreno de quiddich Harry estaba raro. Una vez terminado el entreno las dos gemelas esperaron a que su hermano pequeño saliera de la ducha y les acompañara a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio.

Harry iba con su uniforme de Gryffindor igual que sus hermanas aunque el iba sin tunica.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de cenar-opinó GriM-todavia es pronto

Los 3 hermanos se sentaron cerca un arbol que habia en la orilla del lago, que con ese tiempo estaba casi helado, hacia bastante frio y a pesar que Harry estaba sin tunica y con el pelo chorreano no tenia nada de frio.

-Llevas unos dias empanado...

-Ya es que...es...por...Annie-contesto Harry sonrojado

-Tienes que decirle que la quieres-dijo GriM

-y como?

-Muy sencillo...en una salida a Hogsmeade-opinó esta vez Saruky

-Venga lo aré

-No notais algo extraño?-preguntó Saruky

-Si...yo tambien lo noto-contesto su gemela preocupada

Habia un silencio muy extraño y no habia nadie a los alrededores, todo estaba oscuro ya.

No habia nada ni nadie, solamente frio, era normal era invierno, y nada más faltaban tres semanas para las vacaciones ivernales.

-No os movais de aquí, voy a llamar a alguien-dijo GriM en tono protector

-GRIM ESPERA!-dijo Saruky cogiendo del brazo a su hermana


	13. Chapter 12

-No, tu te quedas con Harry, es mejor no dejarle solo-contesto la mayor

-Ten cuidado!...Aquí hay algo raro...

-Tranquila Saru...

La mayor de los tres hermanos salió corriendo hacia el castillo, seguramente estarian todos cenando en el gran comedor.

Justo antes de llegar al castillo GriM fue atacada por una persona enmascarada y cubierta por una tunica negra, la chica sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó insconciente al suelo.

Saruky y Harry lo vieron de lejos y salieron corriendo para ayudar a su hermana, los dos con varita en mano.

De repente varias personas encapuchadas aparecieron alrededor de los chicos.

-Saruky corre, me quieren a mi! Ves a pedir ayuda, y ayuda a GriM!

-No Harry, no te dejaré solo!

-HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!-gritó Harry protegiéndose de un hechizo

Saruky no se movió de alli, dos de los encapuchados o mejor decir dos mortifagos,( la chica les habia visto la marca) intentaron capturar a Harry, este puso resistencia hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

-DEJARLE!-gritó la joven Gryffindor

Un rayo amarillo salió de la varita de uno de ellos impactando en el abdomen de Saruky produciéndole un profundo corte que empezó a sangrar haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas al suelo retoriciendose de dolor y viendo como se llevaban a Harry aturdido sin poder hacer nada.

-No, tu te quedas con Harry, es mejor no dejarle solo-contesto la mayor

-Ten cuidado!...Aquí hay algo raro...

-Tranquila Saru...

La mayor de los tres hermanos salió corriendo hacia el castillo, seguramente estarian todos cenando en el gran comedor.

Justo antes de llegar al castillo GriM fue atacada por una persona enmascarada y cubierta por una tunica negra, la chica sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó insconciente al suelo.

Saruky y Harry lo vieron de lejos y salieron corriendo para ayudar a su hermana, los dos con varita en mano.

De repente varias personas encapuchadas aparecieron alrededor de los chicos.

-Saruky corre, me quieren a mi! Ves a pedir ayuda, y ayuda a GriM!

-No Harry, no te dejaré solo!

-HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!-gritó Harry protegiéndose de un hechizo

Saruky no se movió de alli, dos de los encapuchados o mejor decir dos mortifagos,( la chica les habia visto la marca) intentaron capturar a Harry, este puso resistencia hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

-DEJARLE!-gritó la joven Gryffindor

Un rayo amarillo salió de la varita de uno de ellos impactando en el abdomen de Saruky produciéndole un profundo corte que empezó a sangrar haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas al suelo retoriciendose de dolor y viendo como se llevaban a Harry aturdido sin poder hacer nada.

-No, tu te quedas con Harry, es mejor no dejarle solo-contesto la mayor

-Ten cuidado!...Aquí hay algo raro...

-Tranquila Saru...

La mayor de los tres hermanos salió corriendo hacia el castillo, seguramente estarian todos cenando en el gran comedor.

Justo antes de llegar al castillo GriM fue atacada por una persona enmascarada y cubierta por una tunica negra, la chica sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó insconciente al suelo.

Saruky y Harry lo vieron de lejos y salieron corriendo para ayudar a su hermana, los dos con varita en mano.

De repente varias personas encapuchadas aparecieron alrededor de los chicos.

-Saruky corre, me quieren a mi! Ves a pedir ayuda, y ayuda a GriM!

-No Harry, no te dejaré solo!

-HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!-gritó Harry protegiéndose de un hechizo

Saruky no se movió de alli, dos de los encapuchados o mejor decir dos mortifagos,( la chica les habia visto la marca) intentaron capturar a Harry, este puso resistencia hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

-DEJARLE!-gritó la joven Gryffindor

Un rayo amarillo salió de la varita de uno de ellos impactando en el abdomen de Saruky produciéndole un profundo corte que empezó a sangrar haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas al suelo retoriciendose de dolor y viendo como se llevaban a Harry aturdido sin poder hacer nada.

-No, tu te quedas con Harry, es mejor no dejarle solo-contesto la mayor

-Ten cuidado!...Aquí hay algo raro...

-Tranquila Saru...

La mayor de los tres hermanos salió corriendo hacia el castillo, seguramente estarian todos cenando en el gran comedor.

Justo antes de llegar al castillo GriM fue atacada por una persona enmascarada y cubierta por una tunica negra, la chica sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó insconciente al suelo.

Saruky y Harry lo vieron de lejos y salieron corriendo para ayudar a su hermana, los dos con varita en mano.

De repente varias personas encapuchadas aparecieron alrededor de los chicos.

-Saruky corre, me quieren a mi! Ves a pedir ayuda, y ayuda a GriM!

-No Harry, no te dejaré solo!

-HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!-gritó Harry protegiéndose de un hechizo

Saruky no se movió de alli, dos de los encapuchados o mejor decir dos mortifagos,( la chica les habia visto la marca) intentaron capturar a Harry, este puso resistencia hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

-DEJARLE!-gritó la joven Gryffindor

Un rayo amarillo salió de la varita de uno de ellos impactando en el abdomen de Saruky produciéndole un profundo corte que empezó a sangrar haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas al suelo retoriciendose de dolor y viendo como se llevaban a Harry aturdido sin poder hacer nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts...

-Que ocurre?-preguntó James

-No se...es algo...es extraño...siento algo...-contesto Sirius preocupado

La pareja iba hacia el gran comedor cuando se cruzaron a Ron y Hermione.

-Ron, has visto a Harry? Esta en el comedor?-preguntó James

-No, no vinó a cenar, creo que se quedó con las gemelas en el lago-contesto el pelirrojo

-Ocurre algo profesor Potter?-preguntó Hermione

-No se, creo que algo malo pasa-contesto esta vez Sirius

Sirius y James salieron corriendo hacia el lago, seguidos por los dos prefectos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saruky se apretaba la herida mientras caminaba lentamente hasta quedar al lado de su hermana, le acarició el pelo, notando como tenia una brecha en la cabeza que sangraba lentamente.

-GriM no me dejes-suplicó Saruky llorando-tendria que a ver ido yo, y no tu!

Por fin James y Sirius las encontraron nada más salir del castillo.

-Que a pasado?-preguntó Sirius alarmado-GRIM! DESPIERTA!

Saruky lloraba a su lado desesperada temiendose lo peor al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba.

-A LA ENFERMERIA, VAMOS!-gritó James cogiendo a GriM en brazos.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron ayudando a Saruky a caminar, mientras su herida no dejaba de sangrar.

Una vez en la enfermeria, la enfermera impidió que nadie entrara a molestar, todos estaban preocupados esperando en una de las salas.

Dumbledore no tardó en llegar.

Todos los adultos, incluidos Remus y Lily que acaban de llegar caminaban intranquilamente, más nerviosos de lo habitual.

Saruky estaba sentada en el suelo, un poco más calmada.

-...se...lo...llevaron-balbuceó la chica como pudo haciendo que todo el mundo le prestara atencion, pues hasta ese momento no habia hablado, estaba en estado de shock.

-Quien?-preguntó Sirius acercandose a ella

-SE LLEVARON A HARRY ESOS MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS-gritó la chica enfurecida, haciendo que su herida sangrara más

-Saru mi vida, estas sangrando,-la muchacha llevaba toda la camisa del uniforme manchada de sangre y tierra- Albus llama a Poppy-ordenó James

Poco despues la joven entró en la enfermeria para que la curaran, viendo a su hermana tumbada en la cama.

-AAAAHHH DUELE-se escuchaba gritar a Saruky-JODER COMO ME DUELE...

-Señorita Black-Potter moderé su vocabulario-se escuchó decir a la enfermera

-Es que duele ¬¬'''

Los demás seguian nerviosos, no sabian donde estaba Harry, GriM estaba grave, y Saruky estaba chillando de dolor.

-Dentro de 10 minutos en mi despacho, reunion de la orden-dijo el director sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y sin más se marchó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya estaban todos los miembros de la Orden en el despacho de Albus, todos en silencio.

-Ya sabeis todo lo que a pasado, no?

Todos asintieron

-Crees que Voldemort tendrá a Harry?-preguntó Sirius levantandose de su asiento sin importarle nada, ni si quiera los susurros de los demás al pronunciar el nombre del señor oscuro

-No sabemos nada Sirius-contesto Dumbledore tranquilamente

-Y a que vinó Malfoy esta mañana?...seguro que el esta detrás de esto-dijo James

-Vino por asuntos del ministerio, ahora quiero que permanezcamos todos juntos, ya e mandado a aurores en busca de Harry...-dijo Dumbledore-Arthur si te enteras algo en el ministerio hazmelo saber...Tonks, Moody uniros a esos aurores, y todos los demás tambien, y por favor estar alerta

La reunion duro poco tiempo, todos estaban nerviosos, todos marcharon excepto James.

-Tranquilo no le hará nada-le dijo Dumbledore

-No estoy tan seguro...

-el preferiria teneros a los dos, y tener a Harry es una trampa para ti, quiere que acudas, y eso no lo permitiré-contesto Albus-y ahora ves a ver como estan tus hijas, cualquier cosa aquí me tienes

-Gracias-contesto el profesor de transformaciones ya saliendo por la puerta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saruky estaba tumbada en la cama de al lado de su hermana, tenia una mano en el abdomen, justo al lado de la herida, estaba tranquilamente cuando entraron sus dos padres.

-Sabeis algo de Harry?

-Tranquila cariño, estas herida recuerda, tienes que descansar-contesto Sirius

-Pero...

-Descansa!-dijo esta vez James

-Esta bien...pero cualquier cosa me lo diriais no?

-Si...-contesto James mirando a Sirius, este le devolvió la mirada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lado de Inglaterra, en una oscura cueva, hacia mucho frio, estaba aterrado, le dolia la cabeza, sobretodo la cicatriz, y tenia en la pierna una herida bastante fea.

Harry estaba rodeado por mortifagos, y tenia las manos atadas, su varita la tenia uno de sus captores, todos estaban enmascarado y encapuchados.

Olia a sangre, tenia miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar, pero tambien sentia miedo por lo que le habia pasado a sus hermanas, no sabia nada de ellas.

De repente los mortifagos se separaron dejando paso al ser despreciable que tanto odiaba Harry, Voldemort se acercó al joven y se quedó observandole.

-Vaya vaya...Harry...si que has crecido desde la ultima vez-siseó Voldemort

Harry ni siquiera le miraba a su cara.

-Me gustaria que me dijeras que planea tu querido director, y que son esos poderes Gryffindor que posees...bueno, tu y tu asqueroso padre que esta con ese traidor a su familia-dijo Voldemort claramente

Harry seguia sin decir nada, las palabras le taladraban la cabeza, su cicatriz habia empezado a sangrar, le escocia muchisimo y seguia doliendole.

-No piensas hablar?-preguntó uno de los mortifagos, la mano derecha de Voldemort, Harry sabia quien era, era Lucius Malfoy, le habia conocido por la voz, pero no tenia pruebas directas.

-Señor si me permite-pidió Malfoy a lo que Voldemort asintió-Crucio!

Harry se retorcia de dolor, pero eso solo fue el principio, en la pierna seguia esa fea herida, y su cicatriz no paraba de sangrar, un dolor agudo sentia en la cabeza poco antes que se desmayara.

Siguieron torturandole más, hasta que Voldemort optó que asi no sacaria nada, James ni si quiera iriá a buscarle ya que no sabia donde estaba, y el necesitaba a los dos, por lo que decidió no hacerle de momento nada más.

Al dia siguiente, a Saruky le dieron el alta, tenia todo la parte del abdomen vendada para que la herida no le volviera a sangrar o no le saltaran los puntos, la chica rechazaba los puntos magicos asi que tuvieron que ponerle muggles.

Saruky salió de la enfermeria encontrandose a sus padres sentados en la salita, Sirius estaba tomandose un café, al parecer no habian dormido, James llevaba la misma ropa que el dia anterior pues todavia tenia la camiseta llena de sangre de GriM.

-Como estas mi niña?-preguntó Sirius

-Bien, me duele un poco pero bien...

-Tu hermana despertó?

Saruky negó triste con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, hoy no teneis clases, se han anulado, por lo que ves a desayunar con Ron y Hermione, y luego vuelves si quieres vale?

-Vale, papá tu vete a cambiar tambien-aconsejó Saruky a James

-Si, te acompaño al comedor de paso-contesto su padre

Despues de que James acompañara a la chica, esta desayuno rapidamente y volvió a la enfermeria, James se fue a duchar y a cambiar de ropa.

-Señorita Black-Potter no puede entrar-informó la señora Pomfrey

-Pero escucheme, soy su gemela, necesito estar con ella, es parte de mi, quiero estar con ella cuando despierte-explicó Saruky

Albus acababa de llegar en ese momento, le envió una significativa mirada a la enfermera que dejó pasar a la Gryffindor y con una silla se sentó al lado de la cama de su hermana cogiendole la mano.

Mientras Sirius, Remus, Lily, James que acababa de llegar, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall esperaban fuera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Saruky estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de su hermana y agarrandole la mano, unas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, no podia evitarlo.

En la oscura cueva Harry estaba tirado en un rincon en el frio suelo, estaba helado, y amoratado, tenia todo el cuerpo dolorido.

En ese momento GriM se despertó sobresaltada pero lentamente, habia visto como torturaban a su hermano, abrió los ojos lentamente viendo como su hermana estaba ahí.

Saruky se dio cuenta cuando su hermana le apretó la mano suavemente, esta levanto la cabeza observandola.

-Tata estas bien? No te muevas ahora vengo, voy a avisar a la señora Pomfrey-dijo Saruky levantandose como pudo, la herida le tiraba.

Saruky salió corriendo de la enfermeria, sobresaltando a todos.

-SE A DESPERTADO!-gritó esta contenta

La enfermera entró dejando a fuera a todos los presentes, despues de una revision y viendo que la mayor de los Black-Potter se encontraba bien, dejó entrar a su hermana nada más.

-Señorita, su hermana quiere verla-dijo nada más salir-despues podran entrar ustedes-les dijo a Sirius y James.

-Hola-dijo GriM dificultosamente-como estas?

-Bueno...8 puntos en el abdomen por el mortifago ese asqueroso, por proteger a Harry...-dijo orgullosamente- y tu como estas?

-Me duele la chota bastante, pero se soporta, podria a ver sido peor xD...pero Harry, donde esta?-preguntó la enferma

-No lo sabemos, no te preocupes, le encontraran!

-Pensaba que te perdia-dijo Saruky con una mirada triste

-Pensabas mal, a ti y a mi todavia nos queda dar guerra por mucho tiempo!-contesto su hermana- ven, sientate aquí conmigo...

Su hermana aceptó y se tumbó quedandose con ella, justo en el momento en que entraban James, Sirius, Remus, y Dumbledore.

Las chicas contaron con dificultad, pues GriM apenas recordaba, y Saruky no le gustaba recordar todo lo que habia pasado al director, quizas seria de ayuda.

La tarde la pasaron en la enfermeria, y cuando empezaba a anochecer, Hermione entró corriendo en la sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Esta insconciente...pero vive-dijo una voz siseante como la de una serpiente (Nda:uno de los mortifagos, no es Voldemort)- dejemosle donde lo secuetramos

-Ten cuidado no nos vean-dijo un mortifago que le acompañaba

-No hay nadie, marchemos, ya lo encontraran alguien, antes que se desangre por esa herida tan fea...muahahahaha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hermione que ocurre?-preguntó Sirius nervioso

GriM se levantó de la cama, volviendose a tumbar al marearse, Saruky hizo lo mismo llevandose una mano a la herida.

A la prefecta se la veia nerviosa

-QUE PASA! HABLA!-gritó James histerico

-Lo han encontrado! Ron lo trae, lo encontró cerca del bosque prohibido!

-Voy para allí-dijo Sirius-vosotros quedaros aquí

Sirius siguió a Hermione un par de pasillos más, para encontrarse al pelirrojo con Harry en brazos, tenia una fea herida en la pierna que le estaba sangrando, todo el pantalon rasgado, y la camisa humeda de sudor y sangre, en la cara tenia un morado y un rasguño tapados por la sangre que habia salido de la cicatriz. Tenia todo el pelo despeinado y lleno de tierra, y estaba insconciente.

-SIRIUS SI NO CORREMOS LE PERDEMOS!-gritó Ron

-DAME, YO LE LLEVARÉ!

Sirius le cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta la enfermeria, alli hicieron salir a todos los que estaban, incluida a GriM que estaba mejor salio a la salita de espera.

La espera se hacia eterna, Harry estaba al filo de la muerte, todo el mundo estaba preocupadisimo.James se sentó en el suelo pasandose las manos por su cara, preocupado, llorando, tenia miedo de perder a su hijo, su marido se sentó a su lado abrazandole, todo el mundo estaba en silencio, nadie hablaba, tenian el mismo sentimiento.

-Seria mejor que fuerais a la sala comun-dijo Remus a Saruky, Ron y Hermione, a GriM no le dijo nada ya que no podia irse, todavia estaba en vigilancia pues estaba convaleciente.

-Yo no me voy-sentenció la hermana de Harry

-Yo tampoco-dijo su mejor amiga

-Ni yo-dijo su mejor amigo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era una larga espera, todos estaban cansados y tristes, en la salita solo quedaban los padres y hermanas de Harry, Remus, Lily, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George que habian venido a vistiar a sus gemelas, Bill, Arthur Weasley, el director y la subdirectora y hasta Snape estaba alli.

-Bien, ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Arthur a sus hijos-mañana volvemos

Los gemelos se despidieron de sus chicas y se marcharon junto a su otro hermano y su padre, los demás tambien fueron marchando cuando ya era de madrugada.

La señora Pomfrey salió algo sudorosa, y cansada.

-Como esta Poppy?-se avalanzó James

-Calma, calma Potter..., estaré toda la madrugada dentro asi que seria mejor que fuerais a dormir un poco y mañana volvierais.

-Pero dinos como esta!-dijo Sirius

-Es grave, no quiero engañaros, si dentro de dos dias no despierta...-la enfermera dejo la frase en el aire aunque la entendió todo el mundo a la perfeccion.

Las hermanas del chico se abrazaron llorando, igual que sus padres abrazados pero intentaban disimular las lagrimas, Hermione tambien lloraba en los brazos de su novio, y Lily lo hacia cogida a Remus.

-Vamos ahora todos a dormir-inquirió Dumbledore

-Y decias que no le iba hacer daño?-le preguntó James con despreció al anciano, despues se marchó.

Cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, Los dos prefectos y las gemelas fueron a la sala comun de Gryffindor, mientras los profesores se fueron a sus habitaciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El dia amaneció temprano para todo el mundo, James y Sirius ya estaban en la enfermeria, en la salita, pues todavia no dejaban entrar para ver a Harry, Saruky y GriM desayunaban silenciosas en el gran comedor, la noticia de que el buscador de Gryffindor estaba en la enfermeria habia corrido como la polvora, y aunque a esas horas habian pocos en el gran comedor, los que habian no hacian más que cuchichear, algunos decian que Malfoy habia enviado a Harry a ala enfermeria, otros como bien era cierto decian que habia sido el señor oscuro, otros creian que Snape lo habia envenenado con una pocion...sin embargo las chicas que comian con dificultad pasaban de todos esos comentarios.

Una Ravenclaw se acercó ala mesa Gryffindor acompañada por su mejor amiga la pelirroja Ginny Weasley, más concretamente a donde estaban las Black-Potter desayunando.

-Saruky, GriM perdonar que os interrumpa-dijo educadamente-me enterado de lo de Harry...y queria saber como esta...

-No sabemos nada todavia...-contesto GriM

-Podria pasar a verle cuando despertara?-preguntó la morena

-Claro, a Harry le haria mucha ilusión verte-contesto Saruky

-Gracias, bueno nos vemos entonces-dijo Annie-adios

Las gemelas se levantaron terminandose la ultima tostada apenas habian provado bocado, y se fueron a la enfermeria.

/------------------------------/

Al llegar pudieron ver a su padre (james) que nervioso se mecia con las dos manos apretadas y apoyadas frente sus labios, mientras Sirius daba vueltas frente a Prongs como un león enjaulado en la extensión que permitía la alfombra.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor...- murmuraba James muy bajito mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla derecha...

- como está! – preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

- No sabemos nada N-A-D-A! Ese viejo lo sabe y no suelta prenda!

- Sirius tranquilízate – le regañó su marido – seguro que está bien...sino nos habrian dicho algo no? – añadió con voz quebrada – nos habrían dicho algo...tienen que decirnos algo!

Y empezó a llorar de nuevo con desesperación, Sirius se aproximó corriendo a él y se abrazaron

- No le va a pasar nada a nuestro niño...tranquilizate

- Si le pasa algo me muero...

Ambas gemelas se miraban la escena sin decir nada con los ojos empañados, en ese preciso instante la puerta de la enfermería se abrió:

- Ahora pueden pasar a verlo – todos los presentes se avalanzaron sobre la puerta – alto ahy! Solo pasarán el señor Potter y el señor Black.

- Y nosotras que! Somos sus hermanas! – se quejó GríM

- Es verdad además GríM está medio lela aun! Y si le da un patatus en la sala común? – siguió Sarïky

- Lo siento mucho señoritas Black-Potter, no pueden pasar, y Sarüky si tanto teme no poder traer aqui a su hermana mejor se esperan donde están.

- Pufff...

- señor Weasley y señorita Granger, a su sala común.

- P-pero...!

- No osen cuestionar las ordenes de su director o muy a mi pesar tendré que quitar puntos a Gryffindor – dijo con cara simpatica, aunque a Ron le dieron ganas de estrangularlo.

Y Ron y Hermione obedecieron.

Dumbledore se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermeria, pero para sorpresa de las gemelas esta no le dejó pasar:

- No, no ,no Albus, ya hay suficiente gente aqui dentro además seguro que quieres interrogar al joven nada más despierte! Y eso en caso de que recupere la consciencia! Tendrás que esperar mi permiso.

Dumbledore se quedó perplejo, y la puerta se le cerró delante de el, al mismo momento que emitía una sonora carcajada, las gemelas lo miraron con miedo.

- En fin que le vamos a hacer...buenas noches señoritas... – se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y marcho arrastrando su túnica.

- Este no está fino – dijo Sarüky aun siguiendo con la mirada al director que se alejaba por el pasillo...

- Pues va a ser del riego...

Dentro de la enfermeria James se acercó corriendo a la cama de Harry, y lo primero que hizo fué tocarle la frente, para después remplazar su mano por un tierno beso.

- Como está?

- Sus heridas externas están bien, aunque a perdido mucha sangre, y ya temia por esa pierna, pero después de una poción regeneradora a evolucionado bien.

- Ufff...menos mal... – suspiró aliviado Sirius

- Pero...aunque exteriormente haya mejorado no puedo decir lo mismo de la parte interna, tenemos dos dias de margen y ya a pasado uno...no os voy a engañar, vuestro niño no es precisamente de los que no han pisado esta enfermeria en su vida, así que os voy a decir la verdad...está muy grave, puede despertar en cualquier momento si, pero también puede dejarnos con la misma facilidad...

- Y no podemos hacer nada? Algo se podrá hacer...si seguro que se puede hacer algo! Al grasoso! Voy a llamar al grasoso si! Eso haré!

- Sirius...

- Tengo que llamar al grasoso de Snape para que venga aqui con su grasiento culo y ...

- Sirius...!

- y salve a nuestro niño, aunque tenga que obligarle! Si le obligaré! Le obligaré igual que aquel dia cuando... – decia Sirius en voz alta con un tono de histéria en su voz

- Señor Black tranquilizese! – le ordenó Madame Pomfrey, obligandolo a sentarse – tomese esto, le irá bien para los nervios.

Sirus miró agradecido a la enfermera que tantas, tantíssimas veces le había atendido en sus años de Hogwarts, y posteriormente con todas las cosas que le habían pasado siempre professor, o las miles de veces que vino con rasguños después de ayudar a Lupin.

- Y usted también señor Potter, tomese esto, es lo mismo que el señor Black, una pocion tranqulizante, le hará muy bien

- Ah...gracias

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Joooo...si que tardan a este paso si me voy a sobar... – se quejó GríM

- y yo...

Saruky recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana y Grím sobre la cabeza de la otra. Hasta que de tanto esperar se quedaron dormidas...

- Me voy un momento a buscar al Professor Snape, cualquier cosa toquen la campanita.

- Ah...está bien...- respondió algo extrañado James

Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta encontrandose a ambas gemelas durmiendo:

- Señortias Black-Potter!

Ambas se sobresaltaron, Grím se dió un golpe en la cabeza contra la silla. A lo que soltó un grito de dolor

- AUCH! – una lagrimilla le caia mientras se frotaba la herida – ya era hora!

- Como está! Ya despertó? – preguntó ahora Sarüky saltando de la silla

La enfermera bajó la mirada – me temo que no...bueno, ya pueden entrar y no me armen escandalo, yo voy a buscar al professor Snape.

- Pufff...el que faltaba, eso que Harry se despierte y sea lo primero que vea! – dijo con sarcasmo la de ojos avellana – seguro que le hace una treemeeeenda ilusión. ¬¬

- No bromeen con estos temas, el Profesor Snape, es un gran maestro en la elaboración de pociones, alguna de las cuales sin duda podria salvar a su hermano...asi que les pido un poco más de respeto por su parte

- Si que el respete a sus alumnos primero! – recriminó la mayor

- Ufff...no hay remedio con ustedes dos, igualitas a sus padres, igualitas... – Suspiro mientras se perdia por las escaleras de camino a las mazmorras

Ambas chicas entraron corriendo en la sala, en la cual solo estan sus padres y su hermano.

Se acercaron a la cama, para ver a su hermano estirado, parecía estar dormido, y de tanto en tanto se podia apreciar que escalofrio recorriendo su espalda.

Ambas chicas se miraron, Sarüky empezó a acariciarle la mano con delicadeza, y GríM le quitaba algunos mechones de la cara.

Sirius estaba mirando por la ventana, sus ojos miraban un punto fijo, invisible, parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras James sentado en una silla junto a la cama de su hijo, y aun sujetando con sus manos la derecha de Harry.

- Harry...mi vida tienes que despertarte... – le susurraba con voz quebrada – tienes que abrir esos ojitos preciosos que tienes...por favor..., te echamos de menos, tu padre, tus hermanas que estan aqui..., yo...

- Harry...tienes que levantarte...todavía tienes mucho que hacer... – le decia ahora Sarüky

- No puedes dejarnos solas... – añadió GríM – eres el unico hermano que tenemos...

Sirius se acercó donde estaba James, se arrodilló delante de el, colocandose frente a Harry, mientras lo observaba sin decir nada, con los ojos empañados y solo alcanzó a decir un "Tienes que volver Harry" antes de echarse a los brazos de su marido.

En ese momento entraron con paso rápido la Señora Pomfrey seguida del professor Snape, el qual venía con su tan común ondear de túnica y su cara inexpresiba.

Los Black-Potter se giraron al verle llegar y todos lo miraron con la misma cara de desagrado.

Snape les devolvió la misma mirada de asco.

- Que desfachatez Potter, encima que vengo para intentar salvar a tu hijo, y no es que me haga ilusion precisamente...no me cuesta nada irme si tantas pocas ganas tienes de verme...

- No te atrevas a hablarnos así Snape, no te creas que me hace ninguna gracia por mi parte que te te quedes y tengas que tocarle un pelo a mi niño...pero como eres una de sus pocas esperanzas me quedaré aqui...y te dejaré hacer asi que haz tu trabajo y esfúmate lo antes posible... – le gritó Sirius plantandole cara

- Menos cacareo gallito-Black. Y ahora todos fuera de aqui – ordenó el Slytherin

- Estás soñando si crees que voy a dejar solo a mi hijo contigo Snivelllus, antes muerto. – interfirió James

- Entonces muérete pero no quiero a nadie aqui!

- NO LE HABLES ASI A JAMES! Nos vamos a quedar aqui quieras o no!

- Pufff...haced lo que os plazca, total es lo que siempre habeis echo! Pero a las mocosas las quiero fuera de aqui o no pienso mover un dedo por Harry.

- Grím, Sarüky – llamó su padre (James) y las dos se aproximaron – por favor id a vuestro cuarto... – las abrazó – aunque no me guste tener que hacer caso a ese...es lo mejor para todos.

-Eh! Yo no me quiero separar de Harry! – gritó GríM

- Y yo tampoco! No me voy a ir porque lo diga Snape! – se quejó ahora Sarüky

- Ya, pero esque no os lo está diciendo Snape. Os lo digo yo que para eso soy vuestro padre, venga para la sala comun!

Las chicas miraron a su hermano, y con una gran desgana salieron por la puerta de la enfermeria.

Sirius y James estaban sentados juntos, en dos sillas al lado de la cama de Harry, mientras Snape iva y venia de aqui para allá, mirando los informes medicos, o analizando a Harry.

Las chicas entraron en la sala común, donde encontraron a Ron y Hermione abrazados, el pelirrojo tenía la mirada perdida.

- Buenas –dijeron ambas al unísono y sin muchas ganas dejandose caer en el sofá de al lado.

- Ah.. – saludó Ron, derrepente sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento – COMO ESTÁ HARRY?

- Igual que esta tarde...no evoluciona nada de nada, aunque aparentemente solo está en una especie de sueño profundo, la señora Pomfrey dice qeu es muy grave! – explicó Sarüky

- Joder! Teniamos que haber estado con el! Maldita sea, mañana mismo me voy a verlo y de allí no me va a despegar ni el propio director.

- Nosotras igual, y ahora nos vamos a dormir, y os recomiendo que hagais lo mismo si quereis aguantar un dia horroroso. – sugirió GríM

Era media noche todos los alumnos dormian ya, también los profesores, pero no todos.

Black, Potter y Snape seguian junto a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermeria, velando po Harry.

- Esto ya está – anunció el Slytherin - que venia de la sala de medicamentos de la enfermeria.

- Apartense – ordenó Pomfrey

Snape, pinchó la aguja de la jeringuilla en un pequeño bote donde llevaba la poción.

- Ahora necesito que le agarreis...si la poción le hace resultado, empezará a tener fuertes espasmos y temblores, terminando en fiebre y luego se quedará tal como está ahora, pero despertará.

- Pobrecito... – murmuró Sirius, mientras se ponía en los pies de la cama agarrandole fuertemente las piernas a su niño

James po su parte le agarró como pudo los brazos por el costado de la cama, y acercando su cara a la de su hijo le susurró:

- Harry, mi vida, puede que esto te duela un poco, pero ya verás como te pones bueno...debes ser fuerte.

Snape puso su mano sobre el brazo de Harry, presionandolo sobre la cama, y luego introdujo la aguja en el antebrazo del joven; apretó la jeringuilla vaciando todo su contenido.

Se colocó en la cabecera de la cama y agarró le agarró la cabeza, Sirius y James no quitaban ojo del cuerpo de su hijo.

Unas gotas empezaron a caer por la frente del ojiverde, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más intensidad.

Los tres adultos se tensaron agarrando a Harry, y en ese preciso instante empezaron los espasmos, fuertes sacudidas en el cuerpo del gryffindor.

Estaba muy agitado y su cabeza intentaba moverse hacia ambos lados, su cara empezó a adoptar un gesto de un profundo dolor, insoportable y entonces, le empezó a subir la fiebre incrementando los sudores.

Sus padres estaban asustados pero aun asi no soltaron a su hijo ni por un momento, hasta que su cansado cuerpo dejó de moverse para caer exausto encima de la cama, con una respiración realmente agitada, dando profundos suspiros.

Entonces, los 3 profesores se apartaron.

- Está bien parece que la poción ha echo buen efecto en un par de horas debe despertar. Y ahora si que ya me voy a la cama. Madame Pomfrey cualquier cosa – dijo secamente, y tras un asentimiento de cabeza por àrte de al enfermera este salió con su porte, algo cansad.

Pomfrey, inmediatamente reviso de arriba a abajo a Harry, poniendiole el termómetro, y vendandole el antebrazo, que ahora mostraba un feo morado.

- Podeis estar tranquilos, despertará como bien a dicho Dumbledore en un par de horas. Os aconsejo que bajeis a las cocinas a comer algo, que de seguro os conoceis el camino.

- No yo me quedo aqui – dijo James, que aun estaba depié mirando de refilon a Harry y Sirius alternativamente.

- Yo tambien.

- No va a despertar antes porque esteis aqui, ni antes ni después, dos horas Potter – dijo – y ahora Black llevate lo a comer algo y después vuelvan aqui si quieren. Y tranquilos no le quitaré ojo.

Ambos acabaron iendose no muy convencidos, Sirius miró el reloj, la 1:00 am...era tarde y estaban cansados pero hasta no ver como su pequeño abria los ojos y les decia aunque fuera un pequeño...papá...no se ivan a ir tranquilos ni pensaban dormir.

- James, crees que debemos...

- Estará bien Sir...la señora Pomfrey nos a sacado de muchas, aqui estamos, nos cuido bien, por tanto va a hacer los mismo con Harry está claro? Tranquilizate cariño...

Sirius, miró no muy convencido, es cierto que siempre les había cuidado muy bien, pero no podia evitar estar preocupado por su niño, además de que veia lo mal que tambien lo estaba pasando James, y eso no lo podía soportar.

Fueron a las cocinas, y comieron lo justo y necesario, no había comido nada desde por la mañana pero simplemente no les entraba.

Comieron en media hora y después se dirigieron corriendo a la enfermeria, donde la señora pomfrey no les dejó entrar hasta casi una hora después.

- Las 2:45 am... - murmuró ahora Prongs...quedandose esas palabras en el aire.

- Ahora pueden pasar. Deve de estar al despertar, se a ido moviendo un poco.

Entraron y se sentaron como siempre en sus sillas, eran las 48h. Más largas de su vida...los dos casi ni pestañeaban mirando el rápido baibén de su respiración, y como de tanto en tanto sus manos se movian, o sus labios se entreabrian buscando algo más de aire.

Harry se removió en la cama, ambos padres se levantaron a la vez, poniendose cada uno a un lado de la cama.

Los ojos verdes de Harry, por fin vieron la luz...lentamente...pestañeó veía borroso, y la pequeña luz de las velas que iluminaban la enfermeria parecía suficiente para cegarle.

- Harry... – escuchó – mi niño estas bien...? – le susurraba una voz conocida y agradable que le hizo saber que ya no se encontraba en esa asquerosa cueva vigilada por mortífagos.

Poco a poco su visión se fué aclarando y vió a su padre (James) que le observaba con una mirada preocupada.

- pa... – intentó decir, pero sus fuerzas le abandonaban a media palabra

- No hables cariño, ya está... – le tranquilizó James pasandole un paño frió por la frente y la cara

- Tiene los ojitos inchados...– le dijo Sirius a James – Harry, estás bien...estás en Hogwarts, no pasa nada, estate tranquilo.(n/a instinto paternal de Sirius xD, ahora lo bueno es que Harry saltará con lo de, jurr que ya no soy un bebe ¬¬u)

Harry, se quedó asi simplemente, mirando con sus ojos cansados, a sus padres alternativamente.

Rodeado por una tranquilidad que desde hacía 3 dias no sentia, ahora aunque le dolia todo el cuerpo y tenia una extraña sensacion de sueño, sabía que estaba a salvo, y que velaban por él.

Madame Pomfrey apareció corriendo de una salita.


End file.
